Drop of Desire
by Celetest13
Summary: Sophia has not stepped foot in Mystic Falls for eight long years. When she returns with a past enshrouded in mystery, the one thing on everyone's minds is why did she leave? The answer is simple. She left to protect them. If only someone could protect her. If only she would let him.
1. The Return

"All passengers please fasten your seatbelts as we are about to land into Virginia. The time is 4pm and we thank you for flying with us today."

I sighed and leaned back in my seat, my shoulders tensing into a tight band of muscles as the plane began its rocky descent.

 _Who would've thought that I would finally be returning home?_

My lips pressed tight together in a straight line at the mere thought. My expression hard and unchanging. Deep down, some part of me still believed this was a bad idea. A terrible decision made out of a mere whim. Because after all these years, my heart still ached with a strange yet familiar longing.

And I couldn't dampen that ache.

It had been such a long time, but the memories as a child had still stayed with me. The memories of happiness. Of freedom. Of _family_.

And in a small moment of weakness, I realised I wanted those memories… those feelings back. I wanted something more than the cataclysm of emotions which was currently my life. My hell.

I squeezed my eyes shut and gripped the armrests tightly as the plane finally descended to the ground, speeding to a thundering halt.

The seatbelt sign flickered out and I was off. My bags were soon in hand and I exited the plane before anyone had even begun to move. I didn't care for formalities of politeness; I just had to get off. Flying had never been my strongest suit.

Hauling my bag onto my shoulder, I passed the all too cheery hostess without a second glance. I vaguely heard her wish me a _'pleasant day_ ' and I flicked my brunette ringlets back before swiftly retrieving my suitcase.

A fast crowd was gathering and I gracefully weaved between them; stepping out of the airport doors into the bright daylight. My curled fingers relaxed around the suitcase handle, letting the baggage drop to the floor. I fumbled around for my sunglasses, letting the shades shield my vision from the sunlight glare before squinting around for a taxi.

A gangly blonde man in his early twenties, laughing heartily with a dark-haired male caught my attention and with rapid and level paced strides, I closed the distance between us.

"Excuse me, I need a lift."

The man, still laughing, turned around and as soon as he saw me, he started. I didn't miss his dark haired friend man non so subtly nudge him, all the way wiggling his eyebrows in a way which mentally made me cringe.

"S-s-sure thing miss," the blonde stuttered whilst taking in my appearance. I smiled gently back at him through tight lips and smoothed out my summer dress before handing him my luggage.

Just before he could open the door for me with his quivering fingers, the companion shoved him out of the way. When I raised a brow, he casually explained, "My friend here has other obligations which must have slipped his mind but on the positive side, you get to be stuck with me."

He grinned and I nodded politely back before turning towards the blonde who was now flushing a deep red. "So sorry," he stuttered, unable to meet my curious gaze. "I completely f-forgot."

I would be a fool if I called any ounce of truth to his words but I nevertheless went along with his bluff. "It's completely fine," I stated then opened the car door. "Shall we?" I asked my driver and after nodding quickly, he reversed out of the lot.

"So… where abouts are you heading _babe_?" he asked, his eyes wandering away from the road to appraise me.

I ignored the sly suggestiveness behind his tone and answered simply, "Mystic Falls."

That made him falter. A flash of worry crossed over his face but it had gone as rapidly as a light flicker. "Why Mystic Falls?" he wondered and I tucked a stray piece of hair behind my ear.

Why indeed.

"Personal reasons," I finally responded, my eyes drifting to the window as I lowered my voice to a whisper. "After all, it is my hometown."

"I would have remembered someone like you."

My lips twitched at his confusion and my shoulders lifted into a small shrug, "Eight years is a long time." My lips began to dry and I swallowed back my rising nerves. "I've been… travelling, I guess you could say."

If he sensed my reluctance to elaborate, he didn't show it. "Well if you need an escort, I will _gladly_ help you." He pulled up and I blinked, gazing unseeingly out at a familiar building to the left.

I slowly opened the door and slid out. "How much do I owe you?" I uttered as he unloaded the bags.

"Just $15."

When I handed it over, his fingers closed over my hand and pressed a thin piece of paper into my palm. I regarded him blankly to which he responded to with a toothy grin, "If you need anything and I mean _anything,_ give me a call."

"I'll keep that in mind."

As soon as the taxi sped out of sight, my smile immediately dropped. I tore the paper cleanly in half, letting the pieces float away on a small gentle gust of wind. Then remembering where I was, I spun round and my gaze softened despite my slightly quivering hands as I read the bold letters.

 _Mystic Grill._

"Hello again," I whispered to myself before shouldering my bag and dragging my suitcase behind me. The loud music was already bursting through my eardrums as I took a deep breath and pushed open the door.

Heads immediately turned. Inquisitive eyes followed my every move. I wasn't surprised. It was a small town after all and the gossip spread like wildfire. Especially when a new face appeared within their midst.

Sighing, I pushed up my sunglasses and steadily approached the bar. When I took a seat, the chatter rekindled although the hairs on the back of my neck still tingled.

My cheeks littered with red at the continued scrutiny and I rapidly twirled a strand of hair around my finger, my heart stuttering as a face I struggled to place walked towards me, carrying four empty glasses on a tray.

When his bright blue eyes focused on mine, I pulled out some money. "You free to order me a drink?"

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he ran a hand through his short dark blonde hair. "Sure," he said, taking my offered money. "You new here?"

Despite my reservations, my lips curved. He was a pretty boy that much was certain but pretty went beyond his exterior. His warm personality and not overly curious questioning made me feel obliged to answer. "Sort of," I uttered. "It's been quite a while since I last lived here."

His next question threw me. "I know you."

Startled, I tilted my head towards him and studied him carefully. All the while, he did the same. In my mind's eye, I watched as time reversed. To the memories I had as a child. His face younger and rounder but those eyes... those vibrant blue eyes never changed.

My mouth dropped slightly as I blinked back into focus and observed at the busboy in a new and clearer light. "Matt? You're Matt Donovan, right?"

His eyes slowly drifted towards mine for the first time and his body stiffened. I could see his rising realisation. My eyes gave away my identity. One green. One grey. And then his lips spoke the one word which sealed his revelation. "Sophie?"

The barstool scraped back as I slowly got to my feet. "Long time, huh," I uttered and he smiled weakly.

"I'll say." He then paused and gave me a once over. His face flushed and his hand rose to awkwardly rub his brow. "You… you look good," he offered.

"And he's a charmer now I see," I mused with a light and teasing smile, to which he responded with one of his own.

"Well eight years changes people I suppose."

 _More than you know_

I didn't say it out loud. No need to get into _that_ conversation.

Matt's expression relaxed after a few short moments, his embarrassment gone to be replaced by an expression of concern. He voiced it cautiously. "Does she know?"

The question was vague but it gave me a sense of foreboding. The nerves were rising to the surface once more. I straightened up and bit down on my lower lip hard.

"Not yet," I replied steadily. "I know how emotional she used to get when we were kids and I'm worried that…"

"Sophie, she won't hate you. She'll just want to know what happened. Why you left."

"I didn't really have much of a choice." I felt my face go blank as images of the past flashed involuntarily in my mind's eye. In the small silence which followed, it seemed as though I had fallen so deep inside my thoughts that I could hardly feel Matt's hand as it gently touched mine.

"Sophie, look at me," he murmured. It took a few seconds for me to comply. I raised my head and his smile was as warm as those blue eyes. "Soph, a long time ago you were like family to me. Your siblings still are. I know you left for a reason, so when you feel ready, know that I'm here."

My lips twitched and I lightly squeezed his hand. "Thanks Matt."

He nodded before straightening up. "Well, I have to get back to work. These tables don't clean themselves."

I reluctantly took my seat once more. "Alright fair enough but make it snappy, you still need to serve me my drink and honestly, I don't care what's in it."

"Prolonging the moment?" he guessed with a humoured lip twitch. It was only when he walked away, did I finally utter the answer.

"Just for a little while longer."

* * *

The sun was emitting its last evening rays by the time I had gathered up the courage to leave the grill. I took my time walking at a pace which seemed more gingerly than leisurely but no matter how hard I prolonged, I would always eventually find myself in the same place in which I stood right now. Looking out towards a familiar archaic house.

Letting out a low sigh, I tentatively climbed the three porch steps and leaned against one of the white pillars as I tried to calm my tumbling stomach. The worry and the doubt… all of it was coming back. Because the person behind that door had the potential to reject me and the pain which followed would be deeper than I could probably imagine.

After all, she was family. And that was my one weakness.

Closing my eyes and taking a deep breath, I plucked up my courage, reached out one trembling forefinger and pressed the doorbell hard. The quiet echo of sound reverberated through the house.

The few minutes in which I waited seemed like an eternity. I still wanted to turn around, to run and put this down to a stupid lapse of the heart.

That was when I heard her.

"I'm answering the door Ric, even if it's not important."

Oh how wrong she was.

There was a rattle of a key in the door complete with her angry mutters. I squared my shoulders and braced myself. This was it.

The door swung open to reveal a girl of eighteen with a heart-shaped face, straight chocolate-brown hair and doe-brown eyes. My eyes could easily pick up all the similarities whilst hers widened in shock, quickly followed by recognition.

"Sophie," Elena Gilbert whispered softly.

I gave her a half-hearted smile. _And so it begins._

"Long time sister."

* * *

 **Hope you liked it and hope you enjoy my story :D Should be a fun ride - let me know what you think!**

 **A/N: 13/06/18 - To those who are re-reading this, you may have noticed a fair few changes! So this was the first story I ever came up with. I remember writing the first few chapters during the end of Vampire Diaries Season 3, (my god that was a long time ago!) but when I came to drafting out the whole plotline last year, I didn't want to edit my initial writing too much out of sentimentality. But when I went back to these chapters a few days ago, I thought I could make them better so here it is! Hope you love the little changes as much as I do :) x**


	2. A Strange Meeting

She stared at me with unblinking doe orbs. "W-who…what…h-how?"

I was already beginning to regret this, I could tell as I observed the slowly unleashing tornado of feelings that was Elena Gilbert.

"Elen-" I began but she cut across me.

"It's not possible."

"El-"

"You left… eight years ago and you didn't turn back."

" _Elena_!"

"I _needed you!"_ she yelled and I pressed my lips together. She clutched her chest tight in an attempt to anchor her rapid breaths as tears filled her eyes. "Oh god," she whispered. "You have no _clue_ how much I needed you."

"My leaving really did a number on you didn't it?" I spoke softly and it wasn't a question. She looked at me and her anger slowly dissipated.

What was left in its place though, made my heart clench. Never had I seen her so broken. "Where were you?" she whispered and I released a low breath.

"It was never part of my plans to leave, Elena. There is so much you don't know and I can't tell you why." She was about to argue but I quickly elaborated, "Not yet anyway. Right now I just need time and I know it is a lot to ask of you. Are you able to give me that?" I clenched my eyes shut and shuffled my weight from one foot to another as I tensely waited.

There was a silence.

And then there was a whisper. "You always used to do that."

One eye hesitantly opened and I was surprised to see Elena smiling sadly at me, tears still cascading fast from her red rimmed eyes and down her rosy cheeks.

My own eyes burned in response. I tried so hard to hold them back but I knew that I was failing miserably. "Does that mean you're up for a houseguest?"

"You want to stay?" Elena questioned, trying and failing to quell her rising hope.

I nodded sincerely and for a moment we both stood there taking each other in. Our similarities. Our differences.

I don't know how it happened or who moved first but a moment later, we were hugging. The tears finally began to overflow. They slowly trickled down my face as Elena mumbled into my hair, "I missed you Sophie."

I smiled, knowing the tense moment had dissipated for now and closed my eyes in relief. My body sagged in her hold. "I missed you too, sister."

Her arms around my waist tightened. "Don't leave me again." she pleaded. "I can't lose you too."

There was some hidden meaning behind her words which instantly put me on edge. That sentence was just wrong but when I replied, it felt as if I had never spoken truer words to anyone. "You won't lose me Elena. I promise you that."

But staying around… that was a vow which I couldn't keep.

"Elena, what were you _thinking_? You know Damon told you not to invite anyone inside."

The two of us stepped back as a low and gruff voice met our ears. The owner suddenly appeared in my line of vision, his body tense as his dark bored into mine warily, almost _defensively_. "Elena, are you okay?" he questioned.

He stepped in front of her, almost as if he was shielding her from me. I raised an unimpressed eyebrow whilst his own lowered into a straight and angry line.

"I'm fine Ric. It's all okay," Elena reassured him softly. She gently nudged him out of the way with a warm smile. "Actually, I've never been happier."

This Ric, observed her carefully for deceit. When he found none, his posture relaxed and this time when he faced me, his expression was a tad more welcoming. "Alaric Saltzman, Elena's guardian." He introduced himself, holding out a hand. I paused for a moment before taking it.

"Sophie Gilbert, Elena's sister."

Ric's eyes widened as he turned his head back and forth between Elena and I in awe, only just noticing the faint resemblance.

Elena smiled softly. "It's true, Ric, she's come home" she uttered. "Believe me, I'm just as shocked as you are." She then turned to me with a slowly curving smile "What were you Soph, like thirteen when you left? You got old."

My eyes narrowed at her, reading her train of thought. If there was one thing I had resented when I was a child, it was aging. Growing up and losing that innocence in a world which could be as cruel as it was kind. "I'm twenty-one and two years older than you."

"Don't forget the nine months," Elena added with a smirk and I glared.

"Let's just get inside before you irritate me further."

Ric watched with wide eyes as my sister grabbed my case and I smiled, our small argument long forgotten. He shook himself out of his stupor and followed us over the threshold.

"So, guardian huh," I questioned him as we took our seats on the couch and Alaric rubbed the back of his neck.

"Erm, yeah I suppose."

"He stepped in after Aunt Jenna," Elena added in. "Teaches history at the school."

Despite my reservations, a small grin escaped my lips. "Well I don't envy you there, Jer always loved to give our teachers a hard time." Suddenly, I sat up straighter and looked around intently. It had only just occurred to me that this reunion was one person short. Worry and panic began to rise. How would he react? "Say, where is our little brother anyway?"

Alaric coughed and I looked to him in confusion, just missing the fleeting panic which crossed Elena's face. "Jeremy's gone to a school in Denver," she quickly explained. "Apparently it has this amazing art course."

I could sense the tension in the air as Elena and Alaric watched and waited with bated breath. It didn't take a fool to notice that they were both lying; it was written clear across their faces but I reluctantly let it go for now and mentally filed my baby brother's location in the back of my mind.

"Jer always was an artist," I mused and they relaxed. "When is he coming back?"

Elena sighed. "I'm not sure Soph, I'm sorry. He didn't really say."

Before I could respond to her vague answer, a shrill sound pierced the air around us and Ric slipped his phone from his pocket. He paused, scanning the caller ID before he turned to Elena and stated simply, "It's Damon."

Elena chewed on her lip before slowly nodding her permission and Alaric answered. When he left the room, Elena faced me, noticing my interest. "Damon and S-Stefan Salvatore. They came to Mystic Falls just over a year ago…"

She broke off. I noted how she stumbled over one name in particular and said softly, "You loved him didn't you? Stefan?" At Elena's shocked expression, I smiled weakly. "I know that expression all too well."

Elena's mouth twitched but I still saw the remnants of pain reflected across her face. I leaned forwards, gently taking her hands in mine. "Hey, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to Lena, just know that I'm here now and I won't ever judge you."

My sister met my eyes. "Thanks, Soph," she whispered and I nodded before leaning back and raising my voice. "Now what did that Damon want?"

I then turned my head just in time to see Alaric's freeze at the doorway, wearing a guilty expression, knowing that I had caught him listening in.

Clearing his throat, Alaric stated, "He needs to talk to you Elena, said it's urgent."

Elena scoffed, "Of course, it always is but he can wait."

I shook my head at her, "Lena it's fine, we can talk later if you have to go. Anyway, I thought I would walk around a bit, familiarise myself you know before it gets dark."

Elena seemed conflicted and I pulled her off the couch before shoving her towards the door. Making her decision for her. " _Go_ Elena," I urged her gently. "If I get lost, I'll ring you."

Elena relented and uttered, "I'll give you ten minutes before you ring."

"What was that?" I called out, a hand on my hip as I spun back round to face her expression of wide innocence.

"Nothing."

I nodded to myself before grabbing my coat with a small smirk. "That's what I thought, see you both later."

I lied to her before. I didn't want to familiarise myself. I didn't want to explore. I walked out the house with one destination in mind.

It took five minutes to arrive and when the rusting iron gates loomed over me, my legs locked. I braced myself.

"You can do this Sophie," I murmured to myself before pushing them open with an almost inaudible creak.

I entered through with quick and swift footsteps, passing by words which spelled out names of families and names of those long forgotten. When I took a left, I finally found what I had been looking for.

Tears burned in my eyes and I found my muscles could no longer support my weight. I slowly sank to my knees as I took in the elegant script.

 _In Loving Memory of_

 _Miranda Somers Gilbert – May 23rd 2009_

 _Grayson Gilbert – May 23rd 2009_

 _John Gilbert – June 17th 2011_

 _Jenna Somers – June 17th 2011_

"I'm sorry." I whispered. "I am _so sorry_ that I wasn't there with you." A breath escaped my parted lips and my gaze drifted to the solid ground. The guilt which churned inside my chest was, eating me up with no ending in sight. "You all told me once that the Gilbert line was full of brave and strong-willed people…" I paused before admitting, "I don't feel very brave or strong… I just feel lost… so lost."

My eyes stung as I felt a few tears trickle down my face and I hastily wiped them away. "I wish you were all still here to tell me what to do, how to move on from everything that happened…" I swallowed back a small sob. "All I can do is promise you that I will do everything to keep Elena and Jeremy safe… the way I have always done."

I lifted my hand, feeling the smooth stone against my fingertips as I traced the names of each of my family and vowed, "I will always love you."

It could have been mere minutes or it could have been hours but I still never moved from my kneeling position in the ground. Too lost in my thoughts, I never felt the hand rest on my shoulder.

"Everything alright, love?"

Without conscious thought, I placed my hand into the one offered to me and the stranger pulled me gently to my feet. My body felt stiff and his touch slid up to my arms, keeping a supportive grip on my tired frame as I wearily tipped my head up to meet his gaze.

His ocean-blue eyes widened for a momentary second before it was gone in a blink. I pushed it down to my simple paranoid imagination but still, I regarded him warily as he stared intently at me.

"Now I haven't seen _you_ around here," he stated and I nodded my head slightly in acknowledgement.

"Consider this my return."

He nodded with a small tilt to his lips and gestured towards the headstone. "Gilbert. Any relation to you?"

I took a deep breath in before querying, "Do you know Elena?"

I didn't notice how his bright irises darkened a shade as he slowly responded, "Our paths may have crossed … once or twice."

"Well, she's my little sister. I'm Sophia Gilbert but please, call me Sophie."

His eyes glittered strangely as he took a step towards me and inclined his head. "It's a pleasure to meet you Sophie… I'm Nik."

I smiled. "Short for something, I presume?"

His lips curved up further, faint amusement taking over his features. "Inquisitive thing, aren't you?"

"Not really. Just observant."

He chuckled quietly and I looked away, staring unseeingly at the gravestones. "Why are you here… I don't mean to pry but not many people come here at this time," I added quickly as I noticed how his expression had hardened.

"I enquired information on your past so it's quite alright for you to be curious about mine. This land is where my brother, mother and _father_ met their bitter ends." He paused and tilted his head curiously to the left. "I suppose I'm here to pay my respects."

I narrowed my gaze, absorbing the tone of his voice before I glanced back at him. "I would offer pity but I can tell that is not what is truly troubling you."

His red lips formed a crooked smile. Almost as if he was impressed. "Right again love. You see, like you I have other siblings; three brothers and one sister if you will, but a former comrade has taken them from me."

For the first time, I saw a faint amount of emotion in his eyes and choosing my words carefully, I gave him my most truthful answer. "Right now it's a waiting game. That comrade will slip up eventually and you will find them again. You just have to be patient."

Nik stared deeply into my eyes. "You are telling the truth," he deduced quietly. "You sincerely mean that don't you?" I nodded and he looked considerably surprised.

Tearing my focus away from him again, I cast a quick glance towards my watch. "Nine thirty, sorry Nik, I have to go, my sister will be worried. It was nice meeting you though and thank you."

Before I could turn around to leave, he quickly took my hand in his. "No Sophie… Thank _you_ for your honesty."

I smiled as he let go. "I would say goodbye but I have a feeling I'll see you again. Mystic Falls isn't exactly a crowded town."

Nik laughed as I retreated but I could still catch his words which carried my way. "You know Sophie… you may be Elena's sister… but the two of you are nothing alike."

Confusion overtook me at his last words but when I looked back to demand some kind of explanation, he had already gone.

Frowning, I turned and walked out of the graveyard, unaware of his gaze piercing the back of my head and the strange jubilant smile which was slowly gracing his features.

"You will make a magnificent addition, Sophia Gilbert. I have a feeling you'll see me again sooner than you think."

* * *

By the time I had returned home, night had fallen, the skies dark and clear. A frantic Elena bombarded me as soon as I had entered through the door. "Where were you? I was getting worried. Ric and I returned ages ago."

"I had to see _them_ Elena." I murmured as I shrugged off my coat. "I didn't know how much time had passed."

Elena's despondent doe eyes clouded over as she whispered, "Oh God Sophie, I should've known."

I shrugged past her, not in the mood for further melancholies. "It's okay Elena. So what did that Damien of yours want?"

Ric, who had just entered the hallway with a can of beer, choked with laughter. "Oh I hope you stay around, Sophie. Damien… _classic_."

Elena however still seemed somewhat anxious. " _Damon_ and I are working on a project with his brother. He thought he had a lead on someone who could help us."

I shook my head, deciding not to question it further. It was none of my business for the time being. Grabbing a hold of my suitcase, I appraised her. "Well that's good. I think I'm going to go to rest early, Elena. It's been a long journey. Night you two."

Elena gave me a brief hug before I ascended the stairs and I paused by my bedroom door before turning the handle and slowly pushing it open.

Although it had been altered into a guest room, in the back of my mind I could still remember the blue walls. I could still recall the starry ceiling which glowed through the darkness of the night.

I couldn't stop the smile from gradually edging across my face. I dropped my suitcase and flung myself onto the bed, relaxing against the pillows.

"It's so good to be home," I murmured before closing my eyes, letting the darkness take over.

* * *

 _"Run Sophia. They've found us. Don't look back! Just keep running!"_

 _His voice resounded in my ears. Haunting echoes which faded with each rapidly passing step._

 _Tears streamed down my cheeks and my heart pounded to an uneasy and fearful rhythm as I raced and zig-zagged through the trees._

 _Branches scratched my clothes, tearing the fabric and the rain splattered against my face but I hardly noticed._

 _My body was too numb to feel any stimulation. My vision was starting to blur. I could hear the quick footsteps of them approaching fast behind me. My heart quickened in panic._

 _"Oh God, please don't let them find me."_

 _My breath came out in short gasps as I put on an extra burst of speed. The forest seemed never-ending and the dark shadows cast over the trees only increased my fear._

 _'There was nothing I could do,' I thought helplessly and staggered to a halt. My trainers were caked in mud. I had lost and I was ready to meet my end with dignity. End this all on my terms._

 _Closing my eyes in defeat, I fell to my knees and screamed, "Come out! Come out! You win, I surrender!"_

 _I waited there. Waited for the darkness to descend over me as I heard them crashing through the trees, each additional step bringing them closer._

 _Any minute now and it would all be over… any minute..._

 ** _Sophia_ _._**

 _Someone was calling out to me._

 _My head jerked up, but there was nothing except the endless forest surrounding me._

 ** _Sophia._**

 _There it was again, like a whisper of wind through the trees. Brushing away my tears, I scrambled to my feet and looked around, startled to see a dim light suddenly glowing like a beacon over the horizon._

 ** _Go on sweetheart… RUN._**

 _I didn't hesitate. One foot in front of the other, I ran as fast as I could towards the light._

 _The sharp blade of a knife sliced a flesh wound across the skin of my collarbone as it soared past and embedded itself into a tree trunk ahead. I stumbled and gasped from the pain but didn't stop until I burst into the light._

 _Faltering in my steps as I entered the clearing, my eyes rested upon an ancient, rickety house a few metres forward._

 _In that moment, I no longer remembered who I was running from or why. All that mattered was the strange tug which had erupted in my chest. It was pulling me towards the house and I let it. Falling into a trancelike state, I reached out and pushed the door open._

 _The wooden floorboards groaned as I continued to walk down the hallway. I took a sharp left and descended the stairs, entering an empty, candlelit room._

 _Confused, I shook my head and turned away but a quiet shuffling noise made me whip back around. My heart lurched and I held back a scream as I quickly stumbled away from the four long black boxes… no… they weren't boxes…_

 _"Coffins," I murmured._ _The pull inside my chest was strengthening and I couldn't bring myself to fight it. My feet carried me towards one particular coffin._

 _I stopped before it. My hairs stood on end and my body tingled._

 ** _Open it._**

 _The quiet voice filled my ears and my hands shook as I slowly reached down. My fingers grasped at the latch and turned…_

* * *

"Sophie… _Sophie_!"

My body lurched up and I gasped. Sweat coated a sheen over my brow and I hastily wiped it away as my eyes snapped open to meet wide brown.

"Sorry Soph," Elena whispered. "You scared me with all your thrashing and yelling. Anyway, someone is downstairs so you need to get up."

I groaned and chucked a cushion at Elena who quickly dodged and sprinted out the door with a small grin. I threw my head back against the pillow and rubbed my tired eyes with my fingertips.

It felt so real… the dream. I remembered every detail. Especially the voice… my cheeks littered pink and I shuddered. Damn I would happily follow that voice to hell.

"Get down here now!" Elena called from downstairs and I cursed her under my breath in a few select languages before reluctantly sliding out of bed. I plodded towards the bathroom, picking up some select clothing along the way.

Still only half in the throes of consciousness, it took five failed times until I successfully turned on the shower. As soon as I stepped under the spray, I let out a small cry of agony. A searing pain surged through my arm, igniting my nerves on fire.

And the clear water seeping down the drain, had a pale red tinge.

Breathing in deeply to calm the sudden pounding of my heart, I slowly turned my head to stare at the source of the pain. There, just below my collarbone, was a long thin cut streaming blood… as if my skin had been sliced open by a knife.


	3. Myths and Reality

I felt sick, dizzy, as I bandaged up my cut with shaking hands. It was a dream, just a stupid dream. Shuddering, I scanned the room. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary but... I paused before crossing to the window.

Taking in a slow deep breath, I pressed my palm lightly against the panelled glass and it opened with the faintest of pressure. Heart pounding, I shook my head and slammed the window shut with a sharp snap. So it wasn't locked, _big deal_.

The past few years had made me paranoid, it wasn't the first time I had woken up like this and it sure as hell wouldn't be the last. I was just an uneasy sleeper and it wasn't unusual for people to wake up with unexplained bruises or scratches.

Not thoroughly convinced, I pushed the thought to the back of my mind for now as I exited the room and descended the stairs, instead turning my full concentration to the voices in the kitchen.

"I know that she can help us open them Elena. I just need to find her." I let a small smile escape my lips as I recognised the speaker and languidly leaned against the doorframe, watching on.

"You sure you want to do this Bonnie? We can find another way," Elena murmured back, staring at her with large and concerned eyes. It was astonishing to see how everything was still the same and yet so completely different. After all these years, my sister was still looking out for her childhood best friend, Bonnie Bennett.

Bonnie's head was bowed down as she poured over the images in front of her. "There is no other way Elena," she uttered. "She is the only one who can help us with Klaus."

My head tipped to one side curiously. Now _this_ had grabbed my attention. The rage aimed at that one name when voiced. And my sister seemed to harbour those very same wrathful feelings. I narrowed my eyes and made my presence known. "Who's Klaus?"

Bonnie whipped around in her seat and the chair scraped back as she steadily got to her feet. After sending a brief glance to Elena who assuredly nodded, she looked back to me. "Sophie," she stated.

I smiled ruefully, pushing myself off the doorframe and edging gracefully into the room. "Hello Bonnie."

Bonnie looked at Elena who nodded in confirmation before she slowly moved away from her chair as if in a daze. Closing the distance between us, she approached, then hesitated before slowly wrapping her arms around me.

I shuddered for a second, feeling slightly light-headed before returning the hug with a knowing smile. I could read the dark haired girl's intentions like a book.

It seemed as though Bonnie Bennett had inherited her family legacy and right now she was divulging my intentions. Trying to read me with the skin to skin contact but I knew she would find nothing too extraordinary.

But I could feel her power. It surrounded her like an aura; intense and unforgiving with the right foe. I vaguely wondered if my sister was aware of Bonnie's witch abilities.

The girl pulled back, now utterly convinced that I had nothing to hide. "I can't believe you've actually returned," she said and I didn't miss the slight slither of ire behind her tone. Not that I could blame her. She looked out for my sister just like my sister did for her so my leaving without any forewarnings or explanations was bound to take some toll. "Who else knows?"

"Only you, Elena, Alaric and Matt." I caught Elena's confused gaze at the mention of the latter and briefly explained, "I went to the grill before coming here."

Elena looked a little put out. "You saw Matt before me?" she queried and I just shrugged.

"The Grill does the best drinks in town."

Bonnie dipped her head in an approving nod before her brows furrowed. "Are you planning on telling Caroline, yet?"

 _Caroline Forbes._ Now there was another name I had not heard of in a very long time. I may not have been too close with Elena's posy of friends but this girl had been the exception.

Caroline had followed me round like a shadow when we were young, always feeling left out of the Bonnie and Elena duo. Not to mention run ins with her were quite often, considering our parents were all members of the founding families.

The way I saw it, this reunion could go down one of two ways; with a slap to the face or I would be buying myself a new pair of eardrums because when excited, that girl could make pitches which only dogs could hear.

I dreaded both options and the wariness was undoubtedly reflected across my face as I let out a stutter which was feeble even to my ears. "What Caroline Forbes doesn't know won't hurt her."

I carried on with my weak protesting as Bonnie whipped out her phone and shooed me away like I some pesky fly as I attempted in vain to grab hold of the bloody electronic.

She fired off a quick text before striding to the front door, gesturing me to follow. I scowled at the bounce in the young witch's steps as she muttered to herself in anticipation, "I so want to see how this goes down."

"Wait-"

"Me too."

I narrowed my eyes at my sister, who was strolling languidly behind me, unconcerned of the glare of poison I was sending her way. "You're supposed to be on my side and can't this wait? I thought you had to find someone to help with your _Klaus_ problem."

The name I deliberately dropped was all it took to cause an impact. This time, my eyes did not miss the way that Elena faltered in her steps.

Bonnie, on the other hand remained neutral and I would have fallen for it if it wasn't for the slight stiffening of her shoulders. "That can wait until I have seen Caroline's reaction," she muttered to herself.

We were a few paces away from the entrance to the grill and I remained silent for a few moments apart from the intentional dragging of my feet before I spoke again. The prior conversation still had me on a knife's edge.

All because of one name. _Klaus._

My whole body warmed as I felt a bubbling ire towards the man who inspired such fear in my sister. "Who is Klaus?" I demanded quietly.

"He's-"

"Bonnie, don't!" Elena interrupted quickly which confirmed my thoughts.

Bonnie looked at her blankly as she slowed in her pace and spun round to face my sister. "She deserves to know, Elena."

My slitted gaze flickered from one girl to another. "Know what?" I quietly commanded. Elena's skin sported a pale tinge as she stared at Bonnie pleadingly. The Bennett witch stared back at her, green eyes narrowed in defiance.

This was getting me nowhere. The truth would come out eventually and I could be patient when I wanted to. This was a small town after all. A town with a few hundred or so people. A place where anybody knew everybody. And that included those Salvatore brothers who were without a doubt involved with my sister's thoughtless lies. So many people were available for me to divulge such information from.

Trying to diffuse the tension, I stepped in between them. "Are we heading for a drink or not?" They observed me blankly, astounded that I let this go so quickly and at that my lips tilted a little. "Am I curious? Yes." I answered their thoughts for them. Then I brushed past their frozen forms with a casual shrug. "But the truth will out sooner or later."

Bonnie sighed, breaking Elena's gaze in disapproval. My sister appeared uncomfortable as she muttered to herself, too low for me to hear, "That's what I'm worried about."

When we reached the doors, I balked, suddenly remembering what lay within. More so… _who_. I refused to go any further than this. All thoughts of my sister's secrets vanished as I stared unseeingly forwards. "On second thought, let's just stay out here and talk about this rationally. I've been gone eight years. Caroline can wait one more day."

Bonnie's sly expression was my only answer and I shoved past her, mouthing obscenities to myself before forcing the door open. For a moment, I paused in my tracks before stalking to the bar where a raven haired man was waiting to be served.

I crossed my arms over the surface and demanded. "Vodka. Large. Make it quick."

Matt arched his eyebrows with a small smile. "Dare I ask?"

"No you may not," I grumbled back.

"Drinking before noon, _tut tut."_ A snarky voice from beside me exclaimed and my gaze reluctantly flitted to my right towards the raven haired man. He quickly downed his drink in one before turning to me with a slow grin. "You don't strike me as some drunk sorority chick."

"Did I ask for your opinion?" I snapped back. "No so shut it."

The man smirked as Matt passed me a glass which I took gratefully.

Elena hopped up onto the stool by my left with Bonnie standing tensely behind her. I noticed she kept a fair distance from the leather clad aggravating male to my right. Matt shot his head up at their appearance and grinned. "Told you she would forgive you, Sophie."

Elena braced her hands on the bar, glancing at us all in disbelief. "Am I really that bad at holding grudges?" she demanded.

"No. You're _terrible_."

My eyes flitted towards the raven-haired man again. I averted my gaze, slightly uncomfortable with the way his ice blue eyes were scrutinising me. "We got off on the wrong foot, so I'll start. Damon Salvatore," he introduced with a one sided lip curve. "And who might you be?"

I rolled my eyes, aghast at his blatant appraisal but my mind was working hard. _Salvatore_. This was the man I needed to squeeze answers from but not now. Aggravated was not a good look on me. I was about to tell him to go once more when I heard it.

"Oh my God! _Seriously_?"

Bonnie's mouth twitched at my instant nervous demeanour whilst Elena swivelled around on her stool and leaned back against the bar. The two of them watched on avidly and I rolled my eyes when everything fell silent. Last thing I needed was a fucking peanut gallery.

I steadily got to my feet and turned around. She stood there less than two paces away with her hands covering her mouth. Her baby blue eyes watering. "Soph?" she whispered.

I blinked back my own burning tears, stimulated by her own. "Hello Caroline," I responded quietly.

A small squeal merged with a part sob escaped her lips before she flashed forwards and my face was suddenly engulfed in blonde hair.

I tensed for a split second at her sudden movement before forcing myself to relax. This was _Caroline_. The young kid who had once looked up to me. This wasn't some planned attack. Her sudden movement had just caught me off guard is all.

She pulled back quickly with a bright teary smile. "I can't believe you're really here. This day was so crappy until Bonnie messaged me."

The tearful moment was interrupted by the voice which was slowly starting to grate my bones. "Why is blondie acting more freaky than usual? How do you even _know_ her?"

As he chucked back his second drink Elena decided to intervene. "Damon, this is Sophia Gilbert…" She paused for a moment before admitting, "She's kind of my sister."

Damon choked. "You've got to be kidding me," he spluttered, setting down his drink as his ice-blue eyes darted back and forth between Elena and me, scanning for the resemblance.

Bonnie smirked and raised an eyebrow mockingly. She seemed to revel in his lack of knowledge and drawled, "You didn't know? I thought the two of you were getting _close_."

Damon sent Bonnie a look of black ice before accusingly facing Elena who swiftly adverted her attention. The tension was increasing rapidly in the room and my eyes sparked with humour, "I can't believe you didn't tell your friend about me, Elena." I let out a dramatic gasp. "Wait, were you _ashamed_ of me?"

Elena turned to me with shocked eyes. "Wait. No, of course not Soph I-"

"I feel so _unloved_."

Caroline grinned as Elena looked at a perpetual loss of what to say.

"Did you say Sophie? As in Sophie _Gilbert_?"

Damon groaned. "Fido knows too?" but I ignored him as I turned to face Tyler who froze.

"Wow, you got hot," he blurted and I pressed my lips together with an embarrassed blush. Caroline whacked him gently over the head. He rubbed the place with a shy smile to her before muttering, "I take it this is a bad time?"

I glanced between them both, noting Tyler's hopeful expression. Caroline seemed torn but sensing her apparent confliction, I nudged her towards him,

" _Go_. You and I can catch up later. I will even force myself to sit through one of those crappy chick flicks you love so much so you can spend the time daydreaming about Tyler."

Caroline blushed and Tyler's eyes widened in shock. "How did you know?"

Everyone faced me and I started. Did they all seriously doubt my intelligence? Seeing blank faces, I sighed in exasperation and held up a finger, "Well for one he is no longer acting like a grade A dick... not completely anyway."

"Hey-" Tyler protested but I cut him off.

"And the two of you are literally gravitating around each other like little love-struck puppies."

Damon snorted and I resisted to repeat Caroline's recent action. "Go do what you have to do." I urged the nervous blonde. "I'm not going anywhere."

 _Not yet anyway._

Tyler mouthed a gracious " _Thank you_ " as Caroline grabbed his hand and after sending one last glance over her shoulder at us, the two of them left the grill.

Once they were out of sight, Bonnie straightened up. "Well as emotional as that was, Elena and I have to go too."

I gave her a non to subtle imploring stare and tipped my head towards Damon who was still sitting languidly next to me. "Take me with you Bonnie. _Please_."

The raven haired Salvatore turned to me and gave me a wide and innocent smile which did not suit him at all. It was like a demon was looking back at me through an angel's eyes and it unsettled me greatly.

"Aww, why? _Scared_ to be alone with me." He paused for dramatic effect and I frowned. "I promise it will be worth your while, some women just cannot _resist_ me."

"Damon." Elena voiced sharply as she gently nudged herself in front of me. Their eyes met in an intense battle and I swiftly shot a glance to Bonnie whose arms were crossed tight.

My eyelid twitched. From what my sister had told me, she had just been in love with Stefan so why was she making a move on his _brother_?

"So where did you say you were heading again," I asked in an attempt to distract myself from my sister's superficial triangle of a love life. Bonnie blinked once before glancing down at the floor but that quick glimmer of emotion which flickered across her face said it all. "You've found her haven't you?" I murmured gently. "Your mom."

I ignored Damon and Elena's incredulous gazes as I kept mine fixed on Bonnie who slowly nodded.

"I need her help with something important. Elena and I are going to find her."

She didn't say where but she didn't need to. I already knew Abby Bennett resided in Monroe and sensing Bonnie's uncomfortable stance, I just kept it simple. "If it gets too much, call me."

The dark haired witch smiled faintly before walking away. Elena was about to make a move to follow when I grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

"Make sure she's okay." I murmured in her ear. "This is not going to be easy for her." As much as I hated to admit it, Abby Bennett was as stubborn as her daughter, maybe even more so. When she left Mystic Falls, the woman left with absolutely no intention of returning.

Elena smiled and squeezed my hand before hurrying after her.

As soon as they disappeared from view my smile instantly dropped and my expression hardened. I viewed Damon coldly. I was not going one more second without knowing what this guy's full intentions were. "So what's going on with you and my baby sister?"

Damon held back a cough at my blatant forwardness and regarded me intensely, "What makes you think that anything is going on?" he queried.

"Oh please. That was some obvious tension between you two."

At my words, Damon's lips twisted into a small smile and wiggled his eyebrows, his ice-blue eyes piercing through mine. "Can you keep a secret Sophia Gilbert?"

I sighed at the use of my full name. My hands curled into fists, nails digging into the skin. Everyone in this town knew that I loathed the use of my birth name. Everyone in this town also knew that it was in their best interest to stay away from using it.

Seemed like Damon needed the same reality check everyone else had. "Call me Sophie please, if you call me Sophia again, I will punch you." I wasn't kidding. I had done it before and Dana Noels lived in fear of me ever since.

Damon leant forward. "We kissed," he uttered smoothly. "Now it's weird between us."

I did not disguise my shock. What did my sister even _see_ behind his arrogant attitude?

My hand shot out. I grabbed his wrist and pulled him up, causing the raven haired Salvatore to smirk. "Wow that was quick. And I wasn't even trying to get you to like me."

I gave an extra yank and waved an absentminded goodbye to Matt before we left the grill. "Believe me we are not friends." I hissed. "One might call us acquaintances."

Damon observed me curiously. "Then where are we going?"

"Well you're going to give me a tour and tell me what the fuck is going on in Mystic Falls."

The time had come to get answers and Damon would not be leaving my sight until I knew exactly what the hell had happened to this small, boring town in the eight years I was away.

* * *

"And here is the Mystic Falls _ice cream_ parlour. This is where the residents of Mystic Falls come to buy _ice cream_."

I narrowed my eyes at the older Salvatore. We had been going at this for around an hour and I had successfully managed to tolerate him for the whole sixty minutes in my quest for answers. Waiting for the slightest slip up. I had to admit that he was good but right now he was honestly getting on my last nerve. " _Hilarious_."

"Oh come on, you have to admit, it was a _little_ funny."

"It's so funny I forgot to laugh."

Damon threw an arm around my shoulders, causing me to freeze as I regarded the limb with distaste. "You know you would be much more fun if you weren't so sarcastic all the time."

I shrugged him off as we approached the hospital. "And you are a useless tour guide."

"Well I figured you would prefer the safer areas of Mystic Falls."

I immediately stopped walking. A nagging feeling in the back of my mind, urged me to press on. _Now we were finally getting somewhere_.

"What is that supposed to mean?" When Damon looked away I reached up to grab his shoulder and pulled his attention back towards me. " _Damon_ ," I urged. "Should I be concerned about my sister?"

Damon slowly turned back to me but his eyes for once were serious. I knew he could sense that I was genuinely worried and his hands curved over my upper arms gently.

"Listen," he began. "Elena has a lot of people who care for her and one more now you are back in the picture. All I can say is Mystic Falls is not the place you once knew."

My head buzzed with many thoughts. There were so many puzzle pieces which I was struggling to piece together. There was a crucial piece of information I was missing and I needed it. Badly. "Why? What's going on?"

At once Damon's expression turned mocking and he stared directly into my eyes, "Ah ah now that would be telling. Though I'm sure you'll find out sooner or later but right now _you need to be a good girl and go home once I leave_."

I hid my surprise when his pupils contracted for a few seconds before dilating. A small tug began in my brain but I pushed it away, nails digging into my palms hard. Feeling slightly miffed and even more mystified than before, I simply played along. "Where are you going?"

Damon released me, seemingly satisfied as he backed away. "Introducing myself to a certain psycho doctor. Goodbye for now Sophie. Maybe I'll drop by afterwards." He trailed off before his signature smirk reappeared. "Maybe not."

As soon as he disappeared from view, I spun to face the woods and smiled, recalling the youthful memories. "Moron." I uttered. "If he thinks he can tell me what to do he can think again." Without further ado, I took off into the trees.

It didn't take too long for me to find the place I had been looking for. The route was like an instinct. Ingrained within my mind.

If I was honest with myself, the place wasn't anything special, just a small clearing with a small rock face which protruded out from the muddy ground. I smiled to myself, remembering the day I first came here.

It had been an accident really. I had gotten into an argument with my parents and decided to run away for a bit. I had been wandering, for hours until I found it.

And when I did, I couldn't understand why but I felt like I shared some sort of connection here. Some feeling of warmth and security. I had sat at the foot of the rock face for hours, just revelling in the peace until my frantic dad came calling.

Looking back now, I felt so guilty for making him worry but all he had done at the time was hug me in relief and take me back home. The shouting came later on in the week but that night before bed, he had tucked me in and told me a story of the place where he found me.

He told me that during every full moon, the natives used to hide from the werewolves. He told me that underneath the ground I had sat on, there used to be a labyrinth of tunnels where the natives escaped to during the night. There they would hide until the first morning rays.

Shaking my head, I let a small laugh escape me as I knelt down and buried my fingers in the dry soil, feeling each and every tiny particle between my fingers.

A long time ago, I would have laughed at the story but now I wondered if there was actually some truth to the myth.

 _After all_ , I thought as I slowly raised my hand, watching calmly as the soil shadowed by my palm became moist. A thin green stalk broke through the surface and lazily began to shoot upwards. _Who was I to judge between myths and reality?_

The lilac rose bloomed.

* * *

Damon Salvatore burst through the door of Alaric Saltzman's apartment, silently seething. _How stupid had he been?_ He should have trusted his instincts on that insipid excuse for a doctor from the get go.

The vampire hunter, who had initially been lifting weights until Damon's untimely disturbance, was confused. Wasn't Damon supposed to be looking after Sophia? He voiced his question tiredly. "What are you doing here?"

Damon simply lifted up a pot lid before putting it back down. "Looking for a bunny, you're good. _For now_."

Alaric caught the exaggeration behind the last two words and he released his hold on the weights. Rubbing off the sweat which was seeping out across his forehead with one hand, he regarded his drinking buddy with exasperation. "Are you still obsessed with Meredith? I mean, don't you have an original vampire to care about?"

He began to sit up but Damon held up a hand silently urging him to lie back down. "Ah ah ah, do ten more of those. You're gonna wanna buff up, if you start dating this one." He poured himself some coffee and added snidely out of the corner of his mouth. "Self-defence and all."

Alaric stood up, irked at the vampire's constant cryptic comments. That was the thing with the oldest Salvatore, he never gave straight answers. "What's your _problem_?" he demanded.

Damon leisurely sat down on the couch and took a small sip of tea, calming down as he felt the warm liquid heat up his blood before explaining, "Your doctor _vervained_ me and then she _bloodjacked_ me."

He watched as the hunters face fell into shock at the seriousness of the situation before it changed to one of confusion, "What?" he stuttered. "I mean, when did you even _see_ her?"

"When I went to the hospital, to accuse her of killing her ex-boyfriend. Which by the way," Damon raised his eyebrows comically and raised one finger. " _very_ sensitive subject."

Alaric looked away, suddenly feeling an unfamiliar anger which he couldn't control, rise up from within him.

It had been happening more and more frequently now and he debated cutting off the drink but how could he when all this supernatural crap was enveloping him left, right and centre? "Damon, what the hell are you doing?" he uttered, too tired to deal with this additional shit right now.

Damon screwed his face up defensively. "Why are you mad at me?"

"I told you, I'd handle this!" Alaric shouted but Damon just took another casual gulp of tea.

"I proved your theory... diagnosed psycho case. You're welcome," he added at Alaric's affronted look and watched as the hunter sat down opposite him.

"And in the midst of all this, where the hell was _Sophie_? I thought you were taking her around the town?"

It was Damon's turn to look affronted at the hunter's stern gaze but he quickly covered it with amusement. "Is this the look you give your pupils if they annoy you in class, because let me tell you. _Very_ effective."

Alaric didn't sway at the deliberate jab, feeling worried and responsible for the girl he had just met. The older sister of the small, broken family he had made a vow to himself to look after. _For Jenna._ " _Where is she Damon_?"

"Relax Ric, I may or may not have compelled her to go home, _really_ not in the mood to experience Elena's or Witchy's anger if I got her hurt." Alaric sat up straighter, a feeling of foreboding taking over him. Damon looked over at him. "What?"

"I was at their house ten minutes ago. Sophie wasn't there."

Damon's ice blue orbs sharpened to icicles and he shook his head trying to convince himself. "No no, you must have missed her. I _compelled_ her."

"You _sure_ she isn't on vervain?"

"Do you think I wouldn't have _noticed_ if she _was_?" Damon snarled as he leaped to his feet and headed straight for the door.

Alaric jumped up quickly in response as he demanded, "Hey where are you going?"

Damon turned back and for the first time Alaric saw in his eyes, a small slither of care directed towards Elena's sister. There was worry in his eyes and Damon Salvatore never worried unless it was related to Elena's safety.

"In case you haven't noticed Ric, tonight's a full moon and vampire Barbie's father is back in town to help his daughter's sired hybrid boyfriend turn, hence we have a _teeny_ problem if it doesn't go according to plan which it won't." Damon grabbed the door handle and yanked it back open. "So you are going to go to her house and wait there in case she gets home."

By the time Alaric had grabbed his coat, Damon had already disappeared.

* * *

 _"They're after you Sophie… Run… Get out of here!"_

 _"No I'm not leaving you!"_

 _"This is your only chance! I can hold them off, now GO!"_

 _The words echoed through my head as I ran. Soon they would be following me. Chasing me. It was like I was on autopilot in the midst of my panic. The canopy of trees seemed endless and the colours were beginning to blur._

 _Feeling dizzy, I staggered and crumpled to the ground, my hands getting the brunt of the impact as I felt a light sting. Groaning, I shook my head disorientated and shakily rose to my feet. I glanced at my hands, pleased to see that they were only scraped with tiny cuts. It was then I realised my surroundings had changed._

 _I was standing outside that same wooden house and I shivered, feeling a sense of foreboding._

 _Why did I keep coming back here?_

 _This wasn't one of my memories. But at the moment none of it seemed to matter as I flung open the door. The floorboards creaked as I ran through the house to my destination. And sure enough they were there._

 _All four of them._

 ** _Help me, Sophia._**

 _I let the same nameless yet enticing voice wash over me once more as I walked towards the coffin in a trance. I had to open it. I needed too. I grasped the latch and heard the click as it came undone. My fingers curled over a small handle, ready to pull it up._

 _A floorboard creaked behind me and I spun around._

 _"Well, well, I can't say I am surprised to see you here, love."_

 _I widened my eyes "Nik?" I gasped._

 _He grinned in response and took a step forwards. I attempted to retreat back step back but with the coffin behind me, I had nowhere else to go._

 _"Everything you know is about to change, Sophia Gilbert. And I must say I am quite looking forward to it."_

 _My heartbeat accelerated as I watched in slow motion, as his face darkened, ocean blue eyes melted into gold and veins protruded from underneath his skin. My hands shook and I bit my lip hard to stop myself from screaming. Nik then chuckled darkly, his white teeth sharp. "Welcome to the night Sophia."_

* * *

I gasped and jerked my head up, breathing hard. My hand clutched my chest to calm my heart rate.

' _Just a dream'_ I told myself but it was becoming increasingly hard to convince myself of that fact when I saw the thin cuts on my palm.

From above me darkness was enveloping the skies and I reluctantly rose to my feet. Taking one last fleeting glance at my safe place, I turned around and started to make my way back.

' _Elena's going to be so worried,''_ I mused as I pulled my phone out from my jacket pocket, unsurprised at the multiple missed calls and unread texts.

I was too preoccupied with looking through them that I never once heard the faint snap of a twig far in the distance. Nor did I hear the sudden loud snuffling…

A strong force knocked me off my feet. I crashed to the ground and groaned at the following ache of my muscles. Through my blurred vision I made out molten-amber eyes edging closer and closer towards me. But I felt no fear. This was part of who I was.

I leaped to my feet and braced myself for the oncoming attack.

The wolf pounced. I raised a hand to defend myself but it was thrown away by a dark blur. Immediately recognising the leather jacket, I watched on in horror and slight fascination as Damon Salvatore and the wolf fought.

"Sophie, _get out of here!"_ the raven haired Salvatore gasped as he dodged the wolf's vicious attacks but I couldn't run, not again, not when somebody else was in danger.

Not even when his face darkened and his teeth elongated to look like a monster straight from a horror film. My eyes darted in between them, waiting for the right moment.

Damon forced the wolf off him and it landed in a crouch, spittle flying out of bared teeth as it prepared for another attack.

This once. Just this once, I wasn't going to be afraid.

I ran out in front of the eldest Salvatore with my hand outstretched.

"Sophie?" Damon growled. " _What are you doi_ …"

The wolf leaped forwards and I narrowed my eyes, completely focused as I felt the familiar power surging through my blood, exciting my nerves as it begged for release.

I flicked my hand sharply to the right.

The wolf froze, mid leap. Suspended in the air. It was blasted backwards, colliding with a tree with a loud smack, before slumping to the base. All was silent and still.

Letting my arm flop to the side, I staggered and would have crumbled if Damon didn't catch me.

"What the hell was that?"

I blinked and my shining grey eyes met Damon's widened ones before they faded back to their normal green and grey as I murmured, "The reason I left Mystic Falls."


	4. The Four Coffins

"Don't be so damn cryptic. What do you mean by _the reason you left Mystic falls_?"

I chose not to answer, still reeling from the recent attack and avoided the eye contact which Damon was so determined on trying to make.

When I continued to refuse, he let out a low growl before pacing back and forth, muttering rapidly to himself, "You are not a witch. Witches can't channel power of that magnitude unless they are drawing from another person or object. You're immune to compulsion and you're not on vervain."

I bit the inside of my cheek but other than that I did not give anything else away. Inside, my mind was in turmoil. _What do I tell him?_ The icy eyed Salvatore was asking too many questions for his own damn good.

I leaned against a tree to steady myself, trying so hard to ignore the weariness which was slowly seeping through my body whilst mulling over the best plan of action.

The old Sophie Gilbert would have stuck to what she had been taught. To straight up tell him no, to mind his own damn business and leave it be but I wasn't that kind of girl. I liked to think that anyway. And after everything I had been through since leaving, maybe I could attempt to put my trust in someone.

I longed for that, to spill everything. To trust in somebody once more. And when I did, maybe then I would finally stop being so afraid. But this was life and in life we never usually got what we wanted.

The truth of the matter was short and simple. If I trusted in Damon, his life would be in danger and I couldn't bear to go through a repeat of what happened the last time.

With that, I came to a decision. Turning my attention back to him, I uttered seriously, "You need to let this go Damon-" he began to protest but I cut across him hurriedly, "at least for now and you can't tell anyone, especially Elena. Can I trust you?"

Damon stayed silent, regarding my request thoughtfully. I was fully aware that I was asking a lot from him but in the end, it would be in his best interest. If I stayed, he would find out eventually, as much as I loathed admitting it. With secrets like mine the truth always found a way to break free, one way or another.

Damon examined me closely and I knew he could see the fear reflected in my eyes. They must have been practically engulfed with the raw emotion.

He groaned, rocking back on his heels. "Fine but I get to ask one question."

I deliberated for a split second before replying, "It goes both ways."

Damon's lips twisted up into a smirk at how quickly I responded to him and I glared at the ground. "I think I can handle that. So what do you want to know? How do I live with my ravishingly good looks that the women cannot resist? Or maybe you want to know if the rumours are true? If I am such a good fuc-"

"Are you a vampire?"

Damon's ego completely deflated and he fell silent. Focusing on my every movement, he slowly tilted his head to one side. That was the best answer I would get from him. He didn't need to expand any further.

Noticing my neutral expression, he pondered with a voice tinged with disbelief, "I must say I am surprised. You are handling this a hell of a lot better than your sister thought you would."

"What can I say it's been that kind of night…" I paused, taking in Damon's words before it hit me and shrugging myself off the tree, I took a few steps towards him irritated, "Wait, _How the_ _hell_ did Elena think I would react?"

Did she really think that I would run screaming for the hills? Actually yes, she probably did and I had to admit, she was quite justified in that belief. After all, in her mind I left her for no apparent reason.

Damon was enjoying my discomfort immensely. He lifted an eyebrow and raised his hand, waggling a finger in my face, "Sophie, Sophie, Sophie, remember our deal? That would mean me answering a second question and I'm _pretty_ sure you don't want to know what I would ask."

I scowled. "Egotistical dick," I muttered, my face burning as I crossed my arms and turned my head away, feeling a little self-conscious. I didn't have to be around Damon Salvatore for long to know that without a doubt, he would come up with something inappropriate or humiliating to ignite my anger. Possibly both.

Once more, I questioned my sister's taste in men when he let out a loud laugh.

"Such a _mature_ response, really it is, but my question is this…" Before I could react, he snatched a hold of my hand within one of his large ones, then turned it palm upwards causing me to wince. "How did you get these cuts?"

My whole body went ice cold and my heart accelerated rapidly. Of all the questions he could have asked and he picked that one. "From the attack," I responded immediately but even I had to admit, that was a really poor attempt at a lie. Especially when the break in my voice gave it away.

"Oh _really_?" Damon let go of my hand. A second later he had pulled off my jacket and pushed the unbuttoned collar of my shirt roughly to one side. Exposing my collarbone. "How exactly then, did you get _this_?"

I glanced down at the poorly bandaged wound, letting the numbness surround me. How was I supposed to explain when not even I knew the answer? Damn the vampire to hell for being so inquisitive. With heightened senses apparently.

My voice was completely resigned as I uttered, "You could smell the blood in the grill couldn't you?"

"It was hard not to. Your blood is potent."

I let out a long exhale and shifted my shirt back into place, covering up the injury once more. "I don't really understand it myself," I started. "You'll think I'm crazy."

Damon leant forwards in concern. "We're in Mystic Falls Sophie. Here… _everyone_ is crazy."

I laughed uncomfortably at his words, folding my arms and rubbed them to warm myself up as I felt the evening chill in the air. When Damon subtly gestured forwards, we simultaneously started to walk through the woods.

Knowing he was waiting for me to speak, I sucked in a deep breath, staring blankly at the passing trees as we passed them.

"It has been happening for the last few years," I explained. "Once or twice a week, I would wake up from a nightmare and parts of my skin will be split apart, bleeding." I could feel his eyes on me but I didn't dare look. I needed to get this out. "Most of the times, the injuries are minor but sometimes they can be much worse."

I twisted the fabric of my shirt around nervously between cold fingers as I waited on edge for his response.

When I finally tilted my head up, I twisted around. Damon had halted in his steps a fair few paces back. He looked like he was focusing on something hard.

"What?" I demanded.

Damon furrowed his eyebrows and peered up at the sky, deep in thought. "These dreams," he asked curiously. "What are they about?"

I shrugged my shoulders seeing no actual harm in telling him as I made my way back towards him. Standing by his side, I followed his eye line and stared up at the faint sunset before closing my eyes.

"Nothing much really, just old memories." I abruptly cut myself off, thinking. Then my eyes snapped open. "But since I returned here, the end of the dream started to change and I'm standing outside this old house in the middle of nowhere."

"Did you go inside this house?" Damon's eyes were narrowed and I paused, somewhat thunderstruck at this sudden focus.

"Of course I did - don't look at me like that. I felt almost... drawn to it. So being the curious person that I am, I went in and came across this empty room."

"A _room,"_ Damon exclaimed, snorting derisively before giving me a sideways glance and rolling his eyes. "How _informatively_ _exciting_."

I glared daggers at him, "I wasn't finished. One second the room was empty and in the next it was filled with four coffins."

Damon's jaw dropped open. Before I knew what was happening, his hands were grasping me by the shoulders. Startled, I froze before trying in vain to pry him off. "Damon. Let go of me!"

His grip didn't relent. He stared at me, searching my face intensely, "What else happened?"

"Damon-"

"This is _important,_ Sophie."

I stared at him with my mouth parted as he took a few, deep, calming, breaths. When I pointedly glared at my shoulders, he swiftly released them and I stretched my arms, feeling the faint ache. Vampires and their fucking strength.

Flexing my fingers to check the reckless vampire hadn't broken my circulation, I continued, "In the dream, a man's voice tells me to open a coffin. The first time I tried, I was woken by Elena and the second time Nik appeared before I could."

Damon's eyes narrowed and he scrunched up his face, "Nik? Who the _hell_ is Nik? An old boyfriend?"

It was my turn to screw up my face in disgust at what he was trying to insinuate. Yes Nik had seemed quite the charming type during the short time we conversed but he was so not my type. "Hell no, just some guy I met in the cemetery yesterday."

"What did he look like?" Damon whispered.

Feeling unsettled by the fact that he actually sounded afraid, I hesitantly cast my mind back, to recall his features. "Blondey-brown, curlyish hair, blue eyes, British, kept calling me love- Damon what?"

Letting off a violent stream of curses, Damon grabbed hold of my hand and yanked me forwards. I had just enough time to enclose my arms around his neck, gripping onto him for dear life before he sped through the woods at lightning speed.

Feeling the wind smacking hard against my face, I buried my face against his shoulder to shield myself from the onslaught. When I started to shiver from the cold, I shouted loudly so my voice would project through the biting force of the gale. "Damon! What the hell aren't you telling me?"

"Nik isn't human, he's a hybrid. Half vampire. Half werewolf. He's manipulative, he's dangerous and he knows who you are. You are Elena's family. He won't hesitate to come after you!" Damon cursed again then stopped and I blew a stray brunette curl away from my face. "His real name is Niklaus but he often goes by Klaus."

Stiffly untangling my aching arms from his neck, I landed on the ground and licked my chapped lips as I hastily tried to keep up with Damon's explaination. "Wait hold up. Is this the same Klaus who Elena and Bonnie were talking about this morning?"

"Is Klaus really a common name Sophie?" I was about to form a snappy retort when Damon's phone vibrated. In one swift moment he had it in his hand and was scanning the message.

"Who is it?" I asked, noticing his angry expression.

"Bonnie. Right, we need to do something Sophie. Your dreams changed for a reason and we are going to find out why."

I faltered and my heart lurched as he pointed straight ahead. "Oh my God," I stuttered. It was not possible but there it was. There was no mistaking it as I surveyed the familiar abandoned house in awe. "That's not possible." I breathed. "Does that mean…"

Damon nodded solemnly at my expression as we started to walk quickly towards the house. "In those coffins are Klaus's siblings. My dear suicidal brother decided to play _Mission Impossible_ and stole the coffins from right underneath his nose. Bonnie just gave me the heads up. Klaus has figured out their location."

I paused in my steps at the entrance, uneasiness jolting through me. "Damon, we can't get _all_ the coffins out if he knows. We'll have ten minutes max."

Damon looked at me with respect and nodded, comprehending the severity of the situation. We needed to hurry.

I reached for the doorknob like I had done so many times, twisted it and opened the door. As soon as I stepped through the threshold, I stumbled, falling to my knees.

Almost instantly, Damon had his hands on my arms, helping me back onto my feet. "You okay?" he whispered cautiously and I nodded, feeling the light-headedness disappear as fast as it hit me.

"Yeah, there's just a hell of power coming from inside here."

Damon bowed his head in agreement, "Well it's not surprising. About a hundred dead witches practice their dead witchy voodoo here."

I paled but continued to retrace the steps I took in my dream. Descending down the stairs, my eyes fixed on all too familiar door and pushed it open. It swung inwards and we stepped forwards. A loud bang echoed through the air and I whirled round to see the door slammed shut behind us.

Placing a hand on my heart to calm the rapid drumming, I turned back around, already knowing what I would see. And sure enough, there they were, clearer than ever before.

Candles scattered around the room and cast an eerie glow upon the coffins as I steadily walked towards them.

Damon's footsteps on the floorboards echoed behind me before he whispered close to my ear, "So… which flame are you drawn to little moth?"

I narrowed my eyes but followed my instincts. When I approached the middle casket, my feet glued themselves in place and I lightly rested my hands upon the lid.

"It is always this one," I murmured to myself, sliding my hands gently over the polished wood, feeling the smoothness beneath my fingertips.

Damon stepped forwards, stopping by my right and bent down. "Let's see what's behind coffin number one shall we?" I removed my hands from the lid and he unlocked the latch with a click before pulling the top up, revealing the figure beneath. His ice-blue eyes widened then bowed his head with displeasure. "It _would_ be _him_ you're drawn to."

Bracing my hands on the edge of the coffin, I gazed down and my breath caught at the sight of the dead vampire before me.

His form was shrivelled. Veins jutted up from his greyish skin. But I couldn't stop my blush. He had this air of handsomeness surrounding him.

Raking my eyes down his body, I absorbed his every feature. Angular face. High cheekbones. A strong jawline. His dark suit radiated authority. I trembled. My face burned. My heart stuttered. I fell victim to the pull and leaned further forwards. This man was simply _captivating_.

Forcing my eyes away from his serene face with great difficulty, I reached out slightly and my hand lingered over the hilt of the dagger embedded in his chest. I longed for this man to open his eyes, to just stare into mine for one moment. Once I did, I knew I would be lost.

"Who is he?" I breathed.

Damon gave me a strange smile. "Elijah."

I nodded absentmindedly, mulling the name over in my head. _Elijah._ I shivered. It suited him.

I forced my hand away from the hilt of the dagger and clenched it into a fist, before snapping my focus to the Salvatore. I wasn't going through with my plan until I at least had his approval. "By any chance does he dislike Klaus?"

Damon leaned forward avidly, ice-blue eyes glinting deviously. "Are you thinking what I think you're thinking, Sophie Gilbert?"

"Let's be honest with ourselves Damon, we are not going to get all the coffins out in time before Klaus gets here, so why not take it _one step further_ …"

Damon grinned appreciatively and reached into a pocket of his leather jacket, pulling out a scrap piece of paper and a pen. "Did I ever tell you how much I like your ingenuity?"

I smiled. It was nice to be appreciated once in a while. I kind of understood why people did it on purpose. No wonder their egos were big. "Not until now but you can say it once more if you would like."

Damon laughed quietly as he placed the piece of paper on the lid of the second coffin. Quickly scribbling down something, he straightened up, folded the note in half and passed it to me. "So here's our plan of action. I'll get Klaus's prized coffin far away from here and you bring the dead vampire back to life."

He lifted up the edge of one of the coffins and I smirked, finding he situation pretty humorous as he started to drag it away. Just before he left, he craned his head in my direction.

"Oh and Sophie? _Teeny_ word of advice, hide before Klaus arrives. We don't want to give the game away too early."

I nodded and there was a whoosh of air as he and the coffin disappeared from sight.

Opening up the note, I snorted at what Damon had written.

 _Dear Elijah, let's get together and plot the destruction of your brother._

 _D.S. xoxo_.

Turning back to Elijah and ignoring the way my stomach involuntarily flipped, I carefully pulled back his jacket and curved my lips into a small smile as I saw an inside pocket.

Carefully placing the note, I paused at the delicious shiver which jolted down my spine. The pull towards him felt stronger than it had felt in my dreams and I didn't need further convincing as I curled my fingers over the hilt.

"It's now or never," I murmured and with all my strength, I yanked the dagger out.

There.

That wasn't so hard.

I held my breath, expecting to see some dramatic change but nothing happened.

 _Maybe it took vampires some time to resurrect themselves,_ I thought vaguely as I hesitantly reached down and ran my fingertips gently through his oak-brown hair.

The soft strands slid between my fingers and on impulse, my fingertips skimmed lightly over his features until my hand finally came to rest against his cheek. My thumb absentmindedly caressed his skin until the veins sunk back into his fading grey skin. His fingers started to twitch. He would probably be awake within the hour. I carefully pulled the coffin lid back down.

As soon as I stepped back, the three remaining coffins vanished and my heart lurched. The witches were warning me that someone unwanted was in the house. A large shelf materialised in the corner, wide enough to hide behind and I exhaled with a surge of relief.

"Thank you," I whispered before squeezing behind it and not a moment too soon as I heard the footsteps. Somebody had entered the room. The silence which followed was deadly. I pressed my back against the wall and clutched the dagger tight. I remained silent, knowing that Klaus was waiting for Damon's return.

Not two minutes later, A second pair of footsteps entered. And then Klaus spoke.

"What took you so long?"

The tone was so familiar. It was no lie now. This was definitely the same man I had met in the graveyard.

"Hiding behind your witchy friends. And in squalor no less."

I flinched as I sensed a surge of power which was followed by the original hybrid's pained yells.

Damon's amusement was reflected in his tone as he replied. "Insulting a bunch of dead witches... _not_ smart. I made the exact same mistake first time I came in here."

"Well, you know, the funny thing about witches is that living or dead, they care about their own." The power increased and I heard the bang of a fist on the ground. Klaus gasped. "A hundred dead witches have a thousand living descendants..." He roared out in agony and the next words spoken held true malice, "and I have no problem, killing every last one of them if I don't get my coffins back. As we speak, my hybrid friend is prepared to end the Bennett line."

I inhaled a sharp breath, gripping the dagger hard.

 _Not Bonnie._

I could tell the witches agreed and felt their power swirl around me before it suddenly stopped.

Klaus's voice softened. "Now... please... show me the coffins."

I waited for the moment hiding a smile as I knew what was about to come.

"Here we are…"

Any minute now and sure enough…

"Where's the fourth? Show me!"

I put hand over my mouth, looking down at the dagger. Soon, the missing coffin wouldn't be the only thing which enhanced Klaus' suddenly nervous disposition.

I heard Damon stride in my direction. "Well, _here's the thing_ ," he drawled. "They can't. It's not here."

"What did you do?" Klaus snarled.

"Well, Bonnie gave me the heads-up. I didn't have enough time, to get all four, but I did have time to get _one_ …" His sentence was left hanging and if I had figured Klaus' personality out correctly, the death threats would come in round about, _now_ …

"I will tear you, limb from limb. And only then, when you're a _riving_ mass of blood and flesh, will I _rip_ your heart from your chest."

I rolled my eyes. Although the words were quite descriptive and painted a lovely picture, I doubted that Klaus would actually carry out his threat. Not until he had what he wanted.

Damon shared my disbelieving outlook as he apologised mockingly. "Sorry. The same rules apply. You know, leverage and all. I know you want your family back. But something tells me, you want what's in that coffin a lot more. So _Bye_."

Klaus roared in anger and then with a whoosh of air, he was gone. The shelf hiding me from view disappeared and I clapped slowly much to Damon's amusement. "Now t _hat_ was a five star performance. You deserve an award."

Damon bowed and his triumphant eyes rested on the dagger. "This time, we are the ones that are one step ahead."

He held out his hand and I handed it over. "Klaus certainly won't be terrorising this little town tonight that's for sure."

Damon smirked. "Family reunions all round. I must say, I'm starting to quite enjoy them."

* * *

Half an hour later, Damon dropped me back home and I ascended the steps to the front door feeling triumphant. I was about to grab the door handle but leaped back as it burst open to reveal a dark-haired woman.

"Oh sorry," she gasped. "I didn't know you were there."

"It's fine. I'm Sophie Gilbert." I smiled, holding out my hand which the woman accepted, smiling back.

"I know. You're quite the talk of the town. I'm Meredith Fell."

"It's nice to meet you."

Meredith glanced down at her watch and cursed. "Crap I'm late. My shift started ten minutes ago."

I frowned as I moved past her but she called me back. "Sophie?"

I turned back around to see her looking at me with concern. "You are needed here more than you think. It's clear that they love you."

My throat tightened and I nodded before waving at her retreating form and stepped inside the house, hearing Elena's soft voice.

"Hey look, I know it's hard, But Jenna's gone… and you're allowed to move on."

"She's right, Ric," I added, announcing my presence and he whipped around to face me. "Meredith seems like a nice person and honestly… you deserve to not act responsible for once. Our Aunt Jenna would have wanted that."

Ric flushed and nodded before he enquired, "Where were you this afternoon? Damon and I were worried."

Elena gasped and was by my side in an instant. "Soph, are you okay?"

I met her worried eyes calmly. "I know Elena." It was time for my sister to come clean.

Ric's eyes widened and Elena spluttered, "Know what?"

"I know about the vampires."

* * *

Damon gazed into the flickering flames, mulling over the day's events. He had to admit, he was quite impressed by the older Gilbert. The two of them had made a good team tonight.

His ears picked up the sound of his brother entering the house and spun on his heel to face him.

"Oh, you're still alive," Stefan stated despondently as he took in his brother's appearance with emotionless eyes. "I assume that means Klaus didn't get his coffins."

Damon strode up to him, "Oh don't look so happy, I was only able to get one of them out in time… the _locked_ one."

Stefan inclined his head to the right in agreement. "Probably a good choice."

Damon did not fail to notice that Stefan still seemed a little withdrawn but his brother would make his feelings known sooner or later. "Yeah," he responded. "You know, if you're banking on Bonnie's mom to open it, you're screwed. She doesn't have any powers."

"Doesn't surprise me." Stefan uttered darkly. "It's been that kind of night."

He turned around and was about to leave but Damon's concern had gotten the best of him. "Is Elena okay?"

Stefan froze in his steps and before Damon had time to react, a throbbing pain surged through his face. The raven haired vampire doubled over placing a hand to his cheek. "I take it you two had a heart to heart," he groaned. "And I take it you don't wanna talk about it. Noted." It was time to let Stefan in on the plan as he reached behind him and pulled out the dagger, "So why don't we talk about this?"

He traced his fingertips slowly up the weapon and watched as his baby brother's eyebrows furrowed.

"What did you do?" Stefan murmured slowly.

"Well, I think the question _really_ should be _what did little miss Sophie do?_ "

Stefan's eyes snapped to his brothers in utter confusion. "Sophie?" he repeated.

Damon lips curled up into a sinister smile, revelling in the thought of Klaus's reaction which would be taking place any second now, "Yeah, Sophie, or as I would prefer to call her, Sophia _Gilbert_. Elena's older sister. Didn't she ever tell you?"

* * *

Klaus jubilantly trailed his fingers lightly over his sister's coffin whilst his hybrid rolled in the rest of his siblings. As if Damon Salvatore could outsmart him. Young vampires always were quite the arrogant bunch.

"You've got your family back. Finally." Klaus inwardly smirked at Daniel's declaration and turned around. "You gonna open them?"

Klaus paused, his smirk fading as he recalled his remaining missing coffin. The one which had managed to slip through his fingers. He needed it back _desperately_.

If the Salvatore's managed to open it… then there was Sophia Gilbert and for some peculiar reason, he felt compelled to watch over her. A meagre _human_.

Shaking his head in amusement, Klaus moved his thoughts back towards the impulsive Salvatore brothers. How dare they attempt to deceive him. Not that it mattered. He would retrieve that coffin back one way or another, no matter who tried to get in the way.

Eager at the thought of bloodshed coating his hands, he smugly strode to the door. "Not quite yet," he finally responded to his hybrid. "I still have some unfinished business to take care of."

Daniel followed close behind. "What business?" he enquired.

Klaus stopped in his tracks and turned to face him with irritation. Before he could do anything, Daniel unexpectedly froze, his face contorting into pain before his eyes closed. His lifeless form slumped to the floor.

The attacker stood over the body, holding a bloodied heart in his tight grasp. "So… _Niklaus_ …"

Klaus's eyes widened with terror. How could that Salvatore have done it? There was no dagger on him when they faced off in the witch house.

" _Elijah_." He whispered the name with fear.

Elijah casually strode up towards him and dropped the heart at his feet. He was the perfect picture of calm but Klaus did not miss the subtle fury simmering beneath his older brother's eyes.

"What did I miss?"

* * *

 **Thank you so much for the support on the last chapter. Hope I did okay on this one :)**


	5. Family Affair

"No no no, that can't be true!"

"Sophie…"

"You're lying Elena, please, _please,_ for my own sanity, tell me it's _not true_!"

Ric and Elena collapsed against the sofa in hysterics whilst I glared at them. Were they actually being serious right now? My whole life had just been turned upside down and this was the support I got?

"I'm sorry?" I exclaimed, noting my voice rising higher and higher in pitch. "But which part of this is supposed to be _funny?"_

Ric chortled and clutched his ribs as he gasped for breath. "I'm sorry Sophie, it's just after everything we've told you, this is the piece of news you react to the most."

I threw my hands up in exasperation when I saw my sister wipe a tear from her eye, trying to hold in her laughter.

"Yeah well Vampires, Werewolves, Witches and all the other supernatural entities running around the town, I can handle that but _this_ … this I cannot handle. No. Way."

I don't think anyone would be able to handle this information. In the midst of all the shock, my emotions were alternating between upset and betrayal but I had no intention of showing it to them. They had no idea of the impact it had on me, on my past.

It just made everything I went through seem all the more worse.

Ric grinned at my astounded face then groaned, holding his head.

Disregarding my internal struggle, I forced out a smug smile. Bloody served him right. "This is what happens when you spend the whole night draining the Grill of its alcohol supply," I lectured him. I felt absolutely no sympathy towards him at all.

"Are you just going to stand there?"

I nodded and patted his arm condescendingly as he rested his forehead on the arm of the sofa, presumably to stop the dizziness. "You enjoyed my pain, now I'm enjoying yours."

Elena, still spluttering, stumbled to her feet and left the room. I immediately took her vacated seat next to Ric, observing the dark circles under his eyes. The hangover must really be taking its toll on him and it was about to get so much worse.

"So how do you think Meredith will react to your drunk dialling last night?" I asked, eager to change the subject from the news I was still trying to process.

"He _drunk dialled her?"_ Elena came back in holding two aspirin looking gobsmacked. My smile widened as I leaned back and crossed my legs. I was enjoying this immensely.

"He _did_."

"Was she cool about it?"

Alaric took the tablets from her scowling at my smug expression. "Well I have no clue but Sophie was listening in and she won't tell me a _damn thing_. As soon as these Aspirin kick in and I remember the conversation, I'll let you know."

I patted his shoulder. "You won't forget it for a while, believe me."

I knew I wouldn't and Meredith most certainly wouldn't. The way the history teacher recited Shakespearean sonnets whilst completely off his head drunk and slurring through the phone was simply _epic_.

Well... epically funny for me, embarrassing as hell for him. Then again, maybe the young female doctor would be flattered after having been compared to a summer's day. Either way, I had recorded the entire conversation from Alaric's end on my phone for future blackmail. You never know when you might need a favour.

The doorbell rang and we all stayed put. I hadn't been back long enough to be expecting visitors and I was all too comfortable where I was. When Elena and I didn't move, we both glanced towards Alaric who groaned once more and forced himself up to his feet.

"Well you won't be forgetting what we told you in a while either, Sophie," he called over his shoulder as he straightened up, trying to look somewhat presentable. It was working until he started to weave from side to side as he went to answer the door.

My somewhat happier mood was gone in a flash. Scowling, I grabbed a cushion from behind me and propelled it at him, narrowly missing the back of his head before I threw myself back against the sofa.

"It's not true. It cannot be true," I muttered as I ran a hand agitatedly through my tangled locks. At the moment, my current mind process was set on one thing. That if I said it enough times, maybe I could actually convince myself that the truth was actually a lie.

How I wished I was still dreaming despite the inevitable injuries which always remained when I woke. I would gladly brace that pain one more time. It was nothing compared to the emotional backlash I was feeling right now.

"You can't deny it forever Soph," Elena sang lightly.

"Go with Ric and answer the fucking door Elena, before I decide to tear you limb from limb." I muttered, smirking at her shiver as I pulled my hair up into a ponytail so it was away from my face.

Klaus may be a psychotic sadist but damn, the guy was creative in his threats. Maybe one day I'll recycle his own threats back in his face. I would get quite the twisted kick out of his reaction that's for sure.

When Elena left the room, I threw a hand over my forehead and closed my eyes. Now that I had a few minutes of alone time to think, I needed to find a way to keep a hold on the rest of my sanity.

It was not working.

I kept my eyes shut until I heard Elena re-enter the room. She was unnaturally quiet. Opening one eye, I caught a glimpse of her shocked expression before the other eye immediately snapped open. I sat straight up, concerned for whatever had just happened to make my sister so tense.

"What's up?" I inquired softly.

Elena took in a shaky breath and wrung her hands together nervously. "I've just been accused of murdering a medical examiner."

I calmly took a hold of Elena's trembling hands and looked carefully into her chocolate brown eyes. There was nothing there but disbelief and fear.

"Did you?" I asked airily, already knowing the answer and was glad to see her sudden affronted expression. That was good. Much better than being afraid.

"What? _No_!" she exclaimed.

"Then you have nothing to worry about," I replied, releasing her hands and standing up, wondering vaguely where Alaric had gone.

Just as I was about to go and check, Elena's phone started vibrating. Since she didn't look like she would be moving for the next couple of seconds, I picked it up and pressed it to my ear.

"Hello, Elena's phone. She is in no condition to pick up right now so please leave a message and she'll get back to you as soon as possible."

"Wait, what's wrong with her?"

I rolled my eyes and considered hanging up. The temptation was quite high. It was too early in the day for me to deal with him.

"Charming as always Damon," I replied uninterested as I turned the phone onto speaker and letting my hand drop down to my side.

Damon's snarky voice retorted, "Fine, good morning Sophie, it's a lovely day today, now what's going on?"

Ric suddenly remade his appearance and my curiosity piqued when I saw what he was carrying in his arms. Joining the hunter at the table, I watched him intently as he dumped the rucksack down and unzipped it.

"Elena has just been accused of killing some medical examiner," I explained.

"Harsh." Damon exhaled loudly. "So she's the prime suspect, huh?"

Elena finally found her voice as she came to stand beside me and I placed the phone down on the table. "Liz doesn't think that I did it," she responded. "She's just trying to find out why somebody used one of our family weapons to kill a council member."

Ric and I started pulling out the stakes and laid them all down on the table to see if any others were missing.

"Well, why don't you just ask Ric if his dirty little doctor had access to the weapons?"

I shook my head in exasperation and Ric leant forwards. "You're on speakerphone, dick," he spat as I held up one particular stake to examine the engravings.

They were so intricate, so beautiful that it was sometimes difficult to comprehend that this was actually a weapon capable of slaughter.

"Damon, do you have _any_ tact?" I wondered as I idly twirled the stake around in my hand. The last thing Alaric needed was someone questioning his life choices or accusing said life choice of being a cold hearted killer.

"Ric, I'm just saying first suspects usually the right one and Sophie, don't get so defensive."

It was definitely too early in the morning for his usual jabs. I dropped the stake back down on the table then leant back and gestured for Alaric have at it. "Brian Walters was killed days ago right? I didn't show Meredith this stuff until last night." He defended his girl and I nodded approvingly. At least that was quite a good alibi.

"It wasn't Meredith," Elena murmured.

"But Brian Walters was her ex-boyfriend and Ric saw them fighting that night." Damon's voice had taken on an argumentative tone and I slammed my hands hard on the table, annoyed.

"Elena's right. It wasn't Meredith! Okay? Case closed. Even after everything you have told me, I still refuse to believe your luck with women will all end in tragedy."

"Who else knows about your secret little slayer stash?" Damon asked, changing the subject rapidly and I slowly removed my hands from the table, unsurprised to see the wood had gone slightly darker in colour but not enough for anyone to notice. I seriously needed to keep my emotions in check.

Although Damon did pose a good question. Arching an eyebrow, I turned to Ric who collapsed into a seat wearily. "Who doesn't? Got weapons everywhere; here, the school, my loft, your car."

I shuddered, seriously hoping that someone didn't stumble upon those stakes by accident. That would mean that every single person residing in the town was a suspect.

"It's Klaus, it has to be, he's screwing with us," Damon stated.

I grinned. "When all else fails we can always point the blame at him."

"Well why not? He's the only psychopath in town."

"What about you?" I retorted, letting out an unladylike snort.

Alaric grinned and I could hear Damon's smile through the phone. " _Touché_."

Elena didn't smile. I glanced over at her worriedly.

"What if it was Stefan?" she mumbled and I sighed, running a hand through my hair. I honestly did not know what answer would satisfy her. Her relationship with the younger Salvatore was almost inexistent at this point. Why else would she have kissed his brother? I didn't want to give her hope but I didn't want her to feel disappointed either.

"Elena, he-" I started, trying to come up with the right words to say but she cut across me.

"No Sophie, I told you he was crazy that night, and he was trying to get under Klaus's skin." She leant her head against my shoulder and not knowing what else I could do, I just wrapped an arm around her, giving her the comfort she so desperately needed. "He was capable of pretty much anything." Elena finished her sentence in a whisper.

Damon's voice however remained steady. "Ahh, makes me nostalgic for the time Stefan was a bunny snacking pacifist - anyway before I go, how are you faring Sophie after everything last night?"

I groaned and banged my head against the table then winced at the sudden sharp pain which set Elena and Ric off. Like two bloody hyenas in each ear. "You _had_ to ask didn't you?" I grumbled into the wood and crossing my arms above my head, trying to block the cackles out. The world hates me. It's official.

"What did I say?" Damon's voice turned inquisitive.

Like hell I was going to answer him. The fewer amount of people who were in the know, the better. Unfortunately, my sister had a tendency to blab to her friends, Caroline in particular. My bet was that I would be at the top of the gossip vine by midday at the latest.

Alaric put a stake down and explained, "Let's just say she could handle everything to do with the supernatural but her family issues, she couldn't handle."

I scrunched my eyes shut letting Damon's humour filled tone wash over me. "Oh, I like where this is going. Elena _may_ have mentioned it last night. So are you going to admit it?"

"Yeah c'mon Sophie. Be a man and admit it!"

I buried my head in my arms. "But I'm not a man." Now my retorts were getting weak. Let the ground swallow me up now while I still had what was left of my dignity.

"A Gilbert then. A Gilbert _through_ and _through_."

I snapped my head up and glared daggers at the phone. "You think you are so funny, Damon." I drawled, feeling my body heat up in anger. Any second now I was going to hurl that stupid piece of tech into the wall.

"Oh I know I am Sophie but birth documents do not lie." Damon replied cheerfully.

My hands clenched into fists and they all waited for me to speak. _Fucking bloodlines._ I took in a few breaths to brace myself. Here I go. Once I said it, it would be official. There would be no turning back.

I could literally feel both my sanity and dignity waving to me smugly as they both soared out the window, hand in _fucking hand_. How I wished I could join them. Anything to prolong the inevitable truth. I closed my eyes.

"Fine. The Gilbert family is screwed up…" I uttered before trailing off, hoping they would accept it and leave it be.

"And…" Of course they wouldn't. _The bastards._

I had to force the next words out through gritted teeth. My head was now aching. This was literally causing me physical and emotional trauma. "And U-uncle John is now _daddy_ John," I spat.

Elena Ric and Damon howled with laughter and I my nails dug into my palms. My sister was such a hypocrite. I would bet anything that when she first found out John was also her father, she wasn't skipping around singing and dancing to celebratory tunes whenever someone mentioned his relationship to her.

"So Sophia Gilbert, daughter to John _'the dick'_ Gilbert… how do you feel that your father gets around? I mean first your mother, then Isobel and let's not forget the one night stand with dearly departed Aunt Jenna," Damon continued with mock sarcasm.

"You'd better start running before I next see you Damon Salvatore." I snarled lowly, my anger resurfacing as I rose to my feet. He would get a right hook just for calling me Sophia alone and what type of person would I be if I didn't carry out my threats?

 _Klaus apparently,_ my mind answered and I raised an eyebrow, internally high fiving myself in agreement. That man was all threats and no action.

If he was, Damon Salvatore would be a riving mass of flesh and bone by now and quite frankly I would be okay with that. The whole world would be better with one less Salvatore in it… preferably this one.

It would definitely make Elena's choice easier and most importantly, safer. This whole thing started when Stefan came to town, bringing with him the chaos that followed.

"Ooh I'm _shaking_. Anyway got to go."

Alaric cleared his throat, frown lines appearing on his forehead. "Hey where are you?" he asked.

"Tea with an old friend," Damon replied cryptically before hanging up. I rolled my eyes. _Tea with an old friend my ass._ Damon Salvatore had no other friends except the ones residing in this room.

Elena stared from me to Ric then back to me. "What does he mean by that? And where are _you_ going?" she demanded as I walked towards the door.

"To get some fresh air. After what you all just put me through, I need it."

Fresh air. That was what I needed... and maybe a drink... or two.

* * *

Damon hung up his phone hiding a grin. Sophie Gilbert was definitely one of a kind. Who else could threaten him and actually make him _shiver_?

When he said that he was shaking, he wasn't lying. His hands had literally been quivering. He just hid it behind his usual bravado of sarcasm and wit. The truth was, Damon had seen a glimpse of whatever strange power she possessed and he never wanted to get on the wrong side of it.

It was then when the raven-haired Salvatore realised that he was no longer alone. His smile faded rapidly as he looked ahead, wondering how much the original had heard. By the looks of his faint smirk, Damon guessed a lot.

He walked casually towards the newly resurrected vampire.

"Elijah. My _favourite original_. Back from the dead. You clean up nice," he announced as he rapidly scanned over him. This guy was dead yesterday and it was surreal, even for a vampire, to see him alive and as annoyingly pristine as ever with his signature suit and new haircut.

Seemed like Saint Stefan now had competition for the best hero hair.

Elijah inclined his head and stated calmly, "You left something… in my jacket pocket." He pulled out the note and held it poised between his thumb and forefinger. Damon's eyes fixed on it.

"Oh yeah although I wasn't the one put it there." He looked down, trying to remember what he had wrote. "Dear Elijah… let's get together to plot the destruction of your brother. xo xo."

Elijah's expression remained stoic, his form unmoving with one hand in his pocket. "Damon," he murmured patiently.

"Was it a good idea to undagger you, or are we gonna have a problem?" Damon demanded, cutting to the chase.

Elijah's mouth tilted up slightly. How the younger vampires these days amused him so. It seemed like the older Salvatore was still just as arrogant as ever, thinking that he had control over the situation.

He didn't. It was as simple as that.

No one ever ordered the Original's around, the Original's ordered them.

Subtly changing the roles, Elijah stated in a voice which was naturalistically calm and gave the older Salvatore no clue as to what he may be thinking. "Well I'm here. So let's talk. I take it, from our pleasant conversation so far, that you were not the one either, to remove the dagger from my chest."

Damon shook his head and raised his arms up. "No, although I was all for it. I'm afraid that was all Sophia Gilbert's idea."

He smirked inwardly. He intentionally used the eldest Gilbert's full name, sorely hoping that the Original would use it at one point in front of her. It would be fun to watch the one thousand year old vampire get knocked down a peg by a twenty one year old, who may or may not be human.

As soon as he mentioned Sophie's name though, he noticed that Elijah's expression softened slightly. "The enchanting woman you were mentally tormenting over the phone," he murmured thoughtfully.

Damon could tell it was a statement not a question so he kept silent. Even though the Original was a hard one to read, he could tell that Elijah was definitely more intrigued about Sophie than he let on.

He quickly changed the subject onto more pressing matters. Right now he needed answers. "So do you have any idea what Klaus killing weapon could be magically sealed inside a mystery coffin?"

Elijah frowned, feeling slightly off guard. He had no idea there was a fourth coffin. It must be quite valuable for Niklaus to keep it a secret from his own siblings. "Niklaus buried the rest of our family so whatever he has concealed inside that coffin must be of some use to us."

He slid his hand into his pocket as his phone buzzed and swiftly scanned the text. His brother… paranoid as always with his monotonously incessant demands to know where he had disappeared off to.

"How long will it require for your witches to open it?" Elijah requested as he re-pocketed the device.

Damon shrugged. He was no expert in witch business. Although Bonnie was working on it now, Mama Bennett still needed her ass shoving into gear. "It will take some time, by the end of today at the latest. We will need a distraction."

Elijah nodded whilst replacing his phone. "Then gather your brother and Sophia, since this will concern her too. I will inform Niklaus that you all desire to come to an agreement about Elena's welfare. We are going to have a dinner party."

Damon scoffed feeling a sense of deja-vous. "All dinner parties with you originals tend to end in tragedy Elijah, perhaps you remember what happened the last time so forgive me for being _slightly_ wary."

Elijah remained unfazed but his expression turned darker and Damon wondered whether he was still a bit sore over the whole dagger in the back thing. "I give you my word that no harm will come to _any_ of you tonight. If my brother takes one step out of line then I will take matters into my own hands. After all…" he added at Damon's reluctant yet intrigued expression, "the more… the merrier."

Damon grinned, liking where this was going and held out a hand. "Elijah, I believe we have ourselves a deal."

* * *

I stepped into the grill and ignoring the stares, I weaved through the tables with one destination in mind; the bar. The bartender was standing right in front of me as soon as I took a seat on one of the stools.

"What can I get you Miss?" he asked, passing me a menu.

I paused for a moment, flipping over to the drink's side, mulling it over then answered, "Do you have any Absinthe?"

The man looked at me shocked and I furrowed my eyebrows thinking. That wasn't gonna cut it. "Actually, do you have anything stronger?"

The man spluttered. "I erm…"

"It's okay Tom, I'll serve her, you go and serve table five." The man quickly scurried off and the newcomer sat down next to me. "You don't strike me as the type to order alcohol Sophie. What's wrong?"

I rested my chin on my hand. The harder question would be _'what wasn't wrong?_ ' "It's nothing much Matt unless you count the fact that Mystic Falls is now home to multiple supernatural entities."

Matt didn't react and his smile stayed in place. "I knew you would figure it out sooner or later," he admitted before letting out a long sigh, his bright blue eyes observing me calmly. "So I take it you aren't coping?"

I looked at him for a minute. "Oh no, I'm coping alright, it's just... I don't know... I just wish Elena could have a normal life and now there are vampires and werewolves running around left, right and centre." I let out a long exhale of breath as I whispered, "I don't know if I can protect her from all of it."

Matt's took a hold of my hand, and frowned, his expression was now troubled. "I went through the same thing you are going through with Vicky. Only I didn't know what was going on until it was too late. Elena told you what happened didn't she?"

I nodded and leaned into him as he continued, "I was the only one around to protect her and it wasn't enough. She ended up dead and I ended up getting hurt in the process. With Elena things are different. She doesn't just have one person to protect her; she has many and that includes you and me. You Gilbert's are family to me and family protects each other, no matter what."

I smiled slightly and nudged his shoulder with mine. "When did you become so deep?" I wondered, staring at him with awe. The little boy I used to know had definitely grown up.

Matt just grinned and squeezed my hand gently. "Elena will remain safe. I promise you Sophie."

My phone chose that moment to buzz and I pulled away from Matt to read it.

 _Be ready in 30 mins we're going to a dinner party!_

 _Wear something hot. I'll pick you up._

 _Damon ;) xoxo_

 _Prat._ I sighed and stood up. Either Elena or Alaric was going to die for giving him my number. Then again, I might as well go, it wasn't as if I had anything better to do and quite honestly, I needed some kind of distraction from my screwed up family lineage.

"Thanks again Matt," I said softly, making a move to stand.

Matt stood up at the same time and patted my shoulder. "You don't need to thank me Sophie, you needed it. I'll catch up with you later, okay?"

I grinned in response and feeling lighter, I left the grill. Quickly making it back home in record time, I entered the house and sped up the stairs, throwing on a mid-length, lacy black number, a spiral silver necklace and my black leather jacket.

I kept the make-up to a natural minimal and straightened my hair until it felt sleek and smooth.

By the time I was done the doorbell rang. Pulling on some black shoes with a low heel and tossing my hair over one shoulder so it was partly away from my face, I descended the stairs and bumped straight into Ric.

"Woah sorry Ric, I should've watched where I was going. I'll be back later tonight, tell Elena not to wait up okay?" I said hurriedly, taking a subtle glance at the car out the window. I was itching to get to Damon, my hand was twitching in slapping anticipation.

Ric smirked, his darkening eyes glinting slightly. "No no, it's fine… _Sophie_. Take _as long as you need_."

I nodded slowly and passed him, feeling slightly uneasy but I quickly brushed it off and opened the door.

"I really don't understand how you can get dressed in a limited time and still come out looking like _that_. Stefan thought we would have to cancel this dinner since most women take _hours_ prepping and preening."

I raised an eyebrow. "I'm not most girls Damon."

Damon nodded and turned away but I swiftly grabbed his arm, turning him back around and flung my fist out before he could even think of opening his mouth.

"What the _hell._ " Damon spluttered, clutching his eye and I brushed past him with a twitch of my lips.

"Oh man up, you'll heal. Don't ever call me Sophia again." Revenge had never tasted so sweet.

Approaching the car with a stumbling Salvatore behind me, I opened the door and slid into the back seat, seeing as there was already someone in the front. Once I shut the door, the other guy turned around to face me. This must be Damon's brother.

 _Stefan Salvatore_

They didn't look that alike but I could still pick out some resemblance. Just from one look at his brooding expression and deep forest green eye, I could see why my sister fell for him. She always wanted to end up with the mysterious type when she was younger.

Stefan stared at me blankly. It was quite disconcerting. "You're Elena's older sister then," he assumed. Even his voice seemed devoid of emotion.

I nodded in affirmation. "Sophie Gilbert and you must be this prick's little brother."

I gestured towards Damon who protested but a slight smile formed on Stefan's lips. "Stefan Salvatore," he introduced himself, extending a hand and after a moment of hesitance, I took it.

"It's nice to finally meet you Stefan Salvatore. So where are we going?"

"Damon didn't tell you?"

I shot a look at Damon who didn't meet my gaze. He seemed to be concentrating on the road very hard. "No" I said slowly, trying to figure out where this conversation was heading. "He basically told me to look presentable."

"Well my older brother here has an _ingenious_ plan to _stall_ Klaus and that _ingenious_ plan involves manipulating him into creating a fake truce. We are going to his house for a dinner party whilst Bonnie and her mother attempt to open the mysterious coffin. Now how's that for an evening out?"

I froze, realising how risky this plan truly was. I couldn't really ignore the irony. I came back here for safety but it seemed that dangerous was the story of my life.

Damon noticed my nervous expression. "My little brother. Always the pessimist. Everything will be fine Sophie, all we have to do is try to enjoy ourselves and in less than three hours, we can get out of there."

He pulled up and I took a few calming breaths before composing myself and getting out of the car.

"I can't believe you are forcing me to do this Damon," I muttered grimly whilst slamming the door with a little extra force than normal. Then, I stared up at the mansion in disbelief. Was I actually stupid enough to walk into the lion's den?"

I retracted my prior statement. This wasn't dangerous, this was suicidal. What was I supposed to do if this all went down south? If it came down to a fight and I had to reveal myself to protect my sister's infatuations?

"This is completely ridiculous," I breathed, taking a step back and colliding into Stefan. Looking at his expression, I saw a hint of emotion in his green orbs. He was just as wary about how this night would go as I was.

Damon just patted my arm and strutted quickly down the long driveway, towards the door whilst Stefan and I followed at a more leisurely pace. Damon groaned, turning back to us impatiently. "Come on you two, chop chop."

"Forgive us for trying to prolong what remains of our lives," I called out to him before I murmured to Stefan, "Was I going crazy just now, or did Damon Salvatore just tell us to _chop_ _chop_?"

Stefan let out a low laugh, "You'll get used to it, he's _extraordinarily chipper_ today."

"I _heard that_."

I walked up to him. "You were meant to. So let's do this shall we?"

Damon nodded, reaching for the brass knocker, and knocked three times.

* * *

 ** _Okay so there it is, hope you liked it and please review._  
**

 _Taylorbeth20: Thank you so much for reviewing and hope you liked this one :) **  
**_

 _Aliana . Gabriella . Winchester.17: I've updated :D Hope it was okay_

 _liz-04: Thank you!_

 _siobhan.22: Glad you liked the last chapter!_

 _Star-Moonlight1: Aww, I am so glad you like it! It means so much! Bit of a filler, this one but I can guarantee Elijah and Sophie come face to face in the next chapter!_

 _Brookie Twiling - Haha, well some of this story is pre-written so I can tell you that Sophie will reveal herself soon and you may guess beforehand but there is still a lot of her past that I am going to explore. And thank you for pointing that out! I've changed it now so she is back to Heterochromia :)_

 _yasminasfeir1: Thank you for reviewing!_

 _Dark-Supernatural-Angel: I'm so glad you love their kinship, their scenes flow so naturally when I write them. Yes definitely! I wanted Klaus to be the first supernatural she met so she had this starting opinion which wasn't warped by the opinions of others once she found out what happened in Mystic Falls. Oh yeah, Damon definitely knows that Soph is somehow affected by Elijah ;)_

 **Until next time**


	6. The Dinner Party

Silence.

I let out a long sigh, retreating back a step. "Guess they're not in then, such a shame, I _really_ was looking forward to it."

My sarcasm didn't go unnoticed.

Stefan hid a grin whilst Damon smirked. "Not so fast Sophie," he warned me softly and as I saw an obscured figure approaching the door, I silently vowed to myself that I would never speak my mind too soon ever again.

Luck didn't seem to be favouring me today. The last thing I wanted to do was sit around and make idle chit-chat with original vampires. Why did I let myself be coerced into this again?

The door slowly opened to reveal a man wearing a black suit which seemed to have been tailor-made to fit his form. Although his hair had been cut shorter, there was no mistaking him.

I was right. He was handsome without all the veins and the grey tinge. From his stature, I could tell that this man carried about him the air of poise and sophistication of a person who had been around for a very long time. Confident too. This was definitely the vampire I had un-daggered without a shred of doubt in my mind.

His dark brown eyes swept over Damon and Stefan without a second glance before they stopped to linger on mine. My stomach flipped. I couldn't bring myself to look away and by the looks of things, neither could he.

Damon coughed, his eyes darting from me to the other vampire and back again. "Elijah, this is _Sophia_ Gilbert. Sophie this is Elijah."

I smiled slightly and held out my hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you Elijah."

Elijah took it in his larger one but instead of shaking like everyone this day and age usually did to deal with initial pleasantries, he brought it to his lips, pressing a light kiss against my knuckles. I shivered and was shocked to feel my heart involuntarily skip a few beats at his gentle touch.

Elijah's mouth quirked up knowingly and shock quickly turned into embarrassment. Vampire hearing apparently had no boundaries. He had picked up on my heart's reaction to him.

How would I _ever_ be able to explain that? Moreover, how could I even begin to explain the pull which seemed to only strengthen in his presence?

"The pleasures all mine Sophia," Elijah murmured as he reluctantly released my hand and straightened up.

Unable to handle staring into those glinting orbs for a moment longer, I rapidly broke the lock on our eyes and turned my head away so that no one would be able to see how my cheeks had changed prominently in colour.

With the three men surrounding me, it was a hard thing to hide but I managed it although the heat was practically steaming off the sides of my face. If the Salvatore brothers even caught a glimpse, they would know straight away that I was attracted to this original vampire who stood before me.

Elijah took a casual step backwards and leaned against the wall as he allowed me and the two gobsmacked brothers to enter the house. Damon looked at Elijah and I in disbelief and annoyance. He seemed to be a little put out by something. What it was, I had no idea.

Elijah, impervious to or simply ignoring the raven-haired vampire's scrutinising glances, just raised his voice slightly to address the other occupant of the house. "Niklaus. Our guests have arrived."

He held out his arm in an inviting gesture and stood back, falling into step close behind the three of us as we started to walk through the large entrance hall.

Our footsteps echoed through the room as they struck the polished wooden floor When I glanced around, I had to admit, albeit reluctantly, that the architecture was simply stunning. Klaus may not be at the top of my friend list after all the despicable things he had done to my sister and my family but the immortal hybrid certainly had a keen eye for detail.

Hearing a faint sound of movement up ahead, we carried on forwards, took a right and found ourselves in a magnificent dining room. Crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling over a large dining table but I had no time to admire the beauty.

My eyes had automatically strayed over to scrutinise the three beautiful women who were standing perfectly in a row by the fireplace. At a first glance they would seem like normal waitresses but when I looked further, there was a strange blankness in their eyes as they stared straight ahead with emotionless expressions. They mimicked each other perfectly... almost too perfectly.

 _So this is what compulsion looks like._ I vaguely realised with a sudden shudder which sent a trickle of fear down my spine.

In this case I was grateful that I was immune. If compulsion had been able do its magic on me, the sheer thought of not being able to control my actions, being forced to bend to someone else's will without being given a choice in the matter... it scared the hell out of me.

If someone ever fully succeeded in getting me under their control, life would become very dangerous.

For everyone.

I hated myself for almost letting it happen in the past but I wasn't naïve enough to make the same mistake twice.

Moving my gaze quickly away from the women, my green and grey orbs finally came to rest upon the first supernatural creature whom I had met in this town. It felt like such a long time ago that it was hard to comprehend that only last week, I had boarded a plane to return home. With all the supernatural drama which had happened since, I shouldn't really find it so surprising.

Klaus stood casually by the table, appreciating my reaction to the room. On the outside, the dirty blonde haired hybrid seemed calm, but those ocean eyes of his held mocking humour within.

When we met in the graveyard, he had been more subdued but I guess that had changed now that I knew what he was. He no longer needed to pretend to be some compassionate human being.

I sensed, rather than saw Elijah as he came to a halt close behind me. I couldn't explain how I knew it was him except that his presence made the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end and my thoughts became somewhat jumbled.

"Damon, Stefan… and _Sophie_ _too_. _Fantastic_!" Klaus announced, his hands clasped together behind his back as he addressed us. "Elijah tells me you seek an audience. Very bold. Why don't we discuss the terms of our agreement in a civilised manner shall we?"

He extended an arm towards the table. It was a well-mannered gesture of a gentleman but I could already tell that he was playing nice for appearances sake. Maybe it would have been believable if I hadn't caught on to the way his lips had curled up in a taunting fashion. He was daring us. Testing our bravery.

Elijah moved slightly so he was standing on my left side and I started slightly as he placed his hand on the small on my back.

"It's better to indulge him," he said softly and I turned my head to look at him. An unspoken agreement passed between us before I inclined my head slightly, allowing him to guide me towards the table.

Klaus smiled delightedly at my compliance as Elijah pulled out a chair for me. I sat down with as much confidence as I could muster and felt the dark haired original remain standing behind me. His hand rested lightly on my shoulder and I held back a shudder at the warmth. I threw a meaningful look at Damon and Stefan who were still standing frozen, as if on pause by the door.

If we were going to make it out of this with our heads still attached to our bodies, we had to play the part of the joyful guests. The two of them needed to snap out of it now if they planned on continuing with this whole stall Klaus charade they had going on. Bonnie and Abby needed all the time they could get.

Stefan finally shook himself out of whatever kind of stupor he had been in and began to walk forwards, Damon bringing up the rear a bit more warily. It was obvious that he was beginning to regret his decision to be here already but unfortunately, it was a little too late to turn back now.

"I didn't err, come here to eat Klaus," Stefan began, breaking the tense silence and Klaus raised his eyebrows at the youngest Salvatore, his smile still in place as he waited patiently for him to continue. "In fact I didn't want to come here at all. But I was told, I had to 'cause you'd hear us out."

He looked back to shoot an accusing glance at his brother who looked as uncomfortable as I was. It was obvious what he was trying to do. Stefan was going to go out of his way to make this evening as difficult as possible for all of us and I didn't know what Damon and I could do to keep him in line.

Chewing the inside of my cheek hard, I watched on as Klaus stared at Stefan coolly. "Hmm, well, the choice is yours." The hybrid strode towards a seat which a compelled blonde woman had pulled out and threw himself back into it. "You can either do the same as the lovely Sophie here and sit down or I can reach down your throats and pull out your insides."

I held my breath as a grin appeared on the hybrid's face at the idea as he braced his hands out in front of him, awaiting the Salvatore brothers' decision.

"If you value your lives gentlemen, I would pick the first one."

Out of the corner of my eye, I watched as Elijah took the seat to my left and hid my sigh of relief as Stefan and Damon reluctantly approached the table, following suit.

The raven haired vampire collapsed into the chair to my right and cast a sideways glance to see how I was faring. I sent him back a positive one in return. It appeared to satisfy his worries but it did nothing to satisfy mine.

Clenching and unclenching my hands out of sight beneath the table to try to keep some semblance of calm, I leaned back slightly as the waitresses approached us with the meals. Despite the panic I felt bubbling inside, my mouth watered uncontrollably at the delicious smell.

The brunette waitress set down a plate before straightening up and staring at me through her unseeing eyes. I gave her the same look back. It was slightly annoying, if she had some problem, she could at least communicate. I guessed that Klaus had commanded her to stay quiet but still I was no mind reader. "Can I help you?"

Klaus let out a loud laugh and I snapped my head towards him demanding an explanation. However, it was Elijah who answered me with a small smile playing at the edge of his lips. "What would you like to drink Sophia? I am quite certain you would not take a liking to our form of... beverage."

"Get her absinthe or something stronger."

My eyes shot daggers at Damon who raised his hands in surrender. Ignoring everyone else's confused looks I asked him, "How did you even…" The realisation hit as the words escaped my mouth and I trailed off, my eyes closing briefly. Word certainly got around fast in this small town. "Matt told you didn't he?"

Damon laughed and I groaned. When he wasn't cleaning tables he was gossiping about me. Good to know. Probably picked up on that trait when he dated my sister and Caroline.

"Quarterback asked me to keep an eye on you," Damon replied humorously, taking an exaggerated sip from his glass.

Of course he did. The whole grill probably thought I was an insane alcoholic by now. I averted my eyes in embarrassment, knowing my face would once again be cherry red and Elijah tilted his head towards a waitress who instantly left the room. She returned a few seconds later with a champagne glass containing a light bubbly pink liquid. Elijah removed it from her grasp and held it out to me.

"Perhaps you would prefer this."

Our fingers brushed as I took it from him and tried my best to ignore the tingling sensation which had flared up from where we made contact. Meeting his intent eyes which were studying my expression intently, I pressed my lips to the rim and took a small sip. Fresh and exotic came to mind with just the right amount of sweetness. Simply refreshing.

"It's delicious, thank you," I murmured, my eyes never straying from his and he smiled.

"Thank _you_ , love," Damon hummed, his eyes fixed on one of the waitresses, watching her arse appreciatively as she walked away. Again ladies and gentlemen, _this_ was the man my sister fancied.

My stomach let out a low growl and not being able to put off eating any longer, I dug into the food and held in a moan which fought to escape. It tasted as good as it smelt but Klaus wasn't going to get that satisfaction. It was bad enough that the house was amazing, I wasn't about to compliment the cooking as well.

"You lost your appetite."

I glanced over to see Klaus watching Stefan who was twiddling his fork between his fingers in boredom.

"Eat," Damon ordered not looking up from his plate. "I thought we agreed that we would leave the grumpy Stefan at home. Is this really the impression you want to give Elena's sister?"

Stefan remained nonchalant but his eyes slid over to meet mine guiltily. I swallowed my bite and nodded encouragingly at him. "We don't need a brooding vampire Stefan, it's not poisoned and even if it was, it wouldn't kill you."

Stefan sighed loudly but he slowly began to eat nevertheless.

Klaus grinned jovially. "That's the spirit, thank you Sophie. Isn't it nice? The five of us dining together? Such a treat. Is this what you had in mind when you pulled the dagger from my brother?" he asked with mirth, peering at Damon whose ice blue eyes were fixed on me.

I began to focus hard on the table, suddenly finding the swirling patterns engraved into the wood incredibly interesting. Elijah's eyes were burning into the side of my head and I had a niggling feeling that he knew Damon was not the one who un-daggered him.

Damon took a large gulp of his drink, diffusing the rising tension as he replied, "Well I knew how he felt about you, so I figured _the more, the merrier_."

Klaus missed the wink that the eldest Salvatore quickly sent to Elijah whose expression was a mixture of exasperation and amusement. Glancing between the two of them subtly, I furrowed my eyebrows. Something was definitely going on. Elijah and Damon were hiding something. Something that I hadn't been made aware of. Stefan either. The question was what?

Klaus continued unaware, "Well, Elijah and I have had our share of quarrels over the century. But we always make it through." He then focused on me. "What about you Sophie, I am certain Elena and yourself would have had a difference of opinion more than once," he probed, urging me to answer him.

I smiled. Oh, how right he was. When we were very young, the arguments between Elena, Jeremy and I, rare as they may be, were that memorable, they had made quite the name for themselves within the Gilbert household.

"That may be so but I can't seem to ever recall it coming close to daggering her," I mused. During our fights, we always intended to hurt the other emotionally. I couldn't recall one single time when it actually changed from an emotional fight to a physical one.

Elijah gave me an appreciative glance and Klaus caught the exchange between us, seemingly amused.

"Unlike you and Rebekah." Stefan muttered, distracting the hybrid whose form tensed slightly at the mention of his younger sister. I held my breath as Stefan smirked, satisfied that he had struck a nerve and added, "Too scared to face her are you?"

Klaus sucked in a breath and replied in what I knew to be forced calm, "I have already come clean to Elijah about killing my mother."

Damon discretely nudged his brother. "Hey, Stef, remember that time you killed dad? _Might_ want to dial down the judgement until dessert."

Well this conversation escalated quickly. I laid down my fork, losing my appetite as the events from earlier today replayed themselves in my mind. I was still reeling from that. Fathers were a bit of a sore spot. "It seems like everyone around this table has family issues," I muttered darkly but Damon caught it and smirked.

"Hard not to with you, considering that John Gilbert was your father."

I narrowed my eyes at him. Was he going to start bringing this up at every passing opportunity?

Apart from Damon, this was news to the rest of them and once the initial shock had passed, all eyes were full of curiosity. They were going to pry any moment now, I knew it. Klaus cleared his throat and I reluctantly turned my attention on him, bracing myself. "Since we are on the subject, I cannot help but wonder why exactly you never got along with him?"

There it was.

My fingers twitched and I crossed my arms, inhaling a deep breath and tried to force my stiff body to relax. It refused. The amount of hatred that I held for John when he was alive had been off the scale. Although he had redeemed himself by giving his life so Elena could live, I would never be able to fully forgive him.

After all, it was because of John Gilbert that I left Mystic Falls.

I knew the four vampires around me were patiently waiting for an answer. Choosing my words wisely, I stated, "Let's just say, we came to a disagreement which I never forgave him for."

Klaus's interest, if anything peaked but Stefan cut in, his voice sharp, "She doesn't have to say anything to you Klaus, she is only here to make a deal about Elena."

"Where is she tonight?" Elijah wondered and rested his hands together on the table, cutting off Klaus's retort.

Stefan replied casually, "I don't know. Ask Damon."

Klaus burst out laughing and I groaned, running a hand through my hair agitatedly. Elijah furrowed his brow and raised his hands, silently enquiring with widened eyes as to what was so funny. My irritation at the love triangle between Stefan, Damon and my sister faded as I hid a smile at how innocently confused he looked in that moment.

Klaus tried to stifle his chuckles as he tried to reply. "I'm sorry, you've missed so much," he explained to his brother before lowering his voice dramatically. "Uh – trouble in paradise." He made conspicuously exaggerated gestures towards the two Salvatore brothers.

Elijah arched a perfect eyebrow and turned back to me but I just shook my head slowly. "It took four hours for Elena to explain it all to me. We don't have enough time."

Klaus put a finger on his lips, still grinning as Damon continued in caution, "It's probably best to keep your sister in the do not discuss pile, right Sophie?"

I was definitely up for that. I nodded. "Right Damon."

Klaus didn't seem to get the message and leant back in his chair still smiling. "It's just the lure of the Petrova Doppelganger Sophie, still so strong." He turned to his brother, lips curving and dimples forming. I could tell he was about to broach a subject which would hit Elijah hard. "What say you brother? Shall we tell them about Tatia?" He questioned.

Elijah seemed to be calm but I saw the uncomfortable look in his eyes. He straightened out a napkin on the table. "Now why should we discuss matters long since resolved."

"Well given the Salvatore's shared affection for both Elena and Katerina and the fact that Sophie is Elena's sister, I think they might be curious to learn about the originator of the Petrova line."

Damon and Stefan nodded. The raven haired Salvatore raised his glass. "Please, _do_ tell."

"Are you interested Sophia?"

I met Elijah's questioning gaze and smiled reassuringly. "We're not going anywhere; colour me intrigued."

Elijah spoke, his voice perfectly calm and as he talked, I found that my body instantly began to relax. Any leftover tension from the mention of my father, gone. I realised I could probably listen to him speak for days on end, his voice was that soothing.

"When our family first settled here, there was a girl named Tatia, she was an exquisite beauty." Elijah paused and I missed the way his eyes flickered briefly in my direction. "Every boy of age desired to be her suitor, even though she'd had a child by another man. And none loved her more than Niklaus."

Klaus looked up from his reminiscing, smiling faintly, "Oh, I'd say there was one who loved her at least as much."

Stefan's eyes glittered with humour. "Wait, let me get this straight; you both loved the _same girl_?" He emphasised the last two words with a small smirk.

I was sensing a pattern forming. For some reason I felt slightly irritated at Klaus' and Stefan's revelation but I squashed the feeling down. How could I be jealous of a man who had fallen hard for a girl who had been the splitting image of my sister? A man who I had just met. Maybe that was the reason for his glances. Elena and I did share some similar traits after all. Was he seeing them when he looked at me?

Elijah faintly smiled, unaware of my conflicting thoughts and continued, "Our mother was a very powerful witch. She sought to end our feud over Tatia and so she took her. Klaus and I would later learn that it was Tatia's blood that we consumed in the wine on the night where our mother performed the spell which turned us into vampires."

Elijah took a sip of the blood in his glass and looked down. Stefan and Damon listened animatedly, their eyes flitting from one original brother to the other. "Tatia wouldn't make a decision between the two of us, so for a time Niklaus and I... grew estranged. Harsh words were traded; we even came to blows, didn't we, brother?"

Klaus, who up until this point had been running his finger around the rim of his glass, picked it up and raised it to Elijah. "But in the end, we realized the sacred bond of family," he summarised.

I avoided Elijah's gaze. "Family above all," he responded and there was a faint clink as the two brothers toasted.

"Family above all," Klaus agreed but I hardly heard him as I became lost in my own memories.

Despite the jealousy, I felt sympathy for the two originals. It was the ultimate betrayal when someone you trusted, cared about, screwed you over.

My thoughts began to drift to Elena and the Salvatores. I knew for a fact that my sister would never intentionally screw with Stefan and Damon's hearts and that fact alone separated her from Tatia and Katherine Pierce. Unlike the previous doppelgangers, Elena would eventually make her choice.

I just hoped that when the time came, Stefan and Damon would respect her decision.

"Sophie!" I jumped, my heart lurching and was brought out of my thoughts as Damon shoved my shoulder. A low grumbling sound which seemed almost like a growl came from my immediate left.

"Lost you for a moment there, love," Klaus stated as he signalled for the waitresses to take the plates away. "What are those frown lines for?"

I shook my head and easily blocked the memories which were trying to seep through. "Just a flashback, nothing more."

Everyone now looked at me with barely concealed attentiveness although Elijah held some concern. I needed them to let their curiosity go. They didn't seem to get that I didn't want to talk about my past yet. I doubted I ever would.

Elijah broke the intense silence. "Why don't we move this evening along and discuss the terms of this proposal?" he requested and I shot him a grateful smile.

Damon was about to continue when Klaus put up his hand, halting the words which were about to spill from the Salvatore's gaping mouth. "No, since Sophie is Elena's family, don't you think it more prudent that she is the one to offer the deal?"

Damon and Stefan glanced at me. This wasn't part of their plan but I kept my eyes fixed solely on Klaus.

Play the game. Stall him for as long as possible.

I pushed the chair back; the wooden legs scraping lightly across the floor as I got to my feet. "The deal is simple," I stated, not paying anyone any attention as I walked towards the mantelpiece, leaning my shoulder against it as my brain worked fast inside my head. "You can have your coffin back but you leave my sister and the rest of my family be. Let her Damon and Stefan live happily ever after without grudges."

Klaus regarded me thoughtfully.

"And let's not forget that all the Originals leave Mystic Falls forever," Damon quickly interrupted, lifting up his glass and drowning the contents in one.

Elijah did not move from his seat, his eyes bored into mine, searching for something. There was an underlying question in his brown orbs. One he was dying to ask but refrained himself. "Her deal sounds fair, brother."

Klaus however leant forward. "It's a decent proposal Sophie, I will give you that but unfortunately, Elena's doppelganger blood ensures that I will always have more hybrids to fight those opposing me." He turned to face Stefan, his tone now completely serious. "I will never leave her behind."

If that was ever the case, I would go with them. No questions asked. I would never leave my sister unprotected.

Klaus grabbed his drink stood up and strode to the fire. He turned to me, the two of us centimetres apart. "However, let's say I will indulge your deal Sophie. If I leave her behind under Stefan and Damon's protection, how long do you really think it will be before she becomes a vampire – or worse, dies caught in between their feuding?" He returned to the table and braced his hands on the wood. "Sophie, the worst thing for your sister, are the two men to your right."

I inhaled a sharp breath and shrugged myself off the mantelpiece, feeling slightly dizzy and claustrophobic. "I need some air," I breathed before spinning on my heel and exiting the room, ignoring the stares and the multiple pairs of eyes which followed me.

Not knowing the ins and outs of the house, I found myself entering another extravagant room, but didn't bother to take in any notice of my surroundings. The large window in front of me was the only thing that mattered. I pushed it open and sat down on the wide ledge, peering out into the night.

The trees surrounding the mansion had been unnaturally still until this moment but now they started to sway serenely as the wind outside began to slowly pick up speed. I smiled and closed my eyes as the chill of the breeze embraced my skin and whipped my hair away from my face. A sense of calm seeped into me and I revelled in it for a while.

A few seconds later, I was aware of another presence entering the room but I didn't turn round. If the goosebumps on my skin were any indication, I already knew who it was.

Without opening my eyes I uttered, "Klaus send you after me?"

I felt him come to a stop near to me and the fabric his suit brushed gently against my arm. "No I came of my own accord."

I smiled slightly and unconsciously tilted my head towards him. Deciding that I owed him some sort of an explanation, I whispered, "I'm sorry that I left like I did… I guess it just became too-"

"Overwhelming."

I nodded. "Something like that." My eyes opened and met dark brown. It was strange. We had just met but I somehow knew what was going on behind that unnaturally calm face. "You can ask you know, you don't need my permission Elijah."

Elijah leant against the wall opposite and contemplated me with an emotion I couldn't identify. "You left yourself out of the deal earlier. Both my brother and myself noticed."

I looked away, knowing I couldn't tell him the real reason. Actually, I was surprised that the two original's had picked up on that. I paused before stating vaguely, "The deal wasn't about me. I just want my sister safe."

"And your safety does not matter?"

I froze. How did he jump to that conclusion so fast? Elijah read my face which told him all he needed to know.

His eyes darkened as he realized the truth. "It _doesn't_ does it?"

I sighed, but gave it to him anyway. "Elena's safety is more important."

Elijah took a slow step closer. "I honour the fact that you care for your family Sophia but your safety is also just as important." My hands clenched together in my lap and Elijah lowered himself down onto the ledge beside me. "How long have you put your sister's needs in front of yours?" he asked softly. Patiently. He wasn't trying to push the answer out of me. It felt nice for a change.

Still, I twisted my hands nervously but Elijah covered them with his own, putting a stop to the movement. He raised my hands slightly and interlocked our fingers. Heart fluttering, I stared at our joined hands and instantly felt calmer. There was a silence as he waited until I found the courage to speak and eventually I did.

"I don't know, it has always been that way I guess. When we were younger, Jeremy and Elena looked up to me for guidance. Strength. It was the never-ending curse of being the older sister. I know I betrayed them when I disappeared from their lives but what they don't know is that I left to protect them."

Once I started to talk, the words came spilling out and for once I did not hold back.

"The only times I had actual contact with my family was when John phoned to tell me about my parents death and when one of John's friends told me about John's and Aunt Jenna's passing." I took a deep breath, my eyes burning and I blinked rapidly to force them back. "Tuesday was the first time I had seen my sister in eight years."

"If you are in need any consolation I haven't seen one of my siblings in over nine hundred years."

I fought a smile and gently squeezed his hands. "You will get the chance soon Elijah, I promise you."

"Sooner."

Simultaneously, Elijah and I turned our heads to see Damon enter the room looking extremely vexed. "You could have both given me a heads up," he spat. "Stefan is still in there with evil incarnate and I have spent the last few minutes whooshing round the house trying to find you. This place is like a giant maze."

"We truly feel for your irritation Damon," I responded dryly as Elijah pulled me to my feet. He let go of one hand but kept my other in his grasp with no intention of pulling away.

Damon glanced down at our joined hands with raised eyebrows and then spun to the left, fixing his attention on something else. "I think it's time to get down to business and bring out the dead don't you agree?"

It was then I realised what room we were in. I looked down at the three coffins situated in the centre of the room. _How on earth did I miss that?_

I nodded in answer to Damon's question then turned to Elijah, the pieces suddenly falling into place.

"This was the real reason for the dinner party I'm guessing." At their nods of acknowledgement I grinned at Damon. "You know, I'm _surprised_ Klaus didn't catch on with all those hints you have been dropping to him all night."

Damon scoffed, "They were subtle hints though Sophie. Subtle."

I rolled my eyes, reluctantly releasing Elijah's hand and approached one of the coffins as I replied, "Damon, you were about as subtle as a flying brick. _The more the merrier._ What a stupid thing to say!"

"Elijah, some back up-"

"I apologise Damon but I am inclined to agree with the lovely Sophia. It was quite foolish."

Damon was about to retort but I quickly silenced him with a glare. "Klaus is going to be wondering where we are soon, if we are going to do this, we need to do it fast."

That stopped him. Quickly, I undid the latch and pulled up the lid to see a young man around my age, lying in the casket peacefully. "Wow Elijah, your brother's resemblance to you is uncanny," I uttered in amazement.

Damon threw open the coffin to my left and laughed, "What do you expect Sophie? They are related after all."

Elijah who had already pulled the dagger out of his sibling, turned to face me. "I can assure you Sophia, although Kol and I are similar in appearance, I'm afraid to say our personalities somewhat _clash_."

I nodded and grabbed the handle of the dagger. "Let's release a bit of havoc then," I muttered then wrenched it out. Placing the dagger into Elijah's awaiting hand, I examined the two vampires as the veins began to steadily retreat into their skins. "They are going to need blood."

Damon waved his dagger in the air. "Don't you worry, I already have that covered."

There was clatter of heels before a woman entered the room with three blood bags on a platter. As Elijah placed them by his siblings, I was struck with a sudden idea. "Elijah, hand me two daggers."

Elijah was by my side in an instant, "May I ask what you are planning?" he enquired.

"Trust me," I whispered looking into his eyes. He carefully passed them over and I walked over to the waitress. Feeling the two pairs of eyes burning into my head, I placed the daggers side by side on the platter and looked around to see a small cloth on a table.

Damon picked it up. "I like where this is going. Nice job Sophie…. it's theatrical" I stood back and let Damon place the cloth over the daggers. A hand brushed my shoulder and I faced Elijah.

"Ingenious," he murmured to me then he offered his arm. "Now I believe my brother will be missing us. Shall we return?"

I linked my arm through the crook of his elbow and grinned. "We shall."

* * *

The first thing I noticed when we re-entered the room was the waitress lying limply on the floor, but after a quick glance I noticed the steady rise and fall of her chest.

"Feeling better Sophie?"

I tore my eyes away from her and focused on Klaus, who had dried blood around his lips. I could easily put two and two together. "Much, Thank you."

Elijah sent me a sharp glance before going to stand by his brother. Knowing what he was asking, I made sure to stay behind Damon and Stefan.

Damon was the first one to speak. "It's time for you to put something on the table Klaus; we've made our offer, now you counter."

"Okay." Klaus sat down in a chair and dabbed at his mouth with a napkin. It was unnerving to see him acting so eloquent after he had almost murdered a girl in cold blood. "I offer you Sophie, your sister's future happiness. You see, what she needs is these two vampires out of her life and to fall in love with a human. Maybe that nice blonde football player who messaged Damon earlier."

"Matt?" I questioned, quirking an eyebrow. That would never happen. There was a reason Elena broke up with him.

Damon snorted and I gave him a look of annoyance. " _Donovan_? Really?"

Klaus shrugged smiling. "Yeah, why not? They'll marry, live a long and fruitful life, and pop out a perfect family."

I could see where this was going now and I knew that Stefan was also on the same wavelength. "And continue the Petrova bloodline. Every few hundred years you will have a new one to drain and never run out of hybrids. Isn't that right Klaus?"

Klaus glanced at me. "Consider it a small return on my investment in her wellbeing. See after you hand me back the coffin, I give you my word that her safety will be ensured for the rest of her natural life. As her sister Sophie, you know it's what's best for her."

He stood up and walked towards us. "What do you say? Do we have a deal?"

I was about to respond but Stefan glared at me before walking over to meet Klaus.

"What are you doing?" Damon hissed and we both watched as Stefan grabbed Klaus's hand. What was he thinking?

"Nice try Klaus," Stefan whispered. "But no deal."

The next moments were absolute chaos. I had been prepared for Klaus to snap all night and when he did, he didn't disappoint.

I watched in horror as the hybrid's calm expression dissolved into one of uncontrollable rage. There were two loud cracks and I winced as Stefan fell to the ground. Klaus snatched up Stefan's arm and thrust his hand into the fire. Stefan yelled out in agony and desperately tried to pull back but Klaus placed a forceful hand on his shoulder, ceasing his struggles with ease.

" _Stefan_!" I yelled and was about to rush over to him when an arm banded tight around my waist and yanked me back against a hard chest. With his other arm, Elijah forced Damon up against the wall and pinned him there by the neck.

"What are you _doing_?" Damon gasped but I didn't pay him any notice as I allowed everything around me to fade out, concentrating solely on Stefan and the fire. I narrowed my eyes.

Despite his incapacitated position, Stefan managed to jerk his head in my direction. He stared at me in amazement before hastily putting on a mask of pain. Letting out a triumphant smile, I ignored the sudden growing weakness in my body. All that mattered was that it had worked.

I hadn't lost control.

" _Stop_!" Damon continued to shout as Elijah released his neck.

Klaus looked up at the raven haired vampire with a dangerous glint in his ocean eyes. "Now, bring me my coffin before I burn him alive," he snarled.

"I'll get it," Damon muttered in resignation. His shoulder slammed hard against Elijah's as he left the room.

Klaus turned to us once he had gone. "Brother, go with him and take Sophie with you to keep him honest." We were about to leave the room when Klaus called Elijah back. "When you return, I will make good on my promise to you and I will hand over our family."

Elijah stared at his brother for a moment then turned back round sharply and pulled me from the room. As soon as we were out of his sight, his hold on me quickly changed from restraining to supportive. I leaned into him and he braced my weight with ease.

"You're shaking," he stated softly.

I looked down, not shocked at all to see my hands trembling. "I'll be fine, believe me it's not out of fear," I replied. Trying to regain my composure, I gently pulled away from him then looked around. "Where's Damon?"

"Trying to unsuccessfully calm down Finn and Kol. Pains in the behind, the both of them."

Elijah and I spun around to see a beautiful woman with loosely curled golden hair, wearing a short red dress and a silver pendant necklace, standing before us. She didn't seem to notice me as she took in Elijah. He smiled at her and her cerulean eyes warmed.

"Rebekah," Elijah murmured.

I stood back and looked away as they embraced, letting the two have their moment.

"I have missed you Elijah."

"As have I, dear sister."

When they finally pulled apart, Rebekah's attention snapped onto me, only just realising she was not alone with her brother and her eyes narrowed in confusion. "Who the bloody hell are you?" she demanded and crossed her arms.

"I think I would also like to know the answer to that," an unfamiliar voice answered before there was a blur of colour and my heart jumped in shock as I came face to face with the vampire I had un-daggered.

Kol's light chestnut eyes glittered avidly and he stalked closer until the two of us were only millimetres apart. I felt Elijah tense and move towards me at my discomfort as I met Kol's eyes head on.

Kol tilted his head to the side, surprised by my boldness and leaned in until his nose brushed against my neck.

"What's your name darling?" he murmured and I stiffened as he deeply inhaled my scent.

"Sophie. Now that you know, I would appreciate it if you would get out of my personal space Kol."

Kol's head remained frozen against my neck for a few moments. I stayed stock still as he pulled back to stare at me in amazement. "As you wish," he stated in an indecipherable tone before stepping away.

Rebekah cast a questioning glance at Kol who was now eyeing me in approval but I hardly noticed as Elijah's hand found mine.

It was then when my ears picked up the increasing sound of footsteps pounding against the wooden floor. Another man with long wavy brown hair came into view, clutching one of the daggers in a tight fist.

His knuckles white and wearing an expression of utmost fury, he stormed towards us. Damon followed casually in his wake, enjoying the commotion immensely.

"Where is he Elijah!" the newcomer yelled, brandishing the dagger.

"Finn…" Elijah uttered calmly and he waited until Damon was my side before stepping in front of me towards the crazed vampire.

" _No_ Elijah! It has been _nine hundred years_! Niklaus _will_ pay!"

"We're not all like this," Kol muttered, winking at me and he moved forwards in anticipation as we watched the showdown between the two vampires.

 _Men_. I rolled my eyes at Rebekah who hid a small grin before she strode towards her oldest brothers. "Finn's right Elijah," she murmured, stepping in between them.

Elijah looked away from his brothers' smug expression to face his sister disbelievingly.

Rebekah continued, "He daggered us, carted us around in coffins like cargo… he killed our _mother_ Elijah…" she broke off and cleared her throat. My heart went out to her as she composed herself. "I won't let him get away with that." She held her hand out to Finn who reluctantly passed her the dagger. "We can be a family without him." She ended it in a faint whisper.

Kol grinned and leant against the wall. "Besides, who really needs him, honestly?"

"I don't," Damon muttered under his breath and I subtly elbowed him, keeping my eyes on Elijah, who looked like he was battling with multiple emotions.

"He's still our brother."

Damon raised a finger. " _Half_ -brother if it makes you feel any better." I glared at him and he backed away grinning, raising his arms in defence. "It's true though."

I ignored him and approached the tense vampire. Aware of everybody watching me, I placed my hand on Elijah's arm and his body relaxed. For a while none of us spoke before Elijah finally sighed. "If we must."

Kol smiled triumphantly and punched the air mockingly. He was itching for this confrontation to begin. "Fantastic! Now let us go and reunite with Nik. I'm sensing a bloodbath tonight."

Damon immediately disappeared before reappearing with the waitress holding the plate of concealed daggers. "Come on Sophie."

I nodded and we all followed him back to the dining room. I could now pick up Klaus' taunting voice.

"Where's the fight, Where's the ripper?"

"Stay behind us," Elijah whispered into my ear and as we walked into the room. My eyebrows furrowed as I saw Stefan and Klaus glaring at each other, each one trying to make the other drop dead with their eyes. I faltered in my footsteps and Damon stopped beside me.

Klaus looked up and I could see the anger quickly turn to confusion as he took us in. "Elijah, Sophie. Why haven't you left?"

I could hear the smirk in Elijah's voice. "Where are your manners brother?" he reprimanded. "We forgot desert."

He strode towards the waitress and whipped off the cloth to reveal the two daggers.

Klaus stumbled back in shock as he locked eyes with his brother. "What have you done?" he whispered, the fear in his voice projecting.

"What have _you_ done?" Elijah retorted. "You see I've learned not to trust your vulgar promises, Klaus. We're doing this on my terms now."

I heard someone behind me and I turned to see Kol enter the room with a vacant expression. Klaus instantly backed away, his eyes widening in horror and guilt. "Kol," he exclaimed, his voice trembled and he shook his head, pleading.

A faint, yet cold smile reach the Original vampire's face as he passed me. "Long time _brother_."

Klaus's eyes darted around until they rested on the two daggers. He made a lunge towards them but I felt a rush of wind before one disappeared.

"Finn, _don't_ ," Klaus begged and I winced as Finn plunged the dagger through his hand. I stepped backwards and scrunched my eyes shut as Klaus's agonised yell reverberated through my ears.

Damon pulled me backwards and away from the fray. Klaus, who had managed to escape Finn, sped back and gasped. " _Rebekah_!" He groaned.

I opened my eyes to see the female original lean forward and hiss menacingly, "This is for our mother," then swiftly, she yanked the dagger out of his chest. Klaus, looking somewhat weakened, staggered backwards.

I caught Kol's glinting eyes and he gave me a wink before striding forward. He wrenched Klaus's hands behind his back, effectively restraining him.

Elijah stepped towards me and placed a hand on my shoulder. I turned and looked up into his calm eyes, yet underneath they held a hint of pain. "You are free to go," he murmured to me. His hand seemed to pause before pulling away. "This is family business."

Klaus was breathing heavily and trying to turn his head to see what was happening to no avail. I waited until Stefan and Damon joined my side and the three of us walked towards the door. Before I left, I couldn't help but take one last glance back.

Stefan followed me out but Damon strayed back when he glimpsed Elijah's expression.

I missed the lingering stare he gave me as I left, I missed Kol's knowing glance and I missed the threatening tone in his voice as the noble original said quietly, "Ensure her safety Mr. Salvatore or I will give you my word that there will be hell to pay."

* * *

 **I wanted to get this up tonight. Hope this was worth the wait :) Please review.**


	7. Invitations

As soon as we left Klaus' mansion, I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding. Stefan smiled softly at me as I leant against one of the trees and sighed, revelling in the silence although it was anything but calm.

"Well that was certainly dramatic." I groaned and opened one eye to see Damon's face smirking back at me. "I'm impressed." He relaxed against the tree next to me. "Truth be told, I didn't think that you would be able to handle it."

I opened my other eye and stared blankly back at him. "I don't know whether to feel complimented or insulted."

Stefan grinned, crossing his arms. "I would say it's the closest to a compliment that you'll ever get from him. I'd take it if I were you."

I smiled back. "I did do pretty good, didn't I?" Then I remembered what Klaus had tried to do to the youngest Salvatore earlier this evening and stepped towards him. "How's the arm?" I asked, squinting through the darkness, trying to find any visible damage.

Stefan held it out. "Healing," he stated and I nodded in relief, just seeing very faint scars etched into his skin. They would heal up and his arm would be good as new within the next hour or so. "Which is what I would like to ask you about."

This was why I shouldn't intervene when there were people watching. They always had questions. Demanding answers for the things they couldn't explain.

I broke my gaze from Stefan's and glanced around, pulling my jacket closer tighter around me as I shivered. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"You know you're a really bad liar Sophia Gilbert," Damon observed and I calmly retaliated,

"and you're an ass but you don't see me commenting about it."

The two of us came to a halt and stood there, shooting daggers at each other, both of us waiting for the other to crack. It sure as hell wasn't going to be me.

Stefan cleared his throat, and I gladly turned my back on the raven haired vampire to face him. "You know exactly what I am talking about," Stefan stated before pausing, his forehead brooding. "How did you do it?"

I tensed and Damon looked back and forth between us. "Am I missing something?"

I shook my head but Stefan wouldn't let it go. Daring me at any moment to contradict him, he elaborated, "You stopped me from feeling the agony of being burned and the fire didn't damage my arm as it should have done. Don't get me wrong, I am grateful," he added at my guarded expression. "But I just want to know how."

I looked unseeingly towards the forest. "Don't ask questions you don't want to know the answer to Stefan, curiosity like that can get a person killed."

"Wait, wait back up. Is this similar to all that drama in the forest?"

I could have throttled Damon for bringing that up as Stefan arched an eyebrow in curiosity. "That was nothing," I whispered, my voice faint against the steady wind but Damon continued,

"That wasn't nothing Sophie, you blasted baby Lockwood, hybrid extraordinaire, into a tree!"

The two of them were now pushing for answers and if there was one thing I hated, it was being pushed around. Instead of explaining, I turned my head to glance warily back towards the original mansion.

I couldn't help but wonder what was going on. There were no broken windows or external destruction so Klaus must still be alive. If they had finished their dispute, were they close enough to hear us? Were they listening in?

"You can trust us Sophie, we can protect you from what you are running from."

I pushed myself away from the tree to turn to face Damon, my heart pounding incredibly fast. "I'm not running," I muttered.

"Sure you are," Damon interrupted, daring me to contradict him. When I didn't, he continued, "I've seen that expression you're wearing hundreds of times on so many faces: Katherine's, Rose's, even Klaus'."

I glanced down at the ground, suddenly finding a broken branch beneath my shoe very interesting. "I can protect myself."

My own voice didn't even convince me but I had kept myself alive so far, hadn't I? At least I was capable enough. That and I didn't want someone to protect me... it would just be adding one more person's blood on my hands.

My tone and the silence which followed was as good as a confession for the brothers.

"We can help you Sophie, just tell us what is going on," Damon implored and Stefan nodded along in complete agreement.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. All I wanted to do was go home and sleep away this entire conversation. "I can't tell you," I replied, strained.

Stefan stepped towards me looking worried. "Why?" he whispered.

My eyes were beginning to sting within their sockets and I turned away from them to hide my small emotional blip from view. It would be so much easier if they could only understand that my secrets were my own. To just let it go but their curiosity was mounting.

I hardly recognised my own voice as I spoke the next words. "The last person who tried to help me… got… hurt. There are so many things out there besides vampires, werewolves, witches, hybrids and doppelgangers."

So many things which were much more dangerous.

"My sister cares about you both. I am not going to bring the two of you, or anyone for that matter, into that kind of world."

I could feel their eyes penetrating into my back but I ignored them and swallowed, composing my face back to one of complete seriousness. "Right now the priority is my sister. The only thing I don't want is for the three you to end up hurt."

"Talk English Sophie," Damon commanded and I turned back to see the two brothers standing side by side. This close together, I could see the similarities between them.

I knew that no matter what they said about each other, no matter how many times they had argued or fought against each other, in the end they were still brothers. They would always care for each other.

But that didn't stop me from forcing out the only words which would have the power to shake up their sibling bond, "I don't want you all to end up hurt when my sister makes her choice."

My words obviously had an impact but the reply was interrupted as my phone rang. Ignoring the now silent brothers, I pulled it out to see caller I.D.

 _Speak of the devil._

I flipped it open. "Hey."

"Sophie, where have you been? I've called ten times." Her voice sounded panicked and I was instantly on the alert.

"What is it?"

I closed my eyes as I heard the anguish in my sister's voice. "It's Ric Sophie, I found him stabbed at our home." My heart faltered and I inhaled a sharp gasp of air as she quickly continued, "He's okay, the Gilbert ring brought him back but what if it hadn't? I can't do it Soph, I c-can't… I can't lose anyone else."

I straightened and looked at Damon and Stefan who were listening in, holding on to every word. "Where are you now? I'll come and get you."

"Matt and I took Alaric to the hospital. They want to run some tests but there's another thing." She trailed off and I clenched my jaw, waiting for the next set of bad news. Couldn't there just be one day that my sister could live through without having to deal with any supernatural interferences? Was it too much to ask? "Bill Forbes… h-e… h-he…" Elena's voice broke and from over the phone, I could hear her breathing begin to increase in loudness and in pace. She was panicking.

"Elena, put Matt on the phone," I demanded softly, knowing right now she needed my firm voice to keep her from losing it. "It'll be okay sweetie, I promise you."

There was a silence and I paced back and forth as I waited and listened to Elena's quietening sobs before I heard her finally pass the phone over.

"Sophie." Matt's urgent voice reached my ears and I immediately cut to the chase.

"What the hell happened to Bill?"

Matt sighed. "Same as Ric but he had vampire blood in his system."

My breath cut short and I stood still. "Oh my god," I breathed out in horror. It felt as if my stomach was falling down into an endless pit of despair for my bubbly blonde vampire friend.

I knew exactly what dying with vampire blood in the system meant for Bill Forbes. Well, I remembered the man well enough to know exactly what type of person he was and what his decision would have been.

Matt continued, confirming my thoughts. "He didn't complete the transition, Caroline is a mess. She is barely holding herself together. She won't talk to anyone. Liz doesn't have a clue what to do, she's worried that Care's gonna flip her humanity switch... she needs you Soph."

I paused, trying to think of a plan. How I wished I could be in two places at once but despite Elena being my sister, I had to think about this rationally. Alaric would be fine. Caroline's father would not and all the humans in this town would not if she decided to mess with her humanity trigger.

"Matt, can you stay with Elena tonight? Take her back to yours?" It was a lot to ask of him but I didn't want my sister sleeping by herself tonight. She needed the rest and there was no one I trusted more than Matt to carry out the job.

Besides, she and Matt still shared a deep connection, strong enough for the two of them to stay close friends, despite no longer being together. Not to mention, he was one of the few humans left in this town. If anyone could fully understand what she was going through, it would be him.

"In the morning, bring her back to the hospital. It will give her peace of mind."

"Yeah sure," Matt quickly answered but then his voice lowered slightly and I pressed the phone closer to my ear, straining to hear his next words. "But I have no idea what to do about her panicking."

The answer instantly came to my lips. "Lavender. No matter what, it always calms her down."

"How come we never knew that?" Damon whispered to Stefan who shrugged. I almost started at his words; I had completely forgotten the two of them were still there.

I almost missed what Matt was saying, "-got some at home somewhere, I'm sure… but why lavender?"

I smiled sadly but remembered he couldn't see me. "Because it smells like mom."

I felt everything fade away as I remembered Miranda Gilbert. Her smile, her laugh, the way she would hold me tight when I would wake up in floods of tears. God I missed her _so much_.

My eyes burned and I blinked quickly, forcing the painful memories away.

Matt's gentle voice brought me back to the present. "You're a good sister Soph, you always have been. I am so glad that you are back."

My throat felt strangely clogged at his admission. "Me to. The both of you stay safe."

"Bye Soph."

I hung up and without acknowledging either of the two brothers I said, "You two need to have a little chat, I meant what I said earlier."

And with that I walked away leaving them standing frozen in my wake. On the way to my destination, I quickly made a pit stop at a small local supermarket. The clergy rubbed tiredness from his eyes as he blearily looked up from behind the till. "Sorry miss, we are about to close for the night."

I widened my eyes at him, causing a red flush to stain his cheeks. "I will only be ten seconds, I promise."

* * *

It took ten minutes before I found myself standing outside a familiar house with a small carrier bag in one hand as I rang the doorbell. A few moments later, there was the rattle of a key in the lock before the door slowly opened.

"Liz," I sighed as I saw the sheriff's blotchy eyes. At the sight of me, she pulled the door open wider to let me in. "I'm so sorry about Bill."

Liz sniffed but her expression held true gratitude. "Thank you for coming Sophie. I honestly don't know what to do."

I saw the desperation and guilt and my heart went out to her. "Where is she?" I whispered.

Liz turned her head towards a pale door to the right. The only door shut off from the rest of the house. I approached it slowly, hearing nothing but silence. "She hasn't come out yet," Liz murmured, standing beside me.

I nodded and placed my hand on her arm briefly then waited for her to turn away. When she was out of earshot, I knocked on the door softly before entering, not waiting for an answer.

If I did, she may have turned me away and I wasn't going to risk that. Not when she was experiencing a vampiric emotional overload which could prove too hard to bear.

My heart clenched at the sight in front of me. "Oh Caroline."

I took her in; the blonde vampire was curled up into a tight little ball on the bed, tears streaming down her face, her blank blue eyes staring unseeingly at the picture she clutched in her hands.

I edged slowly into the room and sat down on the bed beside her, saying nothing, not pushing her to express herself, just waiting until she plucked up the courage to talk to me.

"He's gone… he's gone Sophie," Caroline whispered hoarsely. "He didn't want to stay with me."

I gently took the picture out of her slackened hands. Looking down, my eyes rested upon a younger Caroline atop of her dad's shoulders, both their eyes sparkling, completely full of laughter. Back when times seemed so much simpler.

"It's not that he _didn't_ want to Caroline. If there was any other way he could have stayed with you, he would have done it in a heartbeat. For you. Because he _loved_ you Caroline." I emphasised the words as I took her hands in mine, squeezing them gently. "And he always will."

Caroline sniffled and looked down at our hands before shuffling closer to me. "I wanted to hate him Sophie… for leaving me and mum… for judging me… hurting me, yet all I could think of was wanting to save his life."

She shook her head and pulled her hands away. She wrapped her arms around her knees as if protecting herself.

"What is wrong with me? I shouldn't have to feel like this." She rested her forehead on her knees and sobbed, the tears coming down faster.

I put an arm around her shoulders and she leaned into me. "There's nothing wrong with you Care. It's natural to feel like this. No matter what he has done, you can't help but love him. You're allowed to, he's your dad."

I felt her head move slightly against my shoulder as she mumbled, "Did I make the right decision, by letting him die?"

I met Caroline's watery eyes and nodded, smiling a soft smile, "You gave him a choice. It takes a lot of strength to do that."

Caroline smiled slightly and closed her eyes. "I stayed with him until he d-died and all we did was talk like we used to. He finally accepts me Sophie. He accepts me for who I am."

I rubbed my hand up her arm, "Deep down, he always did. Better late than never. You let him go without regret."

Caroline hiccupped and smiled slightly. "Yeah," she whispered, then wiping the tears away from her face she looked down, her grief stricken expression faded and was replaced by one of curiosity. "What's in the bag?"

I grinned and reached down for the ice cream. "The two men we can always rely on during times like this. I think we are in need of a long awaited movie night."

A faint smile came across the blonde vampire's lips. It would take her a long time to get over it but for now, she needed the distraction. For one night, she needed to be happy. It was what Bill Forbes would have wanted.

* * *

It was one in the morning when Liz Forbes finally decided to go to bed and forget about the evening's events. It had been the first time that both she and her husband had been in the same room together without arguing, since he left her for Steven.

They had finally sorted out their issues. Liz truly wished that the two of them could have reconnected much sooner. At least then, she could have spent more time with him.

Maybe then he might not have died...

Liz closed her eyes and slouched against the wall. She couldn't go blaming herself; no one could have predicted that this would happen.

The truth was, even after all the heartbreak, despite him acting like a complete asshole most of the time, he would always be the one man she would ever truly love. It was why, whilst he moved on with someone else, she never did.

In her mind, despite the countless arguments they always had, the good times were immeasurable. No one could or would ever measure up to him.

She remembered the day clearly when he walked out of their home without a backwards glance, after another relentless argument. He left her to bury herself in work as a distraction and consequently neglecting her daughter. Caroline. The living reminder that she could never fully forget him.

How selfish she had been.

Looking back, she couldn't ignore the rising guilt she felt for leaving her daughter to cope on her own, especially during her transition. Liz didn't even realise the impact vampirism had on her daughter.

She never realised how strong and mature Caroline had suddenly become. Her little girl had been through so much. She should have been there for her, maybe then Caroline wouldn't have had to keep so many secrets.

Her heart clenched with loneliness and she wiped away a stray tear as she headed towards her room.

On her way, she found herself pausing outside her daughter's room and hearing some faint noises, she opened the door. At the sight before her, she faltered and smiled, seeing Caroline and Sophie Gilbert passed out on the bed, sound asleep; chocolate wrappers and Ben and Jerry tubs everywhere with the credits of some romantic comedy rolling on the T.V.

She silently cleared away the mess whilst inwardly feeling a strong surge of gratitude towards the eldest Gilbert for being there for her daughter.

Both teenagers had lost so much and yet they stayed strong and made it through. That was how she knew her daughter would be okay. Liz and Bill always knew that Caroline would turn out to be a tough kid and Liz strived to be there for her more in the future - not as the sheriff of the town… but as her mother.

With that resolution in mind, Liz walked out of the room and headed off to bed, feeling lighter and happier.

Bill had gone, her world had fallen apart but she didn't have to deal with it alone. Because she wasn't alone. She still had her daughter.

* * *

"Sophie… Sophiee… WAKE. UP!"

I yelled as I tumbled out of bed, landing with a loud thud on the wooden floor, my heart pounding fast against my chest as I scanned the room on high alert. When there was nothing of importance to deal with apart from the alight eyes of the blonde vampire before me, the adrenaline vanished and I sagged back down.

"It's not funny," I moaned, rubbing my elbow as I watched Caroline put a hand over her mouth to stifle her giggles, "Seriously, that hurt."

"You're right, I'm sorry but you were sleeping like the dead, I should know and shouting was all I could think of." Her eyes sparkled with laughter. "But the look on your face-"

"Yeah, yeah was hilarious, now give a girl a hand."

Caroline pulled me to my feet and passed me some dark jeans and a tank top. I raised my eyebrows, noticing the quick tapping of her heel against the floor. "I get the feeling we are in a rush."

Caroline smiled and nodded, "Yeah, we are meeting your sister at the grill in an hour. Now shower."

She pointed to the door and I strode towards the bathroom. Before I went in, I spun around on my heel and posed, making sure to pout. "Do I really look that bad?"

"You look like you have crawled out of some freaky horror film. I may be a vampire but I am not going out with you looking like that."

"Bitch," I muttered half-heartedly. Caroline just laughed and shoved me into the bathroom.

I closed the door with a slam hearing a faint call of, "Love you too, Sophie!"

* * *

Klaus was furious. He clenched his hands into tight fists and swung the door of the living room open. It crashed into the wall but all he saw was red as he strode into the room, ocean eyes with a glimmer of gold beneath the surface fixated solely on his victim.

"You went after Elena!" he growled at Rebekah.

His siblings all calmly turned to face him feeling no shock, just exasperation. Niklaus was at it again. The rampages and temper tantrums after a thousand years were quickly becoming monotonous.

Elijah glanced up from the shoe he was inspecting, briefly surveying Niklaus and Rebekah before going right back to ignoring them. Kol meanwhile, jerked his head away from the mirror to watch his new found source of entertainment with concealed interest.

"What is wrong with you?" Klaus demanded.

A faint smirk twisted its way across Kol Mikaelson's face. Now things were getting interesting. He was always one for a good ol' family squabble. The youngest male original was itching for a fight. He exchanged a mischievous glance with his sister who rolled her eyes then leaned back into her seat.

She turned her head to face Klaus, smiling, which caused her brother's eyes to flash gold. "Here we go," she muttered cheerfully, completely unperturbed. For a matter of fact, she felt triumphant, knowing that she was getting under her brother's skin. Served the bloody wanker right.

Klaus snarled at his sister's ignorance. Didn't she realise he needed the doppelganger alive to make his hybrids? "Do you want another dagger in your heart?" he threatened.

"Again with the dagger threats?" Kol mocked from behind him, unable to keep his silence for a moment longer and Klaus' eye twitched in irritation as Kol leisurely sat on the sofa arm and leaned forwards, revelling in Klaus' rage. "Don't you have any other tricks?"

"Oh go back to staring at yourself." Klaus demanded, attempting to brush him off but Kol was not so easily swayed. If anything, it spurred him on even further.

"And who are you, my _father?"_ Kol mocked.

"No Kol," Klaus sneered, stepping forward. "But you are in _my_ house."

Kol's expression turned emotionless, his dark eyes glinting as he closed the distance between them. "Then perhaps we should go outside."

Finn and Rebekah watched on impassively whilst Elijah just shook his head as he regarded the stare down dispassionately. For so long he had strived for his family's redemption but they always made it ever so difficult. The immaturity in the room was staggering.

"Enough."

The five original siblings all whipped round to see their mother with disappointment evident in her eyes. "Niklaus. Come." She commanded and left the room without another word, expecting her son to follow her. Klaus narrowed his eyes after her but complied. He shoved past Kol who watched him leave the room with a dark twisted smile.

Elijah observed Kol, who's eyes were still fixed intently on the door where their mother and brother had disappeared through and knowing what the youngest Mikaelson brother wanted to do, he placed his shoe on the table and approached him. "Enough Kol."

He rested a hand on Kol's shoulder who just shook it off and rounded to face him sneering, "Why should I Elijah? That conniving bastard we call a brother stabbed us like it was sword practise and chucked us into boxes like yesterday's trash."

Kol scanned his elder brother's face and finding what he was looking for made him laugh but out of exasperation, not humour.

"Don't tell me you are still on this petty quest to be the noble brother. To watch out for the bastard. _Always and forever."_

Kol scoffed, causing Rebekah and Elijah to look away. As they should.

This whole mess started with that sentimental little pact made a thousand years ago which didn't seem to include him or Finn. Not that he cared. And he didn't care.

Not one bit.

"And look where that got the both of you. Daggered in a box. Mark my words Elijah. Nik will never be redeemed."

Elijah sat down next to Rebekah. Kol's words had certainly made an impact but he still refused to believe that their brother was completely lost. All Elijah had desired for centuries was the hope that one day he would reunite his family.

He had managed that, hadn't he?

But despite everything, Klaus still wanted his hybrids; the back-up family. Unwilling to throw them away for the only shred of happiness he might ever find. How long could Elijah keep searching? He had sacrificed his life for Niklaus for so long and had gained nothing in return.

It was Rebekah who spoke, breaking the uncomfortable silence. "As much as I agree with you Kol, our mother's back." She smiled a gentle smile. The appearance of her mother made her feel complete again. Like she was once again the teenage girl her physical age deemed her to be. "She wants us to be a family."

"And how long do you really think that Nik will heel to mother's demands and keep his word?" Kol arched a disbelieving brow before turning his attention back to Elijah, aiming his next words at him. "He kept you away from Sophie by daggering you. You might have come across her sooner if he didn't play God."

Elijah focused on his brother more intently, his expression faltering for a slight second. Kol grinned at locating the crack in his brother's usually calm facade. He turned back towards the mirror triumphantly.

Finn just looked confused and finally decided to chip in. "What is this you speak of Kol?" he questioned.

Kol just kept grinning as he examined his clothing, admiring how perfectly the fabric fitted his form. Such a shame that his suit would be drenched with blood if he had his way tonight. At least it would add a splash of colour. "Our brother is smitten. It's obvious."

Elijah leant forwards, examining his cuff length nonchalantly but his dark eyes had lightened. "I am not ' _smitten_ ' as you so put it."

"Lies," Rebekah sung out, watching her eldest brother's reaction intently. There was a slight pause but other than that, his composure faded back to one of adept coolness. "You're smitten with her Elijah, Admit it. Personally, I think it's great that you have moved on from those bitch clones and Sophie is okay I guess, despite the fact she is the sister of one said bitch."

Rebekah stopped there and went back to examining her nails but she had to admit, she felt a tiny shred of admiration towards the older Gilbert. From the way the girl had introduced herself to Kol without a shred of fear, even when he had her cornered like prey, to the way she had gained Elijah's undivided attention. All within the span of one night. Most humans would have been killed on the spot.

That girl was definitely _something_.

"Her blood also smells like yours," Kol added casually, standing tall, running his fingers through his gelled hair to tousle it up slightly. He smirked at the result. _Not bad at all._ So many women would fall to their knees for him tonight, so many willing bloodbags. He licked his lips.

Finn coughed, unable to hide his shock at Kol's revelation and Rebekah's eyes widened.

"What do you mean Kol?" Elijah whispered, staring attentively at the back of his younger brother's head.

He couldn't disguise the astonishment which was currently surging through his body along with a faint primal urge; an urge that he had blocked away for centuries.

It was slowly creeping out from within the deepest crevices of his mind, gathering strength; his vampiric instinct which he had kept hidden behind the tattered red door.

All because of this one girl... the girl he was now aching to claim.

Kol smirked and turned towards him. "Sophie has a similar scent to you, brother and we all know what that means." He kept his lips tightly sealed after that but his smirk widened when he saw Elijah's eyes darkening. He knew the exact same realisations would be running through the rest of his siblings' heads right now.

That little Sophie Gilbert was officially connected to Elijah and by extension, the rest of the original siblings. They would automatically assume that Sophie was Elijah's mate but it was so much more than that.

Kol decided to withhold the rest of the information to himself for now until the girl came clean but his brain was working fast, putting the puzzle pieces together.

When he inhaled the scent of her blood, it was not just similar to Elijah's... it was the exact same.

For that to even occur there was only one explanation. After all, Kol had seen a similar situation only once before and that had been over a thousand years ago. His siblings wouldn't remember her kind but he certainly did.

Kol Mikaelson knew exactly what Sophie Gilbert was.

This time, Kol hoped for the sake of his brother and the girl that it wouldn't end in tragedy.

His musings were cut short as Klaus re-entered the room. Noticing the silence, the hybrid smiled. "Oh don't stop on _my_ account."

"Not everything revolves around you Niklaus," Finn sneered. "Did mother give you a good berating?"

Klaus's eyes narrowed in fury and Elijah slowly rose to his feet, ready to step in between them. Rebekah however looked at Klaus and her eyes narrowed on something. In a flash she had it out of Klaus' hand.

"Rebekah," Klaus warned, striding towards his sister with the intent to kill but she simply zoomed to the other side of the room, scanning the words written on the piece of card in her hand.

"Ugh vomit, you're inviting the blonde Nik? Caroline is it? To the ball. Really?"

"Mother said I had to," Klaus stated shortly, leaving no room for argument. Snatching the invitation back, he ended the conversation abruptly and strode towards the door.

"Wait Niklaus," Elijah ordered and Klaus halted in his footsteps as he made his way towards him, pulling out something from his suit pocket. He held it lightly between two fingers. "I also need to deliver something."

Klaus smirked as he read the name on the invitation. "Good choice, let's go brother." The two of them left the room, leaving two of the remaining three originals stunned.

Kol however, just crossed his arms casually as he threw himself onto the sofa next to his sister. "See, like I said, _smitten_. Already." He tilted his head towards Rebekah and threw an arm around her shoulders. "You owe me $60 by the way. I told you he would give her one within the hour."

Rebekah shrugged him off the sofa and scowled.

* * *

I was fully showered and dressed as I left the bathroom. Checking my reflection in the mirror, I smiled and made my way to the living room. Caroline wasn't there.

"Caroline?" I called out, poking my head into each room. "Caroline? _Carooo_ -"

I cut myself off as I found her frozen near to the door with her phone in her hand. It was then when I heard Tyler's voice on speaker.

"I am going to fix myself and come home to you. I love you."

The message ended and Caroline stood frozen. I hesitantly made my way towards her and pulled her into a hug.

"Do you think he will?" Caroline's muffled voice asked and I shook my head at her insecurity. She didn't need it.

"It's Tyler."

"That's my point."

I pulled back to look into her eyes. "The Tyler I met a few days ago is not the same douchebag I used to know. He loves you, he will come back or he'll have to face me."

Caroline smiled. There was a pause. "Of course he will. I was just being stupid."

The doorbell rang and I laughed as Caroline puffed up her hair to add more volume. "How do I look?"

I raised an eyebrow, seriously questioning her priorities. "You're answering the _door_."

Caroline rolled her eyes as she strode towards it. I walked towards her and leaned against the frame as I looked around. No one was there. "Oh look Caroline. You scared them off."

"Shut up." Caroline laughed as she bent down to pick up two large white boxes. "Give me a hand."

 _Please don't tell me they're shoes_ "What the hell did you order?" I questioned but complied and shut the door with my foot.

"That's the thing Soph, I haven't ordered anything."

Frowning, we set the boxes down on the table. The two of us simultaneously paused, looked at each other and nodded before removing the lids. Within each box there was a sealed envelope resting on top of some thin red tissue paper.

I picked up one of the letters and my heart faltered as I saw the name typed in the elegant font. "Hey Care, this is addressed to me."

Caroline peered over my shoulder confused. "It is in the same font as mine."

Making a decision, I took a deep breath, hesitantly slipped open the envelope and pulled out the card – _no not card_ , I corrected myself. _Invitation_. I furrowed my eyebrows as I read it out loud, "Please join the Mikaelson family this evening at seven o'clock for dancing, cocktails and celebration."

My initial thoughts were _no way in hell_ but I would be lying if I said I wasn't curious. I glanced at Caroline, pleased to see she looked as baffled as I was. "Who the hell are the _Mikaelson's?"_

I shrugged, placing the card on the table. "Don't know, don't care, I'm not going." The last thing on my mind at this moment in time was attending some fancy ball.

Caroline stepped in front of me with wide eyes, "Soph, you _have_ to go. It will be fun."

I sighed and unthinkingly flipped the card over, "Care we don't even know who these people are…" I trailed off as I stared in shock at the writing on the back.

 _I believe we have unfinished business._

 _Ardently,_

 _Elijah._

I smiled slightly, shivering slightly at his words then shook my head. _Don't care. Still not going. Doesn't change anything!_ I didn't even believe my thoughts as a faint blush spread its way across my cheeks.

Caroline gawked at the writing on my card then turned hers over. "Seriously," she scoffed and I bit my lip. The curiosity was killing me.

"What does it say?" I questioned hesitantly.

"Save me a dance. Fondly, Klaus." Caroline fumed. "If he even thinks that I am going to be within ten centimeter distance from him, he has another thing coming."

She started muttering to herself and I tentatively stepped forwards. With trembling fingers, I pinched at the tissue paper and removed the wrapping from the box. My breath caught.

"-and another thing, this so called _do_ is in less than ten hours so how does that _twit_ think we can buy a dress during that time? I mean seriously? We aren't all gazillionaires."

"I don't think we have to worry about a dress Caroline," I breathed out and she stopped immediately, her rant completely forgotten. I showed the rest of the content to her and her mouth dropped open.

" _Woah_."

Without a word, she pulled the wrappings off her box as I carefully lifted the dress out of mine. There were no words. It was simply stunning. The ruby red material felt like silk in my hands and it sparkled from the diamonds on the one shoulder. _Real diamonds._ Not wanting to hold it for too long in case it disintegrated in my hands, I slipped it back into the box.

Then I turned to see Caroline who was standing still, her mouth agape and I squinted down to see a pale blue dress with diamonds and long white gloves.

"Something wrong Care?"

Caroline snapped out of her daze and longing turned into disgust. She glared at the dress, not taking her eyes off it. "I'm _not_ wearing that."

I moved next to her and raised my eyebrow. Honestly, I couldn't see anything wrong with it. But then, I remembered I wasn't Caroline. "Why not?"

"Because it's from _Klaus_. The freak hybrid who drove away my boyfriend and kills people without remorse."

She then paused and turned to me with an expression I knew too well from Elena and Jeremy. The puppy dog face. The face which always appeared for one reason. The blonde vampire wanted something.

"What," I sighed and Caroline stepped forwards, blue eyes moving from her dress to mine. She tilted her head to the side, considering something.

"Can we swap?"

An uncontrollable laugh escaped from my lips before I shook my head. "Hell no!"

"But Elijah has better taste."

I grinned, nodding in agreement, trailing my hands over the fabric. "I know."

Caroline moaned in frustration and I actually thought she would stomp her foot. "The blue dress would suit you more."

It was a weak attempt of a retaliation but I decided to have some fun with it. I stared at the ceiling deep in thought. "It would, wouldn't it?"

"Yes." Caroline's hopeful voice almost shouted and I let my head drop.

"Flattery will get you nowhere Caroline Forbes."

Caroline's shoulders sagged and she huffed in annoyance. I closed my eyes, a cruel cruel idea entering my mind. Opening them, my lips twitched. "We'll flip for it Care."

Caroline squealed and I felt the air move rapidly around me as she disappeared with a whoosh then reappeared a second later with a coin. I almost felt bad for her… key word, _almost_.

"Heads I win, tails you lose," I put in quickly and Caroline nodded before throwing it up in the air and catching it.

"Heads," Caroline whispered and I bumped her shoulder.

"Don't worry Care, I still don't know if I will go but until then, you're wearing Klaus' dress to the ball."

She protested weakly but I ignored her as I grabbed our coats and we both headed for the grill to meet my sister. As soon as we entered, I spotted her instantly.

Quickly crossing the room, I drew her into a hug.

"I'm okay Sophie," Elena whispered and I pulled back to look in her eyes. She hated it when I did this.

"You sure?" I pressed on and Elena sighed.

"No I'm not… but I will be."

"Of course we will be." Caroline squeezed in between us and threw an arm over our shoulders. "We're survivors. We always prevail."

I laughed and sat down. "Loving the confidence. So what have I missed in the past twenty four hours?"

Elena sighed and sat down, putting her head in her hands. "You are not going to believe this. This morning I got an invitation to-"

"The Mikaelson Ball?" I interrupted and at Elena's perplexed nod, Caroline folded her arms.

"Typical. It's like some twisted Cinderella fetish. Who was yours off?"

"Esther. She wants to talk to me."

I racked my brain, thinking back to last night but came up completely blank. "Who is Esther?"

"The Original mom slash witch." I was still confused and Elena, noticing, elaborated, "She was locked in the coffin that Bonnie opened."

"Wait, hold on," Caroline slammed her hands on the table resulting in some strange looks. She lowered her voice "We are talking about the original witch - as in _the_ original witch who has wanted Klaus dead for the past gazillion years kind of witch?"

"Yeah but apparently she only wants them to be a family again."

I however, was worried. That didn't seem right at all. The witches wouldn't just give Bonnie those dreams about a weapon to kill Klaus. They weren't usually the kind to lie. Manipulate yes but never lie. There must be some other kind of explanation.

Caroline was thinking along the same lines, "Why does this evil witch want an audience with you then?"

"I have no idea but there's only one way to find out." My sister said it with such determination that I pulled her hands away from her face.

"That means you're going?" I asked, staring into her eyes as I tried to decipher the emotion within them. All I could find was resolution.

"I have to Sophie. I have to find out what she wants."

"I thought you told Damon and Stefan you weren't going," Caroline accused and Elena responded,

"I did, which is all the more reason I need a drama free body guard." She sent a meaningful glance to me and Caroline.

I grumbled inaudibly. Was it too much to ask for just one day without any drama? I had made my decision. "Then it looks like I'm going too. Sorry Care." Caroline thudded her head onto the table. Elena stared at her oddly and I explained, "It's a long story involving dresses but I am not letting you walk into this alone Elena."

My sister knew better to argue with me and nodded in acceptance. Caroline looked up. "She'll have Stefan too. There is no way he won't go." Elena was about to protest but I held a hand up.

"Don't say anything; he can protect you if we aren't there."

"Besides, he'll look hot in a tux."

I laughed at Caroline's blunt statement but Elena just rolled her eyes, annoyed. "Uhh, right now I can't deal with either of the Salvatores. Stefan is channelling all his feelings against Klaus and Damon…" She paused and I saw some sadness in her eyes "It's just not a good idea."

"Why, cause you two made out?" My eyes widened and I snapped my head towards Caroline who had her full attention on Elena. "Bonnie spilled."

I stood up. "And on that note."

Elena glanced up at me confused. "Where are you going?"

"To grab a drink. I really don't want to hear about my baby sister tonguing anyone."

As I took a few steps towards the bar I just caught some of their conversation if I strained my ears.

"You're lucky to have her back."

"I know, I just want to know why she left in the first place. She didn't even say goodbye. No explanation, no nothing. I wanted to hate her but how could I when I missed her so much?"

"Give her time."

I closed my eyes, all of a sudden feeling extremely tired. My sister was right. She deserved to know the truth, it wasn't fair on her. I knew that I would have to tell her soon, if only to show her that I didn't need protecting but I was afraid that I would lose my sister forever.

"Do you want a shot of absinthe or could I get you something stronger?"

My mouth twitched and I opened my eyes, hearing the familiar voice. "You know that I haven't forgiven you for that yet. I'll get my revenge, just you wait."

"Oh well, at least it will be the closest we will ever get to normal." There was a note of bitter resentment in Matt's tone as he passed me a coke but I knew better than to ask him about it. "So how was the dinner party?"

"Interesting to say the least," I replied, taking a sip of my drink before straightening up. The back of my neck was tingling. Trying to not alert Matt, I casually surveyed the occupants of the bar but there was nothing out of the ordinary.

Matt didn't ask anything else; his eyes were trained on Elena and Caroline's table. Swallowing, I pushed away my returning paranoia for now and followed his gaze. My body stilled at the sight of the female original who had come to a halt beside my sister.

"Think we should step in?" Matt asked as he slowly placed down a glass he had been drying. Rebekah didn't look too happy and for the first time, I wasn't entirely sure I knew how much animosity lay between her and Elena. What had my sister done to incur an original's wrath?

"She'll have to be incredibly stupid if she even dares to cause a scene here," I muttered and Matt agreed. The relief was short lived as the blonde original looked around and her eyes rested on mine. I kept my gaze trained on her as she started to make her way towards us.

"Rebekah," I greeted casually and the blonde original inclined her head in acknowledgement "Sophie, Matt."

"What are you doing in here?" Matt asked inquisitively and I thought I saw Rebekah relax. She handed him an envelope.

"I never got the chance to go with you to homecoming. I thought this would be the chance to make it up to you."

Matt pocketed the invitation and cleared his throat. "Thanks Rebekah. I'll be free tonight to accompany you."

Rebekah's lips tilted upwards. "Great I will see you there." She then turned to me and I squared my shoulders as we stared each other down. In the end Rebekah smiled in admiration. "Guess, I will see you there too. I can see why my brother invited you."

With one last look at Matt, she flounced out of the grill.

Matt looked flabbergasted and turned to me, demanding an explanation. I answered the underlying question he was dying to ask with one word. "Elijah."

Matt took a hold of my hand. "Be careful tonight Sophie. We have no idea what is going to go down. These things always end in tragedy if vampires are involved."

I heard the anxiety in his voice and squeezed his hand reassuringly. "I will if you do. Now I believe I am going to have to start getting ready."

Matt stared at me weirdly. "You girls, I will never understand why you need hours and hours to get prepared."

I downed the rest of my drink and stood up. "Don't bother trying. It will hurt your head." Waving goodbye, I strode towards Elena and Caroline.

Caroline had straightened up in resignation and scoffed, "What time is this stupid dance?"

"Seven now get up," I interrupted but both girls crossed their arms in protest.

"But we haven't even ordered drinks yet."

I sighed as I turned towards the exit. "You had enough time to order when you were chatting about your sex lives. It's fine though. I guess I'll leave you to do your own hair-"

I heard the sudden scraping of chairs and laughed. A few days I had been back and both girls had clearly noticed my talent for styling. The three of us left the grill and for once in my life I felt normal.

I felt free.

I felt too happy to even notice the glowing ember eyes in the darkest corner of the room which had been discreetly following my every move.

* * *

Hope you liked this, drop a review if you did! I love reading them. Until next time :)


	8. The Mikaelson Ball

At 7:00 precisely, I found myself once again standing outside the Mikaelson mansion, watching limo after limo coming to a halt outside the entrance to drop off another guest.

My breathing hitched when I picked up the music and raucous chatter coming from inside and pulled my coat closer around my body as I walked up the steps.

When I arrived at the entrance I paused, feeling the second thoughts niggling in the back of my mind. I wasn't equipped for this. What was I thinking? Coming to this event which was so out of my league in the first place, wearing a dress which made me feel more elegant than I actually was. Everyone was going to see through this guise instantly.

I felt like a fool but in the end I was here for one reason and one reason only; to make sure Elena didn't get hurt. The things I did for my sister.

Squaring my shoulders and straightening up, my personal tribulations were forced to the side as I surveyed the crowd beyond the open doors. It was time to put on an act once more. All I needed to do was get through this whole ordeal unscathed. I wouldn't put it past at least one of the originals to try something tonight and I had to be well and truly prepared just in case it did.

Inhaling a deep breath to quell my rapidly beating heart, I forced my feet forwards and one step at a time, I strode through the door.

As I scanned the happy faces with a wry smile, it was clear that most of them were probably here for the free drinks they would never be able to oblivious of the predators that they were actually accepting the drinks from.

Not even realising that they could potentially be the ones who ended up as the free drinks.

I could feel the various eyes turning to observe me curiously; their stares were burning into my face and a wave of uncomfortableness began to settle over.

A man with slick ginger hair, clad in a white suit approached me and I only had to give his eyes a quick once over to know that he was compelled. His exterior may seem jubilant but his eyes were dull and unseeing.

"May I take your coat?" he asked politely once he reached me, holding out a hand.

I closed my eyes and nibbled on my lip before letting out a reluctant nod and he stepped behind me as I carefully shrugged it off. There were a few gasps and onlookers nudged others, urging them to look at me. Faces ranged from awestruck, to jealousy, to anger.

Quickly turning away, I ran my fingers through my curls, flicking them back over my shoulders. The movement to others would seem a normal thing to do but to me, it was a brief way of hiding my trembling hands. To ease the self-consciousness which was rising quickly and the uneasy churn of my stomach.

This was a really bad idea.

"Sophie? Is it really Sophie Gilbert?" A familiar voice rang out across the foyer, causing me to start slightly and I span round to face the person with a faint smile. It may have been eight years since I last saw her but she didn't seem to have changed one bit.

"Carol - sorry," I quickly corrected myself with a blush of embarrassment. "Mayor Lockwood?"

She tutted as she grabbed two cocktails from a passing waiter before holding one out to me which I gladly took. "I was the first one to hold you when Miranda brought you home from the hospital. There is no need to be so formal."

I muttered a faint apology but she waved it off before scrutinising me. Knowing what she was doing, I braced myself and waited for her appraisal. Although Elena had told me that Carol Lockwood accepted the supernatural which wasn't surprising considering her son was a werewolf, the woman still had her values.

As a member of the upper class, she had always believed in perfection and knowing that the world was no longer black and white was not going to change that.

Whatever mental test she had conducted in her mind, I seemed to have passed it as she nodded to herself in approval. "You have grown up to be a stunning woman. Your parents would have been proud."

My throat felt strangely clogged at that. I was glad she didn't know about John and my unknown mother. Miranda and Grayson were my parents and they always would be. Her statement had seemed so adamant, without doubt.

"I hope so," I murmured as I raised the glass to my lips and took a small sip, blinking fiercely to stop my eyes from burning. I had not spent hours on my makeup just for it to be messed up by sentimentality.

"Oh I can feel you sucking out all the joy in the room from here." My lapse in emotion quickly turned to irritation at the sarcastic tone coming from right behind me and gritting my teeth, I turned to meet Damon's smirking face. "It's a party Sophie, blend."

"Who in their right mind invited you?" I blurted out before I had time to think what I was saying but Damon's ice blue eyes just sparkled as he held out his arm for me to take.

Not wanting to draw more attention to myself than I already had with my entrance, I placed my hand in the crook of his elbow and allowed him to guide me further into the room.

"And here I was about to ask you the same question," Damon finally answered once we had merged with the horde of guests. I knew Carol was following us by the quick clatter of her heels against the wood right behind us.

I smiled at that.

The Mayor still had her reservations about Damon and she had probably taken it upon herself to be responsible for me tonight. I was touched.

Once we were right in the centre of the crowd, Damon released my arm and stepped close. His serious expression caused me to frown.

"A little bird told me you are not the dancing type," he murmured lowly. Confused, I looked up at him, wondering why we were even having this conversation here instead of in the foyer.

As soon as I inwardly asked myself that question, it hit me. Being surrounded by the sounds of the other people would make it harder for a supernatural to tune in to our conversation.

The raven haired Salvatore did have his moments of ingenuity, I would give him that.

Shrugging, I replied lightly but kept my tone at the same level as his, "Maybe I became a master overnight."

"Oh I doubt that. You're not supposed to be here," Damon stated, his humour now gone as he lowered his voice to a hiss. "This is _dangerous_ Sophie."

"Seems to be something I keep getting caught up in," I retorted, a hand moving to my hip as I glared at him. Who was he to control my actions? Elena might let him boss her around but he had another thing coming if he even attempted to try that shit on me.

He knew fully well that I could handle myself if the danger escalated.

Sensing my rising anger, Carol stepped in between us, her once cheery expression now gone and replaced with boredom. "Damon, why don't you find someone else who will actually tolerate your presence."

Damon's attention snapped to her, his eyebrows raised at Carol's sudden boldness. The anger fading back down to just a twinge, I sipped my champagne and watched on in humour. As soon as his bewilderment had appeared, it was quickly replaced in a blink with complete calm.

Damon then moved his attention away from her and began to scan the crowds before stating in a voice which could only be classed as pompous on an over-exaggerated scale, "And a big hello to you too Carol. Hanging out with your new besties?"

He swiftly swiped up a glass from a passing waiter before taking a massive gulp, his eyes boring into Carol's.

Resignation flooded the mayor's face as her shoulders sagged. Letting out a long sigh, she replied, "I'm the head of this town Damon. When the oldest deadliest family of vampires move into your town, you welcome them, with a smile."

She raised her glass towards me and I toasted her, the sides of my lips curving up.

Damon quirked an eyebrow, questioning our sanity. "Hmm, well at least you know who you are borrowing that cup of sugar from," he muttered.

I choked on my drink and turned my head away from the other two, holding my breath and pressing my lips together in a tight line to stop myself from laughing. Damon grinned slightly but Carol didn't seem to notice as she frowned and quickly elaborated, "I'm trying to protect this town. They've assured me they want peace and I've assured them that I would enforce it."

"Plus, the sugar tastes great," I remarked grinning and Damon narrowed his eyes before his lips twisted up into a teasing smirk.

"Oh I bet it does, we all know who you are borrowing yours off, I'm curious, does he give you something a bit more salty on the side?"

My smile vanished instantly, and Damon just watched me triumphantly as I blankly tried to process the insinuation. I couldn't, my mind seemed stunned but that didn't stop my face from heating up to a temperature so high that I wouldn't be surprised if steam was radiating from my cheeks.

Carol looked back and forth between us, completely lost as to what was going on.

A voice suddenly interrupted the awkward atmosphere. "Mayor Lockwood."

The three of us simultaneously slowly turned to face the newcomer and although I was grateful for the reprieve, I wasn't grateful to who had caused it.

"We haven't formally met. Kol Mikaelson."

Dark eyes glinting, he took Carols hand in his, raised it to his lips and placed a chaste kiss to her knuckles.

"I hope your lovely town embraces just us as much as we plan to embrace it," he said cordially, as he carefully released her hand.

I rolled my eyes at that. _Suck up._ The worst part was that Carol seemed to be falling for it. Couldn't she see that it was all lies? Couldn't she see the mask he was putting up? The way he portrayed his stature so casually?

All of it was a front.

Behind that welcoming facade, there was a lust for hunger, behind that smile, there was something much more lethal. After making the exact same mistake that Carol was currently doing once before, I had made it my mission to read between the lines.

And from what I had gathered in the short time I had been in his presence, Kol Mikaelson was unhinged, chaotic and revelled in the hunt. A true vampire who had no regard for human life.

Damon stepped towards him, conveniently placing himself in front of Carol and held out his hand. "Damon Salvatore." Kol looked up still smiling, but there was a tightness to it. He didn't shake the hand offered nor did he offer any form of greeting. Damon furrowed his eyebrows in false interest. "Have we met?"

Kol shrugged but his form had slightly tensed at that and for a moment I was curious. "I've met a lot of people…" Kol finally replied leisurely as he stared down on Damon apathetically. "and you don't particularly stand out."

"I can see why," I muttered to myself, still regarding Kol curiously. The original was lying. He _had_ met Damon once before and from the way he acted around the raven-haired vampire, the past between the two of them had not been all rainbows and unicorns. Putting it to the back of my mind for now, I took another sip and Damon frowned at my musings.

Kol's grin however widened as his eyes fixed on mine intently. He took one step forwards in that predatory way of his and I met his gaze head on. From his similar actions last night, I could tell that he was trying to raise my fear but even if I was wary of him, I wasn't going to give him that satisfaction.

" _You_ , however… I wouldn't forget a face like yours," Kol commented silkily, his gaze beginning to roam its way slowly down my body, before his irises blackened with hunger.

From beside me I vaguely felt Damon tense before quickly excusing himself. Not that I needed him anyway. Kol liked his games but this time he wasn't going to win. Tilting my head to observe the original, I replied in innocent confusion, "I'm sorry, what was your name again?"

Chuckling, Kol stepped back, awarding me back my personal space and sent me a quick wink. "You're quite the spitfire aren't you darling? I have to say, if you weren't his, I would have taken you for myself." Laughing at my confused expression which was now completely genuine, he swiftly lifted my free hand up and kissed my knuckles. "I look forward to seeing you later Sophie Gilbert, enjoy your night, love."

With that, he swaggered away and I watched his form retreat, completely dumbfounded. For a moment, I thought I had that man completely figured out but he had just thrown me in through a loop. What had he meant by _his?_

A jab of an elbow at my ribs brought me out of my stupor and wincing at the slight twinge of pain, I came face to face with my sister. Only then, I vaguely acknowledged that Carol had disappeared, not that I was surprised. As the mayor she was obligated to mingle.

I cast an approving glance at her dress and gushed, "You look gorgeous little sister. That hairstyle of yours gives you the semblance of a goddess."

Elena smiled and shook her head in exasperation. "You styled it."

"And I can't take the time to appreciate it?" I quipped back, circling her once, admiring my handiwork. It wasn't bad if I said so myself. Not even a strand of hair out of place.

Elena smiled when I came back to face her then cast a worried look around. She was scanning the room for Esther but something told me that when the original witch decided to show herself, we would know who she was in a heartbeat. The Mikaelson matriarch would only make her presence known when she deemed fit.

There was no point in worrying ourselves whilst waiting for the inevitable. My sister just needed a distraction until then.

Casting my attention over Elena's shoulder, a groan almost escaped my parted lips but I managed to hold it in as I took in the two figures behind her. Damon and Stefan stood, flanking her side by side, sporting grim expressions attached to their faces.

I couldn't even find it in me to feel disapproving. If they had deemed it their duty to protect Elena then I wouldn't judge but there was a fine line between duty and desire and I wouldn't put it past the two brothers to try to overstep that line.

The Salvatores seemed to be attracting a bit of attention from the guests surrounding us. Curiosity and irritation and wariness seemed to be the prime emotions and taking one look at the two siblings, it was painfully obvious why.

Their frozen postures, their sharp movements, their blank faces, the way they mirrored Elena's movements. They looked like bodyguards, not guests.

Plastering on a fake smile, I stood by Damon's side and hissed, "What happened to _it's a party, blend?"_

 _"_ That was before your sister decided to play mission impossible," Damon hissed back, his blue eyes narrowed on my sister who stared back at him, her chin jutted out.

Stefan watched the silent interaction between the two of them, a glimmer of emotion flitting across his face. When all of this was over, I made a mental note to have a talk with my sister. If my judgement was correct, if she didn't make her choice, this would all end in one way for the Salvatore brothers.

Violence.

"She is not a china doll so shut up and respect her decision," I muttered, before turning my back on him, not wanting to deal with any sarcastic reply he could come up with. After that insinuation about Elijah before, in front of the Mayor of all people, I was in no mood to deal with him for the rest of tonight.

Downing the rest of my drink, I weaved through the crowds to pick up two more off a passing tray then passed one over to my sister who had followed me. At her hesitance I smiled softly. "Drink. Not sure about you but I think we both need some liquid courage to help get us through tonight."

"You're right," Elena agreed, taking a slow sip. "Even if I can enjoy myself for only one moment, I am going to take it."

I nodded with a grin, revelling in the taste of the alcohol as it flowed to the back of my throat and burned the whole way down. Elena suddenly lowered her glass as she scanned the room intently before her skin paled.

My concern for her instantly raised its head and didn't protest as she dragged me to a corner of the room, away from any prying eyes. Our movements however didn't escape two certain vampires and exasperation filling me, I shot a glare at the brothers who attempted to mirror her move. They quickly faltered in their steps, getting the hint.

"Where's Caroline?" Elena whispered, worried at her absence and she stared at me, completely bemused when my smile quickly turned into a smirk.

"She's trying to decide whether to initiate a love triangle or not."

Elena's confusion if possible, deepened and I pulled my lip between my teeth, hiding my knowing smile as I kept my focus on the entrance, wondering when Caroline would make her decision. Not that she had any other alternatives.

"You know as riveting as the conversation between the two of you is," Damon commented as he stepped forwards and my fingers twitched, the only signal of my irritation. Didn't he know it was rude to eavesdrop? "I have to wonder why." He broke off and his eyes met mine before slowly lowering down, his lips curving up as he finished, "Your breasts are _vibrating?_ "

"Oh." I blushed faintly in shock, only just realising and swiped out my phone to see it ringing.

Damon's mouth dropped open. "How the hell did you manage to stash that there?"

"I'm a woman of many talents Damon Salvatore," I replied lightly and shared a side-glance with Elena, sending her a quick wink, causing her to snort. My amusement increased when I saw the caller ID and flipping the top up, I placed the device to my ear and answered it cheerfully before she even had time to get any words out. " _Sweet Caroline_ , we were _just_ talking about you."

"Oh cut the crap Sophie Gilbert, you cheated on that coin toss! Heads you win, tails I lose… I would have lost either way! You _bitch_ ," Caroline growled.

"You didn't set any rules," I replied back innocently, covering up my other ear to drown out the sounds of chatter and Elena pressed her head against mine to listen in.

The sound of a slam caught my attention from the other side of the phone and I frowned. That was not a car door. That sounded like wood.

"Where are you Care," I asked slowly, even though I already knew the answer.

A loud huff met my ears. Another door slammed before there was the sound of ruffling clothing. "At home, deciding what to wear."

I sighed, tilting my head up to stare at the ceiling. Was she being serious right now? "How about, oh I don't know… that beautiful blue number which is lying on your bed right now?" There was a short silence which followed that and Elena pressed her ear harder against the phone.

"I am not wearing Klaus' dress," Caroline finally growled but despite her goal to be unyielding, I could hear the strain in her voice as the words had rapidly tumbled out. She was caving. She just didn't want to admit it.

"Wait, _Klaus_ bought you a dress?" Elena interrupted with an edge to her voice.

She tried to snatch the phone from my grasp but I quickly averted her attempts and turned away. I didn't need her being hypocritical right now.

This wasn't personal but if I had given in to wearing the dress Elijah had bought me then she was wearing Klaus' no matter how much she complained. It was only for one night. She wasn't stupid enough to fall for the hybrid's flirtations unless she actually enjoyed them and if that was the case, she needed to rethink her feelings towards Tyler.

"Not the time Elena, but yes he did and nothing Sophie can say will make me wear it."

There was a pause whilst Elena and I exchanged helpless looks. My sister hated Klaus and I had to say that so far, I was not a complete fan of him either but we both knew that if Caroline didn't come, the baby vampire would regret it. And Caroline regretting meant that we would never hear the end of it.

An idea from our sleepover popped into my head, enough to make me question my mental sanity. I had been so adamant against it last night but I was desperate.

"The Twilight Saga?"

The words spewed out of my mouth before I could rethink them.

"What did you just say?" I heard the sudden sharp voice tinged with humour on the other line. Caroline's full concentration was on me and she was forcing me to repeat myself. Her own personal revenge for the coin toss.

I gritted my teeth, regretting this already. "If you wear the bloody dress, you can drag me to yours to watch them and I won't even complain," I stated, the words feeling like acid in my mouth.

All five films?"

 _There were five?_ I mouthed the number to Elena who's lips began to curve up, getting the gist of the conversation. "Yeah they split the last one into two Soph."

 _Fuck._ I groaned, already trying to come up with ways to get out of it. Elena just watched my reaction, completely entertained. Glad someone was getting a kick out of this. I exhaled, "fine," and pulled the phone away from my ear before I could cringe at the squeal of absolute joy.

"I'll be there in five." Then there was nothing but the dial tone but my hand was still holding the phone against my ear, whilst I tried to process what I had just agreed to. My mind was completely blank.

From behind me, Damon let out a low whistle. "Tough break," he said and I was surprised to hear the slight amount of sympathy in his voice which only made me dread my decision more. I honestly didn't know how I was going to manage this. We lived in a world where vampire's burned in the sun and didn't demasculinize the entire vampire community by _glittering_.

"You know she'll never let you forget it," Elena uttered and I groaned as my hand fell limply to my side, absentmindedly flipping the phone shut.

"Don't remind me…" I then paused, thinking hard. All of this was because of one perpetrator and now I had leverage against him.

Klaus owed me big time and I vaguely wondered if he fancied the blonde enough to take my place. The corners of my lips twisting up into a smug smirk at that. I tightened my fingers around my phone and adjusted my dress slightly.

Elena raised an eyebrow as I lifted my phone up. "You're not seriously going to put your phone back in between those..." she trailed off awkwardly and I scoffed, tilting my head to the side.

"Do you have any other ideas?"

"Allow me," a smooth voice replied.

I didn't need to see Damon and Stefan's sudden wariness or Elena's confusion as her gaze strayed over my shoulder before returning back to me, full of questions. The strange pull had been steadily increasing since I stepped foot in his home.

Heart pounding fast against my ribcage, I swallowed nervously then turned around on my heel to face him.

How was he able to undo all my values simply with his mere presence? A faint sigh escaped through my suddenly dry lips and I quickly ran my tongue over them which didn't escape his notice.

His eyes darkened slightly as he followed the motion and ignoring the heat rising in my cheeks, I fought like hell to avoid his gaze but couldn't stop myself from discreetly raking my eyes over his form.

How was he able to look even more delectable and sinful than he had done last night? But then again, he was an original. None of them had inherited a bad gene when it came to physical appearance. I knew from the dinner yesterday that Elijah could pull off a suit impeccably.

Not being able to hold it off any longer, my eyes strayed to his face and my blush uncontrollably deepened as I realised he was taking me in just as much as I had done him. The way his gaze lingered caused my palms to sweat.

As if he knew I was watching, a small smile tugged at his lips before his eyes finally met mine. And that was it. How could a girl even _resist_?

Keeping my gaze locked with his, I unthinkingly placed my phone into his awaiting hand. "Impeccable timing Mr Mikaelson."

His mouth quirked up as he curled his fingers over the device and casually slipped it into his inside suit pocket. "Not as impeccable as yours Miss Gilbert. You made quite the entrance."

I looked away from his intense gaze. Not knowing what to reply for a second, feeling slightly flushed. The room felt stifling all of a sudden. Elena and the Salvatore brothers had disappeared off into the crowd and I had been too engrossed in this man to even notice.

"It was all the dress," I replied softly only just loud enough for him to hear. Brushing a stray curl of hair behind my ear and glancing around at everything but him, I hastily added, "Thank you by the way. It really is beautiful."

 _Too_ beautiful.

It felt as if Elijah's gaze was burning me from the inside out. He took a step forwards which caused my heart to stutter as his fingertips lightly grazed the back of my hand.

I don't even think he realised he was doing it. It was purely accidental, just the slightest of brushes of skin against skin but it took everything in me not to flip my hand the other way round, just to reciprocate the light touch.

When we were less than one step apart, Elijah leaned in, bowing his head down towards my neck and automatically, almost like instinct, I tilted my head to the side, allowing him access.

"The dress is not the genuine beauty Sophia," he murmured, his breath like the ghost of a caress against my ear and startled, I jerked my head around to face him.

 _Surely he couldn't mean..._ I mused as my gaze roamed his eyes, trying to find a trace of deceit but all I saw was complete honesty. He was completely serious and I was having a hard time grasping that.

Smiling at my perplexed expression, he straightened up and stepped away, putting some space between us. It was like I suddenly knew how to breathe again, I didn't even realise how the air had been cut short.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I believe my family and I need to welcome everyone," he stated but I was shocked once again at his abrupt calm, as if he hadn't even said that prior statement but his eyes told a different story.

They were knowing. _Teasing_.

He knew perfectly well what he had said and what it meant and he was going to leave before I could even respond.

His smile widened when I came to my revelation before his hand slipped carelessly into his pocket and with one last knowing gaze, he turned from me and headed towards the stairs where his family was slowly beginning to gather.

"Oh isn't he _gorgeous_ Ella?" Someone sighed from behind me which jolted me out of my incomprehension and I couldn't help but listen in.

The response to the women's question came with a high feminine laugh of who I deemed to be Ella before she babbled back to her friend earnestly, "Gorgeous and _English_ , Brittany. Oh the things I would do to that man. What fetish do you think?"

I bit back a laugh at that and couldn't help but turn around and mingle with the two of them which they were more than happy to oblige. After quick introductions, their conversation had gone back to what they would do to Elijah if they had the chance.

This was more than entertaining despite the odd twinge of emotion which came with it. I had never been the jealous type in the relationship so this was a completely new thing for me.

Pushing it to the side, I smirked slightly, my eyes on the back of Elijah's head, mock considering him as I added vaguely, "He strikes me as more of a biting man."

Elijah tilted his head to one side from where he stood by the stairs, before inclining his body around slightly and observed me with a humorous glint. I chewed on the inside of my cheek nervously and swallowed, my throat dry.

He had heard me and that look seemed full of promise.

"Oh my god he's looking at me!" Ella rasped, almost looking like she was about to hyperventilate. Her breaths were coming out ragged and her hand was clutched at her heart.

At Ella's statement however, Brittany glowered at her, all desire in her expression had vanished as she retorted sharply, "No he is looking at _me_!"

"Dibs!" The two girls screeched at each other and I hastened towards my sister before the catfight broke out.

As I reached her, my smile became a frown, watching an unfamiliar man whisper something unintelligible to her before quickly making himself scarce and I followed him with my eyes until his form got lost in the crowd.

Pausing in my footsteps I furrowed my eyebrows, still watching the place where I had lost him. His pace and stature had been similar to Elijah's in its regal nature and it caused me to do a double take. It had certainly taken me a while to recognise him with his now modern day hairstyle and attire.

"Was that _Finn_?" I questioned incredulously as I approached her, taking my place to her left and Elena nodded in response.

"He was just passing along a message from Esther," she explained before her voice lowered until it was almost a whisper. "She wants to see me alone."

For some reason, I did not have a good feeling about this. Elena seemed to be blindingly putting her faith in the original witch, hoping that whatever she wanted, the woman would grant it like a fairy godmother.

But this was no fairy-tale. Whatever Elena wanted from a woman this powerful would most likely come with a price or hidden agenda. That was the way of the world.

Speaking slowly, and choosing my words carefully, knowing one word would cause Elena to act rashly I muttered, "Are you sure that's wise? And how do you suppose this idea will go down with Stefan and Damon?"

"I _have_ to find out what she wants Soph. It is my decision and I don't care what any of you think," she replied, her tone clipped and I backed off slightly and raised a hand in a gesture of surrender. Elena sighed wearily. "I'm sorry, it's just that they are around all the time. It's suffocating me."

I placed a comforting arm around her shoulder and she slowly exhaled, sagging against me, embracing in a quick moment of comfort. I had to give my sister some credit. She hadn't pried into my past and in return, I wouldn't pry into her present. What she wanted with Ester was her business. If she was in trouble, I knew she would come to me, so for now the questions were put to a halt.

"I know hun, and we both know the brothers only want what is best for you but don't ever take your drama out on me in future, alright?" I whispered to her, sternly and Elena nodded against my shoulder, closing her eyes.

A voice rang out across the ballroom, and Elena opened her eyes to stare. "If everyone could gather, please."

I repressed a shiver at the sound of his voice. Smooth and low but demanded attention. One by one, everyone around us started to fall silent and I raised my head to see all the originals stood on the stairs; every single one of them holding a cocktail glass in their hands and posed like the epitome of superiority.

After being around for over a thousand years, I suppose they were.

"Hey _don't push_!"

"Get. Off. My. Foot."

I hid a grin at the disgruntled voices around me as someone joined my side. "Cutting it a bit short don't you think?" I muttered to her as soon as she was close enough.

"Oh shut it," Caroline retorted, crossing her arms in distaste as she stared up at the Originals but I knew, like me, she wasn't paying any attention to any of them. Not even Klaus whom she was deliberately ignoring as his gaze was cast in our direction, ocean eyes fixed on my friend as he slowly downed his drink. "Just so you know, you're coming to mine on Saturday 8am sharp."

"I am, am I?" I drawled, completely uninterested, my grin vanishing immediately from my face, only to be replaced by a grimace as I tried to ignore the baby vampire as much as I could.

Caroline seemed unperturbed by my lack of interest, it actually seemed to spur her on. Her blue eyes shone as she watched my expression intently. "Yes you are and we are making a day out of it.'

She leant back and revelled in triumph as I swallowed hard. A day I could handle, preferably weeks apart between each one but a marathon was pushing it. Elena let out an unladylike snort. "Elena, you're my sister; you're obligated to take my side."

"Sorry Soph, I am not going to face Caroline's wrath," Elena responded, shaking her head slightly as she watched the last of the stragglers gather.

"Traitor. You're disowned," I spat out and Elena let out a small laugh not believing me for one second.

Eyes staring forwards she reminded me, "Let's not forget whose fault this all was in the first place."

I crossed my arms. "Yeah, Klaus'." The person who started this shit off by sending her the bloody dress in the first place.

"But it was you who suggested the film," Elena reminded me and I opened my mouth to retort when Caroline stepped between us beaming.

"And it was _me_ who ordered us the matching team Edward and team Jacob T shirts and underwear. They even glitter!"

My mouth dropped open and I snapped my head towards her, face chalk white. "Caroline Forbes," I exclaimed, a little bit louder than I intended but at that point, I couldn't find it in me to care. "What the fuc-"

"Welcome. Thank you for joining us," Elijah began.

"This isn't over," I hissed at the blond vampire, glaring at her lethally but all she did was shrug innocently and placed a mocking finger to her lips to shush me.

Despondently, I pressed my lips together and turned my attention back on all the originals and reddened when I realised they were all smirking in our direction. Kol raised his glass in my direction with a quick wink. Fantastic. Now they even knew about my suffering.

Elijah cleared his throat and raised his hand, gesturing towards the top of the stairs. I followed his gaze to see an older regal woman with short brown hair looking down upon us. She slowly descended the stairs to join them, practically radiating superiority.

It was then when I felt it. The _power_. The _darkness_ which surged through it.

Something was wrong with her...the nature... the nature around her was all _wrong_.

I suddenly felt unsteady on my feet and my head began to spin.

Caroline and Elena noticed how I was swaying slightly beside them and they turned their heads towards me, sending me concerned glances but I just shook my head at them and mouthed, "I'm fine," before blinking rapidly to force the dots away and focused back on Elijah.

He held out his glass to everyone and beckoned, "-so if all of you could please find yourselves a partner, please join us in the ballroom."

 _Shit._ This wasn't part of my idea of having fun tonight. Maybe I could handle being inside the fancy mansion for one night but I wasn't going to show how much of a peasant I actually was with my dancing skills. As in a complete lack of.

I slowly began to inch away, one foot at a time. I had made it to the edge of the room and was about to bolt when someone grabbed my wrist, halting my steps.

"Subtle. _Real_ subtle."

"I'm fine with just watching the dancing Caroline," I protested as she pulled me, heels dragging, back into the centre of the room. Nerves zapping through me and my stomach turning so much that I thought that I was going to vomit any second, I twisted my arm out of her grasp.

Caroline turned to face me, hands on hips. "Oh, come on Soph. Everyone knows the Mystic waltz. It's a classic."

I sighed and watched forlornly as everyone made their way towards the ballroom. They walked so _confidently_ , without fear, fully looking forward to showing off their talents on the ballroom floor. I couldn't go out there. There wasn't a member of the founding families who didn't know how to dance.

"Caroline. Honestly, I haven't danced since I left Mystic Falls," I admitted, idly playing with my hands to hide the embarrassment.

Caroline gaped at me before her gaze strayed over my shoulder. She froze for a split second before smiling softly. "Well I think it's about time you learned."

What did she mean by _that_? For a second I was confused until I realised that there was another presence behind me. And I didn't need to look round to know who it was. The pull was enough.

Taking in a slow breath, I followed her gaze and turned around. Elijah stood a few steps away. So close yet so far. Lips twitching at the sight of my nerves, he held out his arm.

"May I have this dance?" he enquired.

Caroline pushed me forward and I stumbled but quickly regained my balance with a grace that I was never usually capable of unless I found myself in a dire situation.

Pulling the inside of my cheek between my teeth, I looked down, fighting a smile before taking it. "Just so you know, I am in no way responsible for what happens next. You'll probably be better off asking one of your fan club over there."

Elijah's gaze drifted over me and gave the two blondes glaring daggers in my direction nothing more than a passing glance, completely disinterested. When he turned back to me I was completely stunned by the certitude reflected in his orbs. "I would rather prefer to take my chances," he stated, leaving no room for me to protest.

I had to though. For his sake. "But I don't even know how to dance," I admitted quietly.

He fell silent for a moment and blushing in embarrassment, I tried to remove my hand from his but his other one instantly moved to hold it in place, locked within the crook of his arm. Bracing myself, knowing I would probably regret it, I reluctantly raised my head to look at him.

He regarded me with gentle eyes before tugging me closer to his side. "I'll guide you," he assured.

With that, he pulled me towards the ballroom and I tried to push my hesitance away, feeling nothing else except nerves. Everyone with partners had already started to assemble in a line behind each other whilst others stood, watching on by the side lines. Oh how I wished I could be one of those people. This was not going to end well for me at all.

We joined the line behind Rebekah and Matt as the music began to play. Closing my eyes, I smiled, recognising the song whilst trying to ignore the irony which came with it.

How was I supposed to ignore my attraction towards the dark haired original when Ed Sheeran sang almost tauntingly in the background, contradicting all of my thoughts to keep Elijah Mikaelson at arm's length.

 _'Give me love like her,_  
 _Cause lately I've been waking up alone.'_

Elijah wrapped an arm around my waist and after sneaking a glimpse at Rebekah and Matt, I placed my slightly quivering hand in his free one. Then, I stared down at my feet, praying silently to not trip up or even worse, tread on his feet. I would never live that down.

A quiet chuckle from beside me reached my ears and I grimaced.

"Don't start," I groaned as we slowly circled round each other feeling the multiple eyes upon us, their attention on me made me feel slightly lightheaded. The stares burned into the back of my neck uncomfortably, like crowds of professional judges rating my technique, waiting for the inevitable slip-up. "I'm trying to save you the embarrassment."

"And what embarrassment might that be?" he enquired curiously as he reached out for my hand yet I didn't even need to look at him to know that he was finding this whole situation quite humorous.

"Me making a fool of myself," I muttered, almost hoping that he wouldn't catch that but as I placed my hand gently in his own, his fingers closed round it tight. Suddenly, I felt dizzy as he swiftly spun me in to face him.

My breath caught as his hand moved to my waist, pausing there for a brief second before his fingertips slowly trailed their way down to my lower back. He placed his palm there, exerted little force and I found myself pressed up against him. Our bodies completely flushed from my the top of my breast, down.

He held me so securely that I knew there was no room for escape even if I wanted to. To give me some semblance of control, I placed my hand on his shoulder, although I felt it was to brace myself instead of the traditional waltz pose.

His other hand pinched my chin and tilted it up. Our gazes locked. "You do not see yourself clearly, Sophia."

"But-" I protested and he silenced me with a look which held such power that whatever I was about to say, dissolved in the recess of my mind.

He leaned his head in, his cheek lightly brushing against mine and I held in a shudder at the sensation of his hot breath against my neck as he quietly continued, "Dancing is not about the steps, it's about emotion. More so, the connection between both partners."

I craned my head back to observe his honest expression. His words made me feel breathless. Then and there, something which I had prevented myself from feeling for five years, came rushing to the surface.

 _Trust._

I found myself wanting to trust him. At my revelation, everything slowly began to fade away into the background where it belonged. There was nothing else that mattered. Nothing except me and him and the music which flowed through our veins.

The hand pinching my chin dropped only to take my hand. "Keep your eyes on mine," he murmured.

 _'Maybe tonight I'll call ya,_  
 _After my blood turns into alcohol,_  
 _No, I just wanna hold ya.'_

True to his word, his eyes held mine as we danced. From a distance, all I could see were swirling depths of dark brown but now as we stood millimetres apart, the different shades blended into each other to create the purest form of oak.

They seemed to tell so many unwritten stories of centuries past. Black flecks, the colour of the night sky, merged through the oak to cause a cold exterior, yet beneath the surface, there was warmth. _Security_.

They seemed even more mesmerising with each passing second as he guided me expertly around the ballroom, my dress floating around my body like a pool of liquid ruby. Our bodies were so close to touching once more, that I could feel the heat radiating off him, wanting nothing more than to press myself closer.

I never realised how utterly relaxed I felt in that moment, how in sync our movements were. A smile made it's way across my lips as I found myself actually beginning to enjoy this.

"You look dashing tonight Elijah," I breathed out through a ragged breath causing him to smile as he inclined his head to the side.

"And you are truly _stunning,_ Sophia," he replied.

 _'All I want is the taste that your lips allow,_  
 _My, my, my, my, oh give me love,'_

Cheeks littered with a pink tinge, I finally broke our gaze and when the others started to step away from their partners and I knew it was time for the change. Elijah effortlessly spun me out and I found myself caught in a pair of unfamiliar arms but the smirking face I was met with was anything but.

I interrupted him before he could even open his mouth to speak. "You. Owe. Me," I demanded, making sure to emphasise every word.

"And why is that love?" His hand curved over my waist and sighing, I placed my hand on his shoulder. Our free ones interlinked.

"Your date is making me suffer through ten hours of hell," I grumbled, my tone laced with venom as I glared at him through narrowed eyes but all he did was quirk one eyebrow, his expression teasing.

"I'm afraid I don't follow," he replied, his face the picture of true innocence if it weren't for the gleam in the ocean orbs. He was following perfectly well and it irritated me to no end. This was after-all, his fault to begin with.

I scoffed, "Don't give me that Klaus. You're a crap eavesdropper."

Klaus just smirked as he spun me out before pulling me back in. As we danced, I couldn't help but compare the way he held me to Elijah. The two of them were talented at dancing, there was no doubt about that but while Elijah danced with decorum, Klaus' was unrestrained.

The hybrid desired to be in control.

"Well consider me in your debt Sophie Gilbert," Klaus responded before all pretences dropped and he regarded me curiously. "Although I would rather it be the other way around."

And there it was. The whole reason for the pleasantries to begin with. We stopped dancing and when I twisted slightly in his grasp, he released me, allowing me to pull back.

He wanted answers but I wasn't stupid enough to fall for his tricks. "And why's that?" I questioned vaguely, making sure to dampen down my growing apprehension.

"We all hold a past love and in this small pony town I know everybody's except yours." Klaus took a slow step forwards but then he looked at my face. Something in my expression must have stopped him from getting too close. He must recognise the guard which was instantly on edge.

Rocking back on his heels, his hands clasped behind his back, he shrugged and casually added, "Since you know ours, it's only fair."

I stepped back from him and looked away, My surroundings seemed like nothing but a blur of colour, as I gazed unseeingly at nothing in particular. Without focus. "Trust me, it's in everyone's best interest that they don't know," I uttered.

Klaus narrowed his eyes in curiosity and not allowing him to intimidate me; I stood my ground as he stepped forward. "Now you have me intrigued. My older brother is too high in his morals to ask you but I am sure they will be changing as we speak. Unlike me. So, tell me. Why have you returned here?"

I frowned. I couldn't tell him the truth. After everything he had done to my family and Elena, I couldn't find it in me to trust him. Not until he earned it and with my experience, that would take years if he was lucky.

So for the time being, I tried to think of the perfect distraction, something that would put his questions to bed and as I looked over his shoulder, seeing a flash of blonde disappear out the doors, it came to me.

"Caroline's just gone outside by the way," I stated offhandedly.

"And you think I care because…" Klaus left the sentence hanging, seemingly uninterested at the fact but it was obvious it was a ruse by the way his attention had diverted from me to the open doors.

He wouldn't be backing me into a corner tonight and I mimicked his smirk perfectly. "Because she's _alone_."

Klaus paused for a second but it was enough for me to know that I had him where I wanted him. Caroline was smart enough to handle the original and she would never know it was me who pointed him in her direction. Revenge was so sweet. It would make the movie night bearable. Only by a little.

After much mental deliberation, Klaus faced me and lifted my hand up, placing a chaste kiss against my knuckles. "Thank you for the dance love, Elijah taught you well," he stated before turning away.

As he strode towards the door I muttered, knowing he would hear me, "You owe me twice now Niklaus."

Klaus looked back at me, his face blank before he finally smiled a genuine smile. For the first time, he reminded me of the Nik I met in the cemetery, not the psychopath hybrid I had recently come to know.

The song ended and everyone burst into applause. As the clapping came to a cease and the crowds dispersed, I scanned the crowd for Elijah but I couldn't feel the pull. He was not in the room that was for sure. My eyes however, met Matt's who grinned and beckoned me over.

"Enjoying your date?" I asked lightly as I reached him.

Matt shrugged with a small smile "Yeah, she seems cool. Even though she's a… you know."

I nodded in understanding; Elena told me he wasn't keen on vampires. Not that it was very surprising since they were responsible for Vicky's death. It was natural for him to view the rest of them with low regard. I hoped Rebekah knew how much animosity he was pushing to the side, just to give her a chance.

"She's over there by the way," Matt added.

We both turned and I spotted the blonde original deep in conversation with Kol. Although it seemed like normal sibling bonding, Matt didn't notice the way their eyes constantly flickered in our direction but I certainly did.

Rebekah looked nonchalant but something she said made Kol's lips curve up into a satisfied smile before his dark eyes drifted in our direction once more. I couldn't help but feel a niggling worry towards my human friend. One of the only ones left that couldn't protect themselves if it came to it.

I lowered my voice, viewing the two originals suspiciously out of the corner of my eye. "Okay but if she tries to hurt you, she will live to regret it."

Matt laughed, oblivious to how serious I actually was. He didn't even realise that I had intentionally raised my voice so the siblings could hear. Rebekah had laughed it off but it was Kol who had drawn my attention.

The brown haired original had frozen still, before quickly brushing it off. Why had my words caused such an initial reaction with him? He couldn't possibly know, he would have confronted me about it for sure with questions and lots of them.

Matt grinned and nudged his shoulder gently against mine which brought me out of my reverie. "Thanks, I'll make sure she knows."

"There will be no need for that," Rebekah commented airily as she suddenly joined Matt's side and questioned, "Hey do you want to go for a walk outside. This place feels like a bloody oven."

Matt shrugged but I could tell he looked slightly brighter. "Sure," he replied taking her hand in his, causing her to start.

Rebekah glanced down at her hand in his and I averted my gaze when I saw that her eyes were slightly watery. Maybe deep down, she actually cared for him. Still, didn't mean we would become fast friends because she may actually be a decent person.

Matt then turned to me, furrowing his eyebrows. "You're okay here right?"

I smiled at his concern and replied calmly, "I'll be fine, go." But as Rebekah passed me, I caught her attention when he wasn't looking and she nodded once, knowing that I meant what I said before.

She then paused and glanced towards the ceiling. "My brother is on his way down. I expect you'll find him in the foyer."

With that, she and Matt walked off whilst I started to weave my way through the sea of dancing people until I came to the hallway and turned right into an empty room. I glanced around.

It was just as extravagant as the rest of the house with the leather sofas surrounding the mantelpiece. A crystal chandelier emanated light onto the sketches which scattered along the walls, casting a warm glow upon the varnished frames. The scene was almost the picture of perfection if it weren't for lonely orchid dampening the atmosphere as it wilted where it was placed on the table.

I tilted my head to the side, pondering. Something that had once been so beautiful, shouldn't be left to die.

The sound of my heels echoed against the wooden floor as I descended the three steps to approach it. Quickly skimming round the room, my eyes lingering on the door for a few seconds longer, to check that I was still alone.

I raised my hand palm downwards over the decaying plant and watched serenely as it slowly perked up, the brown stem dissolving into green and the petals turned a vibrant, rich, violet.

The door abruptly slid open; only the faint creak of the hinges giving it away and my stomach lurched. Hastily stumbling back a few steps away from the table, I whipped around, my raised hand dropping to my side. My shoulders sagged in relief and instantly relaxed at his presence.

It was when he leant against the doorframe with a conflicted expression, the worry took over. I found myself not liking the faint stress around the creases of his eyes, so different from the calm I had seen earlier in the evening. Hesitantly, I took step towards him.

"Elijah, are you okay?" I asked softly.

Elijah's eyes then flickered to me as if he hadn't realised until then that he wasn't alone. The original paused, his palm splayed out against the frame before swiftly entering the room and closing the door.

At the faint click of the lock, my breathing hitched but I quickly realised that it wasn't out of fear. I didn't think fear would ever be possible when it came to him. He had done it as a barrier between us and the rest of the party-goers. Whatever this was about, Elijah didn't want to be overheard.

"Can I trust you Sophia?" he enquired, his gaze burning into my face and the nervousness increased tenfold at the strained tension in his voice. He wanted a confident, a listener but deep down I knew that this was a rhetorical question. He didn't need me to reply.

Somehow, I had already earned his trust and just wished that I reciprocate to the same extent but that would take more time.

Nevertheless, I replied softly, "Of course."

Elijah gestured towards the sofa and as if we reached a silent agreement, we both took a seat side by side. I shivered, feeling the fabric of his suit brush lightly against my skin as he turned to face me.

Tilting his head to the side, he observed me calmly as he continued, "I understand my mother has requested an audience with Elena."

My eyes widened and my body felt as if it had just been doused with ice water. I sat up straighter, on full alert. "She's in there with her? Now?" I demanded, making a move to stand.

She was supposed to warn me when she was going. What was she thinking going in alone against a thousand year old resurrected witch? We had agreed before we even came here that I would be outside in case she needed me. Was anyone at least outside waiting for her?

A hand wrapped round my wrist and I stared at him, my breath coming in rasps. "It's alright, it would be foolish of my mother to harm her," Elijah assured me and with a gentle but firm tug on my wrist, I found myself sitting back down, the rational side of me returning. He was right, Esther knew better than to cause a scene here.

"It's strange," Elijah mused and my heart pattered steadily as he absentmindedly moved his thumb against the pulse point of my wrist. "My mother was so adamant on forgiving Niklaus after all the unspeakable atrocities he has committed over the past thousand years. I do not believe that is her true intention."

I pondered my next words as I exhaled slowly. If I was to start trusting him, maybe this would be the first step.

"I don't trust Esther, Elijah," I replied, my tone faint at the admission and I trailed my fingers over the silk of my gown idly. "I haven't met her but I saw her and she just looked... off."

Off as in practically radiating dark magic. Something she was doing was going against my idea of nature but I didn't want to jump to conclusions.

Elijah pondered my answer then nodding he mused, "Have you any idea why my mother proposed to see your sister?"

I shook my head and looked down. "All Elena told me was that Esther wanted to meet her. As her sister I didn't want to pry and I really have no right after being gone for so long - I swear to you Elijah, that's all I know and it's alright if you don't believe me but-"

Laughing quietly, Elijah silenced me by placing a hand over my mouth, quickly putting a stop to my ramblings. "I believe you sweetheart, I can see the honesty in your eyes," he said with an amused smile.

 _Sweetheart_?

I widened my eyes and jerked my head up to stare at him, completely shocked. He removed his hand from my mouth and his smile widened at my bemused face. "You don't mind the endearment do you?" He said it almost teasingly, as if he already knew what my answer would be.

"No, no, it's alright." I may have replied to it a little too quickly but I swear his expression lightened as he relaxed further into the sofa.

"Well that's good because I intend to use it more often."

I blushed and without thinking, leaned into him. He stiffened at the touch, his fists clenched and when I saw how his oak irises had turned pitch black, shock flowed through me and my stomach lurched as I realised what I was doing.

My heartbeat began to accelerate. The situation needed to be rectified to save me from the humiliation. Maybe I could brush it off as a mistake.

Immediately I attempted to pull back but Elijah swiftly wound his arm tightly around my waist. I looked up to read his expression and at the quirk of his lips, I laid my head against his shoulder. He gently drew me close then as one, we relaxed at the contact.

A part of me knew that this was too soon but the connection between us hummed serenely and how could I pull away when the other part knew it felt so right?

A question tugged at my brain and I squeezed my eyes shut, trying not to focus on the way he was trailing his fingertips back and forth along my hipbone as I tried to find my voice.

"You feel it too don't you?" I whispered against his shoulder, relieved that my voice came out steady. "This connection?"

He didn't reply and after a few minutes, I tilted my head up, the familiar insecurity slowly creeping back. Elijah however, looked thoughtful as he answered steadily, "I regret to say that my brother was the first to enlighten me but I assure you this isn't one sided. That is of course, if you do feel the same way?"

"You already know I do," I replied, closing my eyes once more. Nothing could possibly destroy this moment but the future ones would be another matter entirely. My life was complicated. Messy. Some part of me hadn't come home for a reunion as selfish as that was. I just didn't know where else to go at the time and the longer I was here, the more limited my days became.

At my frown, Elijah glanced down at me in concern.

My mind was at war within itself. I wanted to tell him everything, in the hope that he would understand but it was so hard and I hated it. I hated being nothing but a closed shell. Elijah made me want to open up again, be the cheerful and carefree woman I used to be – not the girl who spends all her life looking over her shoulder.

Before I could stop myself, the words I had been so scared to admit came tumbling out. "I am running from someone."

Elijah's grip on around me tightened as I let the words settle in. Finally he spoke with an edge. "I already had my suspicions. As did Niklaus. I assure you sweetheart, my family will protect you."

Although I felt gratitude at his honesty he had no idea who he was up against and the thought of Elijah trying to protect me made me tremble. I had to force myself to continue. "He's dangerous Elijah, even to you. You have no idea what he is capable of." What all of my kind were capable of, what we were able to control. "I can't allow you to get hurt! Not because of me."

Elijah pulled back, his hold around me loosening and I stared down at my feet, twisting my hands around each other as I listened. Waiting to hear the sound of retreating footsteps and the inevitable door close. Praying that he had finally seen sense and left.

When his palm softly touched my cheek, I jumped and flinched but he waited patiently until I began to relax, then his other hand repeated the motion against my other cheek. Carefully cupping my face, he tilted my head up so we met each other straight on.

I tried to look away, to compose myself but he held me firmly in place, not allowing me the opportunity. His eyes searched mine for a long time, looking for something.

"You're afraid of him," he muttered and ever so gently, his thumb brushed away a fallen tear. I hadn't even realised I was _crying_. My lips couldn't even open to respond to his statement, he already knew the answer. My tear had confirmed it. There was no point in hiding that from him now, he wouldn't believe any attempt at a denial.

I closed my eyes briefly before whispering, "I'm not fully human."

My eyelids fluttered open as he caressed the curve of my cheek. When I thought I had finally guessed what his reaction would be, he somehow kept surprising me. He maintained his composure as he simply rested his forehead against mine and smiled.

"I know."

* * *

 **There you have it! Hope you liked it and please review :)**


	9. Bound Together

**Sorry for the long wait! I have been abroad for the past few weeks but I am back now and I have updated! Hope you like it and drop a review if you do :)**

* * *

When Elijah and I returned to the ballroom, it felt as if a slight weight had been lifted off my chest. It was almost like a relief. Revealing to him that I was not fully mortal, that I was running from someone, had become a burden which I had carried around by myself for years.

My past had always been the reason why I never truly wanted to get close to people and it was the code I lived by. If there was no one to care about me, then there was no collateral damage. My naivety when it came to trusting the wrong people had led me to the life I led today.

I had paid the price but I learned from my mistakes. Don't get close to anyone and never trust anyone. It was safer that way.

Safer... but not free. That was the compromise. I guess whilst living a life of internal solitude, the loneliness had started to seep through the cracks and unable to take it, I found myself back in Mystic Falls.

Coming home had been quite the risk on my behalf, I knew that but the draw to return had been flaring up for quite some time.

Maybe it was selfish of me but I just wanted to feel anything apart from the constant fear and paranoia which followed me around like a shadow upon my life.

And for the past couple of days, it had worked. Seeing the people whom I had grown up with, being around my friends and family... it made me _happy_.

That was an emotion I had not felt for a long time. I had almost forgotten what true happiness felt like but once the initial joy wore off, the fear came hurtling back like a battering ram. Reminding me I would never truly find a home in Mystic Falls.

But for this one week I would. This one week, I would enjoy the pure bliss of freedom before I disappeared, once again leaving behind my friends and family in the dust. Goodbye was going to be so hard... to some more than others.

Sneaking a side glance at the man beside me, my expression automatically softened as I drank in his features.

Elijah Mikaelson was a man of complete aristocracy; from his casual stance to his ancient orbs which told me the stories of a thousand years past. He must have seen so much in his lifetime.

What must it have felt like to watch as cities rose and crumbled into dust? To experience the expansion of civilisations which would either thrive or die throughout the passage of time? Everyone eventually died in the end and one day, my time would also come.

Everyone dies... everyone except him. Whilst we became ashes in the wind, he and his family would live on. Like indestructible Gods.

Because the original vampires had lived for centuries, many would think they would be virtually immune to death's cold hands but that was not the case. Every being had a weakness.

The very thought that Elijah Mikaelson could be destructible petrified me but why? What was this draw I felt towards the noble original? I hardly knew him and yet being around him made me realise what it was like to truly feel alive.

Alive enough to make me want to unravel my tightly knotted string of secrets which I had succeeded in keeping close... until now.

Yes, I had opened up to him and yes I had been vague about the situation but he had gotten more out of me than my own sister had since I returned home. When he offered his assistance in protecting me, why did I feel equal amounts of terror and relief at the prospect?

As I carefully scrutinised the subject of my thoughts, I could instantly tell that despite his cool composure, the slight stiffening of his shoulders and the way he flexed his hand slightly before placing it in his pocket, told me that he was on guard.

And I knew why which brought me right back to my internal game of quick fire questions. Elijah had trusted me enough to let me in on his suspicions about his mother's intentions. What was it that made us want to trust each other more than our own flesh and blood?

As if sensing my stare, Elijah's head tilted to the side, his lips quirking up slightly and I paused in my tracks as his fingertips lightly brushed up against my knuckles.

Whether accidental or on purpose, I had no idea but either way, my skin flared at the touch.

Whatever questions I had would have to be put on hold for now as the one certainty ran through my mind. Whatever the answers were, I knew that the dapper suit-wearing Original would end up being the life or death of me and that didn't even bother me in the slightest.

Averting my gaze quickly from his heated one and swiping my tongue over my lower lip which had become incredibly dry, I searched the room for any kind of distraction. Or a drink.

Preferably something alcoholic...

It didn't take long for me to spot Elena standing within the crowd. She had swiped up a glass from a passing waiter with a gratuitous smile but for a moment, something about the entire scene didn't sit right with me.

It could have been my paranoia rising or Elijah's guarded position which was rubbing off on me but for a second I could have sworn that her fingers around the glass had trembled. My eyes narrowed as I examined her more carefully.

She was taking a measured sip from her glass as she serenely gazed around with a small smile on her face. Nothing looked out of the ordinary. Her reaction must have been a trick of the light from the chandelier above but I wasn't going to let one of the only answers I would get tonight pass me by.

Esther had requested to meet up with her and I had to know if whatever went on between them was anything for me to worry about. After all, my sister had let slip that the original witch had initially tried to kill her.

I truly hoped that whatever Elena had talked to Esther about hadn't compromised her safety.

From Elijah's suspicions and his now darting glances towards her, I doubted that he would let the opportunity to talk to Elena slide, especially when she was no longer being flanked by the Salvatore sandwich.

This opportunity wouldn't last long so I smoothly slipped my hand into his larger one before I gave myself time to think. His fingers automatically intertwined around mine causing me to smile slightly at the warmth of the contact.

A slight tug on my end was all it took for him to oblige to my demands and he easily fell into step beside me as we made our way across the ballroom towards her.

"Hey Elena," I called out softly when we were within the proximity to be heard.

Elena spun round, smiling when she saw me but it faded into worry as her gaze drifted down, pausing at the sight of my hand interlocked with Elijah's.

An unidentified emotion seemed to flit across her face before her eyes flicked back to mine with a strained smile. "Oh, hey Soph."

She shifted awkwardly as she nodded at Elijah's presence then her attention drifted back towards our hands once more. Worry started to play in the back of my mind. My sister respected Elijah but it hadn't even occurred to me that she may not approve of whatever this thing was which was going on with me and him.

My hand twitched at the thought and noticing my sudden tenseness, Elijah tightened his hand over mine and used it to pull me closer; his thumb tracing gentle circles against my palm.

Any doubts I had slowly began to dissipate into the air. Elijah had earned my sister's trust over and over. The only reservations she would have against our strange closeness would be to do with his family.

Klaus had been one of the main triggers which had forced her life on the firing line. The original hybrid had torn apart what was left of our family. He had terrorised her life, he had terrorised our friends' lives and he revelled in the power of authority which that gave him.

Seeing me with his brother would be an initial blow to the gut but my sister would get over it. After all, Elijah had no part as a perpetrator in his brother's schemes. His honourable nature would eventually win out with Elena. She just needed time to process.

"Elijah told me about your little rendezvous with Esther," I casually stated, providing her with a vague explanation as to why the two of us were together in the first place whilst at the same time, letting her know of my disapproval.

She went in there alone and despite my willingness to support her new-found sense of independence, a part of me felt slightly miffed that she hadn't even decided on letting me know when she was going.

When Elena winced at my words, I knew she had caught on. She jerked her head up. "I was going to find you but there wasn't enough time," she responded quickly, her face pleading with me to forgive her. When I stayed silent, Elena persisted, "I wasn't alone, the whole time Stefan was waiting for me."

That explanation did not even begin to placate me. Although the Salvatore brothers were equipped to protect her, they wouldn't stand a chance against an a thousand year old witch. Elena had been lucky in her recklessness and I didn't miss the fact that only one brother had been mentioned during her persistence to make me understand.

As if sensing my distress, Elijah's hand left mine but before I could begin to fathom why, he casually brushed my hair to the side and curled his hand around the nape of my neck.

My face involuntarily flushed at the contact; my body hyper aware of the heat radiating from his hand.

"Where are your Salvatore's? I must admit, I am surprised they left you here unattended," he questioned her and I jolted, only just hiding in a shiver as his nails ever so subtly scraped over my skin.

Since our talk he was clearly becoming more and more confident in these touches. They were almost teasing, testing the boundaries of my restraint and it took everything I had to not arch my neck and give in to his silent demand for surrender.

Oblivious to our interaction, Elena flinched, refusing to meet his gaze. "Damon's kind of... indisposed. He wasn't quite on board with the whole plan. Stefan is watching over him now," was her reply as she downed the rest of her glass and I didn't know whether to feel amused or worried at that.

Although the raven haired vampire probably got his neck snapped on a daily basis for being an aggravating prick, this time, I had to reluctantly admit that he was one of the only ones who had Elena's best interests at heart.

Because the truth had been undeniably clear since I first saw him interact with my sister. Damon Salvatore was undeniably in love with Elena and that put her in a precarious situation. She had to be careful with which Salvatore she let down.

Strong feelings for someone could drive some people to do terrible things.

When Elena lowered her arm, the glass hanging in her limp grip, I noticed it again. Something wasn't right. There was a slight quiver in her hand once more before she tightened her grip over the glass, her knuckles chalk white. Her eyes were darting around the room nervously, as if she was looking for someone... or _avoiding_ them.

The last reason hit me hard and furrowing my eyebrows, I raised two fingers and beckoned her forwards. Elena knew me enough to know that it was best not to argue and she reluctantly moved forward one step.

That wasn't enough. Something had my sister worried or scared and if it had anything to do with Esther, the woman would learn what fear looked like. Eyes narrowing, I stepped forward, Elijah's touch falling away as I closed the distance between my sister.

Placing a hand on her arm and gently removing the drink from her hand before the delicate glass smashed from the amount of pressure she was clutching it with, I lowered my voice to a whisper. My tone was loud enough for the Elijah to hear but quiet enough for any guest to pass it off as a normal sibling conversation without any suspicions. "

You're trembling," I whispered, trying to catch her gaze but failing miserably. Not allowing that to deter me I pressed on harder. "Is it to do with Esther? What did she say to you?"

From behind me I felt Elijah step closer to us as we intently waited for Elena to speak. She looked around the ballroom once more and took in a deep breath before smiling at me.

"I'm fine Soph. Really, I am," she replied before adding, "I did what I thought was best when I went to see Esther but Damon couldn't find it in himself to respect my decision."

"Is it so wrong for him to care for you?" I mused out loud and Elena sighed, pinching a loose strand of hair between her fingers and tucking it impatiently behind her ear.

I think that's the problem. He cares too much," she snapped before quickly apologising. I just nodded shortly in response and swallowed. If she was acting like this with me, what was it going to be like when Damon replaced my role in this conversation? I truly hoped that she would take time to think this through with a clear head.

"If that's the case then prove to me that he wasn't right in trying to protect you from her," I stated which caused her to look at me but her lips were pressed in a thin line. When she declined to answer, I began to softly press. "What happened in there?"

From beside me, I felt Elijah lean ever so slightly forwards. The two of us prepared to listen intently to the following words which were about to come out of her mouth. We needed to be prepared. In case the witch tried to act.

"She just apologised for trying to have me killed," Elena finally replied before turning to finally address Elijah with a small smile. "She's a little intense."

"She usually gives off that impression," Elijah replied but he looked confused. Suffice to say, I felt the same. Nothing about the situation was sitting right with me.

Esther had gone through a lot of trouble to get a private chat with Elena and all she wanted to do was hand out an apology? Something else had to be going on. Something which my sister wasn't aware of. The woman had been resurrected for a reason and I doubted it was so she could play happy families.

"That's all she said?" I questioned sceptically, looking into Elena's eyes but all that stared back at me were chocolate orbs full of calm.

"That's everything. All she wants is for you and your siblings to be a family again." She directed the last part of the sentence at Elijah.

"So it's true then? She's forgiven Klaus?" he enquired with furrowed eyebrows, watching her intently for any indiscretion.

"It's true," she replied with another small smile.

Elijah stared at her for a few moments, his eyes narrowing slightly as he scrutinised my sister for any traces of deceit. The next few seconds which passed by could only be classified as tense before he finally nodded in acceptance.

A breath escaped my parted lips. He didn't believe her but neither did he press the matter further and truth be told, I was glad he didn't. He was giving me reason to doubt my sister. I came back to rebuild the trust between us, not tear it back down to the foundations.

In all the time I had known her, Elena had always followed in my footsteps to be selfless. If that was what had happened between her and Esther, then I owed it to her to give her the benefit of the doubt.

A sound of a spoon clinking against a glass immediately broke through the chatter. Everyone stilled and with movements which were all perfectly synchronised, they turned their heads to the left.

My attention was forced away from the interrogation of my sister as I rested my gaze on the woman, who at the moment was the root of all my problems.

From beside me, I felt Elijah shift. I rested the palm of my hand lightly against his arm, perplexed as he automatically relaxed and leant into my touch. His dark eyes snapped to mine and my breathing hitched as his pupils began to dilate.

The look in those pitch black depths spoke of a raw promise that this thing between us was only just beginning. I never understood how someone could just radiate power by presence alone but there it was, swirling beneath the depths of his oak orbs.

Although we had acknowledged the connection between us, I was beginning to wonder how the hell I was going to handle a predominant male like Elijah Mikaelson.

The dark intensity of his stare stopped all formation of rational thought and my hand quickly dropped back to my side before I did something spontaneous which I could come to regret. Now was not the time.

His eyes closed briefly before snapping open to reveal a sharp and hardened gaze as he focused back on his mother.

Esther Mikaelson smiled as she stood proudly at the top of the staircase, looking down at all her invited guests. Whilst everyone else smiled back at her, I couldn't bring myself to do anything except narrow my eyes into slits. For now the witch had almost everyone fooled but something inside me saw her for what she truly was.

There was menace behind that smile. An icy coldness surrounded her. She reminded me of a viper. Waiting for the opportune moment to strike.

"Good evening everyone," she announced, her voice carrying strong throughout the room. "Waiters are coming around with champagne."

I watched Elijah take two from the platter and handed one over to me. I smiled as I accepted it, taking great care in not brushing my skin against his this time. At this point I honestly did not know how much more I could take until I caved.

"I'd like you all to join me in raising a glass. It provides me with no greater joy than to see my family back together as one. I'd like to thank you all for being part of this spectacular evening." She paused and her lips tilted up as she surveyed us. "Cheers."

There was a collective murmur of response as everyone took a sip from their glass. I turned back to face Elijah to find his attention already on me.

"Cheers," we murmured as our glasses clinked together and as one we both took a sip. As the liquid swirled around my tongue, I screwed up my face slightly. Normally a person to enjoy a drink on occasion, I was surprised that this champagne wasn't something which was to my liking.

Trying to distract myself from a possible embarrassment in the form of my gag reflex, my attention subconsciously swayed back to Elijah. To idly concentrate on the sensual way in which his lips were wrapped around the glass rim.

For now I tried to not let it affect me but tonight would be a whole different matter. When I would be internally conjuring up multiple scenarios which were a lot less PG where those lips could be put to a much better use.

As if I was in a trance, I watched his tongue swipe across his lower lip, wetting the area as he brought the glass down and my throat went incredibly dry. Not willing to down the whole thing, I swallowed then lowered the glass. "Not going to lie, that was disgusting," I admitted.

Elijah let out a soft chuckle and the deep baritone went straight into my veins. My cheeks flushed but I quickly forced it down as he set our drinks aside and replied, "It does have a rather acquired taste."

The music started up again but this time, it played to a much slower tempo. My heart must have missed a beat as I watched couples begin to make their way to the centre of the ballroom before coming to a stop. They wrapped themselves around their partner in a position much more intimate than before.

Before I could even begin to come up with a discreet exit strategy, Elijah took a hold of my hand, trapping it in an inescapable grasp. "Come."

It wasn't a demand, more like a persuasion. A smile played at the edges of his lips as I debated my options but came up blank. The original knew all too well that I wouldn't decline.

I raised my eyebrows, chewing on my lip as I took in the undeniable closeness of every couple. "You sure you want to risk it?" Moreover did _I_ want to risk it?

We had been playing on the edge of an inevitable abyss of desire since the original got un-daggered. The pull was getting harder and harder to resist. And I wasn't sure I even wanted to anymore. This could be dangerous. For both him and I.

Despite my obvious reluctance, the smile stayed on his face. Unwilling to be deferred as he replied, "You won't humiliate yourself, I assure you."

Shaking my head, feeling the embarrassment from before creep up, I thought ' _what the hell'_ and slowly nodded, knowing that my fate was quickly sealing. I was already in too deep, might as well sink the entire way.

Inhaling a deep breath to maintain any sense of composure I had remaining, I turned and glanced towards my sister. "You sure you're okay?" I enquired. A part of me was hoping for her to decline, for her to beg me to stay with her so I could get some space from the immortal who caused my body to flow with fire.

"Yeah, fine don't worry about me," Elena replied but it was half-hearted. "I need to find Damon anyway," she stated with a determined nod before squaring her shoulders and disappearing off into the crowd.

Not even wanting to be near her when that conversation went down I turned to Elijah and tightened my hand around his. My way of surrendering. The pull flared up once again, so much so that I didn't even notice my sister pause in her steps and turn round to watch us with confused and conflicted eyes as I allowed Elijah to lead me onto the ballroom floor.

A quick tug of my hand had me pulled into his arms. With a nervous anticipation, I hesitantly curled my arms around his neck, thankful that tonight I had decided to wear heels and he curved his hands over hips, bringing me closer. Close enough for me to feel the steady rise and fall of his chest, the pure heat radiating between us.

The music continued like a steady heartbeat and we danced, neither feeling the need to step away.

As each second passed, the tension in my body began to release and the more my body started to relax in his hold. As if noticing my sudden complete compliance, he began to slowly trail his fingertips up and down my spine.

His touch was so smooth and so light that I shivered and buried my head into the crevice of his neck. A plan quickly forming, I gave into the urge to run my fingers through his hair and subtly began to play with the strands at his nape.

He instantly stopped dancing at my ministrations and feeling strangely brave, I traced my nails lightly over his skin, caressing him in the exact same sensual way he did to me when we confronted my sister. His warm breath tickled my neck before there was quiet rumble of sound against my ear, a cross between a groan and a growl.

I bit my lip from hiding a smile. It felt strangely empowering to know first-hand that I affected him just as badly as he affected me. "Is something wrong?"

"You are testing my restraint, sweetheart," came the low murmur of a reply and a demanding pressure under my chin forced me to tilt my head up.

When I saw a face full of strain, when I could almost taste the raw desire emitting from his expression as he kept his hand gripped firmly around my jaw, I knew then and there that I was way in over my head. Our heads were mere centimetres apart. The connection between us hummed with wanton abandon.

"You were the one who said we had unfinished business," I whispered as I brought up a hand to gently rest against his cheek. His hand covered it and oak eyes darkened a shade as they hovered hungrily over my lips.

"That I did," he whispered. My knees trembled and a warm hand pressed solidly against my back, giving me no leeway to move away even if I wanted to as he leant forwards and dipped his head down.

My heart began to pound erratically as I came to realise how much I had been craving this since I first laid eyes on him. Of their own accord, my eyes fluttered closed and I instinctively arched my neck, craving to feel the sensation I knew I would feel when his lips finally took possession of my own.

"Hey – oh my god! Are we interrupting something?"

Like a band had suddenly snapped, I quickly pulled my head back with a sharp jerk and my eyes snapped open. Elena and Stefan were staring at us, shocked mouths agape but it was Caroline who had my immediate attention.

The bubbly blonde vampire was standing a little to the side, her arms crossed with a knowing smile covering her face as she tilted her head to the side and raised an eyebrow.

There was no way to even begin to justify this predicament. Nothing except the truth would be classed as believable at this point. My reaction to the Original would have already given it away.

Elijah closed his eyes briefly and I saw the flare of frustration pass over his face but by the time I had blinked, his expression was cool and composed. Yet I still caught his few give-aways from the clench of his jaw to the way his hand against my back flexed and as we stared at each other, I knew his thoughts were mirroring mine.

 _This wasn't over._

"How may we be of assistance?" Elijah asked with an exceptional forced calm as the two of us reluctantly turned to face them.

Caroline was the one who was brave enough to step forwards. Her bright smile faded quickly to be replaced with worry. "We can't find Matt."

I froze. Now they had my full attention. Reluctantly pulling away from Elijah, whose arms loosened to allow me to step away, I fell into a quick stride beside Caroline. My gaze darted rapidly around the room for any sign of the blonde quarterback but found nothing except crowds of strangers.

Stopping and rapidly turning round to face the three who stumbled to a halt, my eyes flitted between them, my voice was sharp as I asked, "Who was the last to see him?"

"I-" Caroline began but she was cut off as the sudden sound of a loud crash reverberated around the room.

Ice cold fear froze my veins and before any of the others could begin to react I was off, sprinting towards the sound as fast as I could in heels knowing the others would be following. This was exactly what I had been afraid of.

Matt Donovan. Kind, compassionate and very _human_ Matt Donovan. If Rebekah had anything to do with this in the slightest after our silent understanding... I didn't even want to begin to think of what I would do if my anger took over...

If I fell out of control...

Flinging out my hands, the doors burst open and the night air wafted serenely around my face and through the unruly tresses which had fallen out of place in my haste to find my friend. What I stumbled upon however was not Matt Donovan.

Slowing down, I watched on in horror as the two figures fought.

Kol Mikaelson was flat out on his back snarling as a familiar raven haired man crouched over him. Damon grabbed the original's neck and with a sharp flick of his hands, a sickening crack pierced the air.

Kol's head snapped to the side at an odd nauseating angle. His body completely still. His chestnut eyes blank and unseeing.

"Damon, what the hell was that!" I yelled at him, hearing other footsteps hasten towards the scene. Surely the older Salvatore knew better than to pick a fight with a being much stronger than him? When Kol Mikaelson woke up he would be out for revenge and most importantly blood; Damon's.

The sound of the doors opening again diverted my attention and I craned my head back to see the rest of the Mikaelson family gathering with Elena and Caroline bringing up the rear. All the ones equipped with supernatural hearing must have honed in on the fight.

Stefan was the last to join and he forced his way past Klaus to survey the scene. "Are you _crazy_?" he exclaimed in horror as he took in Kol's limp body.

Damon panted as he glanced around, suddenly realising that he had an audience. His eyes were completely feral as he steadily straightened up and took a step back.

"Maybe a little," he replied a little breathlessly and then his eyes fixed solely on Elena with a look of complete disgust. "Far be it for me to cause a problem," he stated with a smirk.

I shook my head in exasperation, turned on my heel and weaved past the other originals, back into the mansion. It was obvious that Damon must have wanted a reason to lash out and Kol had been the perfect opportunity. But why attack Kol in the first place?

Making my way towards the grand staircase, I took the stairs two at a time until I came to the balcony which would have overlooked the fight. Damon would have pushed Kol off here and now I knew why.

A familiar figure was sagging against the wall and a sigh escaped my lips as I revelled in the relief that he was still alive. Although he looked okay, he seemed visibly shaken as he looked down.

Following his gaze, I zeroed in on his arm which was shaking viciously where he tried and failed to mask his pain. He made no move to acknowledge me as I tentatively made a move to approach him.

"Matt?" I said softly.

Matt laughed as he finally turned to face me. "It's funny you know," he stated before letting out another chuckle but this one seemed off... with an edge of disdain. I remained silent, knowing he needed to get this out. Matt continued, "You would think that after all this supernatural business I should have tried to get health insurance by now. But I can barely afford to pay the bills."

He trailed off and looked down at the floor bitterly, clutching his injured hand. Vampire blood would have easily healed it up but I knew that he would rather break his other hand than go to ask one for help. Especially when they were the reason his life was messed up to begin with.

The blue eyed human would suffer in silence, take in a breath and carry on without expecting any consolation. I wasn't going to allow that to happen. Not when I was able to do something about it.

In that moment, what he would think of me afterwards didn't even matter and before my thoughts caught up with my actions, I was already in front of my friend, gently reaching for his quivering hand.

"You don't need health insurance Matt," I whispered as I carefully examined where his bones were broken before enclosing his hand in both of my own.

"Sophie… what?" Matt questioned.

"Did you know," I cut him off vaguely as my eyes narrowed in to slits, the focus beginning to set in. My concentration reaching out to the particles beneath his flesh, coaxing them up into a frenzy. "That the body is mostly made up of water?"

Matt gaped at me in astonishment as I carefully released his hand and took a step back. Watching him with a smile as he experimentally clenched his fingers into a fist then relaxing them. There was no shaking, no clicking of broken bones, no nothing.

"I don't feel any pain," he exclaimed.

"That is the general idea," I muttered before turning on my heel and when I didn't hear the sound of footsteps following, I extended my arm behind me, my hand making a beckoning gesture. "Come on."

A rush of hurried footsteps was heard as Matt caught up before he slowed down and simply complied with following me in a stunned daze. The two of us made no attempt at a conversation. No words were needed at this point and I knew my friend would be completely lost in his thoughts by now.

When we both turned the corner to the staircase and out of sight, a figure stepped out of the shadows, her expression one of stark recognition and fear as she had observed the entire scene.

* * *

Not one second after we stepped foot back into the ballroom, the two of us were ambushed.

"Thank God, we've been looking for you for like _forever,_ " Caroline rushed the words out and Matt glanced sideways at me with furrowed brows. My eyes avoided his but I turned my head slightly to the right, then to the left. My sister and the blonde vampire were too distracted to notice the exchange.

"I went out to get some air. Sorry if I worried you," Matt hastily explained which caused Caroline to let out a loud scoff.

"Worried? We were _so_ not worried."

I arched an eyebrow, remembering the way she made me the latest victim of cock-block.

" _Really_?" I drawled, deliberately roaming my gaze over her hair which seemed a lot more unkempt, to the perspiration of sweat coating her forehead.

Caroline turned from Matt to me and glared, daring me to attempt to contradict her. "Yes Sophie, so cut the sarcasm. We were _not worried_ in the slightest."

"Not one bit," Elena finished off, nodding solemnly and Matt laughed at them.

Huffing, Caroline turned on her heel and stalked away into the dissipating crowd. My lips twitched at that and Elena half-heartedly shrugged before hurrying after her.

As soon as they were out of sight, there was a peaceful silence as Matt and I just stood there, side by side, watching the chatter and laughter of people who had obviously indulged in too much to drink.

Some were stumbling around without care in the world for dignity and stature, whilst others stood tall as they talked with a deliberate poshness to their tones, failing miserably to fit in with the etiquette of tonight's hosts.

A quiet gruff voice from beside me caused my surroundings to blur out of focus. "You need to tell them."

 _No I didn't._ A mental voice inside my head replied and yet I didn't repeat the words out loud. It wasn't that easy.

Caroline may understand but I knew my sister. Her life had been ruined by the supernatural, she may not admit it out loud but it was the undeniable truth. If one more species was added to her growing list, I doubted she would be able to handle it. There was already copious amounts of drama which surrounded her and the Salvatore siblings as it was.

If she knew the supernatural was connected to my leaving, she would fall off the metaphorical edge upon which she had been teetering on for quite some time.

Instead of providing a direct answer, my eyes went out into the crowd, staring unseeingly as I asked, "Don't you have a shift at the grill to be getting to?" It was a deflection and it was rude but in the long term, it was for the best.

Either completely oblivious to my deflection or recognising it all too well, Matt smiled as he flexed his hand happily once more.

"I'll save you an absinthe or something stronger," he stated before straightening up and getting ready to leave. Before he could, my hand shot out, grabbing a hold of his arm.

Matt turned to face me and I opened my mouth to express my gratitude for him not saying anything. Instead he left the decision in my hands, knowing it wasn't his secret to tell. That meant more to me than he knew but I found that I couldn't bring my lips to form the words.

He nodded. No words were needed.

With a soft smile, he pulled away and strode out of the mansion. From within the thinning crowd, my eyes caught sight of Rebekah who had been watching after him, her face a picture of puzzlement and regret as she zeroed in on his hand.

I smiled slightly and turned away, deciding too that it was time to leave.

Before I even made a move towards the door, my plan was interrupted by an arm which swiftly encircled itself around my waist.

His palm splayed flat against my stomach as he easily drew my body back to press tightly against his suit-clad chest. His jaw brushed against my cheek as I heard the quiet voice, smooth and sensual at my ear. "I don't suppose you have something to do with Mr Donovan's mysteriously healed hand?"

Breath suddenly ragged, I tilted my head away from him. I needed to quell the intense desire which was rising rapidly in his presence. "I have no idea what you are talking about," I managed to reply.

"You certain about that?" His breath caressed my neck and this time I couldn't hold in my gasp as his lips brushed slowly across the shell of my ear.

When his thumb began to absentmindedly trace the underside of my breast, my legs began to quiver.

"Would you prefer to re-evaluate your answer?" he asked lowly, which was followed by a light sting as he nipped teasingly at my ear. I sagged into his hold, relying on his arm as my only support and he chuckled softly.

Suddenly he paused and the arms around me tightened. In a quick rush of air, he had spun me around to face him. The expression on his face told me that the game he had been playing with me had come to an end for now as he tilted his head to calmly look at someone behind me.

Craning my neck around, I followed his eyeline to see Esther surveying us through a narrowed gaze. Raising her hand, she curled two fingers, beckoning to him before turning away and disappearing from view.

Confliction appeared on Elijah's face and making his decision easier, I braced my hands on his shoulders and rose up to press my lips against his cheek before lightly trailing a path to his ear.

"Be careful," I whispered and as I was about to step away, his arms encircled my waist and pulled me close. Secure in the warmth of his hold, I allowed my eyes to close for a few seconds before stepping away.

"I meant every word I said tonight Sophia," Elijah said and I smiled sadly after him as he went to follow his mother. That's what I was worried about. Elijah Mikaelson - The noble brother who always stood by his word. It could very well be the death of him and that was something I would not allow.

Lost in my thoughts, I found myself making my way over to Caroline who smiled cheerfully when she saw me. "Soph, guess what? I'm your ride home."

I grinned as she linked my arm with hers. "Well isn't this my lucky day," I replied sarcastically, sending a small smirk in her direction as she flounced us out of the mansion and into the crisp evening chill. "Is my sister sharing in this moment of wonder?"

"She's hitched a ride with Stefan."

I groaned and lay my head against her shoulder. Fabulous. What the fuck was she thinking? Shooting Damon down and turning to Stefan not a second later for some sort of comfort. So much for her talk of a Salvatore free body guard. "I'm going to have to give them both the third degree aren't I?"

"Oh, I would love to see _that_ ," Caroline responded with a laugh.

My smirk widened as we walked towards the car. "Maybe I should carry out a test run with you and a certain original hybrid if you would like?"

Caroline paused; her hand resting on the car door before she shook her head and slid into the driver's seat. "No need, I'm with Tyler. No number of fancy bracelets and fancy drawings will change that."

She turned on the car as I slammed my side shut. When we didn't seem to be moving although the engine was obviously running, I turned to Caroline and braced myself at the mischievous smile on her face.

"Although... we could start with you and a certain original with an impeccable taste in suits. Were my eyes deceiving me but did we interrupt… a _kiss_?"

The side window suddenly became incredibly interesting and I chewed on the inside of my cheek, knowing that Caroline's open suggestion had caused my cheeks to flare.

Narrowing my eyes I muttered half-heartedly, "Shut up."

Caroline laughed. "And there's that denial. There was so much sexual tension I really thought the two of you were about to dry hump on the ballroom floor!"

She continued to laugh to herself and despite my embarrassment, a reluctant grin spread across my face.

As I watched the surroundings pass me by as we sped down the road, I knew that what she was implying was true no matter how hard I tried to deny it. I was well on my way to falling for Elijah Mikaelson.

* * *

The door flew open to Esther's study, crashing against the wall with a loud bang as the original witch walked into the room seething.

Sensing her son approaching from behind, she whipped around, the magic around her crackling dangerously before she reined it in. Elijah was the most suspicious of her intentions. She wasn't about to give her son another reason to be wary of her. Not when she was so close to succeeding in her plans.

"No violence that was _all_ I asked. Rebekah and Kol _disgraced_ our family tonight!"

Her son, immune to her ire, just raised a calming hand. "It won't happen again mother. I'll deal with them."

Esther sighed, the anger evaporating to leave a small dose of regret. Only small. Nothing more. "Thank you, Elijah. I wish the others were more like you."

She reached out to cup her son's cheek. He froze for a moment before he placed his hand atop of hers. The original witch watched her immortal son closely as she steadily spoke her next sentence. "I observed your apparent closeness with the doppelganger's sister tonight."

When he tensed, she carried on as if she hadn't noticed. "I'm happy for you my son. You have been alone for so long."

And somewhere deep down inside of her, she was happy for him. Maybe in another lifetime her son and his woman may have worked it out but she wouldn't allow it. Elijah may be honourable but he was still a monster.

And monsters couldn't be allowed to live.

Elijah relaxed at her words but Esther was no fool. From now on she had to make her moves more carefully. The full moon was almost upon them. Not long now. Elijah stepped backwards and Esther's hand fell from his cheek.

"Thank you mother," he said with a soft smile which Esther forced herself to return.

As mother watched son leave the room, he only hesitated once to briefly meet the eyes of his older brother who was lingering by the door.

Finn Mikaelson watched Elijah like a hawk until he had disappeared out of sight. The eldest Mikaelson then swiftly stepped further into the room and closed the doors with a sharp slam. "Are we alright to speak freely?" he enquired.

Esther crossed the room to pull out a sheet of parchment from one of her desk draws. Once she was sitting down at the table she replied, "Yes. The sage still burns."

Picking up a pen, the room was silent apart from the sharp scratches of ink against paper as she wrote furiously in runic. This had to be done. The balance must be restored. Her children had to die... but in doing so there would come a cost. A cost of an innocent girl.

She would become collateral damage all because fate had decided to put her on Elijah's path.

A hand on her shoulder caused her to flinch. "You aren't having second thoughts, are you?" Finn demanded.

"Of course not," Esther muttered but the hitch in her voice easily portrayed her lie. "It's just Elijah. He's so moral. And the doppelganger's sister already cares for him deeply. I can see it."

"You're doing the right thing, mother," Finn soothed.

Esther looked forward unseeingly and put down the pen. "You understand what this means don't you? This spell I'm casting tonight will bind you together as one." Frowning, she leant back in her seat and confessed, "I have linked Elijah's girl too."

Finn's mouth was pressed in a straight line as he glanced down at the parchment and sure enough, beside Elijah's name was one other. _Sophia._

His head snapped up to cast his mother a confused stare. This piece of news was new to him. What _possible_ reason could his mother have to class Sophie Gilbert as a _threat_?

"I'm afraid you are going to have to elaborate," he finally stated.

Esther shook her head, lost in her memories. "Sophia Gilbert is not human. Not fully. Until tonight I thought your father had hunted her kind down to extinction but she slipped up her identity when she healed Rebekah's date."

She let out a long, tired sigh and leaned forwards, tracing a finger over Elijah's name.

"She would not have been a problem if it wasn't for her bond to Elijah," she uttered. A bond which was strengthening rapidly by the second. "As long as Sophia lives, Elijah will be immune to death. Not even the power of the white oak will kill him. That is the duty of the protector. In the larger scheme, the sacrifice of one meagre mortal life will matter not compared to the thousands of other innocent lives we will save."

At her revelation, Finn couldn't even begin to conceal his shock. He hadn't heard of the title protector for a long time. Not since Henrik...

Seeing no other way, the oldest Mikaelson sibling reluctantly nodded. Sophia was a liability. His younger brother cared for her like he did with Sage… the oldest Gilbert must be a lot more powerful than the one he had met a thousand years ago. Especially since she had Elijah, an original vampire, as her protector as well as her mate.

It was incredibly rare and something that sacred should be treasured. Finn quickly pushed the guilt to the back of his mind. "I understand. When it is time, I will be ready to die."

"Then we must complete the link," Esther said. A dagger lay on the table and when Esther picked it up, Finn obediently held out his palm. The stinging sensation of metal slicing across his flesh didn't even affect him now. A thousand years of nothing but darkness inside the confines of a box had dulled any painful sensation.

Blood seeped up from beneath his skin and Finn clenched his fist, splattering the rustic droplets onto the parchment.

A hand entwined with his own and Finn's guilt disappeared, comforted by his mother's smile as she started the spell.

The original watched on intently, still in awe of his mother's magic as he watched his blood ooze across the page, sliding across the runic names of his family members. Rebekah's, Kol's, Niklaus', Sophia's, Elijah's and finally finishing with own. The parchment resembled the drawing of a tree.

Binding his siblings and Sophia Gilbert all together by blood.

Esther's chants ceased. "The link is complete," she stated, her voice faintly echoing around the room. "You are one."

The piece of parchment burst into flames.

* * *

Once the remaining guests had departed, Elijah Mikaelson entered the living room to find Klaus leaning against the wall, arms crossed as he glared at the unmoving form of their youngest brother who was lying dead on the couch.

Silently standing by his half-brother's side, the two of them watched and waited. A rasping gasp broke the tense air as Kol's chestnut eyes snapped open. His body jerked up as he looked around wildly.

"Welcome back brother," Elijah stated casually and Klaus prowled forwards, fully intending to unleash hell on his younger sibling. Sighing, Elijah grabbed his brother's shoulder, the muscles in his hand straining as he successfully kept the hybrid in place.

A large smirk twisted across Kol's lips as watched with dark and eager eyes. Drinking in the sight of his older brother taking charge of the reins. "Ooh, has our dear brother finally summoned up the balls to put you on a leash Nik? Poor _puppy_. Not fun when you don't get what you want all the time now is it?"

Klaus growled, his eyes flashing a dangerous yellow. It was a clear warning and the only one Kol would get. The wolf inside him was raging, eager to pounce but still he was unable to attack.

Snarling, he turned to face Elijah, hybrid visage on full show. "I won't hesitate to bite you Brother. Let me kill my other one," he spat, the words distorted by the four sharp fangs protruding from his gums which made him sound more animal than human.

Undeterred by his brother's rage and the agonising pain of which a hybrid bite could cause, Elijah shook his head. He refused to stand down this time.

With a flash of air, he slammed his brother up against the wall, pinning him against the unforgiving brick. "Mother is upstairs Niklaus," Elijah reminded him. "Control yourself."

"Yeah Nik, control yourself," Kol taunted as he leaned back against the sofa, propping his legs up onto the coffee table in front of him. He stared intensely at his hybrid bastard of a brother, goading him to make a move.

Klaus' eyes narrowed into slits but still, he managed to restrain himself. "Don't push me Kol. Maybe the Salvatore was right in snapping your neck."

"So where is our dear sister?" Kol asked as he got to his feet.

"She left after you tried to murder her date," Klaus responded with false calm, trying to shrug himself out of Elijah's restraint but his brother still held him firm. Only Elijah was ever able to successfully see through his multiple facades.

His anger at Kol was still bubbling but he knew that he would have to go through his older brother in order to attack his youngest. Klaus may be many things but he was no fool.

The hybrid could see through Elijah's facades just as easily.

Recently, Niklaus had sensed a change in his brother. A man who was usually so composed and restrained but now... Klaus could feel the power behind the hand pinning him hard against the wall, he could almost see something animalistic stirring behind Elijah's oak eyes.

If Klaus engaged his brother in his fight, he would bet that now the odds would be pretty much even.

"Speaking of, how is the quarterback's fragile little hand? How will he ever explain to the doctor how he broke all the bones in that limb?" Kol enquired with a grin.

"Mr. Donovan won't have to," Elijah murmured and when his two brothers snapped their heads towards him, he elaborated, "His hand has healed."

Kol looked confused and slightly put out but Klaus lips twitched. "The mysterious little Sophie Gilbert," he mused and Elijah nodded. "I knew there was something different about her."

Knowing he had finally calmed down past the daggering phase, Elijah released his brother and Klaus straightened up before turning to him.

"What is she?" he demanded but his cerulean eyes were gleaming with intrigue.

The two older brother's didn't notice how abnormally silent Kol had suddenly become. The youngest original was focusing his attention on the window, staring out into the night.

Elijah paused, "I-" he trailed off as he felt an unfamiliar vibrating coming from inside his suit. Klaus arched an eyebrow and perplexed, Elijah reached into the pocket. His fingers closed over the object which had interrupted him and pulled it out.

The screen of the phone was lit up, showing one new message.

"Well I would expect you to have better taste in phone's brother. Unless you are deliberately trying to blend in with the commoners?" Kol said, leaning against the wall with his head cocked to the side as he stared disgusted at the battered contraption.

Elijah stared down at the mobile screen absentmindedly, "It's Sophia's."

Normally he wasn't one to pry into one's personal belongings and he wouldn't have done if the caller ID was not labelled _Unknown_. The time for debating was over; he flipped the device open.

He scanned the text... once... twice...and then his undead blood ran cold.

"Brother, what is it?" Klaus stepped forward, strangely concerned when he noticed his older brother's sudden change in composure.

Without answering, Elijah dropped the device into Klaus' awaiting palm and the hybrid quickly read it with Kol peering curiously over his shoulder.

The noble original ran a hand through his hair and for the first time in a thousand years of living, he realised what it was like to truly feel dread. An emotion such as that one could only mean one thing to a man who was concerned for a woman's safety.

Throughout his immortal life Elijah had encountered his fair share of lovers. He came to realise that Katerina had been nothing more than a passing fancy but he thought he had loved Tatia and Celeste.

That was a lie.

Those feelings were nothing in comparison with what was rapidly growing to feel for the enigma which was Sophia Gilbert and under no circumstances was he going to let her go. Not even if she fought. He would keep her safe.

As he had kept his family safe. _Always and forever._

"She will be protected brother," Klaus assured his brother as he passed the phone back, the original hybrid's eyes flashing a lethal gold. "I give you my word."

"And I have to admit, I do love a good fight," Kol continued but even though his words were playful, Elijah could detect the promise behind it.

He inclined his head in gratitude and his gaze roamed back over the text once more; a cold and uncontrollable fury surging through his veins. Normally he was labelled the composed one in situations such as these but his restraint was depleting fast.

Oak eyes merged into black and veins protruded from his eyes as he read through the six words once more.

 _Your original can't protect you forever x_

An enraged snarl escaped Elijah Mikaelson's lips. _No one_ threatened the people he cared about and lived. Especially when the person threatened was his mate.

Whoever sent the message was going to meet a violent end. Whoever the sender was would eventually learn, in a decidedly painful and unprecedented way, what happened when you made an enemy out of the originals.


	10. A Familiar Stranger

**Thank you all so much for the reviews and follows! Enjoy the chapter :)**

* * *

 _2nd October, 2002_

 _"Elena! Jer! If we want a ride to school, mom says you both have to be downstairs now."_

 _The sudden trampling of footsteps caused a wide grin to spread across my face. That grin quickly dissolved into a grimace accompanied by a wince at the sound of the crash which followed. My feet had already broken into a run without conscious thought._

 _I skidded to a halt at the foot of the stairs with Aunt Jenna just a split second behind me and the two of us helped my baby brother and sister back to their feet._

 _Once I deemed them okay enough to not have sustained any serious injury, my back hit the wall and my eyebrow rose. "You two are idiots," I stated, my voice dripping with reprimand._

 _Through his clenched teeth, Jeremy managed a rough smile as he rubbed his elbow vigorously where a splotchy purple bruise was slowly forming beneath the skin. "But we worried you. Worth it."_

 _One green and one grey eye narrowed and I whirled around towards Aunt Jenna, mentally demanding back up._

 _The strawberry-blonde haired woman had been fighting a smile but when I sent the dark look, the look which I had perfected over the years of having siblings in her direction, she quickly composed herself._

 _My exasperation was reaching a high but I could never be mad at her. She was as just as irresponsible as my siblings. And for that I couldn't help but love her fondly._

 _Standing up straight and crossing her arms, Jenna tried to look like the responsible authority as she questioned them. "Why couldn't you two just go down the stairs one at a time?"_

 _Elena, who was massaging her jaw, sent a hesitant glance in my direction. When my blank expression didn't change, she hung her head and whispered sadly, "I wanted a lift and I was hungry."_

 _Her forlorn expression was too much. Letting out a sigh, I turned towards the kitchen and swiped up an apple from within the interwoven basket on the table. With a gentle flick of my wrist, I threw the piece of fruit towards her and she caught it with a beam. I smiled back. Apples were always her favourite._

 _"You're not having anything?" Jenna questioned and my eyes strayed towards the sink where my abandoned mug now lay._

 _"It's all about the coffee Aunt Jenna," I replied casually before turning to my sister and held up a forefinger. "Life's words of wisdom Elena, heed it."_

 _Elena nodded vigorously which caused my lips to twitch. She and Jer were always following in my footsteps. They looked up to me even when my footsteps took them down the wrong path but where would the fun be if I didn't stray, just a bit?_

 _A clearing of a throat caused me to gulp in some air before I unwillingly turned back round to face Aunt Jenna._

 _The woman in question had her arms tightly crossed with the toe of her boot lightly tapping against the tiled floor. "Coffee, Sophie? You're thirteen."_

 _"You've done worse," I responded which promptly caused her to zip her mouth shut. Yet she still looked aghast and I defended, "You take our classes then get back to me about caffeine and age. Tanner's face alone makes me want to gouge my eyes out with a teaspoon."_

 _Before Jenna came up with a retort, there came a sudden honking of a horn from outside. Getting back to my priorities. I whipped around to find my siblings lingering by the doorway; the two of them watching the back and forth between aunt and niece eagerly._

 _"Elena, Jer, go get in the car, mom's waiting," I ordered. Elena nodded and took one last massive bite out of her apple before chucking the core in the trash and scurrying off. When I didn't hear anyone following her, I narrowed my eyes at Jeremy who was watching me, all wide eyed and innocent._

 _"Why did Elena get food and not me?"_

 _"Because you stole Aunt Jenna's sandwiches – don't try to deny it," I retorted calmly and Jenna nodded along mimicking my expression._

 _"Yeah you did… wait-WHAT?!"_

 _Gotta go!" Jeremy ducked under the outstretched arm of our gobsmacked Aunt and grabbed my wrist, hauling me rapidly towards the car. Sliding into the seat with haste he turned to Miranda Gilbert who was watching his actions with a smirk._

 _"Drive mom Drive!" he yelled, watching with panic as Aunt Jenna stormed out the house looking positively murderous._

 _"Don't you dare Miranda!"_

 _Mom's smirk widened at her sister's warning but she nevertheless complied with Jer's urges and started the engine. We were off before Jenna had even reached the bottom of the drive. "_

 _You're lucky it was me taking you to school and not your father," mom commented and she turned the wheel smoothly, steering the car around the corner. "He would have stayed back to watch you suffer."_

 _Elena and I laughed as Jeremy slouched back into his seat glowering. It was unknown to many that Grayson Gilbert had a playful side. Mom always went on about the old days when he lived to make his teachers lives hell in school._

 _Rumour had it that dad was actually the one who started sabotaging classrooms the night before senior year, a tradition which had been carried on and officially named Senior Prank Night. How I couldn't wait for that day to come around._

 _How I wished dad would show that side around us._

 _He was a loving father, it was true but lately he had been so immersed in his work that he never got out of serious mode._

 _I was jolted out of my musings when mom turned in her seat to face us. I hadn't even realised we had already arrived at school._

 _She cast a heart-warming smile in our direction which always put us at ease before stating in a faux strict tone, "Now all of you have a good day and don't cause any trouble. I'm specifically looking at you, Jeremy."_

 _Jeremy began to protest but I quickly put a hand over his mouth to stop his retort. Truth be told, he was the best behaved out of the three of us. We just loved to rile him up but he always took things way out of context._

 _"We will do, love you mom," I uttered and I hauled my bag over my shoulder, exiting the car._

 _"Love you too," mom replied softly._

 _I slammed the car door shut and together, the three of us watched her drive out of sight. My form was engulfed by a shadow not a second after she had gone and smiling, I spun around, my eyes falling on a boy with chubby cheeks and bright blue eyes._

 _"Hey Jer, Soph, Elena." Matt Donovan smiled cheekily at Elena who blushed and took his hand._

 _Jeremy groaned loudly and I rolled my eyes before grabbing his hand and dragging him away from the other two. "Really Jer?" I questioned._

 _"They were going to kiss, I know it!" Jeremy protested, failing to hide his disgust._

 _I shook my head, feeling a strange irritation begin to itch in my blood. It was sudden and so unlike anything I had ever felt before. Usually I was so composed, unaffected by anything but now, all I felt was... off._

 _Whipping my head towards my brother, I couldn't stop myself from snapping. "Do Elena and I groan when you and Vikki Donovan make googly eyes at each other? No. So don't do it to her."_

 _Jeremy flushed and looked down. "Sorry. I err, I'll just go and get to class," he mumbled embarrassed, then scarpered quickly away._

 _I never went off on anyone with that tone. Ever. Especially not my brother. I thought I would feel something. Remorse. Regret. But nothing. The irritation was still there but it was building, changing into a faint surge of anger._

 _My eyes automatically snapped shut and I dug my nails into my palms hard. This wasn't just a normal anger._

 _I felt like I was burning._

 _"Hey! What's his problem?"_

 _I sighed, letting out a long breath and my fists unclenched. Whatever episode I had just experienced had gone. Never had I ever been glad for Bonnie Bennett's timely interruption. "It's nothing Bonnie, Jeremy was just being Jeremy."_

 _Bonnie laughed and crossed her arms. "Then we don't have anything to worry about."_

 _A giggle broke through the air and the two of us turned just in time to see Matt tuck a stray strand of hair behind my sister's ear._

 _"I predict by the time we're sixteen, they'll be together," Bonnie stated with a grin, her green eyes sparkling._

 _I sighed as I watched them together. It was stupid to even try and argue against Bonnie. The girl had a knack for foretelling future events. Almost like a sixth sense._

 _In the beginning, I found it strange but it didn't take long for me to accept her weird quirks. There were probably stranger things out there._

 _"The jock and the cheerleader," I murmured._

 _"Sounds like a horror film to me," Caroline shuddered as stood by my other side, her makeshift pompoms clutched tight one hand. "Not to be like a downer on it all but it won't last. Matt's nice but we all know he isn't the guy for Elena."_

 _I bit my lip at that. I wanted to argue, to let my sister be happy but what the bubbly blonde said was true. Elena always wanted more out of life. She wanted excitement. Adventure._

 _Matt would have been the perfect guy for anyone else._

 _"Do you think we will ever find somebody or do you think we will all die alone?" Caroline whispered as she stared enviously at my sister._

 _Bonnie and I exchanged a glance as we noticed the blonde's insecurity bubbling up. Never once had I given the concept of romance the tiniest bit of thought. The only romance I liked were the ones in Disney movies._

 _I didn't want to think about reality. Truthfully, I found the thought of kissing another person on the lips gross._

 _"Tell you what Care," I declared, coming up with an idea to placate the blonde. "If none of us have boys when you turn eighteen, we will all move to a hot country with a beach-"_

 _"-and find our prince charming who will carry us off into the sunset," Bonnie finished my sentence with a dreamy sigh and I nodded._

 _Caroline smiled slightly then put her hands on her hips. "Okay but I get the prince from Cinderella."_

 _The bell rang and as one, we simultaneously grabbed our things and rushed in opposite directions towards our designated classes. As I hurtled down the corridor, I wasn't truly focusing on my surroundings._

 _One moment I was standing and in the next, I had crashed into someone. Whoever it was immediately pushed me back and sent me tumbling to the floor._

 _"Oops. I would say I am sorry but I'm not."_

 _Wincing at the pain erupting from my hands which I had flung out to cushion my fall, I blearily looked up towards the owner of the voice._

 _Aimee Bradley. Of course. And sure enough, there was Sarah Tyson flanking her left side. The two of them stood with their arms crossed and sneers enveloping their faces._

 _"Now at least you are on the floor where you belong," Aimee continued nastily as she inspected her nails._

 _The corridor was empty now apart from the three of us. "Do you seriously get your kicks from belittling others? It's pathetic. Really," I drawled as I forced myself to my feet and walking away._

 _"Well you're brave." Amy's voice carried over to my ears. I rolled my eyes and kept on walking. "Can't say the same for your brother."_

 _That made me stop dead in my tracks and I spun around. "What?" I whispered, my voice was like black ice._

 _"Did Jeremy ever tell you what he deals with?" Aimee asked with a leer as she strode forwards; her footsteps echoing almost eerily against the floor as she closed the distance between us. She shrugged, her mouth agape in an expression of false shock. "I mean not just from us but from everybody."_

 _"And yet he still tries to be kind," Sarah continued and leant against one of the lockers when my attention snapped to her. "I suppose he gets that from you. All I would have to do is give him a bit of attention and he'll come running like a lost puppy. It's pathetic. Really."_

 _The words began to sweep over me. Sarah's words - her mimicry of my own words. Turning them around and using them as a weapon against my brother._

 _All I could feel was my pulse throbbing strong in my head. The strange form of anger from before was back. This time it was clawing at my insides, gaining power the more I tried to force it back down. No matter how hard I tried, It just wouldn't go away. My eyes closed._

 _"You're going to take back what you said or I swear to you, I will make you regret it," I warned, my breaths were now coming out ragged, my palms were beginning to sweat from the blood which boiled hot beneath my skin._

 _"And then there's your sister," Aimee continued idly as if I hadn't spoken but her dark eyes viewed me animatedly, revelling in the pain her words caused me. "Stringing along poor Matt Donovan who deserves so much better. Give it a few more years and I bet the preppy bitch would let anyone do her."_

 _In that moment, anger flared into rage. A low hiss escaped my lips, the intensity of the emotion surging inside caused my body to uncontrollably shake._

 _I couldn't hold it in any longer. This feeling had to go away. And there was only one way I could think of letting it out. In my mind, I mentally tried to vision an exit door opening._

 _My eyes snapped open._

 _The smiles from the two girls' faces had gone. All that was left was terror. The two of them frantically backed away, Sarah pointing at me with a trembling finger. "Your eyes…" she whispered before her attention snapped to something over my shoulder._

 _She screamed._

 _The alarm bells screeched in my ears. Aimee and Sarah were running. Fleeing towards the exit._

 _"FIRE! THIS IS NOT A DRILL. EVERY ONE GET OUT! STAY AWAY FROM THE SCIENCE CORRIDOR."_

 _It was then when I felt it. The warm caress of heat radiating on my back. I smelt it. The charcoal, sulfuric odour which would have made anybody's eyes water yet mine remained perfectly dry. I spun around and I saw it._

 _The roaring flames at the end of the corridor. The ember tongues eating away at everything in their path._

 _I wanted to run, to flee like the others but my feet stayed firmly planted on the ground. It was like I was paralysed by fear but at the same time, some deeper part of me was utterly transfixed by the sight._

 _"SOPHIA GILBERT WHAT ARE YOU DOING? RUN!"_

 _The vague annoyance at Mr Davis' use of my full name snapped me out of whatever trance I was in. I stumbled back and he shoved me towards the exit. The bright light of the sun caused me to sag and I found myself pulled into two pairs of arms._

 _My head was buried in Jeremy's hair as Elena sobbed into my shoulder._

 _"Is everyone out?" I vaguely heard Mr Davis' voice in the distance._

 _"We won't know for sure until the fire and ambulance services get here," came Tanner's grave response which sent a chill down my spine. "It sprung out of nowhere and its escalation was rapid. Hopefully they will find the cause to ensure the school's safety."_

 _Heart beating fast, I pulled out of my siblings' arms and stepped away, watching them as they joined Bonnie, Caroline and Matt. When Elena reached the blue eyed boy, he pulled her into a hug._

 _I averted my gaze from the scene and instead found myself straying to the black smoke oozing from the science block. From within the dark cloud, I could see the glowing sparks of orange and I watched the flames in a daze._

 _Tanner said it came out of nowhere. What possibly could have happened to ignite a fire of that magnitude?_

 _The faint sound of fire engines and ambulances wailed in the distance. Never once did I move. Not even when the fire-fighters began to tackle the flames. It would take a long time to fully extinguish them._

 _A firm hand on my shoulder forced me back to reality followed by the worried voice in my ear. "Come on Sophie, we need to get you out of here."_

 _I whirled around to find a familiar face. It was sympathetic and it was resolved and it stared back at me with a glimmer of worry._

 _"Uncle John?"_

* * *

My eyes snapped open as I bolted up in my bed, breathing heavily. The familiar neutral hues of my bedroom surrounded me and I leaned back against the headboard, running a hand through my sweat-drenched hair.

"Hey, I-I called you ten times last night. We need to talk."

I groaned as I heard Elena's voice getting closer and closer. I slid my body back down onto the mattress. My head buried into my pillows and I jerked the covers over my head just as the door opened.

"If you're mad at me Damon, you need to get over it." There was a silence before I heard Elena press a button on her phone, sighing exasperatedly. I took it she hung up on him. Or he on her. I didn't care. I was exhausted.

"Soph, I know you're awake," Elena's voice once again broke the air.

I moaned as the covers were pulled off me and I fumbled around uselessly until my fingers fell on something smooth. Success! I attempted to pull them back over but was met with resistance. Not even attempting to fight any longer, I let my eyes droop. " _Elenaa_ , it's too early, let me sleeeep."

"Sophie it's eleven."

"My point exactly. No waking the sleeping sister until this afternoon," I protested slightly and Elena suddenly let go of the covers, letting me tumble back onto my pillows.

"I just wanted you to know that I am going to Damon's."

"That's nice," I yawned as I snuggled back under the covers and closed my eyes when I heard my bedroom door close. After half an hour of tossing and turning, I decided it was no use and inwardly muttering swear words to myself, I forced myself up.

My feet took me towards the mirror and as soon as I was met with my reflection, another curse left my lips. My eyes were the definition of a panda bear; the bags underneath highlighting the lack of sleep I had gotten last night.

As if on autopilot, I plodded towards the bathroom and turned the dial on the shower. Without checking the temperature, I quickly stepped in and gasped as the freezing cold water engulfed my body.

The impatience eating at me, I cautiously reached out and ignoring the sliver of fear, I placed my hand on the shower head. The water heated up just short of scalding and blinking back the faint dizziness, I relaxed against the cold tile wall, feeling utterly refreshed.

Once I had deemed myself acceptable for the day, I descended down the stairs and into to the kitchen. At the sight of Elena pacing back and forth by the dining table, I paused and furrowed my eyebrows. "Weren't you going to see Damon?"

Elena smiled faintly before rolling her chocolate eyes. "Sophie you were in that shower _way_ too long. I've already been."

Crossing the room, I opened the fridge door and pulled out a tub of grapes. Popping one straight in my mouth, I turned to face her and scrutinised her through narrowed eyes. "What did he do?"

Elena looked up, startled. "What?"

"Damon. What did he do?"

My answer was met with a groan as Elena slumped onto one of the chairs, her head in her hands. "He slept with Rebekah."

I sighed and steadily approached her. As soon as I witnessed Damon snap Kol's neck last night, I had kind of expected this. The older Salvatore seemed like the type to lash out.

Leaning against the chair I pondered my next words. "Are you angry at Damon because you care for him and felt jealous... or are you angry because out of all the women in the world, he slept with the one you hate?"

"I-I don't know." Elena rested her hands on the table and tapped her nails against the wood, staring up at the ceiling. "I know I hate Rebekah but it's _more_ than that. When Stefan left, Damon was the one who was there for me, he helped me cope when I felt like I had lost everything. But Stefan was my first real love and last night when he took me home, it felt like he truly cared for me again and now…"

"You feel conflicted between them both," I concluded and Elena nodded before resting her head on my shoulder. We both sat there, lost in our own thoughts until the doorbell rang.

Without moving from my position, I yelled, "It's open!" Footsteps approached and my sister and I got to our feet when Caroline and Bonnie entered the room. "Hey, what are you doing here?" I enquired.

"I called them," Elena responded sheepishly. Without looking at me, she grabbed her friends and said almost hastily, "We'll be in my room."

All three of them then left, leaving me standing there wondering what the fuck had just happened.

I sank back into my seat once more, popping another grape into my mouth. After reliving my past memories in my dreams, I was all for having a lazy day but I didn't know what to do with myself. Instead, I chewed on another grape and found my mind wandering to the events of yesterday evening.

Without realising it, a small serene smile travelled across my face and I raised my fingertips to my lips in awe. What had that original done to me? I had never felt anything this pure _with anyone_ , not even with _him._

It only took one look, one teasing action and Elijah Mikaelson would make me act like some love-stricken high schooler.

Now, after having just a taste of this raw intimacy which existed between us, I found myself wanting - no, _craving_ more. But I didn't know how to continue with whatever this was. I wasn't exactly an expert on successful relationships, if this even was a relationship.

Maybe this was just some passing fling to pass the time. The man had lived for a thousand years after all. Maybe this kind of relationship to him wasn't as sacred as it used to be.

Quickly getting rid of my rising paranoia, I leaped out of my seat and ascended the stairs to Elena's room. Once I stood at the door, chatter reached my ears. My hand paused in mid-air. Evening out my breathing in case Caroline sensed me, I carefully leant against the door to listen in.

"I think you made the wrong decision Elena. Did you even _think_ of how this would affect her?" Caroline's snappy voice came through the door.

"Why? What does she have to do with all this?" I could hear Bonnie's cautious voice and confused, I knocked gently and entered.

Bonnie, Caroline and Elena were all sat on the bed. They smiled when they saw me, although there was something strange in each of their expressions. Like I had just interrupted something important.

"Hey are you two staying for lunch? I can't cook much but I've been told I can make a mean grilled sandwich."

Bonnie straightened up on the bed and replied, "Abby has something planned but thanks anyway."

Her answer was followed by an awkward silence and I stared at the three of them worriedly. Something was definitely off about this picture. "Are you okay, you all seem kind of tense?"

As one, they all relaxed. I may have been convinced if it wasn't for Elena fidgeting with her hands or the subtle ire in Caroline's hesitant smile. Forcing out a smile in return, I decided not to interrupt their secret conversation for any longer.

"Well, I see where I'm not wanted." I managed to say it teasingly and made a move to leave but Bonnie called me back.

"No, no, it's nothing really - Elena and Caroline were just filling me in on what I missed at the ball," the green eyed witch said quickly before pressing her lips together in a thin line as she scrutinised me. "They told me you were invited too."

Deciding to indulge her, I gingerly walked towards them and sank down on the edge of the bed. Feeling her probing glance on me, I looked away and muttered. "Yeah I did, it was, ah, Elijah who sent me the invitation."

Bonnie bit her lip and exchanged a quick glance with Elena and Caroline but I didn't notice as I stared intently at the fabric of Elena's covers.

"So… do you like him or something?" Bonnie pressed on and Elena jerked her head up whilst Caroline crossed her arms and looked away.

My teeth chewed the inside of my cheek which had started to heat up. The memories replayed over in my head and my heart literally skipped a beat. Caroline's attention flitted towards me. She had heard it.

"Yeah of course I mean who wouldn't? He's just so honourable and..."

 _Knew exactly where to touch a woman to make her feel enticed and compliant in his arms..._

I shook my head, ridding myself of those wanton thoughts and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. "and…erm…I'm no good at this girl talk, so I'm just gonna go."

They all leaned back and I caught the looks of relief but there was also some regret. Feeling the tension, I quickly made my exit.

Once the door was shut, I sank back against the frame, hearing the hushed voices pass through the wooden barrier which separated me from the three girls inside..

"See! I told you! She cares about him Elena. More than she lets on," Caroline affirmed through gritted teeth.

"We don't know that Caroline. She'll get over it," came my sister's protesting but Caroline sharply cut across her.

"Oh _come on guys!_ Am I the _only_ one that thinks she's falling in love with him and he her?"

There was a silence and I waited with baited breath. In that moment, I think I had forgotten how to breathe.

"What?" Bonnie whispered with shock. "Why would you think that?"

" _Seriously?_ " an irate Caroline muttered. "He invites her to the ball, he gives her a dress, he teaches her how to dance, the two of them are like bloody renditions of Romeo and Juliet whenever they are around one another _andd_ …"

Caroline paused to take in a breath.

"if we hadn't been so worried about Matt, if we hadn't gone to ask the two of them for help, I would bet every single dress I own that they would have made out for five minutes, if not _more,_ right in the middle of that dance floor."

Caroline finished off her rant and there was a soft flump as someone flopped down onto the bed. Before that moment, I never fully grasped how talented Caroline was at seeking out everything there was to know about everyone. That girl knew more about me than my own sister.

"Sophie _can't_ have feelings for Elijah. They haven't known each other _that_ long. They respect each other Care, that's it," Elena said slowly as if she was forcing the words from her mouth. Trying to convince herself that what she spoke was the absolute truth.

" _My God_ , _open your eyes, Elena_!" Caroline exclaimed. "It took you what, like twenty minutes to fall in love with Stefan? Mark my words, Elijah Mikaelson will become her friend with benefits or _your brother in law_."

Okay, _so_ did not need to hear them say that. Not wanting to push my luck at eavesdropping more than I already had, I immediately backed away from the door and rapidly strode downstairs. Shrugging on my coat, I left the house.

When I was halfway down the road, I hesitated and turned my head back round. Faintly, I could just make out Bonnie and Caroline leaving the house just as a sleek black car pulled up outside my driveway.

For a moment, I debated on indulging in my curiosity; to find out who exactly it was behind those tinted windows who had such an expensive taste in vehicles but I had gotten in my sister's business enough today. It was probably Stefan's.

The Salvatores would have been round long enough to afford something which probably cost a thousand times more than everything I owned.

Instead, I continued to walk on, trying to find something productive to do. After few more minutes, I found myself at the entrance of The Grill.

 _'Drinking was what I called productive?'_ I mused to myself but then thought ' _what the hell'_ and stepped inside. I strode towards the bar and hid a grin as I found two familiar faces. Alaric and Meredith. The two of them sat side by side.

Alaric had his phone to his ear and, not being able to help myself, I slid onto the barstool beside him. I steepled my fingertips in front of me as I regarded him inquisitively.

"Finally getting some?" I asked nonchalantly and Alaric choked on his drink. I sent a quick wink to Meredith who hid a smile as we both indulged in the rare sight of the history teacher's reddened face .

"Yes that was Sophie and I'm busy….. Goodbye Damon." He hung up and finally focused on me. At my not too subtle mischievous look, he groaned. "Don't start."

"I didn't say anything, not that I need to. Your blush is giving me all the answers I need."

Alaric flushed harder and avoided Meredith's gaze. The doctor was just as flustered but also quite flattered as she leaned closer to the embarrassed man. Knowing that my work was done, I scanned the drinks behind the glass cabinets, debating on what to order.

"Does he still think I'm a serial killer?"

Meredith's words drifted over and I muttered, "I don't know about serial killer but you two are killing me with this tension."

I must have said that louder than I intended it to be. Alaric sent me a half-hearted glare before whispering, "Do you know who attacked me?"

That caused me to straighten up. The thought of drinks long forgotten as I toned intently in on their conversation.

Meredith sighed and shook her head hopelessly. "Your knife wound was already semi-healed. It's impossible to tell anything about whoever stabbed you. Short, tall. Left-handed, right-handed. No clue."

"Well what about my head?" Alaric pressed on and I looked at him with sympathy. He was worried and I found myself wanting to help. "Why can't I remember anything?" Alaric froze before turning to Meredith. "I know this may sound strange considering that the victim was staked but is it possible the killer's a vampire?"

"It doesn't add up," I uttered and Meredith nodded at me.

"You're right it doesn't but we can't rule anything out yet." Her voice faltered. Her eyes glazed over my shoulder and her face whitened.

I was about to ask her what was wrong but my question was answered by a distinguishable British accent. "Oh come on now. Let's not go blaming the new family in town just because you lot have got yourselves a killer at large."

I spun round in my seat to see Klaus and Kol smirking at us. Klaus took the available seat next to me, with Kol on his other side. The younger original sent me an audacious grin and despite my reservations about him, my lips curved up. "Your neck feeling better baby original?"

"Magnificent darling thanks for asking," Kol retorted back, his chestnut eyes glittering avidly.

Klaus sat back and watched our banter, amused. "Don't mind us. My brother and I are just here to let off some steam. Right Kol?"

"Right," Kol quipped back but his voice had lowered, dragging the word out. His irises had darkened to a pitch black.

Although I had fallen victim to that look from Elijah a few times last night, this one was different to his. This look sported a different type of hunger.

Because in Elijah's eyes, I didn't see a desire to kill.

And that look was currently in Kol's. His attention was fixed on Meredith who shuddered and attempted to ignore him.

"So, how about we get you a drink, love?" Klaus asked when the bartender came over but I couldn't find it in me to answer, still unnerved by Kol's stare. Without waiting, the original hybrid ordered and passed the glass to me. I nodded in thanks then turned back to Meredith.

"Are there any leads?"

The young doctor faltered, looking for a brief second at the two original siblings before turning back to answer me. "Surprisingly no. Nothing weird on the Sheriff reports unless you count the floods or the-."

I sat bolt upright, cutting her off. "What do you mean by floods?" I demanded, ignoring the slight quivers which had started in my fingers.

"Soph?" Ric questioned worriedly, but I ignored him, my sole focus right now was on Meredith. The four people surrounding me were now watching me, concern evident on all their faces but right now I didn't care.

At the pure seriousness of my gaze, Meredith hesitantly began to elaborate. "I'm don't know much apart from they are being sighted in the woods. There are no possible water sources in the area and there hasn't been any torrential weather occurring within the last month. Sheriff Forbes thinks there must be a broken pipe underground somewhere – Sophie? _What_?"

I was on my feet before anyone could even blink. My head was spinning; perspiration littered my skin as my heart began to palpitate in my chest.

Klaus stood up cautiously and placed a hand on my arm. "You need to calm down love," he whispered.

His hands moved in what was meant to be a soothing motion up and down my arms but even when I tried to control my breaths, I couldn't. Klaus sent a sharp look to Kol who whipped out his phone, his fingers flying across the buttons as he messaged someone quickly.

Everything felt distant. My mind was whirring. Like I had just taken a dose of Adderall. For many, Meredith's words would have meant nothing but I knew what it meant. It meant that one of my kind was here.

"I have to go," I muttered, finally coming to a decision. Shrugging myself away from Klaus, I turned and bolted from the grill. They were probably all still stood there wondering if I had just experienced some sort of psychotic breakdown. Not that it mattered.

Scanning the area I found what I was looking for. A small ginnel. Easily missed unless you knew where it was. Not many people knew it was a shortcut across town.

Crossing the road, I ran down the narrow passage, my breaths coming out in heavy pants by the time it widened out. Bracing my hand against the brick wall beside me, I paused to catch my breath. A minute later I was sprinting round a corner to meet my destination.

The forest loomed over me; the oak trunks creaking as they swayed in the wind and I hesitated for a moment before pushing myself forwards.

Deeper and deeper into the woods I went, absorbing in every single aspect of my surroundings. I needed a sign. Something to tell me my paranoia was right.

Then I saw it out of the corner of my eye.

A small water droplet, trickling along the stem of a leaf. Another water droplet dripped off a leaf to the left of the first and swallowing, I followed the trail until I was met with a small clearing up ahead. Large puddles of water began to block the path and I expertly dodged around them.

Pushing back a water sodden branch, I stepped into the clearing.

The figure of a young woman around my age was standing in the centre. Her long white blonde hair floated around her head like an ethereal halo. When her glowing sapphire eyes focused on mine she held up her hand.

Levitating a few centimetres above her palm was a swirling ball composed completely of water.

"Took you long enough to figure it out."

She thrust her hand out, sending the liquid sphere hurtling towards me. My arm swiftly shot out and with a little twist of my wrist, the water stopped.

Suspended in mid-air.

The girl's form sagged slightly. "Worth a shot," she muttered, only slightly put out.

I smiled as I beckoned with two fingers and the ball floated at a slower pace towards me until it hovered a few millimetres above my palm. In the exact position the woman had it in not just a few seconds ago.

Tilting my head slightly, I gazed into the swirling blue, taking in my reflection, taking in the sapphire glowing orbs which stared back at me. The exact same colour as the woman's, if not a bit brighter.

Then my eyes dulled back to green and grey. The water fell, streaming over my fingertips as it splashed onto the grassy ground. Looking back towards the girl, I noticed her eyes fade back to their normal stormy grey. The panic I felt from before was now replaced with relief.

Knowing it was safe, I walked towards her and stopped a few feet away. "It's been quite a while Brooke," I whispered and she bounced a little on her tip toes before launching forwards, throwing her arms around my neck.

"Sorry about the theatrics but I had to contact you. I knew the floods would be the only way to draw you in."

I nodded, pulled back and looked her over. Her usual rosy tinted cheeks were a tad paler than usual but other than that she was fine. "This isn't a social call, is it?" I assumed, getting straight to business.

Brooke bit her lip and looked down at the ground. "He's here."

My body froze. I thought I would have longer. "Where?" I whispered, my voice incredibly faint but Brooke still heard it.

"At The Grill yesterday. He said you were talking to your sister and a blonde vampire about some ball. He also knows about your interest in the original and he did not look happy."

My face paled. I could feel my eyes begin to water and Brooke appraised me sorrowfully. We both knew what this piece of information meant for me.

Brooke continued, "I know you want to be with your family again. You've had so little time with them but you have to leave Soph. He wants _you,_ not them but if they get in his way they'll end up like…" she swallowed and my heart clenched as she forced herself to continue, "like my brother. You know it's the only way to keep them safe."

A tear streaked down my face and I quickly wiped it away. Thinking of Darren still hurt like hell. He was the one who awoke my eyes to the truth of our world, the one who spent the best part of three years attempting to break through my circle of naivety, idolism and infatuation which I had once found myself stuck in.

He was the one who helped me escape that place. And he was also the one I always heard at the beginning of my nightmares. The one yelling at me to run. That they had found us.

He had sacrificed his life to give me a fighting chance.

"I… I am so sorry Brooke," I whispered and my voice broke. No words would ever express the amount of guilt and grief I carried around in the name of Darren Taylor. "You must hate me."

Brooke paused and looked down at the ground ashamed. "I did at first but like you, my eyes were dulled to the true monsters we share the world with. Who knows what would have happened if you stayed. My brother was right all along. I just didn't want to believe him."

I cast my gaze off into the trees, staring unseeingly into the distance. How could I do this to Elena again? I refused to let her think that I had abandoned her again. "I need to at least say goodbye, I owe them that."

"Soph, you're failing to grasp the severity of this situation. We need to get you out of this small town. Now."

"Elena will think I abandoned her again. She needs some kind of explanation. Everyone here... they're family."

"But are you family to them? Do they really accept you? Do you accept them enough to reveal what you've been hiding from them?" Brooke urged and I turned away from her, pacing along the grass. I didn't need to give her an answer. She already knew I hadn't revealed my secret.

My friend's voice softened as she murmured. "Maybe in blood, you are still family in reality you are all just strangers to each other. That's all everybody will ever see you as until you find it in yourself to trust them: a familiar stranger. You are not the person they remember you to be. That person died the night of your school fire."

Her words felt harsh even though I knew that was not her intention. The past five years had hardened her up and she was trying to show empathy towards me the only way she knew how. Running a hand agitatedly through my hair, I protested, "I owe them at least something. _Anything_."

"Oh Soph, has anyone ever told you that you are too moral for your own good?" Brooke moaned, letting me know her admission of defeat was near and despite the situation a wry smile spread across my face.

"Once or twice," I replied and she sent a small knowing smile back. I had heard that one too many times from one person in particular. From the person who was standing right in front of me.

"Okay but we have to leave tonight," Brooke yielded and I nodded, making a move to leave but she called me back, "and Sophie?" I looked at her, dreading her next words but was surprised when her face morphed into a wide grin. "If I were you, I would fuck that Elijah Mikaelson six ways till Sunday."

"Alright I'm going now," I said shoving her back gently and she obliged, laughing to herself as she walked off.

I waited until she was out of sight before searching my pockets for my phone. I needed to get in contact with Elena but the device was nowhere to be found.

Feeling slightly irritated, I began to walk through the woods deciding last minute to make a last pit stop by my childhood place. There, I could at least have some time to gather my thoughts together before I finally confronted Elena.

Night had fallen when the clearing came into view. My lilac rose from the other day was gone. Looking around, I couldn't even see through the darkness, never mind where I was stepping.

My heart lurched when my foot no longer met solid ground. I tumbled forwards, dropping through darkness.

My arms stretched out in an attempt to break my fall but not a second later, my body smacked against solid rock. My teeth clenched, holding in a scream as I felt and heard the pop of my right shoulder joint followed by the sickening crack of my leg.

Feeling something trickle down my cheek, I wiped my scraped hand across it and brought it back to see it slick with blood.

"Son of a _bitch_." My eyes watered in agony as I lay back against the hard ground and stared up at the gaping hole I had fallen through. "That was so not there the other day."

Knowing that I had to find some way out of here, I clutched at the wall with my good hand, ignoring the stinging of my palm and forced myself to my feet. As soon as I put the tiniest bit of pressure on my right leg, a sharp pain coursed through me and I let out a reluctant sob. Definitely broken.

I took in my surroundings and realised what my dad said about the Lockwood tunnels was true. The place was like a giant maze. A dark sense of hopelessness started to envelop me before I squashed it down. I could break down later. Right now, I had to get out.

Clenching my jaw tight and putting as little pressure on my arm and leg as possible, I staggered through the caves, trying to find some way out.

The pain and nausea increased with every step I took. I bit my lip so hard that it drew blood. I didn't dare look at my shoulder as my injured arm curled itself around my stomach. I didn't want to see the bone which had definitely been disconnected from the socket.

There was a fork up ahead and tears streaming down my cheeks, I took the right. Hoping against hope that I made the right decision, I carried on.

When I glimpsed the dead end, I let out a whimper and collapsed to the ground, staring blankly up at the etchings on the wall. It was some type of runic script. When I finally began to adjust to my surroundings, I made note of the candles littering the wall and the large coffin placed in the corner.

This was where Bonnie and Abby released Esther Mikaelson from her coffin. But all of them were long gone.

My head lolled back against the rock face behind me and I adjusted myself so the pain was at a minimum.

Before I had even begun to relax, my chest seared with an excruciating pain and my body lurched forwards. This time I couldn't hold in my scream. Blood began to slowly soak through my shirt and I watched its progress with wide eyes.

"W-what the h-hell!" I cried out as I lifted a shaking hand over my chest. I pressed down hard but I was already beginning to feel dizzy.

As dots clouded my vision I hoped in vain that someone would find me. Right now all I could think of was that I didn't want to die alone.

That was when the darkness came.


	11. Secrets Revealed

_It's finally here! It took a lot of editing but I really hope you like it. A lot goes down this chapter, let me know what you think :)_

* * *

"Are you insane?"

"I prefer spontaneous. It's probably why Damon likes me so much."

The voices came as unrecognisable blurs to my ears. It was what I heard first... and then came the pain. It burned through my entire being but I was still drifting in and out of consciousness with no control over my actions.

When my eyelids finally fluttered open, I blinked wearily, my gaze drifting down to my chest. My hand was still pressed against the wound, soaked with blood. And yet I wasn't dead... at least, not yet anyway.

Because I could feel something. A strange and unfamiliar energy was attempting to rise to the surface and somehow, it was flowing through my whole body, my entire cells, trying its hardest to keep me alive.

My body was fighting the wound, attempting to stem the flow of blood and it was successful to an extent but the energy lacked in strength. Whatever this new force inside me was, there was one thing for certain. It was slowly weakening and taking my life along with it.

For now it was prolonging my life but it was also prolonging the inevitable in the most torturous way.

I wanted so desperately to figure out what was happening but I couldn't begin to try and put an explanation to it now. This energy wasn't going to last and I seriously needed help. And there had been voices.

Squeezing my eyes shut, my head pounded as I tried as hard as hell to concentrate. If only the tones seemed more forthcoming. My chances of survival were rapidly dwindling by the second.

"Here's what's gonna happen." A part of my mind which still working despite my numb state of shock whispered to me, _Rebekah._

There was a sudden gasp before I felt it. The area around me was rapidly warming. A warmth I knew all too well. It was the type which came from a fire.

"You're gonna come outside. Or you're going to stay in there and burn. The next match is landing on _you_."

I couldn't take it anymore. Placing all my pride to the side, I finally found my ability to speak and groaned, "Bloody hell, will you please shut up."

An instant silence followed before I picked up the sound of rapidly approaching footsteps. I opened my eyes as a familiar face suddenly filled my vision and I nearly let out a sob. Elena. My _sister_.

My emotions flitted between joy and heartache. Not because I was saved but because one of the few people I loved most in the world was going to be with me at the end. I wouldn't be alone.

Her face went pure white. "Oh my God," she breathed, dropping to her knees and immediately springing into action. I had never seen her move so fast as she yanked her scarf free from her neck, pressing the material down hard against my wound. Her hands shook as she desperately attempted to stem the oozing flow. "What _happened_?" she demanded.

"Some freak witch attack," I choked out through dry, chapped lips.

Elena looked desperate. Tears began to stream down her face. Her head whipped around as she yelled, her voice echoing through the caves. "Rebekah, help me! My sister's dying! Heal her!"

"Sophie?" I could hear Rebekah's uncertainty, as if she couldn't believe what was happening. I couldn't see her face but her voice had switched from her earlier mocking to a quivering tone laced with fear. "Get her out of there Elena, now!"

Breathing haggard, Elena nodded to herself. Taking advantage of whatever energy burst was keeping me alive, I forced my good arm over her shoulder. Either way, the ending to my story was imminent. I was going to die but I would rather stumble out with some dignity than be dragged like some helpless ragged doll.

Exchanging a desperate look with my sister, she pulled me up. I cried out, my muscles screamed, my injured leg pierced me with the pain of a thousand knives. Elena managed to support my weight as she dragged me around the cave face, towards Rebekah.

We didn't get far. The flames were rapidly spreading. Blocking our path. I could see Rebekah's horror as she tried frantically to reach us but some unseen force was holding her back. Elena was now sobbing but I forced a trembling hand up.

I prayed for it to work properly. One last time. I slowly curled my palm into a fist.

The flames flickered twice before gradually diminishing, allowing us to stumble out of the cave.

As Rebekah reached for me, I weakly warned, "You attempt to kill my sister again and the next time, you will not be the perpetrator of fire but the victim. And I will make it hurt like h-hell." And then I crumpled into her arms.

Rebekah lay me down on the rock ground of the tunnel system, tearing her teeth into her wrist. She swiftly pressed the bloodied appendage to my lips. The viscous liquid flowed to the back of my mouth and I swallowed.

Then both she and my sister watched my injuries eagerly. The pain never went away and as my head lolled back, I saw their hope fade.

"I don't understand," Rebekah whispered as she gently manoeuvred my head to rest it in her lap. "It should have worked."

"What do we do?" Elena said on the verge of panic. And in that panic, there came anger as she shouted accusingly at the original, "How could you not sense her!"

"I..." Rebekah spluttered, and I smiled faintly although there was nothing humorous about the situation. Who would have thought? A thousand year old vampire, one of the first of her kind, completely lost for words because of little ol' me. "It must have been the barrier... I."

Elena was about to snap a retort but I refused to let it end like this. My hand found hers and I squeezed it weakly. The anger faded as Elena reluctantly met my gaze with blotched eyes.

"No…" she whispered, reading my expression and vigorously shaking her head in denial. Her breathing was increasing in frequency as she tried to supress her sobs. "No! Soph _please_ \- you need to hang on!"

But that was the problem. I _couldn't_ hang on. There was little of the unknown energy left now, slowly retreating back to wherever it came from.

"When did this happen?" I shifted my attention wearily to Rebekah who was scrutinising my blood-soaked chest, before flickering to my dislocated shoulder and my broken leg.

"I… I don't k-know…" I uttered but Rebekah wasn't listening. She had frozen for a split second before whipping out her phone.

Her fingers blurred across the keys before she placed the device to her ear.

"Come on, _answer,_ " she pleaded through gritted teeth, her hand moving soothingly up and down my arm, trying to comfort me as shudders began to jolt through my body. "Brother, you need to get back down to the cave system now," Rebekah demanded as her hand came to rest against my clammy face.

My eyelids were growing heavy but I continued to force them open. Elena pushed down harder to stem the bleeding, tears falling uncontrollably down her cheeks. Rebekah was talking rapidly and five seconds later, she hung up.

"I'm s-so sorry I wasn't there for you and J-Jeremy," I whispered through ragged breaths and Elena looked down.

"Soph, save your strength. Tell me later."

"There might not be a l-later," I argued quietly and Elena drew in a deep breath, not looking at me but her tears kept on coming.

"I have a power E-elena… and I can't c-control it. John knew and he took me from y-you and Jer." I could see the fear and raw anguish as Elena processed my words.

She squeezed my hand tight as I continued, "I _h-hated_ him. I d-didn't want you to be alone but in the end, he was r-ight. I could have hurt you or worse. John t-told me that if I wanted you to live a normal life, I c-couldn't be in it. I _never_ meant to abandon you E-Elena. All I ever wanted was for you to be s-safe."

From me. Those words were left unsaid. But now it was not only me, it was the others who would take pleasure in threatening my siblings to get to me. To my power.

I trailed off, unable to speak. Elena bowed her head as she listened. Rebekah stayed silent throughout our conversation. A tear fell from her eye, landing within the tangled tresses of my hair.

Dots filled my vision and I looked up at the ceiling, unseeing. I had always been afraid to die but I couldn't find the fear anymore. "I'm s-so sorry little sister... I-I'm dying… I-I can f-feel it," I uttered tiredly as I stared blankly up.

I could no longer keep my eyes open and I could hardly hear Rebekah whispering, "You need to stay awake Sophie, just a little longer. My brother's on his way." Fighting to remain in the realm of consciousness? It had never been so hard to do before.

"What if it doesn't work?" came Elena's bitter tone.

There was a short silence before Rebekah muttered, "It has to. He's her only chance."

We stayed in the same position. Unmoving. My breaths became slower and uneven as I struggled to inhale in something as simple as air. I couldn't feel anything. The energy was almost gone and I tried desperately to pull whatever remained back. Forcing it to linger.

"It's not supposed to be like this," Elena whispered brokenly as my grip on her hand loosened. "You were supposed to come back. We were supposed to be a family. I can't lose you again."

As my body began to grow limp, I felt a strong tug in my heart. The only sensation left to feel but it didn't matter. Rebekah's head suddenly jerked up. "Over here!"

There was a rush of air and I let out an unintelligible whimper as I felt myself carefully being shifted into a pair of arms. They felt so warm. But it was too hard to move now as he cradled my limp body.

"Rebekah, her shoulder is dislocated, reset it, now."

Usually, he was so composed. A man like him shouldn't sound so afraid. His calm tone quaked. His palm cupped my cheek before gently pressing my head against his chest.

He whispered soothingly in my ear as I heard the small pop but I couldn't bring myself to let out a scream. There was a vague sound of tearing skin before my agape lips were muffled. A rich liquid seeped into my mouth before I felt my jaw being clamped shut.

"Come on sweetheart, I need you to swallow," he urged, tilting my head back and gently massaging my throat. There was a tense silence after I managed one last gulp. Then, slowly… very slowly the pain began to fade.

"Oh my God, it's working," Elena exhaled in relief. Rebekah let out a strangled moan as she staggered back and slid down the wall.

His hand ran gently through my hair, his fingertips lightly weaving through and untangling the knots as he waited for my strength to return.

As the seconds continued to tick by, I managed to nuzzle my face into his chest, my cheek brushing against the smooth fabric of his normally pristine shirt. It took a few times to force my eyelids to rise and when they finally did, green and grey irises met the warm oak brown.

"E-Elijah," I croaked and lifted up a heavy hand to gently wipe away a single tear which had trickled down his cheek.

At the sight of the new life within me, he pulled me close, trapping me within the comforting strength of his arms. His composure shook as he buried his face into my hair. "Thank God."

"What happened?" Elena asked softly but I could tell that she was just as confused by the events which had recently transpired.

Elijah didn't provide any inclination as to whether he had heard her so Rebekah replied shakily, "She's linked to us."

"What?" I exclaimed bolting up. I reluctantly tried to move out of Elijah's arms but I immediately gave up when his whole body tensed. A low snarl rumbled in his chest. Sensing his distress, I automatically reached up to trace my fingertips along the length of his jawline. When he relaxed, I queried, "Why? How is that possible?"

"I don't know, it doesn't make any sense."

"This has mother written all over it," Elijah responded lowly but he emanated a cold controlled rage as he raised his head. "She must be stopped."

Rebekah opened her mouth to protest but all that came out was a hoarse cry which she quickly cut off with a deep inhale. "I can't do it Elijah. I just… I just can't."

"No one is forcing you to," I soothed her which she returned with a small smile.

At that point, I began to understand that Rebekah Mikaelson may have been over a thousand years old but in reality, she had died at eighteen and that was the age she was stuck at. An eighteen year old girl who wanted so desperately to be loved.

I then turned to Elijah, my decision already made before I had the chance to think. "I'm going with you."

"Soph? What are you thinking?" Elena interrupted sharply. It looked like Elijah was about to protest until I placed my finger to his lips.

"I'm thinking that I might be able to stop her." At Elena's conflicted expression I added, "You saw what I did tonight, you might not want to believe or accept it Elena but it's real."

Elena didn't answer. Not that I expected her to. She would need time to think. To process everything with a rational head once all the commotion had finally passed.

Feeling somewhat normal again, It took everything in me to pull myself from Elijah's arms and spring to my feet. But as soon as I stood upright, my head began to spin and I moaned at the twinge of pain which followed.

Elijah swiftly caught me when I staggered.

"You were stabbed and broke several bones, sweetheart," the dark-haired original murmured. His lips twitched up with faint amusement as he guided my arm over his shoulder. "Wounds of that magnitude often take longer to heal, even with original blood."

I groaned at my weakness and an irritation towards Esther Mikaelson grew. _Bitch_. I had been right all along. If only I had listened to my instincts from the beginning.

"Okay then what do you suppose we – Elijah? What are you doing?" I shrieked as my legs were suddenly knocked out from underneath me.

Elijah's other arm encircled my waist as he swept me up into his arms.

"And here I thought you were supposed to be the honourable one," I muttered to myself, feeling my face flush. Rebekah shook her head with a smile at the display.

"Appearances can be deceiving." He lowered his head and I shivered as his breath tickled my ear, "You see, lovely Sophia; I'm only honourable when I want to be."

My breathing hitched as he leaned closer. His head dipped down and I bit the inside of my lip hard as he scraped his teeth lightly along my jaw, trailing a path of hot fire to my neck.

My pulse.

My hands clutched the lapels of his suit. It was such a feather light touch but the sensitivity caused my head to tilt back at its own accord. A small sign of submission.

Allowing him access to my skin.

I felt him pause at my movement and mouth quirking at my reaction, he pressed his lips against my pulse point before lightly biting down. I dug my nails into his clothing but it wasn't enough to prevent a small moan from escaping my throat.

Chuckling deeply, he pulled away and I hid my face in the crevice of his shoulder feeling my cheeks flame at my all too eager response. What power did this man have over me?

"You're horrible," I muttered.

He smiled, the arms around me tightening as he drew me in closer. "Hmm, I suppose I'll have to rectify that then if we survive tonight."

The moment was suddenly broken by the sound of a buzzing and I looked over to see Rebekah flip open her phone. "Nik and Kol are waiting at the entrance," she explained aloud when she noticed my prying.

Elijah nodded shortly and I shifted my focus to Elena whose face was nearly as red as mine after the original's recent confident display.

Her eyebrows were furrowed and I was sure that a part of her still didn't know what to make of the whole situation. After all, she didn't have the same insight which Caroline so obviously possessed and I think she was beginning to come to terms with that.

Coming to the realisation that maybe her blonde bubbly friend had been right all along.

"You'll be alright?" I asked softly and Elena nodded. Her shoulders were hunched, trying to hide herself away in an effort to repress her overflowing guilt.

"Just stop her. This is my all fault… I gave Esther my blood to link you all. I'm so sorry."

Her doe orbs watered and I smiled sadly at her. Only now the true consequences of her actions were beginning to hit home but I couldn't bring myself to feel any sympathy. Her decision had been hers and hers alone and thus the consequences were hers alone to bear.

"We'll talk later okay?" I whispered.

Elena said nothing and I shared a glance with Rebekah who huffed before nodding. Satisfied with the response, I turned away. The original would keep my sister safe.

"Hold on sweetheart," Elijah murmured and then we were moving at lightning speed. The wind whipped through my hair and when the surroundings melted into a single blur of colour, I pressed my face into his neck to prevent the oncoming dizziness. My eyes clenched shut as I waited for him to slow down.

Once the icy blast of air had finally resided, I slowly lifted my head and scanned around. We were in the forest, standing a few feet away from the bloody hole in the ground. The place where my whole escapade had begun.

We barely waited half a second before the two other original brothers approached from out of the shadows of the night.

Kol took one look at me in Elijah's arms and let out a low whistle. "Well well Elijah, here I thought you had gone to rip off the head of mother dearest but instead here you are. Out on a lovely little moonlit tryst. Not that don't approve. Your girl is simply ravishing." He sent me a quick wink and I shook my head, slightly embarrassed.

"Brother, I would ask you to refrain yourself from acting obtuse," Elijah advised lightly.

At his brother's words, Kol just smirked and appraised, "And here I thought you were a bore, big brother. Congratulations."

"Quiet Kol," Klaus's reprimanded, finally stepping in. The hybrid's eyes strayed to my chest. Blue irises flashed gold as he took in the blood stained clothes which I now sported and my pale complexion.

"What happened?" he demanded and Kol looked confused until he followed his brother's line of vision. His teasing outlook had gone, his mouth dropped slightly in shock.

"Esther," Elijah replied curtly and I could see anger flash beneath his dark eyes as his fingertips pressed into my waist. "Sophia is linked to us."

"That's not possible – is that possible?" Kol questioned me, still incredulous as the four of us began to make the trek to wherever Esther Mikaelson was hiding.

"If unexplained stab wounds count, I'm guessing it's possible unless I seriously pissed off a ghost," I replied.

"Well darling, let's think." Kol craned his head to the sky, with the semblance of someone trying to think with a mocking undertone. Elijah's dark eyes glittered when I pressed my lips together in a tight line, trying hard to hide my exasperation. "Do you have any dead ex-boyfriends who would be opposed to you canoodling with a bloke fifty times your age?"

"I can see why you daggered him Klaus," I muttered against Elijah's shoulder and said original chuckled as I continued, "You really are annoying."

"I'm hurt darling – wait you didn't answer my question."

"If there was or wasn't, you wouldn't be the first original I would tell."

Kol let out a protest of complaint but I drowned him out when I finally heard it. A woman, chanting faintly.

All casual banter immediately vanished. A cool sense of resoluteness was in the air as we stopped in our tracks and gazed upon the old witch house.

Feeling Elijah's eyes upon me, I nodded. He carefully set me down and once I was certain I had regained my perfect balance, he entwined his fingers with mine and pulled me in.

He was trying to keep me close, to protect me from his mother but I came with them for a reason. I was in no way vulnerable and either way, after surviving death once, I would ensure that I would not relive that moment of surrender to death tonight.

Klaus and Kol stood to my right as we strode out of the forest in a line of formation. My eyes swept in the sight in front of me, searching for a weakness.

A pentagram of salt had been composed on the grass. A flaming torch was situated at each of the symbol's five points.

Klaus snarled as he caught sight of the one brother who betrayed us all.

Finn Mikaelson stood calmly within the centre of the salt symbol of protection. At the sound of Klaus' growl, his eyes snapped to us. And then he yelled, "They're coming, mother."

Esther Mikaelson stepped forwards from where she had been ushering two figures away. She watched us unemotionally as we approached. "My sons, Sophia come forward."

My fist clenched at her use of my full name. If it hadn't been personal before, then it was now and I refused to back down.

"Step aside," Finn warned but Esther just smiled as she joined him.

"Don't worry" she reassured her eldest son, taking his hand to present a united front. "They can't enter."

Elijah and I slowed, the two of us realising that an impulsive form of attack was now off the table. Klaus mimicked our pace, coming to a halt but Kol continued to stride forwards undeterred. As soon as he got one pace away from the salt line, the flames roared upwards, igniting fiercely as if they sensed his presence. Only then did Kol stop.

It was useless, he couldn't get in.

"That's lovely," he sneered as he paced around the circle, all the while his focus was fixated on his older brother with the intent to kill. "We're stuck out here, while the _favourite_ son plays sacrificial lamb. How pathetic you are Finn."

Finn said nothing, just returned Kol's glare with a hard determination... but I furrowed my eyebrows. Because I had picked up on one single action which the others had missed.

I saw the way Finn's hand had unlinked from his mother's; how he dropped his arm limply to his side. There was some type of emotion underneath his surface which suspiciously translated as _guilt_.

"Be quiet Kol, your brother knows virtue you could not even imagine," Ester reprimanded but Kol did nothing except sneer.

Elijah stepped forwards, shifting me slightly behind him. "Whatever you think of us, killing your own children would be an atrocity," he stated coldly.

"My only regret is that I did not let you die a thousand years ago."

"And what about me?" I spoke up and Elijah tensed. His hand tightened its grasp around mine when Esther finally turned her blank stare in my direction. "What dastardly deeds have I done to warranty a death sentence?"

Esther's empty expression wavered slightly as if she faced a moment of indecision before she replied. "I am afraid, Sophia, you are nothing more than collateral damage. As long as you continue to draw breath, Elijah can never die. He would survive my ritual."

Elijah pulled me closer into his side and Esther paused, regarding her noble son and I curiously. Finn did nothing except stare intently at his shoes.

"All I had to do was link you to my children and because of your species; only your protector can successfully heal you."

"Well sorry to disappoint mother but your perfect little plan didn't work out as expected," Klaus spat out before I had even had time to fully recognise the true meaning behind Esther's words. The hybrid prowled forwards, lowering his voice to a hiss. "So why don't we end all of this now, or I'll send you back to hell."

Esther regarded her son, unflinching at the sound of his threats. She stepped forwards. Klaus watched her, his form frozen as she approached the edge of the pentagram. "For a thousand years, I've been forced to watch you. Felt the pain of every victim, suffered while you shed blood."

I looked over to Klaus to see how his mother's words were affecting him. He did nothing except blink but there was pain behind his ocean eyes. It was so easy to detect. For the first time, I felt my heart go out to him.

Esther continued and swallowing, I turned back to face her. The Original witch's eyes were now on Elijah's.

The thought of her words getting to him, even by a miniscule amount, felt like agony to my ears before she even spoke, "Even you Elijah, with your _claim to nobility,_ you're no better."

Elijah's hand in mine slackened but my hand tightened. A silent reassurance that I wasn't going anywhere. My other hand clenched into a fist as Esther regarded her children who stood as silent and as still as the air around them.

"All of you. You're a curse on this Earth. Stretched out over generations." Her eyes watered and her voice cracked. It would have been quite a convincing display of remorse if she didn't radiate an unnatural coldness. "If you've come to plead for your life, I'm sorry, you've wasted your time."

And that did it. Never was I ever the type to be easily angered but this woman had made me just about reach my breaking point within a couple of minutes.

"Good thing they didn't come to plead then," I retorted, twisting my hand out from within Elijah's grasp. My feet carried me swiftly forwards before I gave him the chance to pull me back. My trainers slowed a few centimetres from the pentagram.

I could feel the adrenaline pumping through my veins, revived from Elijah's blood and ready to use at my convenience.

I met Esther's gaze directly. "You know, I have met a lot of people in my life but you are the only one who fits the definition of a bitch."

Esther started back, incredulous at the way I dared to address her. Not that it mattered. She was the one who dared to address me as Sophia in the first place.

Shaking my head bitterly, I continued, "I don't know what your definition of monsters is but you seriously need a reality check if you truly believe your children fall into that category."

I waited for her to process and she narrowed her eyes into slits. "My children are an abomin-"

"What do you know of my kind?" I interrupted her curiously and Esther sighed before reluctantly deciding to humour me.

"I knew of your ancestors. They believed in peace and harmony and settled around our village close to forests and seas. Each of you were blessed with one power reliant on nature and the strength of that power was dependent on how much nature believed you could handle."

I let out a quiet scoff. _Peace and harmony? Fuck that._ These days, those words meant nothing except bullshit. Everything had been so simple back then. That was until the original patriarch decided he wanted to be at the very top of the food chain.

Esther, reading my expression, smiled bitterly. "Yes, I also know my husband hunted your kind down to extinction so I have to wonder how someone such as yourself, still exists.'

Scanning the pentagram, I swiftly formed a plan before I looked back to the Original witch and replied, "Mikael almost did, but he was incompetent. There were survivors who hid in the shadows, who formed a place of sanctuary which only began to grow with their descendants, all of whom grew up on the horror stories concerning the immortal who threatened their survival. It was your husband's actions which led my kind to have a thirst for revenge."

I grimaced at that. Evil which was fuelled by revenge never stopped once it started. It just grew like a weed along with an insatiable lust for power.

"You knew what we are capable of before? Well now it now that times ten."

Esther's eyes widened, the shock of my information causing her to stumble back a step. I couldn't help but feel slightly smug at her reaction.

But I still wasn't finished. "You call your family monsters but they are nothing compared to some of my kind who take pleasure in torture, in wiping out thousands without so much as a blink. You should be glad your children actually feel something. The only thing which most of my kind feel is the desire to kill because it is the only thing we know how to do."

There was a stunned silence as Esther glanced at her children and for the first time there was uncertainty. "They still have to die," she muttered, attempting to convince herself. "They have still done wrong."

"It is not up to you to decide who lives and who dies," I spat, my nails dug into my palms in an effort to calm my rising anger in the face of yet another person who loved to play God. "You can walk away now Esther, or I will stop you." And I wouldn't shed a single tear.

Esther and I stared each other down, waiting for the other to crack. "What can you do?" Esther finally scorned. "I saw you heal Rebekah's date. You were gifted with the power over water which, in this situation, is useless."

"How confident are you that my power is only over water?" I enquired quietly as I raised my hand up towards the flaming torch. I paused before slowly passing my hand through the ember flames. Never once did I scream as the tongues licked at my skin.

When I finally retracted my arm, I heard an intake of breath from behind me but I made no attempt to acknowledge it. Instead I just watched Esther process the sight of my hand. It was completely uninjured. No scarring, no melting or blackened flesh. Nothing.

"That's impossible…" she stuttered out and when she locked her gaze with mine, it was then when I saw it. The emotion presently associated with my kind. The familiar spark of fear. Finally she had come to terms with what she was dealing with. "You are not…your eyes… you can't be… you're a ' _True Wielder'_ … an."

"Abomination? Freak of nature?" I suggested and shrugged as my fiery irises reverted back to their natural colour. "Yeah that sums me up in one. Just let me give you a small tip," I said as I stared down at the symbol on the floor. "Next time you make a pentagram to keep us out, I suggest you use something slightly heavier than salt."

Before Esther could react, I thrust my hand into the air. Her cry of "NO!" was lost in the sudden surge of wind. I flung my arms out in the direction of the ritualistic symbol, the sudden blast shattered the barrier spell which kept us out. The salt was whipped up into the air at the onslaught before dissipating through the trees.

Klaus sped forwards, intending to finally finish what he had already accomplished a thousand years prior but before he could get close enough to his mother to deliver the killing blow, the torched flames began to blaze.

The embers launched up and Elijah grabbed my wrist. With a sharp tug, he pulled me in, holding me tight against his chest and I gladly let him. For all that rang through my ears was Esther's desperate screams.

"No! Sisters, do not abandon me!"

From out of the corner of my vision, I could see Finn rushing towards her form which stood prone in the centre of her failed ritual. "Mother!" He grabbed her and the two of them disappeared in a rush of wind as the fire began to surge out of control.

Leaning back against Elijah for support, ignoring his attempts to shield me from the danger which the flames now posed, I forced my trembling hands out in front of me. The explosion of raging fire was too powerful for me to weaken.

Something warm began to drip from my nose as I flicked my wrists in a sharp motion. Alternating the path of the fire ninety degrees, the embers illuminated the dark sky until its energy faded.

As soon as the last glimmer of orange had disappeared, I let my hands drop, sagging against Elijah as I weakly took in deep breaths.

The original rapidly span me around and his hand tilted my head up as he scanned me over quickly. He gently wiped the blood away from my nose with his thumb before enfolding me in an embrace. I instantly wrapped my arms around his neck drawing us closer.

"You're okay, we're okay," I whispered to myself in relief as Elijah rested his chin on top of my head.

"That was an audacious and a foolish idea going up against my mother, sweetheart," he murmured softly and I pulled back slightly, my hands still lightly resting on his shoulders as I tilted my head to the side, trying to decipher what he was thinking.

"She deserved it."

Elijah steadily met my gaze and I was surprised to see a glimmer of amusement flash through his eyes. His reaction baffled me. After what I had done, I had expected humour to be at the lower end of his emotions.

Most normal people would respond with fear... but then again, Elijah Mikaelson was far from normal.

The original leaned forwards and my breathing hitched as his head dipped, his lips lightly brushed the shell of my ear as he quietly responded, "Maybe so but it was still reckless and I assure you there will be _consequences_."

My breathing stopped as he leaned back and I trembled under the intensity of his gaze, at the sight of his irises which had darkened from oak to pitch black. I could virtually feel the heat steaming off my cheeks at the sound of the muffled snort which followed.

"Shut the hell up Kol," I stated, without looking away.

"I didn't say anything." The youngest original paused, looking almost picture perfect in his faux innocence but that picture was soon broken by the widening of his smirk. "Although come to think of it Elijah, some women find Christian Grey's version of _consequences_ quite _satisfying_."

The shock which followed gave me the strength to break the lock of Elijah's stare and I snapped my head towards the youngest original, trying to stem the rising flow of embarrassment.

"When the fuck did you find the time to read that?" I managed to utter and Kol just casually shrugged, looking every bit like the cat who just ate the canary.

Klaus watched on, his mouth curved for a second before it faded from his face. "Mother is still out there, mark my words, she is not finished with us yet."

"And we will handle her brother, when the time comes," Elijah stated calmly, providing his younger brother with the confidence he needed.

He placed a hand on Klaus's shoulder and nodded at Kol's instant determination. I averted my attention, not wanting to intrude on the rare moment between brothers.

All three of them putting aside years worth of resentment and pride. Aligning themselves together towards a common goal. Quite an unorthodox goal but a goal nonetheless.

Klaus nodded and then turned to me, taking my hand. I watched as he placed a chaste kiss against my knuckles. For a split second, I saw a small glimmer gratitude pass through his ocean eyes but before I could take a closer look to check it wasn't some kind of deception, it was gone.

"Thank you Sophie," he murmured and I smiled back at him, knowing that he probably didn't do this often.

Elijah squeezed my hip gently as Klaus retreated back a step. With a quick wink from Kol, the two younger original brothers vanished from sight.

As soon as they disappeared, Elijah spun me back round to face him. A finger under my chin tilted my head up to meet his concerned gaze. Although the gesture was gentle, he gave me no leeway to look away. "How are you faring?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you?" I replied softly as I stared back at him. Elijah's expression wavered. He released me, only to take my hand as he led me away from the witch house. It was a comfortable silence as I gave him time to ponder through his thoughts.

Looking around, I let my eyes close briefly and concentrated on the air particles surrounding us until a gentle breeze started to blow softly against our skin.

Sneaking a side glance at Elijah, I smiled when I saw his posture start to relax and I lightly rubbed small circles across his knuckles with my thumb.

When my house came into view, Elijah let out a tired sigh. "She was right... Esther was right." I bit my lip and turned to catch his expression but he just stared blankly ahead. "We are monsters... a _curse_."

He stopped in his tracks and spun on his heel to face me. "How can you not _abhor_ me right now? I terrorised your sister Sophia. I used my own sister's animosity to endanger Elena's life for my own gain."

After his mother's words, I had expected this and I was ready with my reply. "Would you have killed her?"

Elijah looked tormented at the prospect and that in itself gave me my answer. Despite his allegations, despite whatever blackmail he had accomplished by threatening my sister's life, I realised he would have never gone through with it. The kill.

That differed him from my sister.

In the end, my reply was soft and calm. "You did it to protect your family."

"At the expense of yours," Elijah implored. When his anguish increased, I didn't hesitate as my hands found his.

"Do you want to know why I still stand before you?" When Elijah's eyes reluctantly met mine, I continued, "Because I see someone who is not a killer, not a tormentor… but a man of honour. The guardian of your family. You release that side of you when you are backed into a corner, to save your siblings. How could I ever hate you for that?"

How could I hate part of who he was?

Elijah's eyes scanned my face for any trace of deceit before he let go of my hands and closed his hands around my hips, drawing me closer. "I could have lost you tonight," he uttered. The true sincerity caused my eyes to sting as I placed my hand on his cheek.

"But you didn't."

Elijah leant into my hand, his eyes closing and I smiled. The connection between us hummed, enticing me, luring me to let go of everything: my doubts, my fears and just simply _be_.

And in that one single moment, I felt happy, free, like the word had stopped on its axis to allow me to revel in the serenity of peace...

Then that moment ended and the events of today came flooding back.

Hooking my other arm loosely around his neck, I hid my face against his shoulder so he didn't see the tear drip down my cheek. I had to leave tonight but even the mere thought of leaving him hurt like hell. It was more than I could bear.

But, as I kept reminding myself, this was for his safety. And everyone else's in this small town which I would always call home.

Quickly composing myself, I whispered, "I have to go," and Elijah's hold tightened on me for a split second before he exhaled and his hands loosened.

"I understand. It appears your sister is home."

And so she was. The lights were on in the living room. Elena was waiting for me. For the truth and this time, my usual evasiveness would not be able to save me.

I reluctantly drew away from Elijah but was unable to restrain myself from lightly caressing his cheek, all the while allowing my mind to memorise every single detail. How was it that I had fallen for this man so quickly? It seemed almost like a whirlwind fairy-tale.

If only they existed in reality.

"Esther was wrong," I whispered as I felt a recklessness stir within me. Urging me to throw caution to the wind as Elijah shook his head.

Because Brooke had been right, I couldn't leave without at least knowing that this would have never ended up just being some passing fling.

"Sophia, she-" His words were instantly cut off as I tilted my head up and claimed his mouth in a kiss with as much ardour as I was able to give.

It was then when I realised that no matter what type of fantasy I ever envisioned, it would never do the true thing justice. In that one brief second I had forced my self-consciousness to one side but I never gave him the chance to respond. Because I had broken away before it became all too alluring.

Before I allowed the rising pull of pleasure to take me hostage.

"You are anything but a monster, Elijah," I breathed, running my thumb over his soft lower lip as I stared into stunned eyes. "Don't you _ever_ think otherwise."

And with one last look at Elijah Mikaelson, I turned and it took all I had to walk away from him. As soon as I closed the door, I leaned against it and let out a shaky breath at the realisation that I was probably never going to see him again…

"Sophie!"

Hearing my sister's voice I decided it was time to get this over with. Wiping my eyes, in order to hide my slight emotional breakdown, I followed the sound of her voice.

Elena was in the living room, pacing back and forth. I may not have been able to feel pity towards her wrong decisions but that didn't stop the flood of relief at the sight of her. Rebekah had kept her word.

The same relief was reflected in her eyes when she finally faced me and yet she made no move to approach. That action in itself made me realise how this conversation was going to inevitably end. She sat on the couch and bracing myself, I took the seat opposite her.

Elena stared at me and I sighed when she bit her lip. "Go on just say it," I stated. Concealing my emotions. Like ripping off a band aid.

"You made the flames die down."

I nodded at her assumption, knowing that it wasn't a question and Elena's breath hitched as she leaned forwards. "Are you a witch?"

"It would be easier if I was wouldn't it?" I answered quietly as I crossed my legs over and leant back into the sofa. A flash of irritation crossed Elena's face and I sighed, understanding that now was not the time for riddles.

The time for riddles and vague answers had passed. The time for explanations had begun.

"I am known as a wielder but the people today know us as elementals." I saw the recognition and surprise as I continued, "Normally those like me are subject to controlling only one element but I am the only one in existence who can control them all. My powers first started to come into being around eight years ago at school. They tend to burst out during the teenage years when our emotions are the most uncontrollable. When we feel an emotion so strong that it takes over us. Usually the consequences are quite catastrophic. I had been on edge all day and when these two kids started bitching about you and Jer, I just lost it."

"You burnt the old science block down," Elena whispered, her eyes wide and at my grudging nod she closed her eyes and leant back into the sofa for a second before lurching forwards. "John knew didn't he?" she assumed as she put the pieces together. "That's why you left."

"He took me to meet some others like me who he _thought_ would help control my powers," I explained briefly, avoiding her gaze so she wouldn't detect my half lie. "For a long time I hated him for it but I know now that he didn't want you to get involved."

"Those kids that died..." Elena began in a voice which was almost a whisper before quickly trailing off. She never once realised how white I had gone, how my body had trembled, how I swallowed down the bile which had risen up through my throat from the churning in my stomach.

There were _thirty three_ children who didn't make it through that day. A whole class. After all these years, the guilt still haunted me. Reminding me of the darkness I was capable of. Elena would never remember how many fatalities there were that day but I did.

And I always would.

There was an uncomfortable pause before Elena finally murmured, "He was right."

I closed my eyes briefly, feeling the twinge of pain at her words. Why did it _hurt_? I expected this. I watched blankly as Elena jumped to her feet. "God, I can't _deal_ with this right now," she groaned as she paced back and forth.

"Everything bad which has happened in Mystic Falls is because of a supernatural creature – I mean last year everything was normal and now Bonnie's a witch, Caroline's a vampire, Tyler's a hybrid and I'm a doppelganger. And then there is Klaus and the other originals ruining our lives at every turn. And that includes Elijah! We have all lost so much and Bonnie hates me because her mother is in transition."

Her voice broke in an attempt to conceal a sob and my breath hitched at that piece of information. "I even had to send our brother away because he chopped off someone's _head_."

Tears began to trickle down her cheeks. Hesitantly, I made a move to comfort her but when I placed my hand on her shoulder, she jerked back.

Her hands ran agitatedly through her hair as she backed away. "No Soph, this is too much to handle. You were supposed to be _normal_. I can't… I just can't."

She took one more look at me and then I saw the one thing reflected in her doe eyes that made my stomach turn. _Fear._ She fled from the room and I let her. The tears I had been holding back then began to fall and I didn't bother wiping them away as I ascended the stairs to my room.

It didn't take long to pack. I always travelled light in case I ever needed a quick getaway. As I folded up my last item of clothing and zipped up the case, I mulled over everything in my head.

For the first time, it had been plain to see how much my sister had changed in eight years. The fact that she aided in organising the death of five people still managed to horrify me but she had been shaped by the trauma which she had managed to endure.

Maybe if I never left, I might have been able to prevent all this. Now it was too late. Because she didn't accept me for who I was. Instead she feared me.

A familiar stranger indeed.

My footsteps never made a sound as I closed the front door of my old home behind me with a soft click. Never once did I look back.

I walked down the quiet street with one last destination in mind. If I had any reconsideration about leaving, Elena had set my thoughts straight and now all I wanted to do was get out of this town as soon as possible.

When the Bennett household loomed over me, I set my suitcase down and hesitantly rang the bell. There was a brief pause before I heard the approaching footsteps. The door opened slightly and before the blonde vampire even had time to open her mouth, I interrupted, "I need to see her Care."

Caroline sighed, sagging slightly against the doorframe. Her eyes conveyed sadness as she explained quietly, "She's grieving Soph, her mum is in transition because your sister was in danger and I don't think you being here will help much."

"Caroline, this may sound harsh but Bonnie isn't the person I'm here for. Please just let me talk to Abby." At Caroline's confliction I persisted, "One minute. That is all I ask."

There was a muffled voice from inside the house and Caroline looked back for a second before turning back to me. "Fine," she relented, opening the door an inch wider.

I swiftly strode past at the invitation, not bothering to wait and see if she followed. I quickly found Bonnie who was curled up against a wall, her hands wrapped around her knees.

When I drew close, blotchy green eyes peered up for a moment before looking back down at the floor.

"She's in there," she muttered without another glance at me and I lightly knocked upon the door indicated before entering.

When I saw her agitation, her grief, my heart pounded. Like a fist had suddenly clenched tight around the life providing organ in my chest. She was pacing back and forth, completely unaware of my presence. Her face was gaunt and tired. The look of a woman within the throes of transition.

Clearing my throat, I took a ginger step forwards. "Abby?" I whispered and eyes snapped to me.

It had been a long time but the woman had always been intelligent. It didn't take too long to put my features together. "Sophie? Sophie Gilbert?"

"Sit down," I demanded, instead of acknowledging her recognition. She attempted to protest until I gave her a glare which I had perfected over the years when I wanted my solitude. It seemed the effect never wore off as she immediately took a seat on the bed. "Don't waste your strength Abby, it's good to see you."

"Could have been under better conditions," Abby grumbled darkly but then all emotion in her face vanished. She stared at the wall, her gaze blank and unseeing. "I can't feel it anymore… the connection to nature… it's all gone."

"I know and I am so sorry," I sighed out as I kneeled before her and took her hand. "You saved my life tonight." Abby's startled head shot up and I elaborated, "Esther linked me to the originals."

Abby growled then put her hand to her mouth in shock and confusion at the animalistic noise. "I didn't know, I never meant to hurt you Sophie-"

"I didn't come here to tell you that," I cut her off swiftly. "I came to thank you. You have saved my life twice now."

Abby smiled weakly before her shoulders steadily began to shake with silent sobs. I stayed in my position, offering no comfort except the gentle stroke of my thumb against her knuckles. Letting her keep her Bennett strength without being coddled as she forced herself to regain composure.

When she finally found her courage, I had to lean in to catch the quiet words which poured from her mouth. "What do you think?"

I squeezed her hand, knowing my answer could never be truer as I replied, "I think you've been given a second chance. Not many of us are lucky enough to get that."

Abby nodded and the two of us were just content to sit there as she pondered. After a few more minutes had passed, her tears subsided and she whispered, "Can you send Bonnie in?"

"Sure," I responded softly and stood up. She had come to a decision. Once I left the room, I was met with an expectant Bonnie. "She wants to see you," I uttered.

As soon as the door closed, I turned to face the only remaining person in the room. At her anxious expression, I leaned back against the wall, ready for whatever she was about to throw at me. "Go on."

The blonde didn't waste any time before she was demanding an explanation. "You were linked to the originals?"

"She called me collateral damage"

"Bitch," Caroline muttered as she crossed her arms. "So when Alaric daggered Kol, you-"

She broke off and I nodded. Less than a second had passed before the young vampire flung herself into my arms. The contact made me tense. I was still on edge after tonight's events it seemed.

"Oh my God, Soph, I swear we had _no_ idea. We just wanted to get rid of Klaus... I'm _so_ sorry." I nodded, only so she would finally let go but she still clung on. "You said that Abby saved your life twice?"

"She desiccated Mikael. He was going to kill my family to get to Elena," I stated quickly, avoiding her eyes so she didn't see I was partly lying. Because in truth, Mikael had no idea of Elena's existence... mine on the other hand... there was a short silence and I pulled back. "I have to go Caroline, look after them will you?"

The way I said it was vague, deliberately allowing Caroline to think that I was referring to Bonnie and Abby. Completely unaware, Caroline nodded solemnly.

"I'll see you tomorrow," she stated with a smile but I didn't provide her with an answer as I let myself out. Goodbyes were always the worst. It was easier to just leave without them. Especially when I never intended to see that person again.

As I strode back down the drive I came upon a dark figure. I couldn't make out his features but he could.

"You know…" the person began and I briefly closed my eyes in irritation at the familiar snarky tone. "Vampire Barbie is going to be so upset when she realises tomorrow that you've disappeared off the face of the earth… _again_. Right before that Twilight marathon too. Tut tut _tut_."

"Everyone leaves at some point Damon; it's just a matter of when," I replied with exhaustion as I steadily approached the vampire in front of me. I didn't have time for chit chat anymore. "Now _please_ , get off my suitcase."

"Nope." Damon casually made himself more comfortable upon his makeshift seat. Ice blue eyes pierced mine. "Why won't you let us help you?"

"Because you _can't_ ," I replied simply.

"Not good enough." I scowled at Damon and seeing that he wasn't moving any time soon without some kind of answer, I let out a loud sigh of irritation before plopping myself down.

"Alright," I muttered as I sat cross-legged before him on the dew covered grass and rested my arms upon my knees. "Because the person I am running from knows where I am. If I don't get out of here soon, he is the type to burn this whole town to the ground until all that remains is ash and dust."

I let him think that those words were figurative.

"Also I finally gave Elena what she had always wanted: an explanation. A small insight into my life and that alone was too much for her to handle. I came back on a risky whim to see how she is Damon and with everyone ready to lay down their lives for her, she no longer needs me. It is in everybody's best interests that I leave."

Damon pondered my words with a concerned look on his face before meeting my eyes with a inquisitive head tilt. "And what did your original boyfriend have to say about this?"

Chewing the inside of my cheek, I looked away and a smirk appeared on the older Salvatore brother's face.

"Ahh," he said knowingly. "You haven't told him, have you?"

I lowered my gaze to the ground and ran my hands through the grass, feeling the energy around me.

"Elena rejected who I was and she's my _family_ Damon. You didn't see her _fear_. Once Elijah gets over everything that has happened tonight and realises the extent of what I am, Elena's fear will become his. Besides…" I added, swiftly cutting the vampire off as he attempted to interrupt. "I have been gone for eight years and have been running for five Damon, I don't settle in one place for more than a month at the most and I don't get into relationships. This one snuck up on me but I was deluding myself to think that Elijah would accept me."

"Now that's utter crap," Damon stated as he shot to his feet and leant back against a tree behind him. "You want to know what I think?"

"Do tell," I said impassively, watching the raven haired vampire coolly as he sent out a knowing smirk at the willing invitation.

"I think that you are in too deep when it comes to my favourite original. I was with him when he found out you were dying and I have never seen fear like it in all my years as a vampire. You want to skip town because you are afraid that even though he is an original, there is still the possibility he will get hurt like the last person who helped you. That and if he knew you were leaving, he would demand you to stay and what's more? You would do it in a heartbeat."

He stared at me and raised an eyebrow, demanding me to protest but I just stared at him with my mouth in the shape of an O. As much as I wanted to deny it, Damon had read me like the pages of a book. I had truly underestimated him. My silence simply highlighted that.

When the sound of a car engine reached my ears, I knew it was time. I turned to Damon. He took one glance at my pleading expression and groaned before standing up. Leaving my suitcase free to grab.

As my fingers curled over the handle I pleaded, "Promise me you will keep them safe."

Damon smiled sadly at me and nodded. It was no use in arguing. My decision was already made and there was no turning back now.

"I'll see you soon Sophie," he promised. "But you should know that when Elijah finds you and he _will_ find you, I will be standing there with popcorn. It's common knowledge that no one ever runs from the originals."

A shiver ran through my veins at his implication. If they ever found me... if _Elijah_ ever caught up to me. The thought both terrified me and caused my body to tremble with anticipation.

For his own safety, I wanted our paths to never cross again but fate usually had a funny sense of humour.

With one last final kind acknowledgement to Damon Salvatore; the vampire I had somehow begun to regard as a friend, I turned away and approached the car. With my suitcase placed inside the trunk, I opened the passenger door and slid into the seat.

To an outsider, my stance, my actions would seem calm and controlled. They weren't. Because every inch of me was screaming to run back into Elijah's arms, so much that it physically _hurt_ and I gritted my teeth, forcing that urge away.

This was what happened when I allowed sentimentality to blindfold my judgement.

"Soph, are you okay?" I repressed the anguished thoughts and just looked towards Brooke. She didn't need me to give her an answer. She had known me for far too long. "I'm so sorry."

I nodded and held back my traitorous tears as I stared vacantly ahead. So much for fairy tales. "Just drive."


	12. Running

The sun rose steadily into the sky over the Salvatore Boarding house, the first of the morning rays shining directly through the glass windows.

The light scattered through the living room, landing upon a figure who was sitting alone on a bar stool, his frame hunched over the countertop with his eyes closed. As soon as the light rested on his form, a bleary ice blue eye opened and the man winced before shutting it tightly closed again. His head pounded as his hand flexed over the bottle which was lying limply in his grasp.

"Well, you look terrible."

Damon groaned, the only sign which let the speaker know that he was actually awake. He then languidly raised the bottle off the counter towards his brother's voice. "Ever the voice of self-confidence Stefan, cheers."

"Seriously Damon you are a wreck," Stefan admonished before stepping forward, his brow furrowing in concern. "Did you even sleep last night?"

"You're concern for me is touching brother, _really,_ but I am just peachy," Damon drawled and continued, "Just contemplating the last few minutes of my time on Earth before I get stabbed to death by the original suit-pire." He lifted the bottle to his lips. "Here's to the last century. It's been a blast."

With one long swig, he downed the rest of the liquid and shuddered. The taste was strong even for him but he needed the buzz.

"I er... have no idea what you are talking about," came Stefan's brilliant reply and Damon rolled his eyes. So much for words of wisdom.

 _He now needed a last resort,_ he mused and his eyes automatically strayed. He glanced down at his hand, zeroing in on his index finger.

The Salvatore crest glinted as it caught the morning rays of light streaming through the curtains. So fragile, this little piece of jewellery and yet this breakable piece of metal was the only thing keeping Damon from crossing the line between life and death. All it would take was one tiny slip of the finger and his skin would fry up like a sizzling Sunday roast.

The internal debate was on. Which death would be the least gruesome? His own self destruction or turning into a vampire pin cushion? Damon supposed that the latter would be the more epic way to go. Maybe he would survive. After all, he had a history of always talking his way out of impossible life-threatening situations.

Before he had even made a concrete decision, the door to the Salvatore boarding house crashed open.

Stefan jolted and leaned down into a crouch but Damon just rolled his eyes and carefully set his bottle on the counter. It would be a downright shame for the alcohol to go to waste.

He felt the rush of air before he heard it. A millisecond later, the poor bottle was sent flying across the room, shattering into tiny glass fragments and the raven-haired vampire found himself smashing against the nearest wall. His head slammed back and he groaned at the sharp pain which followed. Behind him he could hear the brick slowly cracking underneath the unusual pressure.

The whiplash had barely begun by the time Damon had found himself lost for air. The oldest Salvatore choked, his hands frantically grasping at whatever pressure was crushing his windpipe and was met with a large hand.

"Where is she?" His attacker growled.

He was beginning to regret Elena giving up ownership of the house. Not that it would stop this situation. Most vampires had already been invited in by the time she had left but that didn't mean the boarding house became a free pass for immortals to enter and leave whenever it suited them. Knocking was just pure decency of manners...

Yeah, Damon realised he was a hypocrite.

Returning back to the pressing situation he had found himself in, the raven-haired Salvatore contemplated his options. Death could wait just a little bit longer. After all, who would Damon Salvatore be if he didn't hide his nerves behind his usual front of sarcasm and wit?

"Well that was fast," he commented, putting on a face of plausible surprise. He tilted his head in the direction of his brother and continued offhandedly, "Did you know that Stefan took ten minutes longer than you when Elena first disappeared?" At Stefan's subtle shake of a head and the two lethal gazes which were fixed upon him, Damon knew that he was stepping into dangerous territory by stalling. The exhilaration of that alone caused a sly smirk to curve his lips. "Through no fault of my own. Although, Georgia was a _blast_."

Damon suddenly couldn't breathe. The hand around his neck felt like a vice and he groaned, feeling the small cartilage of bones in his throat crack at the pressure.

"I will give you five seconds," Elijah stated, his normally composed voice sharp and laced with a subtle rage which Damon had never once considered the noble original to be capable of.

The raven-haired vampire choked as he frantically tried to pull at the hand which was crushing his windpipe but it remained firm. He looked up and all that stared back at him were cool yet solid oak eyes; completely unaffected by his apparent suffering.

Gasping for a breath, Damon could feel dizziness begin to envelop him. Spots distorted his vision. Out of the corner of his eyes, he could only just make out the form of his brother attempting to intervene. St. Stefan, always trying to be a hero to all who didn't deserve it. Damon appreciated it but his brother had barely taken two steps before his neck was twisted unnaturally to the side.

The room was filled with the sickening crack of bone before Stefan slumped down to the floor. Unconscious.

"If that wasn't clear enough, I would listen to my brother mate. He is not quite himself right now," Klaus casually informed Damon from where he was leaning against the wall with his arms folded but despite his arrogant stature, there was something menacing brewing behind those cerulean eyes. And it was then and there when Damon realised that Elijah wasn't the only one affected by this unforeseen stunt which Sophia Gilbert had pulled.

"And in case I wasn't clear enough, _I don't know anything,_ " Damon emphasised his last words which came drawling out of his mouth. He looked up and fear pelted his stomach at the sight of the pools of black irises which were boring back into his icy blue.

If he didn't find a way out of this soon, Damon doubted that his vampire immortality would continue past the next ten seconds. Grasping for straws he blurted, "I can get Bonnie to find her."

Despite Bonnie Bennett's current resentment towards him and his brother, the judgy little witch would drop everything and come running if one of her friend's lives was in danger. And despite her eight year absence, Sophie Gilbert still made the witch's list.

"Oh there's no need to worry about that," Klaus commented, as he watched the scene before him entertained. "You see I am already three steps ahead. Your witch will come running soon enough."

Elijah tilted his head to the side and regarded Damon with his unchanging cold gaze. The older Salvatore pressed his head back hard against the wall behind him in an attempt to alleviate the pressure which was crushing the bones of his throat.

Both the Salvatore and the original stared each other down in a tense silence and despite his situation, Damon had to admire that even during this fit of anger, Elijah Mikaelson had still managed to dress impeccably.

"Well then, it seems you are no longer of use to me." Elijah's voice broke through the air and Damon balked, choking as he slowly felt the remainder of his delicate bones snap one by one.

"If you kill me, you'll never know what your precious Sophie had to say,' he managed to splutter out and gasped for breath as the pressure around his neck instantly disappeared. Relief coursing through his system, Damon collapsed to the floor and waited for his injuries to heal.

"Don't mess with him Damon."

Damon heard the caution in his baby brother's voice and groaning, he forced his head around to see Stefan attempting to get off the floor in a daze.

Once the younger Salvatore had braced the palms of his hands upon the polished wooden surface to haul himself up, he was stopped by a strong pressure at the spinal column of his back.

Damon eyed Klaus' boot' which was pressing down hard on his brother; a force which would be capable of crushing Stefan's spine if enough pressure was applied. Deciding to answer his younger brother's words of warning he stated, "I'm not one to mess. I told him I had no idea where Sophie has toddled off to but that does not mean we didn't have a conversation." Smirking at the tense atmosphere which followed his words, he pulled himself to his feet and faced Elijah head on. "Don't you want to hear it?"

"Speak," Elijah commanded before idly adjusting his cufflinks. "I would advise you do it fast, my patience is wearing quite thin."

Damon swallowed hard, finally beginning to realise that Elijah Mikaelson may just be the most dangerous original out of all the Mikaelson's. He just hid that side of him impeccably. The suit. The nobility. The honour. All of it was just a ruse to mask his true capabilities.

Before he could even attempt to open his mouth, he was interrupted by the sound of creaking hinges. The raven-haired vampire groaned as he heard the footsteps along the corridor and muttered grudgingly, "You know, people can't just drive by whenever they feel like it. This is my house, not a fast food service."

His complaint fell on deaf ears as Klaus clapped his hands together as he smirked at the newcomer. "Ah, excellent timing Elena."

Elena looked around, confusion clouding her features as she looked at Stefan on the floor to Damon's black throat before finally resting on Elijah's emotionless face. "What's going on?" She asked slowly.

"You're telling me that you have no idea of the whereabouts of your sister?" Elijah questioned, disbelief coating every inch of his tone and Elena's attention snapped to Damon, silently demanding an explanation which Damon was all too happy to give her.

"Sophie skipped town," he elaborated and doe eyes widened.

"Wait...Sophie's _gone_?" Elena's voice quietened with every passing word and Damon managed to capture the cocktail of emotions which flickered across her face: Shock, Betrayal, Sadness... Guilt. The latter being the most prominent emotion and from Sophie's melancholy speech last night, the older Salvatore knew precisely why.

Lack of acceptance could hurt a person in ways unimaginable but it wasn't as if Sophie had given her sister much time to process.

"Fantastic, we're all on the same page." Klaus' voice cast everybody's attention back on him. The hybrid stepped back, allowing Stefan to scramble back to his feet. "Now, you'd best get started."

"Started? On what?" Stefan asked as he moved to stand on the left of his brother. Elena crossed to Damon's right, the three of them presenting a united front against the threat of the original vampires which had once again arisen out of the ashes.

"Someone in this town must have information on your sister. Find them before I start killing off all the people you care about and as we all know doppelganger, you have no shortage of loved ones to threaten," Klaus stated with a lethal smile which caused Elena's face to pale.

Wildly, she faced Elijah who for the first time, had not stepped in to defend them against his younger brother's actions. "Elijah, you promised! You gave me your word not to harm anyone I love," she pleaded.

"Consider our agreement null and void Miss Gilbert," was Elijah's swift reply, the original completely unaffected by her pleadings before he turned on his heel, intending to make his exit.

Nevertheless, Elena persisted, "My sister would hate you if hurt anybody in this town."

That made him pause and ever so slowly, he turned to face her. "And that is the sole reason I am keeping you all alive."

"You do know Sophie leaving was her own idea right?" Damon continued from where Elena left off before snidely adding in a little snip of his own. "The welcoming committee probably didn't live up to her expectations."

There was a low rumble of sound following Damon's words and then Elijah disappeared in a blink.

"Good one mate, now you've done it," Klaus commented before he too disappeared in a rush of air.

Once the threat had passed, Elena whirled around to face Damon. "What was that for?" she snapped, unable to control the terror at the prospect of losing more of her family. She still hadn't processed that Sophie had gone, _again_. She had only just adjusted to actually having her sister back in her life and the possible reason for Sophie leaving town was now eating at her hard. Had Sophie left because of her? _This was all her fault._

Damon however just sent her a smile which was uncharacteristically soft for the usually sarcastic vampire. It calmed Elena's nerves but only a little. "If anyone can find your sister Elena, it's Elijah," he explained with a self-assuring nod. "I'm just giving him a _little_ nudge."

* * *

Klaus Mikaelson's blue eyes flashed gold as he intensified his wolf instincts. It didn't take him long to locate his older brother who was standing as still as stone at the edge of the forest, his form shadowed by the overhanging trees.

Klaus mused at the scene. It would paint quite the picture. The shadows complete with his brother's oak irises melting into the colour of molten obsidian: a sign of the darkness which represented the monster brewing within the man.

"She ran." Elijah spoke without emotion as he sensed his brother' approach. The older original stood back against a large oak, one hand in his pocket but beneath those eyes was utter turmoil.

Klaus watched him shrewdly. How queer it was that the roles between the two immortals had reversed within such a short span of time. Now his older brother's nobility was hidden behind the rage which fuelled the man whilst he, the all dangerous and feared hybrid, had assumed the role of some sort of twisted guardian. It seemed as though he would have to step up to deal with Elijah's actions and quite possibly clean up the potential messes in between until his older brother's emotional turmoil was satiated.

In short, his big brother had fallen apart and it was all because of this one girl.

Over the course of the years, when it came to his siblings' multiple, fickle fancies, Klaus had ended them with a single snap of a finger. If only for one simple selfish reason; that his brothers and sister would all go off and live their own separate lives, leaving him alone for all time.

But this girl was Elijah's mate and even without the bond in place, Sophia Gilbert had gained his brother's full affections. Anybody capable of accomplishing such a feat was deserving of his guaranteed protection.

"We may be immortal but we are all afraid," Klaus replied as he took a relaxed stance by his older brother's side. "It's our undying flaw."

Despite what his foes assumed, the hybrid was no stranger to fear. The terror he incurred at the hands of Mikael; the fear of his father's unforgiving wrath had turned him into a man full of paranoia, anger and fear.

For a thousand years he had fled from his father, assuming the role of feeble prey against a predator which had refused to stop hunting him down. Klaus' fear had cost him his horse which had been so viciously slaughtered, the trust of his siblings after he stuck daggers in their hearts for their own protection and the loss of Marcellus... the young boy who he had once rescued, who he had once regarded as a son. Marcellus had died so tragically alone and afraid, all because Mikael deemed him as one of Klaus' weakness.

Every one of those past actions had originated from a place of fear in Klaus' mind and although the hybrid could find himself understanding Sophie Gilbert's reasoning, after this little stunt, the girl would probably never escape his brother's sight again.

"She's a target," Elijah stated, causing Klaus to pause. The girl, as powerful as she may be, was still mortal. All mother had to do was snap her neck and they would all be dead.

"Not to worry, I've taken care of it," he replied with a careless wave of his hand.

"What have you done Niklaus?" Elijah stated lowly.

"What any concerned younger brother would do for his older brother," Klaus replied with faux innocence which was quickly replaced with a smirk. "Because like I said, Sophia Gilbert is mortal and mortals always have potential weaknesses all ripe on a platter and ready to exploit."

Just mere hours ago, he had sent Kol off to watch over one of those potential weaknesses.

Confident in his assumptions, Klaus placed his hand on Elijah's shoulder. "I will help you get her back brother, I give you my word," he vowed.

Elijah nodded and turned back to gaze into the canopy of the trees, his oak eyes hard with determination. Over the course of a thousand years his mind had never been perfectly clear until now. Because the simple fact of the matter remained. He had let her in. He didn't let people in. And someone with the capacity to accomplish that was not going to slip through his grasp that easily.

After all, he and Miss Gilbert still had unfinished business to take care of.

She was his mate and it was time for her to understand exactly what that meant.

* * *

 _3rd October, 2002_

 _Can you please tell me where you are taking me Uncle John," I demanded, my palms riddled with sweat as I leaned back against my chair, shaking at the speed which we were going at. I couldn't look out of the window; the rate at which the trees were whizzing past me was making me feel sick, so swallowing hard, I reluctantly focused my attention upon the man who I considered family. "I am perfectly fine, please just take me home to mom and dad, it's not funny anymore."_

 _"You set the school on fire Sophie," the man responded simply and I stared at him._

 _How could he be blaming this all on me? I had been nowhere near the accident. Tears stung my eyes at the sight of his cold, blank face. Never once did he look at me and that terrified me more than I cared to admit. "They said a clash of chemicals started it. You're blaming me for something which is impossible."_

 _"Oh Sophie," John groaned, ignoring the sudden tensing of my body as he removed one hand from the wheel to rub his temple slowly. "Tell me that you haven't been feeling a growing rage since your birthday? Tell me that you didn't feel a sudden release of power today, that you weren't thinking of causing those two girls harm?"_

 _Wiping my face clean of the one tear which had unconsciously dripped down my cheek, I narrowed my eyes, confused as to what he was insinuating. A part of me still believed that this road trip had all been some sort of massive joke and at any second he would turn round and drive me back home._

 _The solemn look on Uncle John's face never changed and that caused me to scoff. "You can't be serious?" When he offered no response, I leaned forwards, bracing my hands on my knees as I shook my head in disbelief. "You're crazy."_

 _Believe what you want Sophie but somewhere deep down inside, you know the truth."_

 _I let out a loud sigh as I thought back to the incident which had occurred just two days ago._

 _Even now, the school was still closed as the rubble was carefully cleared away. Not that there was much of the science building left, most of it had melted or turned to ash._

 _I reluctantly remembered what they had said over the radio; how the firefighters had never seen materials burn that fast. The whole cause had been a mystery as officials still attempted to figure out what kind of chemicals could cause such a dangerous reaction._

 _But Uncle John's words were beginning to strike a chord within me as I recalled that single moment of time before everything had turned to chaos._

 _All I had wanted to do was make Aimee and Sarah to pay for everything they had done. They had tormented my brother for weeks and I had never even known._

 _I remembered how there had been anger, the need for vengeance which had bubbled up inside my blood, heating the liquid like hot fire. I remembered how it almost felt like a release, like letting something go as easily as a blown up balloon and I remembered how the two girls had backed away from me in terror, just before the fire began._

 _But it just couldn't be true; I refused to believe that it was true. This was just what Uncle John wanted. For me to feel afraid, to question everything I knew about myself and I hated it._

 _When I tried to find the exact words to say which wouldn't make me sound insane, there was nothing which came to mind and I only just managed to splutter out, "But we are talking magic here Uncle John. Magic doesn't exist."_

 _"There are a lot of things out there which are not supposed to exist," Uncle John responded calmly, finally turning his focus away from the road and when he did, I wished he had kept it there. So I didn't have to see his disappointment and his anger when he continued, "The world around you is very different from what you already know."_

 _Silence fell between us and after a while, John finally slowed down, guiding the car up an unbeaten path to where there was nothing but forestry surrounding us. Bon Jovi was playing quietly on the radio but I hardly noticed. Everything at the moment just felt like white noise. Like I was disconnected from the world somehow._

 _When I finally couldn't handle the quiet which threatened to engulf me, I muttered, "I can protect them."_

 _It was a weak argument but John answered anyway, "No you can't and you know it Sophie. You are not in control of yourself. If you stayed, you would only be putting Elena and Jeremy's lives more at risk. And even if you managed to stay in control for the first few days, what happens when the next person talks bad about them? What did those girls say again?"_

 _He raised an eyebrow at me and I averted my gaze, my expression becoming hard. As I stared out of the window, I barely noticed how my fists had automatically clenched, how my teeth gritted against each other as the words echoed around and around in my head._

 _"Give him a bit of attention he'll come running like a lost puppy."_

 _"It's pathetic, really."_

 _"Give it a few more years and I bet the preppy bitch would let anyone do her."_

 _Sophie? SOPHIA!"_

 _I suddenly snapped out of my daze and a terrified scream left my lips as a tree came crashing down to the forest floor in front of us. John swerved to the left and slammed down the breaks, bringing the car to a screeching halt. My fists unclenched as I stared out the front windscreen in horror. Watching uncomprehendingly as the tree in front of me burst into flames._

 _I didn't fight as my door opened and John pulled me out of the car, hauling my small body away from the fire._

 _"Like I said," John whispered in terror, the fiery embers illuminated in his horrified eyes, "If you do not learn how to control yourself, you will put your siblings in danger."_

 _"But I could never hurt them," I whispered, my voice breaking but both John and I knew that I no longer believed my own words._

 _"Maybe not on purpose. But you don't have a protector and without one, accidents always happen. And accidents with your kind, Sophie, are always fatal," John responded. He gestured towards the tree for emphasis which had been reduced to nothing but ash but the flames kept on roaring as it surged a path towards its next victim._

 _I could feel the warmth on my skin as I looked down and closed my eyes, the situation finally beginning to settle over me. It was me. I burned the Science block..._

 _I killed 33 children. Children like me, children who had families. Families which would forever be broken beyond repair and it was all my fault._

 _My eyes burned as the tears I had tried desperately to hold back began to stream from my eyes. He was right. I was dangerous._

 _Memories began to flash through my head; the late night talks with my sister when we thought everybody had gone to bed, staying up playing games with my brother, the constant fond bickering between mom and Aunt Jenna, my dad's awful taste in music._

 _I would never experience that again._

 _I'm doing this for your own good Sophie," John sighed and I nodded, not looking at him but inside, all I felt was agony. I wanted to cry until I had no tears left. I wanted to scream, to rage at how unfair the world was. But even if I did, it wouldn't change anything. Nothing would ever go back to the way it was._

 _Where are you taking me?" I murmured, finally giving in and John opened his mouth but it wasn't him who answered._

 _"Somewhere safe."_

 _I turned around and my breath caught as I stared into green eyes. He couldn't have been more than four years older as he looked up at the flames with a small curve to his lips. Almost like he was impressed._

 _A low whistle caused by gaze to stray to the teenager's left and only then did I realise he was being flanked by an older man._

 _"You didn't tell me she was a powerful one John, give it a few more years and she might be quite the force to be reckoned with" he commented as he stared at me in awe. "I haven't seen raw power like that in all my years except for Adrian here," he added acting almost like a proud grandfather as he turned to face the dark haired boy. "Now, like we practiced."_

 _The teenager nodded and held out his hand. I stumbled back in alarm as his forest green eyes distorted in colour until it was replaced by a mixture of orange and red. They were almost like a true representation of hell itself as they glowed through the darkness of the night. With a slow shift of his hand to the left, the fire suddenly died out, leaving nothing behind except for tiny fragments of charred wood._

 _I stumbled forwards, my heart pounding fast as I stuttered out in amazement and realisation, "You're like me?"_

 _He just nodded staring at the smoky remains, ensuring that the fire was fully out before turning to me and held out a hand. "Not just me but so many others as well. All you have to do is come with us and I will help you."_

 _I turned to around to Uncle John, only to see that both he and the car had gone. A slow sad exhale left my lips and seeing no other option, I hesitantly took his hand. "I'm Sophie by the way."_

 _He smiled in response, showing his full set of white teeth as he interlocked his fingers over mine, securing my future for the rest of my life. "I'm Adrian."_

* * *

My eyelids slowly fluttered open and I stared blearily around at the damp, white walls of the hotel. Being careful not to wake up Brooke who was still fast asleep, I quietly slipped out of my bed and padded towards the curtains.

Reaching out a trembling hand, I slowly pulled them aside and pushed the window open. With a small flick of my finger, the wind began to blow gently through my hair as I rested my head against my arms which were folded on the window ledge and stared out at the dim lights in the distance.

Even late at night, New York was brimming with life. I could literally almost feel the thousands of heartbeats pulsing through the city. A faint smile tugged at my lips as I listened to the sound of faint music from far away. Maybe one day I could actually enter the city and join in with the parties, the dancing and the fun...

Then I sighed and blinked hard, causing the dream to fade and reality to settle back in. That was the idiotic imagination of a young girl coming back into play. A child who still believed in happy endings. I was running and that meant I could never settle down. That life just under a mile away was no longer possible for me and it never would be.

Just like Mystic Falls never would be.

Mystic Falls… it had been three weeks since I had left and thinking about it caused a strong ache in my heart. It didn't matter if it was a small, boring town. It didn't matter that the only place you could go to hangout was this cosy restaurant which served the same types of food and beverages day in and day out.

Because to me that small, boring town was home. The residents within who knew everything about each other were like family.

No matter how far I travelled, no matter how hard I would try to suppress it, the longing to return to that small town would never fully fade.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

My heart jumped slightly as I lifted my head to see Brooke join me by the widow. "I'm sorry - did I wake you?" I whispered, feeling guilty.

Brooke just shook her head and surveyed my face intently before the inevitable concern overcame her expression.

I sighed, knowing that look and rested head back against my arms. "Don't start. I'm in no mood for a lecture."

Brooke shook her head. "Seriously Soph, how much sleep have you had?" she questioned.

I shrugged as I stared out unseeingly into the night sky. "Couple of hours, I just… I don't know, however much I try, I just can't fully relax and even if I do, my dreams aren't exactly pleasant."

"Because of _him_."

I didn't answer because we both knew it wasn't a question.

As the silence continued, my eyes drifted down to the small bandage around the palm of my hand. From the cut I had received a few nights ago. Just another one of those unexplained injuries whilst I was sleeping, not that it mattered. I had gotten used to it... but I shouldn't have to. I shouldn't have to conceal my pain.

My eyes began to sting and I blinked rapidly as my thoughts whirred.

I couldn't keep doing this.

I needed to tell someone and right now, Brooke was the only anchor I had left as she waited so so patiently for me to speak. She was one of my oldest friends and one of the only people I had let in. I trusted her.

Finally, I sighed and spoke quietly, trying to swallow back my tears, "I thought I could get away from all this, just stop running, settle down, forget everything and finally remember what it was like to have a family." A few tears broke through the barrier as I whispered, "I just wish I wasn't so afraid."

A coward. In more ways than one. And I loathed myself for it.

Brooke smiled sadly as I turned away from the window and made my way back to the bed. "How come I have a feeling that last part was less about _him_ and more about that dapper suit-wearing fuckable original?"

My lips twitched slightly but it instantly disappeared as the familiar sharp pain surged through my chest. It pierced me like a knife to the heart every single time the noble Mikaelson was mentioned, slowly getting worse the more I stayed away but I had to ignore it. For his own sake.

Concerned, Brooke closed the curtains and slowly crossed the room to take a seat next to me, "Did you tell him the truth in the end?"

My mouth twisted up into a grimace as I stared down at my feet, suddenly finding them incredibly interesting. "In the end I don't know how much he knew. He knew I was running and after Esther's fucked up attempt at a ritual, he probably knew I was a wielder. But I wanted to explain it all to Elena first. I knew that she would reject me but even though I was prepared, I could barely handle it when it happened." I paused before quietly admitting how far I had actually started to fall for this one man. "I couldn't stand him doing the same."

Brooke looked thoughtful for a second. "You know from what I have seen and heard about him, I don't think he would have. He probably wouldn't have let you go," she mused.

"And therein lies the other problem," I responded as I fiddled with my hands before looking to her. "Being with me would only get him killed in the process. You know what our kind is like; even immortals can feel pain from us."

Brooke shuddered and I chewed on my lip, regret filling me as I recalled what she was remembering. The screams of terror as our sanctuary burned to the ground. The tortured yells from those who refused to pick a side when everything went to chaos.

"And if they can incapacitate him, they can definitely kill him." I sniffed and leaned my head on Brooke's shoulder. "I could never let that happen to him. I would never forgive myself."

Brooke placed an arm around me and I closed my eyes but when she spoke, her voice held a hint of amusement, "So now you are running from two people; that monster who destroyed our lives and your hot original lover who will probably ravish you senseless until you will literally have no strength to leave his bed again."

My face burned a hot shade of red and a shiver jolted down my spine. She had completely knocked me off course with that and in my embarrassment, I found myself lost for words.

"You read too many romance novels," I finally stuttered out with a half arsed attempt at a smile and reiterated my thoughts from earlier. "There is no such thing as happily ever after."

To which Brooke grinned back mischievously. "Of course you won't, all those stories are for children. I'm talking about the ones with the steamy unresolved sexual tension. I mean, did you two even kiss?"

"Brooke, you know I don't do girl talk," I responded a little too quickly, vaguely wondering why I let myself get into these situations and narrowed my eyes as she sat up straighter, grinning like the bloody Cheshire Cat.

"Oh my God, you _did_!"

"Will you stop it, it was one kiss… one that he was completely unprepared for."

"So you didn't even give him chance to _respond_?" I didn't like the smug look on the water elemental's face as she flung herself back on the bed, dramatically flinging a hand across her forehead. "Oh my God, that poor, _poor_ man. Left alone and sexually frustrated by none other than Sophie Gilbert. Oh I actually want him to find you now; this is going to be good."

I swallowed and licked my lips in attempt to moisten the sudden dryness off my skin before pushing the blonde off my bed with quivering hands. "Will you shut up, I am trying to get back to sleep," I muttered, burying myself into my covers and listened to her doing the same.

The room went silent and I mentally counted down…

 _Three..._

 _Two..._

 _One..._

"He has brothers right? Or even sisters? I don't care which sex but I want one, I mean they are originals, I bet they have tons of experience... _in_ _all areas_."

"Brooke," I muttered into my pillow.

"Shutting up."

* * *

Although as days turned to nights and nights revolved into days, constant thoughts and questions continued to eat at me long after we hit the road, leaving New York behind. Some thoughts more pressing than others.

After about an hour of staring unseeingly through the windscreen and almost subconsciously manoeuvring the steering wheel, I finally voiced my concerns into the silent car. "I should have died that night, Brooke."

A quiet hum met my answer and I veered my gaze to the right to see the thoughtful expression on my blonde friends face as she slowly flicked through the pages of her magazine. After my constant stream of worries over the past few days, she didn't have to be a genius to figure out the night I was referring to.

"You know, sometimes in life and death situations, we do things which can't be explained," she answered neutrally.

"This was different," I murmured back, chewing on my lip. I knew from previous episodes concerning fear that this hadn't just been some sort of simple adrenaline rush involved. It had almost been like there was something inside me which was fighting to wake up. Something which had attempted to break through a type of barrier within my mind in order to keep me alive for as long as it possibly could. And it had succeeded, giving Elijah the chance to heal me.

"You're a true wielder, the only one of our kind, maybe there are other mysteries surrounding you which haven't been found out yet." Brooke mused back. "Like how your dashing suit-of-a-vampire-boyfriend managed to heal you when it is a well-known fact that we beings of nature cannot be healed by the dead."

I sighed and tapped my finger impatiently against the wheel as I mused. I hated not knowing.

 _"Oooh!"_ Brooke suddenly gasped and I jerked my head back in her direction.

My heart pounded in anticipation at what looked like a revelation. Had she figured out an answer? A possible clue even which would help us to solve my problem?

But she just blew out an excited breath and exclaimed, "You just _have_ to read this Kristen Stewart exclusive interview! Speaking of, can vampires have kids or is it just limited to the sparkly ones?"

I clenched my teeth. Bloody Twilight. Now that was one speeding bullet I had been lucky enough to dodge during my time in Mystic Falls.

" _Shockingly Brooke_ , that never cropped up in my conversations with Elijah. Tell you what, next time we come across a vampire, you can ask them," I drawled back, unable to hide my sarcasm before dragging my eyes back to the road...

and the dark figure which was suddenly standing in the middle of it.

My stomach turned and my pulse trembled as I jerked the wheel to the right swerving the car around the figure. I winced at the sound of a thud against the dashboard but I couldn't break my concentration. Two wheels left the ground momentarily as I brought the vehicle to an abrupt halt.

Immediately killing the engine, I twisted to check on Brooke. Her face was screwed up in an expression of pain as her hand rubbed cautiously at her temple which was drenched with blood. "What the hell was that?" she spluttered.

"Vampire with an equivalent personality to Louis de Pointe du Lac but this one has the balls to commit suicide," I whispered, unbuckling my seatbelt as I warily kept one eye on the wing mirror which was reflecting the figure in the road who had still not moved.

He just stood there like a perfectly chiselled statue but the two of us both knew that if we attempted to drive off again, we wouldn't get too far.

"Oh for fucks sake, why couldn't it have been any other of his siblings? Literally, _Any_ other," Brooke commented with a huff as she followed my lead and flung open her car door in agitation. I sighed as I closed mine. At a time like this, she was still thinking of fucking an original.

The two of us steadily rounded the car towards the immortal who still hadn't moved from his original position. Only once we were close enough, did he finally speak. "Well I didn't expect to see you again so soon," he addressed me.

"Finn," I greeted neutrally.

He smiled a smile lacking warmth and compassion. A look we were was all too familiar with after interactions with our kind but this was on a much greater scale.

Because Finn had nothing left to live for and that made him equally as dangerous.

When he took a step closer, I pushed Brooke behind me when I noticed her sway. She must have hurt her head more than we thought and right now I couldn't help her. All I could do was try my best to protect her from whatever the oldest original brother had planned, knowing that he didn't attempt to crash our car just so we could participate in idle chit chat.

"I'll admit, I didn't expect to see you here without your beloved Elijah," Finn stated, dark eyes boring into mine without care but I knew better. He was scrutinising my every movement. Like a predator to prey. Waiting for me to run.

"I could say the same about your beloved mother," I retorted absentmindedly, my mind half on the conversation, the other on Brooke. My hand was still behind my back clutching her wrist hard. Hiding our joined skin contact from the original as I manipulated the flow of her blood. Forcing her to heal. I knew that any healing of our kind had always been forbidden but the situation called for it.

When he raised an eyebrow, a gesture for me to answer his internal question, I admitted, "I ran."

"Wise choice." His gaze then moved slightly to my right, looking over my shoulder and silently contemplating. "Your friend can go. I have no intention of rapidly spilling innocent blood."

My heart beat was steady as I stared back at him unafraid but behind me I could almost feel Brooke's thoughts speeding round her head as she began to put two and two together.

"You bastard, I'll tear you limb from limb before you hurt her," she snarled, finally realising his true intentions. That this vampire intended to kill me and he intended it to be painful. Her eyes flashed a poisonous sapphire blue as she spat, "How do you like the sound of drowning? The feeling of water flooding through your lungs? I will relish in watching you gasp for the breath which I will never give you. And you will die. Over and over until you beg for me to grant you mercy."

"I welcome you to try water wielder," Finn goaded, a large smirk adjoining his face as he slowly bent forwards into a crouch, watching Brooke's every movement with rapt attention.

She made a move towards him, her arm raised to carry out her threat but I quickly held her back. "Brooke, get back in the car and stay there," I commanded.

"But," she pleaded, turning to me and I simply shook my head.

Because I could see the chaos written all across her face. The chaos which my kind was now known for. The urge to kill, to maim, to torture and to revel in their opponent's suffering. Finn was provoking her and she was letting him. She was losing control.

And that was exactly what he wanted.

"This is between me and him," I muttered back, my voice stern as I pushed her reluctant body in the direction of our car. All the while I kept a close eye on Finn's stance, my suspicions rising.

Running into each other had been no coincidence, that much I was certain of and now I needed solid proof. And to do that I just had to simply wait, hold back and let the quickly forthcoming future rapidly take its course.

"Contrary to popular belief, I will spend no joy in harming you," Finn mused as his gaze shifted almost apologetically back to me after hearing the car door slam.

He then rapidly sped forwards and I did nothing to defend myself as he slammed my body up against a large trunk of a tree.

I cried out at the pain which jolted through my head and blinking hard through my suddenly blurred vision, I noticed the vampire shake his head quickly as if warding off some irritation before snarling, "My wretched siblings however are of another matter entirely."

I was right. We were all still linked. And now I was going to have to act carefully.

His hand slowly closed around my neck, his nails digging deep into my flesh. He could have killed me then and there but I knew from his previous words that he wanted me to suffer. So his siblings could feel every ounce of my agony.

My hands desperately reached out to grab a hold of his wrist, as I scrambled for the best way to get out of this unharmed. "That your plan? Suffocate us both to death?" I choked, managing to raise both my eyebrows as I spluttered, "You a mummy's boy or simply a fucking masochist?"

Finn laughed a low, cold laugh which despite my successful attempt at masking my pain, this one managed to make my heart momentarily quicken with fear. "My pathetic brother sentenced me to 900 years in a box and I assure you that did not pass without consequence. I was paralysed whilst conscious. Entombed in my own mind. And yet no amount of suffering will repay my siblings for the despair and utter loneliness of my endless torment."

His grip slackened but he never released me as he became lost in his thoughts. I managed out a weak cough as I inhaled in a deep breath.

"I have been in hell for over a thousand years Sophie. Pain is a gift. You'll thank me eventually when I finally end your miserable life." He then smirked as he grasped my neck harder, "Isn't that what your younger sister wanted after all? To be rid of the stain that is my family?"

My heart lurched in pain at the mention of my sister but I forced it down, to make way for anger. Determination. "And that's where our goals differ, Finn," I managed to whisper hoarsely. "Because I am not my sister. I won't let you kill them."

My wrist began to burn with agony from small tongue of fire which erupted from my fingertip, burning a small path across the original's flesh. He immediately released me with a grimace and I stumbled forward a pace before regaining my footing.

"I'm sorry Elijah," I whispered the apology to myself before staggering back on weakened legs. I knew he would be okay though. The originals didn't have enhanced healing for nothing. Only I would get the major brunt of it all.

Grasping the tree trunk for support, I inhaled a deep breath and thrust my hand out. My hair whipped around me in a frenzy as Finn was jerked up and propelled through the air. His body slammed back against a large trunk of a tree where he collapsed at the base like a rag doll.

I could feel the agony in my bones, feel the ache of my muscles and I held in a cry as I swayed, dots clouding before my eyes. I caught sight of a shadow stumbling towards me and I murmured, "Brooke? Catch me when I fall?"

I never heard her reply as my knees finally buckled and I allowed the darkness to take me.

* * *

 ** _It's finally here! I'm so sorry it took so long! The next chapter is done and being edited though_** ** _so it won't be long till the next update :D Let me know what you thought :)_**

 _Reviews from the last chapter:_

 _speedyskye_ _\- Soph will definitely be back before the end of season 3, she's not going to be gone too long if Elijah has anything to do with it ;)  
_ _Guest 1_ _\- Hope you enjoyed the chapter :)  
_ _happinessinthedarktimes_ _\- haha not to worry, she may or may not be interacting with Elijah in the next chapter ;)  
_ _Addie552_ _\- I'm so glad you live it! Hope this one was good too and I'm so sorry about the wait.  
_ _Guest 2_ _\- Glad you enjoyed it! Sophie's story is going to definitely merge into the finale of season 3, I can tell you that much so the separation won't be too long :D  
_ _Midnight Alley_ _\- Thanks! I'm so glad you liked it! Hope you liked this one too!  
_ _Brookie Twiling_ _\- I'd say he was quite pissed this chapter. Haha, Sophie does have that potential to lose control and she is quite wary of using one of her abilities in particular which will be shown soon :D  
_ _.2018_ _\- I'm so glad you liked it!  
_ _CrystalVixen93_ _\- The update is finally here! The next chapter is also being edited so you won't have to wait too long :D  
_ _yasminasfeir1_ _\- Thank you so much, I'm so glad you liked it! Hope you liked this chapter too :D  
_ _theNiceDevil_ _\- Hope you liked the chapter! Bit of a reunion in a sense in the next one :D  
_ _amrawo_ _\- Glad you liked it! Hope you liked the update!  
_ _Bella-swan11_ _\- Elijah can definitely be worse than Klaus when he wants to! Hope you liked the chapter. Sophie will soon come to realise that Damon's words are truer than she wants to admit!  
_ _RenTenTen_ _\- Damon does not know when to shut up, does he, haha! Hope you liked this chapter!  
_ _cpaercf_ _\- I'm glad you liked it! Hope you liked the update too :)  
_ _ShadowTeir_ _\- It's finally here! I'm so glad you are loving it and you got to see a bit of Elijah's reaction in this one and he will definitely be interacting with Soph in the next one :D  
_ _Samy.F_ _\- Hope you liked the update!  
_ _Dark-Supernatural-Angel_ _\- Haha there definitely might be popcorn in the future. I like writing Damon/Sophie scenes because they have become genuine friends without Damon trying to impress Elena. Haha at the moment, Soph is acting from a place of fear and would have thought that Klaus would have already broken the link during her absence. Klaus will definitely be needing a certain Bennett witch after the incident this chapter, that's for sure! Elena is starting to come to terms with her actions too. I'm so glad you like the story and hope you liked this update!_


	13. One Last Goodbye

"You don't owe them anything!" a frantic Bonnie Bennett pleaded but Abby said nothing, just strode past her daughter with her head held high as she ascended up the long driveway towards the Mikaelson Mansion.

At the heels of the two witches, a smirking Damon Salvatore followed. He barged directly in between the two women, ignoring the receiving grumbles from either side. "Stay out of this _Judgy_ and let the adults do the talking," he said to Bonnie, patting the teenage witch's head in a reprimanding gesture before drawing his attention solely to Abby. Slinging an arm around her tense shoulders, he stated casually, "Hey, no hard feelings about the neck snapping thing, right?"

Bonnie just glared and pushed the raven haired Salvatore out of the way before grabbing a hold of her mom's wrist. She attempted to drag her away from the house as she begged, "Abby, _please._ We need to stay out of vampire business!"

"He needs answers, I can give them," Abby replied shortly and unemotionally twisted her arm away from her daughter's grip. It was an easy feat to accomplish, after all her magic was no longer connected to nature... it wasn't connected to anything anymore.

"I still don't understand. They're _monsters_ , Abby. Why should we risk our lives again to help them?" Bonnie pressed on, stumbling to keep up. As far as the young witch was concerned, this had gone far enough. She was tired of losing the people she loved at the expense of vampires, tired of always being the one who paid the price.

She was just tired of getting hurt.

"Haven't we lost enough?" she whispered, slowing down her pace as her green eyes stung.

Abby sighed and halted in her steps. She understood what her daughter was saying but she was doing this for the young elemental who had been dealt a crap hand and despite everything, had still maintained a hold on her morality.

This was the right thing to do.

"I'm not doing this for them," she replied and at her daughter's judging stare through a crossed arm stance, she hesitantly elaborated, "Sophie and I ran into each other a couple of years back. She saved my life. I took her in for a week and forced her to reluctantly share her past."

"But when I told Sophie that I had found you, she didn't tell me anything about you," Bonnie murmured to herself, her thoughts whirring as she attempted to keep up.

Abby just chuckled lightly. "I'm not surprised that she didn't. She's spent five years alone and on the run. Never stopping, never staying in one place for more than a fortnight at the most. She finds it hard to trust so she lies, she finds it hard to let people in so despite her caring front, she mentally keeps them at arm's length. She has to. It keeps her alive."

"You know what she is," Bonnie assumed completely unaware that Damon was now listening in on the conversation very intently.

"I've known for a while," Abby replied with a vague nod. She had known about Sophie even before the girl had come into her powers. "Her mother, Ivy was a friend of mine."

After all these years and despite only knowing the young woman for a little less than nine months, the older Bennett could still remember everything about Ivy Rosewood as though it was only yesterday. Like Sophie, she had been an ethereal beauty with hair as vibrantly brown as the colour of fallen autumn leaves after a long rainfall. Irises as green as open summer fields.

Her personality matched her looks. Ivy had been kind. Compassionate. Completely at one with nature.

A true Earth wielder.

"What happened?"

Abby froze before she responded with one word. "Mikael." The rage she felt at that man's name still managed to surprise her. "That man impacted so many lives. He was known for slaughtering people like Ivy and the stress took a toll on her."

Abby swallowed hard as she remembered the day Sophie was born. The day John lost the one thing which had truly made him happy.

After Ivy's death, the younger Gilbert brother had pawned his new-born daughter off onto his older brother. Grayson and Miranda had been desperately trying for a child and so they had taken Sophie in with open arms.

After that, John disappeared for a couple of years, taking his rage out on any vampire he could find. Sometime during those years he ran into Isobel.

Abby sighed at the painful memories before continuing, "When you were young, Mikael eventually came to Mystic Falls but I desiccated the bastard before he laid a hand on Sophie."

Bonnie let out a gasp as she stared at her mother in shock. "But Elena..." she began.

"Mikael had no idea of her existence," Abby stated.

At times she had wondered how the Mikaelson patriarch had even known about Sophie's existence but she suspected the original had threated a Bennett witch to cast a location spell a long time ago to aid him in tracking down wielders.

"Sophie is a rare and powerful entity and because of the power she wields, some members of the council would have feared her if they had known she existed. It was better for them to believe the original was after the doppelganger instead."

In a way, the older Bennett could understand the fear which surrounded the wielders. Their powers had expanded so much over the past thousand years that such an influx of power inside a human body could almost drive them to insanity.

Without the proper control, the elementals would wield devastation and destruction over everything they touched. That was all they had known after being hunted for so long.

"I am helping the originals because Elijah is the only one who can stabilise her powers," she muttered to herself more than anyone surrounding her. "And if he can't then we are all in danger." In so many different ways.

She started to walk again with the vampire and her daughter hurrying to keep up. "But that doesn't mean that I have to unlink them too," Bonnie protested.

"Your loathing of vampires is blinding your love for your childhood friend," Abby reminded her daughter as she ascended the steps.

Bonnie sighed in her mother's wake. As much as she hated to admit it, if any of the originals died then this time, Sophie's death would be guaranteed.

Not to mention that Stefan was already out looking for the last of the remaining white oak, having overheard of its existence from a conversation between the Mayor and a particularly worried Rebekah Mikaelson. Bonnie didn't want to risk Sophie's life when the younger Salvatore still lusted for revenge against Klaus.

Just as the two Bennetts approached the door, a hand on both of their shoulders halted them both in their tracks.

Groaning, Bonnie reluctantly turned to face him. "What," she demanded but the coldness in her face suddenly faded at the furrowed brow of concern on the raven-haired vampire's face.

"Something's not right," he muttered.

Shoving past them both, he pushed open the door and strode inside, taking in the scene which met him.

" _Ahh_ , well that's unfortunate," he said with a smirk as he took in the unconscious form of Elijah Mikaelson on the floor.

Shrugging, he stepped over the body and flashed into the dining area where he snatched up a bottle and a glass before speeding back into the living room. He flung himself onto the couch and popped the cork open, all too aware that he was being watched.

"What are you doing?" Bonnie asked with her usual disapproving eyes which caused Damon to roll his.

"What does it look like? I am about to help myself to some of the most expensive scotch I will ever taste while we wait for sleeping beauty over there to awaken." He raised the glass in Elijah's direction before downing the contents in one and filling up another.

As he emptied the contents of the fifth glass and begun the next refill, the awkward silence was finally broken by a quiet groan.

"I'm going to have to start making a list at all the things that your family suck at," Damon commented airily as he swirled the contents of his drink around and watched Elijah gracefully get to his feet. "But firstly who was it and where can I find them to give them an award?"

But it was Elijah's next words which caused him to pause. "She's injured herself."

"How can you tell?" Bonnie spoke up, her confidence almost wavering as the older original snapped his attention to her. She didn't like the agony and tormented rage behind those oak iris depths. But before Elijah could answer her, he was rapidly interrupted.

"Because if it was our dullard of a brother Finn and our wench of a mother who caused this lapse, then we would all be too dead to tell the tale," Klaus stated as he strode into the room. "This is the second time it's happened in the past few weeks, which is why I need that unlinking spell sooner rather than later. So witch..." he said, ocean eyes boring fixatedly on Bonnie's cold green. "Let's have at it, shall we?"

He gestured to a door to his right. A perfect gentleman if not for the gleam in his gaze or the smug smile which danced at the corners of his lips.

Bonnie clenched her fists, wanting nothing more to give the monster in front of her an aneurism which would last a century but a hand on her arm restrained her from doing so.

"Go," Abby murmured and Bonnie reluctantly nodded and followed the hybrid.

As soon as her daughter left the room, Abby swallowed before turning to face the remaining original in the room.

In a way, the older Bennett could see why Sophie had fallen for him with the clean cut suit, the calm exterior and the polite morality... but there was also a dark intensity inside the man which shook her to the core.

A reminder that although he was the noble Mikaelson, he still had a beast lingering behind those carefully made walls. That dark vampiric instinct and for some reason, Abby had a fearful feeling that Elijah's vampiric instincts were among the darkest of them all.

"What do you know?" he questioned and Abby inhaled in a deep breath before responding neutrally, "I know she's probably running scared."

Elijah inclined his head before slowly making his way across the room. One hand slid into his pocket as he walked and Abby hid a terrified shiver. It felt as though he was stalking her, herding her.

"Do you know where she is?" he questioned calmly.

"Course she doesn't know. She is not some freakin' GPS signal," came a sarcastic response and Abby quickly shot a glare in the raven haired vampire's smirking direction before turning back to the original.

"I don't know where she is... but you do... because you can contact her. The bond you share is unlike any other."

Elijah immediately straightened up and fixed her with an almost black gaze which sent a shiver down Abby's spine.

"Show me," he commanded.

* * *

 _My heart pounded in my ears as I ran, sweat drenching beneath my dark tee which clung tight to my skin. I knew he was following me. I knew that he wouldn't stop. He wasn't the type to give in, to not get what he wanted. And what he wanted was simple._

 _Power. Dominion. Complete control with the power to wield destruction and devastation if he so wished._

 _I threatened his control. In some ways I found it ironic. How our ancestors had spent years running from a monster who craved superiority and power but now we were no better. In our struggle to defend ourselves, we had become the monster which we had once feared._

 _My muscles screamed as I stumbled over a tree root, my thighs ached as they contracted, desperate to regain my weight. At any moment I would see those eyes emerging out from within the shadows. Eyes which represented the hottest flames of hell._

 _I had used that very same phrase to describe those irises which had once upon a distant time ago, drawn me in. Back then, I had been too naive to realise how right I actually was. Too naive to not recognise the irredeemable darkness which lay buried beneath the man._

 _Panting hard, I skidded to a halt, my hands bracing themselves against the bark of the tree to cushion the sudden slowing of my speed. My gaze_ _then_ _darted around and I rasped in desperate air to quell my burning lungs._

 _This was getting me nowhere. I needed to stop and think... to stop running blind when there was no means of escape._

 _An opening in the forest loomed up ahead, where the trees seemed to part and dragging in another large breath, I forced my feet to move once more. One in front of the other, picking up the pace faster and faster but the more distance I closed, the further away that opening seemed._

 _In my desperation, I flung out my arm, extending the limb as far as it allowed. I gasped in confusion as it crossed straight through the parting of the trees... and the world around me turned white._

 _I closed my hands into fists to stop the trembling of my muscles which were struggling to recover from the energy I had lost from the sprint. As my heart began to slow and my pants turned into even inhales and exhales, I turned this way and that, my eyebrows furrowed as I tried to figure out what the hell was going on._

 _And then very slowly, a picture began to form around me, becoming more and more defined with each passing release of my breath. The palette of colour burst into my irises and I blinked quickly to adjust to the onslaught._

 _Gone was the endless forest to be replaced by a buzzing city. The sounds all around me filled my ears like blurred and unrecognisable music. From behind me, a jazz band was parading down the street, performing to the joyous crowds and I watched on, my frown fading._

 _A small smile grew on my lips as the people around me cheered and clapped for a beaming man who bowed low, a trumpet in one hand._

 _Then I felt it within me. A familiar pull in my gut, tugging me away from the crowds. I let it guide me like I had done once before in my dreams. When I had found the coffins. When I had found Elijah's coffin. Somehow, I had a small feeling that the outcome of this dream would be no different._

 _My trancelike movements led me on. My body moved without conscious thought and I let it without a fight until I came to wherever it was taking me. Taking a left onto one of the main streets, I stopped at a place on my right and stared._

 _The wrought iron gates towered over me, casting an extending shadow across my form in the bright sunlight. My fingertips traced over the letter M engraved into the metal crest before I pushed gently at the gates._

 _They slowly creaked open and I hesitantly entered through, stepping into a large courtyard. A large fountain stood in the middle with mossy undergrowth creeping up the sculpture. A tapestry cloth covered up the furniture. Surrounding the courtyard was the main building, with walls composed of bricks and mortar and vines which twisted up the cracked plaster frames._

 _My eyes drifted over the gas lamps, the candle lit walls and the chandeliers. This place was old, historic and yet there was a strange beauty to it in a way which drew me in. What stories those exteriors must have told._

 _The pull led me to the left and I ascended the metal stairways to the top floor of the house. Entering through a door, I found myself crossing through a large study, leading onto a balcony._

 _When my feet stopped, I just stood there for a moment in confusion but as soon as the sounds met my ears once more, I folded my arms on the railings and leaned over, simply drinking in the shouts of life from below._

 _"It's a beautiful city, is it not?"_

 _I steadily straightened up and turned around, scanning my surroundings. There was nothing out of the ordinary. I seemed completely alone but I knew he was here. The pull within me had strengthened tenfold and my heart tumbled rapidly through my chest._

 _I somehow always known that I had not been alone ever since I began to dream of this city._

 _I felt him before I heard him. He pressed his hard body against my back and lips grazed lightly over my neck. And then he murmured into my ear, his voice low, "I believe we have a little catching up to do, sweetheart."_

 _I couldn't form a coherent answer. My throat had dried up along with all my thoughts, overly conscious of the hand which had curved lightly over my hip, pulling my body back against his. All I could manage was his name. "Elijah," I whispered._

 _He hummed in response, the sound vibrating a path along my skin and lulling me into a hypnotic calm. A part of me began to curse myself for this complete sense of vulnerability, comfort and desire which was stirring up inside me and I reluctantly attempted to force my brain back into gear before I could no longer fight the sensations._

 _My eyes fluttered closed. "Let me go, you have to let me go," I breathed, yearning for a reprieve from the oblivion I had fallen into before I found myself completely and entirely lost in him._

 _His fingertips traced small circles against my hip, leaving in its place a path of fire as he listened to the hitched rise and fall of my breath. "Is that what you truly want?" he questioned curiously._

 _No_

 _Although I could sense his amusement at my lack of answer, it didn't matter. I didn't want him to let me go, I just needed to see him. To read his expression within the depths of his oak eyes._

 _I attempted to turn in his arms but his hold kept me in place. Not allowing me to regain any sense of control._

 _"You left Mystic Falls," he stated, his voice taking up a more serious tone. His thumb stroked an absentminded path over my neck and a quiet sound escaped my throat. He was feeling every stutter, every speeding up of my pulse._

 _He would know if I lied._

 _He gave me time for my mind to catch up from the sensation it was slowly losing itself in. "I had no choice," I replied softly. "He was in Mystic Falls. Near my family... near you." I closed my eyes and let out a small sigh. "I did what I had to do."_

 _"And what do you think I would have done?" he enquired softly._

 _I didn't need him to elaborate, already understanding what he was implying. Instead, I just shook my head and shivered as his cheek brushed lightly against mine. "If I stayed... I think you would have suffered..." I swallowed hard and uttered, "And I think that I wouldn't have been able to bear it."_

 _He suddenly twisted me around in his arms and I finally got to gaze upon the face which had haunted me since I left him._

 _We had spent weeks apart and yet he was still just as captivating in my dream than he was in Mystic Falls. The attractiveness, the link, none of it had subsided no matter how hard I had tried to put him to the back of my mind. Because he had always been there, lingering around the surface._

 _After all this time, my reaction to him was still too strong. I couldn't sever the contact between us through distance or time even if I wanted to._

 _His gaze had suddenly drifted down over my body before pausing. His large hand then encircled the skin just below my elbow and confused, I followed his stare to see he was examining my wrist with a mixture of concern and rage._

 _"It was Finn, I'm sorry," I explained softly and trembled as he slowly lifted my wrist to his lips, pressing a gentle kiss on the scar._

 _"He hurt you, forgive me. My family's indiscretions..."_

 _"Are not your fault, you are not to be blamed for your dick of an older brother," I interrupted him with a small grin before instantly trailing off at the way his oak orbs darkened._

 _"And yet nothing will stand in my way, of finding you Sophia. No matter what kind of man you believe me to be."_

 _I froze. Dream or no dream, this was what I had been dreading. Brooke had implied it, hell Damon_ _of all people_ _had implied it and I had refused to believe them. Because it was simply easier to imagine that he had just left our brief time together in the past where it should belong._

 _"You have no idea what it means to be with someone like me," I protested weakly, begging him to understand. "Elena... it was all too much for her. She couldn't handle what I was."_

 _"She failed you," Elijah responded quietly. His hand entwined with mine and without realising, I grasped hold like a lifeline. "I won't."  
_

 _My breath caught and I stared at him, unable to comprehend what was happening. The electricity hummed between us as we studied each other through a hooded gaze of untouched desire._

 _"_ _You are mine Sophia Gilbert," he murmured, his gaze never once moving away from my own. "You have been mine from the moment I first walked this earth."_

 _My palms began to sweat and I quickly ran my tongue over my dry lips. His black gaze followed the movement and my body flushed, almost on edge with expectation at the untold intentions which lay within._

 _I needed him._

 _As soon as those thoughts entered my mind, I instantly spun away from him to look back over the balcony. "Where are we?" I questioned shakily, trying to bring myself back to my senses. To find any type of distraction from the traitorous pounding of my heart._

 _"New Orleans. It served as our family's home for over a century," he explained and when his hands encircled my waist, I instinctively relaxed back into his warm hold despite my mind's protests. "I forgot how much I missed this place," he mused._

 _I smiled slightly as I watched the carefree expressions on each of the passers-by from up above. "I've never been to New Orleans."_

 _"When this is all over, I'll take you," he uttered as his lips grazed over the small crevice between my neck and shoulder. "Wherever you wish."_

 _My eyelids fluttered closed as my head lolled back against his shoulder and for one short moment, I surrendered to the possibility of what he had to offer. Of what my life could be like with him. And if there was one thing I would be certain of, I knew that I would be happy._

 _A life with Elijah Mikaelson, no matter how long I lived, would be worth every single second._

 _And then that moment ended and reality settled in. "It seems like a beautiful dream," I replied wistfully,_

 _He paused and I swallowed, before turning back to him. I had to get this out, before I lost all sense of rationality and begged him to come and find me. To bring me home._

 _"I know we both feel this pull. I know we both understand each other in a way that I've never understood anyone before. I know you want to protect me Elijah," I whispered as I pressed myself against him._

 _Standing on slight tiptoe, my arms encircled around his shoulders, my hands finding the corresponding wrist and clenching them tight. His arms came around me as I hid my face from view._

 _"But I can't let you," I whispered, my voice cracking as my eyes stung. I got myself into this mess and that meant it was up to me to get myself out of it._

 _"Then I suppose we are at an impasse, sweetheart," he responded, his voice just as soft as he pulled back then, pinching my chin between his thumb and forefinger, he forced me to meet his determined gaze. "Because I will not rest until I find you."_

 _Nothing would make him sway from his decision but I wasn't about to sway from mine either. Impasse was right in every sense of the word._

 _I gently cupped his cheek and brushed my lips once against his. A silent goodbye to the dream of a man who I could never have._

 _"Then may the best one of us win."_

* * *

My eyes shot open and I jolted up, inhaling steadying breaths as I calmed my pounding heart. As I looked wildly around, it took me a while to acclimatise myself to my surroundings before I slowly relaxed back against my pillows.

I was in a hotel room, night had fallen and to my left, Brooke was sound asleep, snoring soundly. How many days had passed since that confrontation with Finn? Moreover, how the hell had she managed to get me here without suspicion?

I shuddered, my cheeks flaming. Then again, it was probably best I didn't know. Our kind was known for our otherworldly beauty and Brooke was the type to flaunt hers whenever possible. It probably wouldn't have taken much persuasion on her end to get us a room.

I brushed my hand over the small burn on my wrist, wincing at the scar from Finn's recent attack. It was healing quite nicely and I guess I could have sped up the process but even after all this time, a part of me refused to heal myself.

We were all taught at a young age to embrace the pain. After all, pain was what made us stronger; it was a stepping stone towards the feeling of complete indestructability.

Now I saw it differently. Pain made us more human in a species where the concept of humanity was nearly lost.

As I snuggled back into my thin covers, I shivered as the remnants of my dream replayed itself over and over in my head. A small whimper escaped my throat and my hand shot to my mouth to muffle the noise as the images, the feelings, flashed through my mind and body.

God help me, I was in too deep, and no matter how hard I tried to deny it, I was well and truly fucked.

"I'm sorry," I whispered into the silent air surrounding me. A silent apology to Elijah, wherever he was. It may have been the dream inducing the epiphany or it may have been some thought process deep down inside that made me realise that the man was not going to give up on me but I refused to give up on him either. I was keeping them safe. All of them.

Because as long as I kept on running, I would be chased by the one that wanted to do me harm. Maybe that was foolish to be constantly fleeing, never getting to chance to live a free life but fear did a lot of things to the mind.

Because I had seen what he did to anyone who got in his way. I had seen their flesh melt away from their faces. Watched as bones incinerated until there was nothing left but ashes. If I stayed, that scenario could have happened to anyone in Mystic Falls and I refused to let that happen to the people I loved.

So if I was going to keep running and find a way to disappear for good, then I was going to have to do it properly. Cut all ties. I had done that with Mystic Falls, with my sister and I had managed to do that with Elijah although I doubted that one wouldn't last.

There was one last tie to my old life left. A tie which had never been touched for over eight years and yet the bond still felt as strong as ever.

I had to see him. One last time before I finally accepted the bleak future bestowed upon me.

It was time to go to Denver. There was one last goodbye I had to make.

* * *

Damon Salvatore hummed almost merrily to himself as he strode up the steps to the Salvatore Boarding house. Carrying a large rectangular wrapped parcel in one hand, given so kindly to him by Carol Lockwood, he flung open the door with the other hand and continued to swagger confidently through his home and into the library.

Although he tried to suppress the arrogance of his smirking expression, his ego was on too much of a high. He was in a very good mood indeed.

At the sight of a shadowed figure lounging silently on one of the leather sofas, surrounded by bookshelves which coated the walls, Damon paused, scrutinising his little brother's face.

Stefan's trademark expression was back; the constant and never-ending face of brooding. Still, it was a step up from the emotionless ripper Stefan so the raven haired vampire couldn't bring himself to complain.

Although, that didn't stop his dark eyebrow from rising as he inhaled the slow stench of alcohol which was infusing through the room. He could actually use one himself to celebrate. "Little early in the day for you, isn't it?" he commented, crossing the room towards his brother.

"Just having a little toast," Stefan responded calmly whilst twirling the glass between his fingertips.

"To what?"

The youngest Salvatore paused, mulling the question over before responding calmly with, "Control."

At the small one second twitch around the corners of his younger brother's lips, Damon's smirk widened into a grin as he jubilantly swung his parcel back and forth. "If you're happy, I'm happy," he replied and set the parcel down.

Only then did Stefan pause, only just noticing the subtle bounce in his brother's step. Entwining his fingers together, his brow furrowed with more lines than usual, the younger Salvatore curiously questioned, "Why are you in such a good mood?"

At the surprised look he received in return, Stefan groaned. Did he really need to elaborate?

"Sage double-crossed you, tree's a pile of ash, Alaric's got a psychopathic alter ego, the originals are unlinked." He lolled his head back against the sofa and muttered darkly, "Need I go on?"

It was a bummer, that third one, Damon thought. Yes he was concerned for his friend but Elena right now had it handled. Once Alaric had sorted himself out, Damon would be there with a drink at the Grill and the two of them would celebrate their recent successes.

Now he just had to accomplish those successes and the older Salvatore brother was now fully certain that nothing in this world would cause him to fail.

"You know, Stefan, I'm a philanthropist, I make the world a better place," Damon explained joyfully and at his brother's scoff, he rolled his ice blue eyes. Soon enough, broody Stefan would be singing a completely different tune. The fun hadn't even begun yet. "Restoring bridges, landmarks, and..."

He trailed off and couldn't resist tapping his package once for effect, causing Stefan's gaze to stray towards it inquisitively.

"Historical signs made of the same white oak as the Wickery Bridge."

Stefan froze and then slowly, very slowly, he got to his feet. "They think all the wood burned," he murmured, anticipation flooding through his veins. Rebekah had burned down the tree. The originals finally thought they were safe.

And now, as all the siblings had turned their focus on locating Elena's sister, not a single one of them would be expecting this. Stefan would finally get his revenge on Klaus after everything the bastard had put him through.

"We have a weapon," he stated, a true smile forming across his face.

"Game's back on," Damon grinned. He would finally get his revenge. Not just for Elena, but for his brother too. "Now that Sophie is unlinked and all is right in the world, I've got your back brother." He had seen Bonnie perform the spell herself, just so he knew when to act. "It's time to finally kill Klaus."

Reaching out, he tore the packaging away with excitement. The wrappings fell away and both Salvatore brothers' froze. All the happiness, all the joy which had briefly filled the room was now gone. Evaporated away, leaving the two brothers in a cold utter silence.

Damon was the one to break it. "Erm, we may have a _slight_ problem," he whispered, a strange sense of dread subconsciously coiling in his stomach.

Stefan just nodded, unable to speak and the two of them stared at the frame.

The inner edges of the border were black and melted, the plastic still dripping hot. Within the frame, there was no white oak sign to be found.

* * *

"Of course mother, I'll be with you shortly."

At the sound of the dial tone, Finn obediently pocketed his phone, a frown marring his features. His mother had gone back there. To Mystic Falls. That pathetic little town which had been the birth of all their sorrows.

Up until now, the oldest Mikaelson sibling had absolutely no intention in going back to that miserable place but his mother had seemed quite adamant in his return.

"How does she expect to end the lives of my wretched siblings if we are all unlinked?" he muttered to himself, still displeased with the news as he walked along the endless desolate highway.

"Oh I can think of one or two ways."

Finn paused in his steps, one fine, polished shoe hovering centimetres from the ground as he picked up the sound of a steady heartbeat. He turned around, gaze fixed firmly on the stranger who was walking towards him.

"Who are you?" he asked, not really interested in the answer but the male before him just shrugged and continued to close the distance between them, hands fixed firmly behind his back.

"Oh, you don't know me. I've been in the dark for quite a while now but it's nice, finally being out in the open for a change." He stopped and tilted his head calmly to the left as he studied the vampire before him. "You're the 'suicidal one' right?"

"I'll ask you one more time before this conversation becomes a lot more unpleasant," Finn responded, his voice low and threatening as he stepped forwards, still keeping note of the way this human's heart never once stuttered, not even one beat. "Who are you?"

The stranger though, remained completely calm and undeterred as he continued to answer his own question, ignoring Finn's entirely. "See, you and I, we have some mutual friends. I ran into this fiery redhead recently. It didn't take much persuasion until she started droning on and on about you. Became quite the turn off if I'm honest."

Finn froze, his undead heart thudding once at the small piece of information he received. "Sage," he murmured to himself. All this time, he thought she had died. Knowing she was alive, the feeling within could not be described. "Where can I find her?" he demanded.

"Give me a second to remember. Now, what was that place called?" the male pondered almost mockingly as he stared up at the night sky before smirking. " _Ah,_ Mystic Falls. Interesting little town. So hard to keep track of everything but I think I have it. With all those blabbing mouths the information you need is eventually all handed to you on a silver platter, just waiting to be gobbled up."

He finally removed his gaze from the sky with a grin which matched the darkness of the night as he exclaimed, "And you would _never guess_ what I found."

He finally removed his hands from behind his back and Finn's eyes automatically zeroed in on the object which was casually rolling back and forth between the stranger's fingertips.

Letting out a low snarl of anger, he flashed forwards but the male had already flicked his hand once.

Finn instantly crumbled to his knees, a reluctant groan of agony escaping his lips as his blood bubbled and boiled into hot fire beneath his flesh. He immediately began to sweat.

"Ah ah, I never said you could touch," the man tutted as if berating a small child, his fire red eyes almost burning a crisp hole through Finn's impenetrable skin as he watched the original's struggles with anticipation. " _Patience_. Cards are not all on the table yet."

"You're a wielder," Finn managed to rasp.

"That I am Finn and your family has become _quite_ the pain for me. Thinking that they could _protect her._ " The stranger let out a low disbelieving laugh. "And now it's the other way around. She was right to run from me. To protect them all from me. See, they have _no idea_ what I am capable of... although if we're being honest, neither does she. "

He fell silent as he momentarily watched the original's struggles with anticipation, before pondering the white oak stake in his hands. One of many which he had carved so efficiently from the sign of Wickery Bridge.

"She thinks running will make her safe but I've always been ten steps ahead." He shook his head, humour plastered all across his face. "And she has _no_ idea... but she will soon enough."

"This is about Sophie," Finn muttered, his form quivering as he failed to hold in his pain. His words had caused the stranger's eyes to blaze and recognising the enraged expression, he pressed, "What do you want with the girl?"

"I think our talk has come to an end, Finn Mikaelson. Perhaps I'll send that Sage your regards..." he trailed off, pondering his words before a slow smile curved up at the corners of lips. As if he knew a deep secret that he wasn't going to share. "Or perhaps not."

He began to stride slowly forwards to the incapacitated original who was helplessly crumbled on the ground at his feet.

"I'm sorry that it's come to this," he apologised but his tone lacked any form of sincerity as his burning gaze roamed over Finn's agonised, sweat-drenched form. "But you nearly quite literally killed my game the other night and I can't have that." He twirled the stake around once in his hands and then thrust his arm out, plunging the wood into the oldest original's chest.

The effect was immediate and Finn rasped in one last dying breath before all his energy left him. He sagged with relief and finally fell forwards. His dark eyes once tormented with the agony of living, now blank and unseeing as his body slowly greyed and burst into flames.

Through the dark, bright and fire fuelled irises glowed alight with the flames as the young man watched the corpse slowly char. He then slowly kneeled down beside the body and reached out, not caring for the fiery tongues as he placed a hand on the deceased original vampire's shoulder.

"Don't worry, they'll all die in no time," he assured the burning body with a slow smile. "After all, I'm just gettin' started."

* * *

 **It's here! Hope you liked it! Till next time :)  
**

 _Reviews from the last chapter_

 _ **Addie552:** Thank you! Hope you liked the scene between Sophie and Elijah! **  
cpaercf:** Glad you liked it! Hope you liked the scene between Sophie and Elijah! She now knows he's not going to give up! **  
time-twilight:** Elijah is definitely not happy that she was injured. Probably a good thing that Klaus got Bonnie to break the bond when he did though! **  
ShadowTeir:** I usually try to get the updates out as soon as I finish them but I try to update all four of my stories equally but it can sometimes take time depending on uni work and stuff :D. Haha, glad you liked Elijah's reaction and I hope you liked his interaction with Soph this chapter! **  
Dark-Supernatural-Angel:** Glad you liked the fight scene! Haha, I'm actually debating on a Brooke and a certain original hook up at the moment! The originals definitely realised Sophie's pain this chapter and Elena is beginning to feel some regret! Haha, I think Klaus is realising what it was like when Elijah had to keep him in line. Hope you liked the update :D **  
Rossi's Lil Devil:** Thank you! I'm so glad you are enjoying it! Well, Soph just issued a challenge and Elijah is definitely not going to back down ;) Hope you liked the update! **  
Lady Syndra:** It's here! Hope you liked it! **  
Love .Fiction.2018:** Haha, glad you liked it! Hope you enjoyed this one too :) **  
heywhoknewit:** Aww, thank you so much! This chapter was a reunion in a sense but the real one will come, especially with how their interaction ended ;) **  
ahyeon:** Glad you liked it! Hope you liked the update! **  
ola .dymek.15:** It's here! Hope you liked it :D **  
Nightingale2004:** Elijah is not going to give up on Soph that's for sure. And after how their dream scape conversation ended Soph has just issued a challenge. She won't be running for long and we'll see what happens if Elijah finds her ;). I'm sure I can put that in at some point :D. They figured out about Soph's pain this chapter and it's a good thing Klaus got Bonnie to unlink them when he did! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! **  
X Blue Eyed Demon X:** Glad you liked it! Hope you enjoyed the update! **  
dljxxx:** Fair enough :) I actually wrote the first few chapters during season three of TVD. This was the first story I tried to write so when I came back round to it last year, I didn't want to fully edit the initial chapters out of sentimentality. The way I see it now was that Elena has been friends with the gang since they were toddlers because their parents were close friends. Soph was around her sister and the gang because there was no one around her own age. They were all like family which was why they were devastated when she left and welcomed her back with open arms. It was an immediate reaction before the questions begun and Caroline was closer to Soph because she was jealous of the close friendship between Elena and Bonnie. Hope that makes more sense despite the age gap (think I calculated Soph to be 2 yrs 9 months older than Elena) and hope you liked the update :D_  
 _ **Alsynea:** Thank you! Glad you like Sophie! Hope you enjoyed this little reunion of sorts between her and Elijah :D_


	14. Heart of Darkness - Part One

_**Sorry this took so long to get out! Been revising for my final exams - can't wait till they are over so I can fully get back to writing!**_

 _ **Hope you enjoy :)**_

* * *

Rebekah Mikaelson had almost felt safe again, had almost gotten her life back into some sort of a routine. It was normal, it was freeing and the only things she had to worry about were the trivial day to day dilemmas which faced the students of Mystic Falls High.

In the back of her mind, she still thought of Esther, the woman she had once called her mother. She still mourned for the person she had once been; the woman who had loved her, who didn't think of her as being a monster of the night. She still thought of Elijah, whose search for his mate was still without progress.

Without hope and without reward.

She supposed that she should be worried for her big brother but he wasn't the type to simply surrender and comply with the desperate whims of Sophia Gilbert. Not when danger surrounded her every corner. He would find that girl of his soon enough.

 _And when he did... well..._ Rebekah smirked at the thought.

By issuing that challenge within the dreamscape, Sophie had initiated quite the game. It would be interesting to discover who exactly would win. The two counterbalanced each other well when it came to power.

And yet, despite all the calm and the peace which Rebekah had almost felt acclimatised to, there was still a small slither of fear lurking behind the curtains of her happiness. An intense paranoia reminded her that there would always be something out there which could bring her sense of normality crashing down.

And then like clockwork, it came. That earth shattering, gut wrenching realisation which could send a person crumbling to their knees.

That very feeling hurtled through the blonde original like a cold and icy surge. It washed all colour from her skin as the fear froze her blood and stimulated pure and unadulterated fear.

Her hand tightened over the door handle until the metal bent under the pressure of her quivering fingertips.

"Nik!" she yelled and her legs buckled. Her knees smacked hard against the surface of the mansion porch steps but she didn't even register the impact. She didn't register the pain. It was overwhelmed by a feeling of numb, undisguised horror.

He lay there on the porch steps. His hands crossed over his chest, each palm resting against the opposite shoulder. His clothes were singed, his eyes were closed. Almost as if he was sleeping. But Rebekah knew better as she took in the desiccated grey flesh, the smoking stench of rot.

Lying before her was the body of her dead brother.

 _Finn_ was _dead_.

She reached out a shaking hand and her eyes burned as she plucked the pin out of her brother's flesh. She slid the folded and bloodied note off the thin piece of metal and opened it with sickening revolution.

 _"One down, four to go._

 _Eenie. Meenie. Miney. Mo."_

"Well I have to applaud this masquerading killer's undoubtable flair for the dramatics."

Rebekah blinked back her tears and clenched her hand tight over the note, crumpling it into dust. "How dare you," she whispered to him, her voice quiet and deadly.

"Don't get sentimental Rebekah, Finn finally got what was coming to him."

Rebekah swallowed before withdrawing her hand from the remnants of her oldest brother's distorted face before finally facing Klaus with an expression of disgust. "He was still our brother," she hissed.

He was still _family_. Still _her blood_.

"His status was revoked the moment he saw fit to betray our family," Klaus snarled back. "Or has his treacherous ways already slipped your mind, dear sister?"

Rebekah had nothing to say to that. She did not have the power within her to curb Klaus' already short tempered mind.

"Now if you are done with your grievances, I need your assistance in finding out who is plotting against me."

He turned on his heel and flashed back inside the house without one more backwards glance.

"Paranoid wanker," Rebekah muttered. She looked back to her oldest brother and an aching pang stabbed through her chest. The pain was tearing out a piece of her heart, leaving the remnants discarded and bloody.

The wind whistled through her hair and she shivered. Deep down, she knew that her tremble wasn't caused by the cold. Her fear was stimulating the rising goose pimples on her flesh. This wasn't over. Someone out there had the potential to end her family.

That very someone had presented their brother on the foot of their doorsteps like some bloody spectacle. That someone also knew what her family was capable of and was not at all afraid.

The Mikaelson's had no idea of this mysterious killer's identity or how he had managed to murder Finn.

This person, whoever he was, had successfully managed to catch them all completely off-guard. He could place their necks on the chopping block so easily and that alone made him dangerous.

Rebekah shuddered once more and the hairs on the back of her neck began to rise. Turning round slowly, the blonde original instantly caught sight of her eavesdropping observer.

He stood still with his leather arms crossed, his stance too tense to be casual flair as icy orbs surveyed Finn's rotting corpse without a trace of emotion.

She made her way towards him and they stood there side by side. One of them looked the perfect picture of trepidation, whilst the other captured the expression of wary resolution.

Passing between the two immortals, there was a rising sense of calm before the storm.

"Sage and her boyfriend went poof just last night," Damon quietly muttered to her, his attention still fixed on Finn's body. Rebekah inclined her head towards him as her eyebrows furrowed.

It couldn't just be some mere coincidence and the answer was there in her mind. It was the only logical explanation and it was knocking her off balance. It was impossible and yet the truth was undeniable.

"Sirelines," she whispered ignoring the raven-haired vampire's shocked groan. "But how?"

"Ahh yeah about that. There's something else which might have a _tiny bit of significance. Might_ have forgotten to mention it before," Damon chipped in with a languid shrug and he rolled his eyes at the original Barbie's low and aggravated snarl. "Somebody is running around playing ' _Original vampire pincushion_ ' with white oak stakes."

Rebekah disappeared in a flash of air and for once, Damon didn't smirk at the sight of her fear.

It was no secret that he wanted the originals dead. His actions in aiding and abetting Esther's plan had been for Elena.

 _Always for Elena._

But now his thoughts were in another place entirely as he focused on protecting the one most important thing to him.

He needed to discover who exactly was the creator of his Sireline and he wasn't up to playing bodyguard for the entire original clan. Just one key individual. The original who held his life... held _Stefan's life_ in the balance. He would do his damnedest to try to protect that one original. The rest of the Mikaelson clan could be slaughtered for all he cared.

Even _Elijah_.

A part of him had once believed that the noble original brother would be able to save Sophie but now the stakes had changed. Damon supposed it was selfish of him to ignore the Gilbert girl's suffering which would only intensify with Elijah's eventual death.

But now it came down to his and Stefan's survival and he was putting his family first.

And his dedication to his brother. Well...

Damon straightened up. That was something that not even the Mikaelson siblings nor Sophia Gilbert could ever begin to fault.

* * *

 _15th November, 2003_

 _Not one person could ignore the beauty of my current surroundings. Even after a year of calling this place home, it still managed to stun me into a blissful silence._

 _We lived in a village. Nothing too big, nothing too small. Simply quaint. And yet, it was like something out of a dream. Almost like an illusion._

 _To the north of our village there were forests, to the south, there were endless seas. Black molten rock covered the western ground. The sky was the colour of the clearest blue._

 _Here we were free to practise our gifts without the fear of subjugation._

 _The Earth wielders controlled the land. The Air wielders controlled the breeze. The Fire wielders kept the days warm and the nights cold, they erupted geysers from the molten rocks for night spectacles. The water wielders controlled the tides and conjured rain to fall and provide nourishment to the land._

 _A cloaking spell protected our small piece of paradise. To keep our kind safe and to keep nature undestroyed. It was a safe haven. It was our only safe haven._

 _We were the last of our kind still standing and we had to keep it so._

 _Because we would always be hunted. Mikael had always been the most successful at eradicating our kind but that didn't mean that there weren't others out there who shared his values. Who feared that our powers would threaten their place in the world which they had built for themselves._

 _They would kill us in a blink, all because our mutation threatened their place on the food chain._

 _So here was the only scrap of the world left which we had completely to ourselves._

 _And as I stood there with my hands outstretched towards the land of molten rock, he stood behind me. His hands slid over my arms. I barely noticed. Nothing resided within me except utter concentration._

 _"Focus," he whispered, his breath wafting lazily over my neck. "You can do this."_

 _I could almost feel his confidence in me. His attempts to ignite my inexistent belief. But it had been just over year since I had been abandoned here by John Gilbert, the man I had learned to loathe with every fibre of my being and even now, I still felt utterly afraid. Nothing could quell it. I doubted that anything ever would._

 _My hands shook vigorously and I locked my arms, locked my legs. I clenched my jaw, trying to focus. To hone in on my target._

 _I could feel it inside me; this raw, hot energy. I could release it at any time, I knew that. But the magnitude of that release would forever remain uncertain because this energy inside of me was the very same energy which had seared bones to dust. Crumbled the bodies of fallen children into ashes. Leaving behind no traces of the people they once were for their grieving parents to bury._

 _My heart lurched and my stomach turned sickeningly_.

 _"You know that I can't," I whispered back helplessly, craning my head back to look up at him. To convey to him my internal struggle which glistened through the unshed tears in my eyes. My fingers flexed at the small spark of power which was trying to barge past the barrier I had put up to protect myself from any further suffering. I flinched before inhaling in a deep breath to calm myself. "I have to stay in control."_

 _"For who?" he soothed back. "There is no one out there who you need to impress more than yourself."_

 _I bit my lip hard. He was right. He was always right. Who did I need to impress? John was gone. Mom, Dad, my siblings... none of them had come to see me. None of them found it within them to care. They had left me alone to fend myself without a shoulder of support. Why did I still try to do better for them? I cautiously leant back against him and let his breath waft across my cheek._

 _"Try it, Soph," he encouraged softly in my ear as my eyes drifted closed. "You'll be surprised at how liberating it feels. Just let it all go."_

 _A band snapped inside me. My eyes shot open. I could feel my irises burn an orange blaze as the power surged through me. I shot my hand out and the land exploded. Cracks in the ground ripped the earth apart. Magma erupted from the tears in a powerful blast._

 _And inside that cloud of liquid, molten fire, caused by the turbulence of my grief, my rage and my loneliness, I saw them. I heard their screams. The ghosts of the children I had slaughtered._

 _I gasped and I stumbled back, letting his arms support me. The screams of the children vanished but the screams emanating from the village still continued. I turned in his arms to face my home, seeing their chalk white faces illuminated in the wrathful blaze. I saw some extend their arms, clenching their hands into fists to protect the buildings from the burning spray._

 _I glanced in horror from my still outstretched hand to the mixture of smoke and orange flares and over the shrill screams, he let out a jubilant laugh. "Extraordinary."_

 _I swallowed heavily and brought my hands into my chest, my nails digging hard into my flesh as I pulled my coat closer to hide my trembles once more._

 _"Bit overdramatic, aren't they?" he mused to me before shooting out his hand. With one confident flick, the land of fire was still and peaceful once more._

 _"They have a good reason to be, I'm dangerous Ade," I retorted, not bothering to hide my revolution which I had aimed so spitefully at myself._

 _"Sophie, hey," He turned me to him and I tensed, curling more and more into myself. I could almost hear the hateful mutters from the village and my paranoia rose. These were the only people who would ever accept me and I had made them all afraid._

 _His hand slid to my chin, tilting it up to meet his irises which blazed a hole through my fear._

 _"Ignore them," he said softly, his thumb tapping my chin once. "They are small minded people, destined to lead small minded lives. Enforcers of control." He let his hand fall and I stared, completely unprepared for his awe. "You are beyond powerful... don't hold back."_

 _I blushed and nodded quickly. How could I not trust this boy? He was my first friend. The only person who had given a damn about helping me control myself from day one._

 _With a parting lopsided grin, he strode back to the village._

 _I watched his retreat in a daze, tucking a stray lock of hair nervously behind my ear. "I won't," I murmured, too quiet for him to hear and my face burned red as I felt my heart do a small tumble in my chest._

 _It was silent for a few moments. Nothing existed except the peaceful beauty once more and I continued to stare after him until he fully disappeared from my view._

 _"Adrian Schade and Sophia Gilbert...it's never gonna happen."_

 _The voice was low and familiar. A wry drawl which grated at me and my blush turned furious as I spun around to face him._

 _He was leaning ever so arrogantly against a forest tree observing me with amusement as I strode towards him, my anger from before still bubbling beneath the surface. "I have a better chance of that happening than you have of being accepted," I snarled._

 _"Well I suppose you are quite right there," Darren agreed with a mocking grimace. He twirled his hand in an intricate pattern, his stormy grey eyes glowed a bright sapphire and I crossed my arms, watching unimpressed as a slither of water broke away from the sea._

 _It steadily floated towards us and Darren flicked his wrist up. It rose above his head. I tilted my head up to watch. The tendril of liquid slithered around the small branch connecting stalk to tree before there was a small snap and the apple fell down. Darren caught it in one hand and the water splashed to the ground._

 _"Your words do hurt, really they do," he continued with a sarcastic ounce of boredom. "Just enough contempt and yet not enough spite. I see you've been taking notes from my dear little sister. Brooklyn always was a gossiping little shit."_

 _He took a large bite of his apple and watched me shrewdly._

 _A shiver erupted through my veins at his calculating stare._

 _The echoes of Brooke's voice were suddenly floating through my mind. Her words of caution which had pertained to her brother._

 _'We were forced to abandon our parents because of what we are. It took a dangerous toll on Darren. He was never the same. It was like he had been filled with this menacing and poisonous hate. So take my word of advice and stay away from him.'_

 _It put me on instant edge. My emotions began to slowly bubble as I tensed, bracing myself for an attack. His dark eyes continued to pierce me and I hissed through gritted teeth, "What are you doing?"_

 _What the hell are you waiting for?_

 _He was either completely oblivious to my fear or simply couldn't care less as he bit into his apple again and chewed thoughtfully. "Just weighing up exactly how naive you are. I would say it's a cross between clinical stupidity and borderline insanity."_

 _My fingers flexed once. I could feel something rising inside me. Like an itch in the back of my mind, an ire which was gathering strength but this energy was something different. Something unexpected._

 _"You think Adrian cares about you?" Darren continued with a derisive snort. "You think that being here allows you to start over? That you can bond with people like you and bare your tortured soul? You finally think that here you are protected? Media alert kid, not everything around here is your safety net - thought you already got that reality check when you burned those kids alive."_

 _It was like a match striking within my mind, igniting a blast of raw energy. It was filling me up, like a balloon fit to burst. And I couldn't contain it. I screamed and my arms flung out. The sound of my voice was lost within the sudden torrent of wind. Darren's body was suddenly airborne. As if some invisible string was yanking him back through the air._

 _I gasped. My hands immediately dropped and the string was cut. His body fell, submerging into the sea._

 _The wind whipped against my face, through my hair, messing it into unruly, knotted tresses. I stood there, my mouth agape in horror until the water parted._

 _Darren walked back towards me, the fear on his face reflecting my own. Once he reached the land, the sea abridged the gap and stilled. Then he looked at me and taking a note of my terror, he rolled his inhuman sapphire eyes. With one flick of his wrist, the water dripped off his body, leaving his clothes completely dry._

 _"Couldn't have been a river. Just had to be the sea," he muttered to himself. "I can control water but not the fucking sea salt." He took a whiff of his shirt and his mouth turned down in disgust._

 _"What did I do?" I forced the words out in a splutter._ _My heart was racing through my chest, my breaths were escaping my lips in ragged pants. My mind was a million miles away, failing to comprehend what I had just done._

 _I hardly noticed the gust of air whipping around us. It was steadily gathering strength..._

 _Darren sprung forwards. His hand closed tight over my wrist, meeting my scared eyes. "You need to calm down. Now," he commanded._

 _"Get the hell off me!" I demanded, attempting to fruitlessly tug my arm out of his constricting grip._

 _"What the hell are you going to do?" Darren demanded, feigning ignorance at my panic as his stormy eyes narrowed into slits. "Run off to boy wonder? Tell him that your eyes are having trouble in deciding whether to glow orange or grey these days?"_

 _He shook his head vigorously, as if trying to rid himself of an internal battle of insanity._

 _"Not one of them will understand, do you hear me? No one is meant to wield more than one element. Nobody is supposed to be that powerful."_

 _"Adrian's my best friend," I snarled._

 _"Oh for the love of god kid, get it through your thick skull. You're not his," Darren snapped back and I clenched my fists, letting my rage take over once more._

 _He immediately let go of my wrist with a strangled hiss. He clutched the palm of his hand and his face screwed up in agony. I gritted my teeth, refusing to show him any remorse. The burn would heal eventually._

 _I took a step back but he counteracted it with a shaking step of his own._

 _"Sophie, you have no idea what he is capable of," he urged a little more softly._ _"You're a fourteen year old child who is still adamant on living in an illusion. You need to grow up now and open your eyes. Look past this safety. Not everything is as it seems."_

 _He glanced towards the village, his face blank._

 _"There are shadows. There is darkness here. Do not tell anybody what just happened here. Do you understand me?"_

 _I scoffed and turned my back on him, not wanting to hear any more of his spite. I tossed my parting words over my shoulder. "Let's cut it with all the melodrama okay, not everybody around here has to be as paranoid as you."_

 _He watched me stride away with a strong sense of fearful foreboding._

 _"If only you knew," he whispered shakily to himself, all sarcasm gone as he slowly pulled up his sleeve._

 _The flesh of his upper arm was black. Melted in the form of a handprint._

* * *

"Can't we should just catch a plane, go to Italy or Greece," Brooklyn was saying offhandedly as she pushed her foot down on the accelerator.

I pressed my forehead against the glass pane, sighing at the feeling of the cool condensation against my flesh.

"Maybe England... actually scrap that, we don't need any additional reminders of that gorgeous, panty-dropping accent." I closed my eyes, letting her words wash over me. "And you're not listening to a single word I'm saying are you?"

"He came to me a few nights back," I murmured, staring out the window. When Brooke sent me a confused once over, I reluctantly elaborated, "Elijah... he doesn't want to let me go."

"Oh, why can't _I_ have nights like that?" Brooke moaned wistfully as she turned the wheel. "Oh _mister Elijah, bring me a dream._ "

She sang out the last part and I blinked once, gazing unseeingly outside. Although her intention was to tease me as always, a strong pain slowly ached through my chest. The mere thought of him... being this far away from him... it was starting to _hurt_.

 _Terribly_.

The emotion engulfed my body and a single tear trickled down my face.

I hardly heard the brakes screech the car to a halt as my body slowly twisted round and I stared unseeingly at the flames which had appeared behind us. They charred away the back seats. Black smoke began to rise from the scorched material.

I hardly heard Brooke's retching coughs or her failed attempts to quell the fire with water. The flames instantly flared back as soon as she had put it out.

I was too entranced by the fiery colour which danced inside my bright ember irises. I could feel the heat caressing my face. The energy was still sparking within me.

It was addictive. It was _intoxicating_.

"Soph, _snap out of it_!" Brooke bellowed.

My heart lurched at the sound and I blinked quickly, snapping back into focus. My mouth parted to let out a gasp at the scene and I immediately shot my hand out before slowly curling it into a fist. The fire slowly died down, leaving nothing behind except the stench of charred leather and black smoke.

Brooke wound down the window so the smoke could escape. "Great, _just great_. Now we'll have to hijack another bloody car!" she spluttered, still reeling from my recent element lapse. "What the hell was that?"

"I don't know what's happening to me," I responded quietly and a flare shot through my chest once more. I placed a trembling hand lightly over the area and whispered, "In Mystic Falls, I felt control. Complete and utter control."

My hand fell and I gazed at the last wisps of smoke dissolving into the air before leaning back against the seat.

My head turned back to the window as I reluctantly admitted, "And now I think I'm losing it again."

It had never been this bad before. Every time I lost control of myself, it had been caused by an anger influx. It had never been because I was _hurting_. How could I even begin to grasp a handle on my abilities if I had turned into some sort of ticking time bomb?

A surge in any type of emotion now had the potential to set me off.

"You know you can't afford to lose it Soph," Brooke reminded me softly and I swallowed, feeling her eyes rest briefly on the back of my head. "You need to stay in control. You know what happens to people like you if you let it lapse."

My throat dried and I swiped my tongue once over my chapped lips as I read past the surface of her words.

The powerful wielders. The ones which were so powerful that they needed the mythical protectors to harness themselves in order completely control themselves. If that control was lost... our sanity was lost. We would become immersed in the power. Become a danger which needed to be put down before it destroyed.

And although most of our kind revelled in destruction these days, most of them by choice, I wasn't about to unwillingly fall victim to it too.

"Why are we doing this again?" Brooke questioned and I could almost feel her annoyance through the revving of the car engine as we waited at the traffic light. "Why aren't we currently ditching the whole brother decision and catching a plane to Saint Tropez?"

"I used to play this little game in my head," I admitted. "What would I suffer through just to see him again... even if it was only for a _second?_ " I could feel the familiar stinging and I blinked the tears back. "Pain. _Torture_. I'd endure _all of it_ , just to spend _one day_ with him." A loud silence filled the car. I swallowed and whispered, "I need to see him Brooke. I need to see my baby brother."

Brooke took her eyes off the road. Agonised grey irises looked at me and I looked back. I could see her grief as easily as I could feel my own guilt for making her think of Darren. Making her wonder what she wouldn't give just to spend one small second with him once more.

"One day," she reluctantly complied. "That's all you get then we get the fuck outta dodge, comprende?"

I didn't respond as my eyes roamed the road in front of us. I turned my head to the left and a small smile flickered across my face as the sign flashed by.

Welcome to Denver.

* * *

It had been years but I knew it was him. Just as I had known the identities of the rest of them. They had been ingrained in my mind for all those years. It still shook me when I realised how much they had changed, both mentally and physically.

In the hour that I had been observing him for, I had come to realise that Jeremy Gilbert was not my baby brother anymore. Rage and pain tore my insides as I once again realised how much I had missed out on. But staying away had kept him safe from me. Kept him alive, no matter the cost. In the end, that was all that really mattered.

The small vibration of a text message broke me from my internal cycle but my gaze never once strayed. My body never once released its tension.

"Everything alright?" I questioned vaguely, not paying any attention to her as I stared longingly at the figure inside the batting cages. Fear coated my stomach.

"Yeah," Brooke replied slowly. _Vaguely_. I missed the small quivering of her hands as she clutched her phone tight. "Look, I'll meet up with you later alright? Give you some time with your brother."

I turned to her and pulled her into a brief hug. "Thanks Brooke. I mean it," I murmured and a small sigh escaped her lips.

"Yeah... seems like I'm a sucker for sentimentality," she whispered and I frowned at the subtle hint of sadness in her voice as my arms loosened and we pulled back. "I'll meet you back here when the moon rises."

She left without any further explanation and I frowned at her subtle change in behaviour before brushing it off. Her emotions always jumped from once place to another, even when we were younger.

I would grill her about it later but for now... I had other things to focus on. Things which had been a long time coming. This reunion had been eight long years in the making.

I reluctantly turned back to the batting cages and lifted up a foot. One in front of the other. Step by step, I closed the distance until I was finally by the mesh fencing. I curled my fingers over the wires and winced as he swung his bat and missed yet another shot.

I could hear his subtle growl of anger and finally decided to pluck up the courage to make my presence known.

"You know little brother, if you adjust the angle of the bat, you'll get a better swing."

His back instantly stiffened and I smiled grimly. Although there was nothing on this Earth that seemed more important to me in this moment, I knew that this wouldn't be the same as reuniting with Elena and the rest of the Mystic Falls gang.

Jeremy would see through my facade in an instant. There was no point in faking a happy reunion. Behind my smile, I knew he could see my wariness and my reluctance as clear as day. Not that I was surprised. Even in his younger years, he had always been the more perceptive one in our family.

He slowly turned around to face me and I could see the cocktail of emotions flitting over his face. Recognition, shock, joy, betrayal... before they settled onto the final one.

 _Anger_.

His bat clattered to the floor but neither of us paid it any attention.

My heart pounded painfully as he composed his features into blank rage. He ripped off his helmet and took one judgemental step forwards. "You've got a _lot of nerve_ showing up here."

My feet shifted slightly, indicating my sight nervousness but yet I still held my head high. I refused to let it affect me even if on some level I felt like I deserved it. "I know," I replied.

"And yet I still can't hear a single word of explanation coming from your lips."

"It's complicated," I muttered as he came to a snide stop right in front of me. "A shitload of insanity wrapped into one neat little supernatural package."

"Seems like it always is with our family," Jeremy responded with a derisive snort but his anger was rapidly diminishing. "But Sophie, I'm not some _kid_ anymore. I deserve just something from you. What happened?"

I hesitated then. Was I really about to bombard him with all this? It had taken me a near death experience to confess everything to Elena. But I only had a day with my brother. If the next few minutes went to hell, it wouldn't matter because this one day was my goodbye to him. And I wanted to put things right.

I rapidly scanned the area to check there was no one in sight before sighing and extending my arm, flipping it to face palm up. My fingers twitched inwards and Jeremy's mouth dropped, his eyes fully open in shock as my irises shimmered a vibrant sapphire.

He stared transfixed at the swirling ball of water hovering millimetres above my outstretched hand. The breeze slowly began to pick up and swept around us in a light current. Enough to tousle up our hair and gently caress our flesh.

"Do you understand now?" I whispered.

Jeremy slowly edged closer. He lifted his arm and gingerly reached out. I watched with bated breath as his fingers lightly skimmed over the hovering swirl of liquid. Then he brought his hand back, looked into my shining eyes and his features melted into an expression of complete and utter awe.

"Cool," he breathed but I didn't smile as I simply gazed at the water. I twitched one finger and it steadily began to expand in size.

"Most days I can't control them. Fire was always the hardest... and the most volatile," I explained darkly before ripping my eyes off the liquid mass to rest upon his astounded face. "I'm a _killer_ Jer. Why do you think I left?"

He quickly caught on. "Who the fuck took you away?"

"John."

Jeremy snorted, unsurprised and unimpressed. "Figures," he spat out, aghast.

"I loathed the man but he thought he had my best intentions at heart," I continued with a sigh full of self-loathing. My arm fell limply to my side and the water splashed to the tarmac ground. "And he and I aren't the only ones who think I'm dangerous. I went back to Mystic Falls to see Elena..." I trailed off, a flash of pain passing over my face.

"And let me guess. When our sister demanded the truth from you, she said it was too much for her to handle on top of all the stuff she's been dealing with." Jeremy quickly cut over with an irritated groan. "Did I get it right?"

I closed my startled mouth which was slightly ajar before replying, "Got it in one."

"She's changed since we were kids," Jeremy muttered to himself. "That's our sister for you. She always used to be selfless but more recently, it seems as though she is always thinking about how it will affect _her_ first."

We took a seat at a nearby table outside the batting cages and I frowned at his words. Although self-survival was a natural human instinct, I had begun to realise that Elena had the concept ingrained strongly within her but it was different compared to her other doppelgangers. Because I knew that she still felt the guilt when her survival came at the expense of others.

Deep down, I knew now that my sister longed for a normal life and she would do just about anything to get that back. But the sister I knew when I was young would never think about sentencing anybody to death. Justice had a warped sense in her mind.

"So... art school," I stated and Jeremy looked up with a questioning face. "I always thought you would end up there."

He readily approached the change in subject and rubbed the back of his neck wearily. "Yeah well I figured why not give it a shot?"

"And that's not a good thing?" I questioned. "It's what you've always wanted to do when you were younger."

"I suppose yeah but... it doesn't feel right somehow." I paled and straightened up when his warm eyes suddenly turned cold and blank. "I just know that _being here is for the best_ ," he said monotonously.

I glanced down. "Maybe it is."

He seemed to read past my surface thoughts and his strange, unemotional exterior was gone almost as quickly as it had appeared. "Look Sophie, I know you think you're dangerous and that you leaving kept us safe. But John shouldn't have taken that choice away from us."

He extended his hand across the table.

"You're my sister," he murmured gently. "I would have taken the risk for _you_."

My eyes stung as I met his warm eyes as I reached out to place my hand on top of his. We smiled and I blinked back my tears, feeling lighter than I had done in weeks.

"Well, what do we have here? The prodigal Gilbert has finally made her theatrical reappearance to all mankind once more," a sarcastic voice suddenly announced and I slowly retracted my hand.

From the irritated gleam in Jeremy's eyes, I knew I had not hallucinated the annoyingly familiar tone. I slowly swivelled round in my seat to see crossed leather arms and a raised sarcastic brow.

"Taking a trip down memory lane are we?" he uttered incredulously. " _This_ is what you call _running_?"

"This is what I call a _pit stop,_ " I calmly responded as I tapped my fingers idly against the table surface. "I didn't expect to run into a kind of Spanish Inquisition while I was at it."

Jeremy leaned back against his chair sporting a small grin as we surveyed an entertained Damon Salvatore standing close to our fuming sister.

"Elijah's gonna be _so pissed_ when he finds out we got to you first," Damon mused and my heart instantly stopped.

From out of the corner of my eye, Jeremy's attention increased tenfold. "Wait _Elijah_?" he questioned and I sank back into my seat as I regarded his curiosity and shock. "As in _Klaus' brother_?"

"He's your big sister's current boy toy," Damon happily filled in the blanks much to my horror. "She ran from him." He then looked from Jeremy to me and smirked. "He is _not happy_."

"Elijah's not gonna find out because you're not gonna tell him," I demanded shakily, stifling down the pain which tried to make itself known. I couldn't lose control. Not again. Not with my siblings this close.

"Yeah, _can't do that_ ," Damon casually replied with a large smirk. "Last time I lied to him, the guy stabbed a blunt _pencil_ through my neck. And it _hurt_. _Really_ not up to reliving that again."

"Why are you even here?" Jeremy demanded and I leaned back, relieved that he had stepped in when he did to divert Damon's attention. My brother caught my eye and sent me a small smile. I returned it with a grateful one of my own.

"Finn's dead. _Murdered_ actually. Don't happen to know anything about that, do you?" the raven-haired vampire queried and I raised one eyebrow, slightly surprised at the news before airily explaining,

"The two of us may have crossed paths, chatted over tea and biscuits before going along on our merry ways but I _swear to you_ that _no killing_ was involved." I trailed off, deliberating my confrontation with the eldest Mikaelson brother thoughtfully before adding, "Serious maiming, maybe."

My head suddenly shot up and my eyes narrowed in curiosity as I scrutinised Damon. "Wait, if Finn is really dead then why am I still breathing?" I queried. "Last I heard, the Mikaelson family and I were all bound together by their psychotic mother. Involuntarily destined to be slaughtered hand in hand."

"Bonnie unlinked you all. You're welcome," Damon stated.

"I'll make sure to send _her_ flowers."

The raven haired vampire smirked.

Elena was all too quick to jump across our light-hearted conversation and I reluctantly turned my attention to her pleading face which was fixed on our brother. "If one original dies, then all the vampires they have ever turned will die along with them," she hurriedly explained.

I couldn't hold in the laugh which escaped me. I deliberately ignored my sister, instead surveying the older Salvatore brother with a hint of sardonic glee. "Well ain't that a _bugger_ for you? Probably a good thing that they didn't die during Esther's ritual then, isn't it?"

"Ha ha, _hilarious_."

"What do you want from me Damon?" Jeremy interrupted and the raven-haired vampire's crooked smile instantly faded as the weight of the situation was forced upon him once more. The underlying reason behind their spontaneous visit to Denver.

"There's a mysterious killer on the loose who has a fetish for slaughtering originals so I need you to talk to a dead vampire..." he demanded before pausing for a moment to mull it over. "Well dead vampire's _redundant_ but you get the picture. We need to find out who we're sired from so we can protect ourselves from total annihilation. Katherine sired us, Rose sired Katherine. All _we_ need to do is find out who sired Rose."

"Well I _can't,_ " Jeremy stated. The chair legs scraped back as he got to his feet. "I can talk to Anna and Vicky because I knew them..."

I mirrored my brother's actions and was about to make a move to follow him and Damon when an arm suddenly snatched a hold of my wrist. I rolled my eyes as Elena pulled me back around to face her.

"You shouldn't be here," she hissed. Her angry doe eyes darted rapidly from me to Jeremy and back again, ensuring that our younger brother wasn't listening in.

"Momentary weakness on my part, like it had been with you. Won't happen again," I hissed back. I yanked my arm out of her grasp and turned away from her. My steps quickened as I hastened to catch up with Jeremy and Damon.

I could feel her following right at my heels. "Damon told me you were running from somebody," she pressed me urgently. "What if they got here and found out where Jer was?"

"Like I said to Damon before, I made a pit stop," I calmly retorted. "Don't worry, I'll be gone by sundown... although, before I do, I want the truth from you Elena. What did you do to our brother?" Elena froze and I continued on, pretending not to notice. "Because when I asked him about art school his eyes went blank. His voice monotone."

There was a small pause and I waited patiently. There was subtle reluctance in her tone as she finally mumbled, "I got Damon to compel him."

I immediately stopped in my tracks and whirled around to face her fully. My fingers flexed in an attempt to control the sparks of energy which almost caused my eyes to flash. "That wasn't your choice to make, sister," I seethed.

Elena was quick to defend herself. "I did what was best to _protect him_ ," she argued and my mouth thinned.

 **"** You bloody _hypocrite_ ," I quietly accused, feeling the venom edge into my words and Elena's doe eyes widened. She took a small step back.

"What?" she whispered and I met her step with one of my own as I began to close the distance between us.

"All these years, I've protected the _hell_ out of you," I spat, digging my nails hard into my palms to stop myself from lashing out the energy which revolted inside of me. I could feel my eyes alternating rapidly between a bright ember and my normal green and grey as I teetered on the edge of an emotional surge. "Protected you from _me._ I couldn't control what I was. I would have killed you and Jer in cold blood all those years ago. Just like I did to those kids at our school."

Elena stared at me, doe eyes wide, her skin paper white.

"So stay angry at me, hell you can hate me. I really don't give a damn," I ended curtly. "By staying away, I kept you alive."

I turned away from her, putting an abrupt end to our conversation. It left us in a tense silence as we watched Jeremy and Damon converse.

"You know, I thought with you gone the world would go back to normal but it didn't. It kept spinning out of control."

I slowly turned back to face her and my anger instantly vanished to be replaced with a surge of protectiveness at the sight of her paling skin.

"I feel afraid all the time," she admitted. "And I don't think it will ever stop. There is somebody out there with white oak stakes which can kill an original and the people I love who were turned by them."

Her watery gaze slowly flickered over to Damon and I followed her line of sight with a small frown.

"And Alaric... the man who took me in after Jenna died... the man who is like a _father_ to me, has this psychotic alter ego which is hell bent on slaughtering anybody in his path." She fell back against the wire mesh of the batting cages, meeting my gaze helplessly.

"I don't know how to do this anymore," she whispered. "I just want to feel safe again. **"**

I leaned back beside her, tilting my head up to face the sky. "You need to put it right, Elena. You have the Salvatore brothers along with Caroline and Tyler to think about now. You can't kill Klaus without killing Tyler so if I were you, the first step is putting an end to your revenge spree... otherwise more and more people are going to die."

I could feel my sister's eyes on me but I didn't look to her as I mulled over the thoughts in my mind. Maybe I needed to take my own advice. Put it all right. Stop running and finally fight the oncoming battle which had been steadily brewing for eight long years. Ever since the day I ignited my wielder side. But I wasn't ready to face it. Not yet.

"Fine, _fine_ , look can we do this later, my friend just got here and yes Damon, I actually have some."

Elena and I straightened up, a new found sense of peace between us as Jeremy reached our sides. He placed a small kiss to Elena's temple before turning to me.

When he hugged me, I relaxed into his hold, basking in the small feeling of serenity. "Will you still be here when I get back," he pleaded, his arms tight around me and I sighed. I couldn't bring myself to lie to him.

"Just for today," I whispered.

He nodded and my heart panged, seeing him look hesitant to turn away, afraid that if he did turn his back on me, for even a moment, I would disappear right before his eyes. He reluctantly walked away and I looked to the ground, biting down on my bottom lip hard.

To my right I vaguely heard his faint greeting. "Hey man."

Elena's terrified gasp turned my blood icy cold. She grasped a hold of my shirt sleeve with a shaky hand. Her nails dug hard into my flesh as she stammered, "Sophie, Damon it's _Kol._ "

I immediately whirled around, grabbing my sister and non-too gently forcing her behind me. I stood in front of her in a protective stance as Damon flashed towards Jeremy. Within seconds, my brother was behind me too and the raven-haired vampire lowered into a crouched position to my immediate right.

"He's an original, Damon. Don't do anything stupid," I warned him lowly but inside I was trembling as Kol's attention immediately flashed onto me. Startled at my presence for a momentary second, he surveyed me once before his lips slowly curved up into a triumphant smirk.

My hands quivered as I tried to find a way out of this without hurting the original. But if I didn't hurt him and he got a hold of me, I knew deep down that there would be nowhere left for me to run to.

And although the thought of facing Elijah once more made me quiver with anticipation, it also accelerated my fear. He was already in danger and my baggage would increase that tenfold.

That wasn't something I was prepared to do but my single and only priority right now was keeping my brother and sister out of Kol's way. If that meant surrendering myself over to him, then that was exactly what I was going to do.

" _Well, well,_ _well_ , if it isn't Sophie Gilbert," Kol announced, twirling the baseball bat around in his hands like a musician's baton.

His chestnut eyes never once wavered away from my tense form. A predatory gleam passed over his face. I shuddered and his smirk widened.

"You're in _a lot_ of trouble, darling."


	15. Heart of Darkness - Part Two

We were at a current standstill. I watched Kol's every move as he casually strode towards us. The original seemed completely entertained by my sister's horror and my protective stance in front of my siblings.

He alternated his bat from one hand to the other and back again as he continued to airily speak from where he left off. "Running away like that. Nasty spot of trouble you got into with dear old Finn - hey, by the way, how's that head of yours? Gave my family and I quite the scare." He shook his head and sighed mockingly. "Elijah could have _died_ from the terror."

"Enough of this," Damon interrupted and Kol's smirk turned into a sneer. "Thought I got rid of you when I snapped your neck the first time."

"Well here's your second chance," Kol declared before spreading his arms wide. His irises darkened menacingly as they honed in on the older Salvatore. "Have at it."

"Damon, _no_ ," I demanded but my warnings went unheard. Damon sped forwards and I groaned. " _Fucking idiot_ ," I muttered, too low for the immortals to hear.

It took less than three seconds before Kol's bat swung forwards. The bones in Damon's neck crunched sickeningly on impact. He crumpled to the floor.

I jerked around, afraid that the sound had attracted unwanted attention but the area was strangely empty.

"Kol, what the hell are you doing?" Jeremy demanded. With all the information overload he had received today, I wasn't at all surprised that he was failing to catch on.

He tried to dodge past me but I quickly shoved him backwards, never once turning away from Kol. "You, stay the fuck back, Jer, this doesn't concern you," I warned my brother when he tried to make another futile attempt to get past me.

"In this case she's right," Kol told him before tilting his head to the side and held out a hand as he gestured to me. "You want to give him the run down or shall I?" he questioned and I pursed my lips. "Make it quick though, I have no time for tedious jibber jabber."

I knew my brother was startled and confused and I swiftly explained, "He's Elijah's little brother."

His hand dropped away from my arm as he stumbled back. " _What?_ " he whispered and Elena pulled him close to her side.

"I'm sorry, Jer," she whispered. "This wasn't meant to happen."

"No hard feelings," Kol stated as he strode towards the bat rack and pulled out a replacement. He admired it from every angle and hummed, "You know, I'll never get used to aluminium, but hey, at least it won't break."

He began to circle Damon with slow, measured steps, tapping the bat idly against the tarmac as he watched the raven haired vampire animatedly. Dragging out Damon's fear as he waited for the opportune moment to strike.

"Sophie, some help?" Damon groaned as he struggled to push himself up.

"I already did," I answered vaguely as I watched the youngest male original with confusion. He hadn't taken one step in our direction yet. Elena and Jer would have been the easiest targets so why not go for them? "I did tell you not to attack him - not my fault you didn't listen."

"Oh _thank you_ for those _useful words of wisdom_ but, I need your help, _now_."

"I don't like being ignored," I replied. Mockingly affronted. Damon's expression was contorted with agony as he tried to force himself up but Kol swung the bat down hard.

I flinched slightly at the following crack but kept my position in front of my siblings. From behind me I could hear Elena's worried gasp of horror.

She clutched at my sleeve. "Soph, _please_ help him."

"I'm not giving him a chance to go after you in retaliation," I muttered back to her but it was half-hearted. For some reason, something told me that Elena and Jer were in no current danger from the original whatsoever.

Especially while said original was currently appraising Damon's disjointed arm like a recently finished piece of art. He turned to Jeremy and casually questioned, **"** What do you think mate, home run?"

"Sophie, sometimes I do things I don't mean in the heat of the moment," Damon spluttered as he dragged himself onto his back, grimacing as he snapped his bone back in place.

"Like," I patiently urged him to continue and he responded by managing to roll his ice blue eyes.

Then he reluctantly spat out the words. "Like not listening to you."

"There we go," I congratulated him quietly before contemplating Kol once more. His focus was fixed on Damon.

Could I take him? Could I knock him out without fully losing myself in the same way I had been doing so lately? Fire was completely out of the question but there were three more options left to play with.

Curious to see how Kol would respond, I flung out my arm and sent him flying in a surge of wind. He slammed to the ground. It didn't hurt him much but it had given Damon the leeway he needed. The older Salvatore pulled himself to his feet and swayed.

"Knew you had a soft spot for me," he bragged as he swept up the broken shard of the previous bat.

"Don't over-exaggerate it," I retorted back. "Until Elena picks her favourite Salvatore brother, I'm inclined to keep you alive."

Damon smirked and narrowed his eyes at Kol who had sprung to his feet. A low snarl escaped the original's lips and I braced myself. He was not playing around now.

His chestnut eyes flickered to me and my inquisitiveness filled me once more as I noticed a light spark in his irises. Was I really about to risk this on a hunch that he wasn't about to hurt my siblings?

Damon leapt forwards, his baseball bat stake held poised but Kol was faster.

In seconds he was behind me. He pulled me swiftly back against his chest, one arm banding around my waist, the other encircling my neck in a headlock.

Damon immediately froze and Kol jubilantly exclaimed, "My my, look what I have here. How the tables have turned." He bent his head down and goaded, "What's your next move, champ?"

I could feel his fangs poised over my neck but I still didn't fight him. If this was all intentional, he would have been constricting my airways. He would have attacked my siblings by now.

His fangs never once broke my skin as he waited patiently for Damon's response.

The raven-haired vampire didn't dare move any closer. He dropped the broken bat shard, taking my place in protecting my siblings and Kol nodded with a low chuckle.

His lips then hovered over my ear, being careful not to touch my skin as he murmured, "Now little wielder, I think the two of us are in need of a long overdue chat don't you?"

This whole thing had been a ploy to get me alone. And now I knew what I had to do next.

"Leave," I commanded. Jeremy and Elena immediately protested.

"But Soph," Elena started and I glared.

" _Now_."

They stared in muted shock and with the space that Kol had given me, I managed to send a nod to Damon who returned it with a guilty glance.

Seconds later there was a whoosh of air and all three of them were gone. Leaving Kol and I completely alone.

"Wise choice," Kol assured me quietly. "Noble but _ever_ _so boring_." He let out a long and dramatic sigh. "Such a shame though. You know, I was _itching_ for a good old massacre."

"And what exactly were you accomplishing back there?" I uttered back to him with a small twitch of my lips. "Running round rampant in Denver with a baseball bat is your idea of a massacre?"

Kol chuckled, highly amused. "Well it all depends on where you aim the bat, darling. With enough pressure, I could easily wipe their mortal heads clean off their trembling little shoulders... now, let's take this conversation away from prying eyes and ears, shall we?"

I had no time to answer as my surroundings began to blur around me. My eyes snapped closed and I clenched the arm around my waist tight for further support.

When the motion died down, his arms around me loosened. He released me and I stumbled forwards, quickly scanning my surroundings and finding nothing but endless woodland.

"Don't even try flee," Kol warned me lightly and I spun back round to face him. "I'll chase you if you do and I doubt you want to hurt me."

"Maybe not but I _could_ blast you into that tree over there," I counteracted as I rocked back on my heels. "Make you snap your neck. No permanent damage done."

"I suppose that's a valid point but how fast are your reflexes?" He sped forwards and I was completely unprepared as his hand curved over my neck, slowly pressing his two fingertips firmly against my skin.

"With just enough pressure here, I could knock you unconscious in a blink," he mused. "Take you back to my brother."

My chest surged with pain and I held back a gasp. Kol stepped back with a strange slither of understanding.

"So what's it going to be?" he questioned, carefully watching me as I attempted to dull the ache.

"I have nothing to say," I began but he swiftly cut over me with exasperated amusement.

"Ah, let's not be so _deflective_. The time for all that is long past." At my look of confusion he sharply explained, "My brother was a Protector so do not assume me naive to the goings on of your kind."

I stared at him, overwhelmed by the feeling of surprise and shock but he didn't care for elaborating any further as to which sibling he was referring to. Finn didn't strike me as the type which left only Klaus and _Elijah_... my chest flared but this time, anger replaced the pain.

The thought of Elijah being a Protector to another wielder was agonising to comprehend...

I shook myself out of it with a small scoff. Why was I even entertaining this? It wasn't like I actually believed in the notion of Protectors. How did I know that this wasn't one of Kol's clever little ruses to obtain the upper hand? To bask in the power he currently had over me in this moment?

Maybe it was all a distraction.

My head shot up, the realisation crashing through me and my heart skipped a panicked beat as the original slipped out his phone. I zeroed in on it. Before his thumb began to slide over the keys, the device was flung out of his hand. It smashed into pieces as it crashed to the ground.

Kol just stared at the remnants of his phone for a second before turning back to me with undisguised mirth.

"Now now, that wasn't nice. Expensive contraptions, these," he berated lightly and I let my arm fall back to my side.

"I'm sure you can fork up enough money to buy another one but I won't let you tell Elijah where I am."

"Consider me a curious man then love, how exactly are you going to stop me when your control these days is less than admirable?" he questioned, tapping his chin thoughtfully. "I wonder why that's happening to you? Why your poor, feeble, heart can't even keep it's resolve at slightest mention of my older brother?"

He tutted and I stepped closer to him, ignited by my need for answers.

"What do you know?" I demanded and Kol's mouth curved up into a sly grin.

"Well I _could_ tell you, darling but now I don't think I want to."

I inhaled in a calming breath but nothing could temper my current aggravation. "You really are an aggravating little prick aren't you?" I hissed through gritted teeth as I turned away.

His eyes glinted dangerously through his amusement. "And if you were anyone else, I would have ripped out your tongue. And as my dear brother always said, it's funny how often a person's sharp tongue can end up cutting their own throat. You would do well to remember that." I shuddered and he smirked. "Although I have to admit, I do like feisty little things. Are you sure you have the right Protector? Elijah has always been a bore."

My heart lurched in painful shock. It quickened in pace, trying to compensate for the missed beat. I slowly turned to face him. "What did you just say?" I breathed.

My head felt like it was spinning. His expression never once changed from his casual humour but we both knew that he had my attention.

"Tit for tat darling, like I told you," he responded simply but I quickly shook my head, daring him to deny it.

"No... you said Protector." I urged him to carry on and he cocked his head to the side.

"You're actually surprised by the information." He observed me shrewdly. "Did you not listen to my mother dearest?" At my hesitance, he let out a long sigh and rolled his eyes. "Come now, I never pegged you for stupid."

"Forgive me if I'm not inclined to trust your bitch of a mother," I muttered darkly. Hell I remembered the words Esther spoke to me that night in clear detail but my trust for that bitch went as far as I could throw her.

"In this case she speaks the truth," Kol stated firmly.

"And in this case I don't believe you," I retorted back, resisting the urge to pace. I couldn't bring myself to have faith in his words. Not for the slightest second. Having faith meant there was still hope for me and I downright refused to give myself the slightest shred of it.

If I did then I would surely fall.

"Kol, I grew up with the stories of the Protectors," I started to explain. To make him understand. "The beings which were bound to the powerful wielders. Who could ground them because the ones with more powers were the ones more likely to lose control."

I sighed and my shoulders slumped. It was a nice story but that was all it ever was to me. A story.

Kol listened on patiently as I muttered, "Protectors are stuff of legends Kol, created to give our kind hope. Passed down through stories of our ancestors and yet not one of our people has met one. Nobody knows how much of the stories are true. If any of it." I shook my mind out of the absurd notion of it, ignoring the flare of pain in my heart once more. "So forgive me for believing that your brother is not my guardian angel."

Kol regarded me silently. Observing. Reading my inner most conflict between longing and fear. And he knew the option I was leaning towards.

"You're afraid," he deduced and I froze. A small twitch graced his lips, reading my hesitance all too well. "You need my brother darling even if you don't want to admit it."

I couldn't bring myself to respond. How could I? He already knew the answer I was unwilling to admit.

"I can't go back Kol," I forced myself to whisper and Kol's mouth tilted, expecting my answer.

"Just a fair warning then, dear old Elijah is not the type to give up. He is just as despicable the rest of our miserable family." His dark eyes glittered and I let out an involuntary shudder. "You challenged him, my darling. Don't say I didn't warn you."

 _Snap._

The sound came out of nowhere. Loud, sharp and close.

The two of us whipped around, our conversation put on hold. We scanned the area rapidly. There was nothing to be seen but my nerves were on instant edge. The force behind that sound was no mere forest animal.

"Did you come here alone?" I whispered, my heart slowly beginning to beat to a crescendo.

Kol stepped close to my side, enough for our shoulders to brush. Chestnut irises darkened into a narrowed gleam as he scrutinised our surroundings once more. His response was just as quiet as mine. "Yes, did you?"

My hands began to quiver. The implications ringing all too clear. I choked out my realisation through a strangled gasp. "He's found me."

"You can thank your pretty blonde friend for that. You need to find better people to trust."

I didn't know them. Not personally. But I had seen them before. Known of the lives they had slaughtered, of the blood they had spilled. They preferred to revel in chaos, had decided to follow Adrian's ideals. Like almost all the others. Either out of fear or retribution.

They stood there in a perfect line. The henchmen. The pawns. The leader was nowhere to be seen.

Anger engulfed me and I charged forwards. "What the fuck did you do to Brooke?" I snarled, my worry for my friend igniting a raw rage within. When a hand clamped down tight on my upper arm, I writhed in his hold. "Kol, _let go of me_ ," I demanded.

The original pulled me behind him, veins protruding beneath his eyes. "You need to run," he warned me as he lowered into a crouch, his chestnut irises darkening with a psychotic gleam as he toyed with his prey, waiting for them to make the first move, "I really am going to enjoy this," he sang.

When their irises glowed a stormy grey, the original spurred into action before he could be swept up by the power. He attacked with sharp and brutal accuracy and in that moment, I was staggeringly reminded that Kol truly held up to the original vampire name. A swift and brutal killer.

He was not toying with his playthings now. His true capabilities were out to play.

Five necks were snapped before he was viciously flung back with his sixth victim. The momentum of the force caused two sickening cracks on impact.

I sprinted forwards, skidding to my knees beside Kol's temporarily dead form. And the dead body of the wielder beside him.

"This is what it's actually come to?" I shouted, staring at the broken body beside the unconscious original aghast. "You're following his ideals? Slaughtering our own kind?"

One wielder stepped forwards, his irises glowing up a storm. Recognition shocked me to the core. Charles Bane. He used to seem so placid, so _shy_.

Now he stood boldly before me with malicious and emotionless intent. "If it meant temporarily taking out the original, he served his purpose," he stated without a second glance at his fallen comrade, his focus fixed on me as he mockingly shook his head. "Adrian's not happy you ran from him."

"It's been five years. Adrian needs to take a fucking hint," I spat and Charles laughed.

"Oh he did. That's why we brought motivation."

My breathing stopped as Jeremy, Elena and Damon were dragged into the clearing. "What the hell?" my brother uttered and I opened my mouth to scream.

"Jeremy, Elena _get out of here!_ "

"Quiet," Charles commanded. His irises flared and I watched on in horror as they buckled to the ground. Pants turned to gasps. My sister clutched her chest whilst my brother rolled limply onto his back, his eyes tinged a watery red.

"I'm draining the air from their lungs, Sophie. Particle by particle. Soon they'll pass out or die." Charles shrugged with a languid smile. "Whichever comes first."

A small choked whimper escaped Elena's dry and starved throat. Charles turned his attention away from me to kneel down beside her. "Hurts doesn't it?" he questioned softly.

"Get away from her," Damon snarled but Charles just rolled his eyes, unconcerned. With a flick of his hand, the raven haired Salvatore was blasted against the tree. A crunch of bone pierced my ears before he slumped to the base, unconscious.

"Sophie... _please,_ " Elena gasped and I stumbled forwards, my hands shaking.

Charles noticed and a nasty smirk played on his lips. "She can't help you, can you Soph?" he goaded, revelling in my sister's desperate gasps. "Her control is weak at best. Your big sister could kill you just as easily as I am doing now. And right now she is _terrified_ of that."

My hands clenched into tight fists, nails biting into my palms, drawing specks of blood.

I could feel the energy within me, down to every miniscule particle of uncontrollable power. I could so easily unleash it if I wanted to. Destroy them all in a blink. _Every last one of them._ But in doing so, I would be slaughtering my own family.

And long ago I made a promise to protect them.

"I think the choice is simple really," Charles exclaimed. "Come with us now Sophie and we'll let them go."

I almost fell victim to the offer but I wasn't the naive little girl anymore. I would never blindly put my trust in those considered my enemies. Adrian would never let his lackeys allow my family to walk free. He was not honourable enough to uphold his end of the bargain.

He would want me broken beyond repair. My powers so out of control that he could channel them to his every whim. Create and destroy. Like a God. He would prefer me on his side, my abilities under his jurisdiction.

Coaxing me to his side would be so much more satisfying to him than killing me because of the threat my powers posed to his reign.

And if he did get me, then the consequences would be too devastating to comprehend.

That meant there was only one option. For the greater good. And as my power warped through me, addling my thoughts and my heart, I found myself willing to take that risk.

"I know the consequences of going with you and I'm not going," I stated coldly. "And you're not gonna kill them either. Because here's the truth. I am out of control." My voice was clear and strong as it carried through the air. "I am spinning so hard that I can barely keep up. But you just made one vital mistake by bringing them into this."

The quivers in my fingers stopped and I took one more step forwards. My anger was bubbling up a raging inferno inside my body.

"See, when it comes to protecting them, I don't give a _damn_ about the _control_ or the _consequences._ "

My eyes began to flash. Alternating back and forth between an earthly green to a stormy grey. The ground began to shake violent quakes.

I watched it all dispassionately as the remaining wielders buckled to the floor, gasping. I could feel their power attempting to negate my attack but I neutralised and surpassed it with ease. Draining their lungs.

 _Particle by particle._

Their hold on my siblings collapsed. Elena and Jer crumpled to the floor, breathing heavily and unable to stand on the trembling earth. I hardly noticed, lost inside the chasm of my power.

 _You'll be surprised at how liberating it feels._

"Or did you forget what happened the first time somebody _threatened my family_?" I bellowed.

 _Let it all go._

It was easy. Like a balloon it burst. As their flesh cracked and peeled, their screams were music to my ears. The flames engulfed their bodies until there was no music left. There was another sound though. An agonised yell which burst a hole through my chest.

The sound was familiar.

I blinked and lurched back, staggering dangerously as I snapped from my trance. My abilities retreated into their stasis within my body as I stared at the scene before me in horror.

Burning flesh stung my nostrils, fallen and decaying trees surrounded us in a perfect circle. The grass tinged black.

My burning eyes drifted unseeingly through the remnants of black smoke diffusing through the air. To Elena who was groaning as she stirred between conscious and unconscious. To Jeremy, who was still and unmoving on the ground.

The skin of his left arm flayed.

Ash of the fallen entangled in my tresses as I stumbled back.

"Oh God," I whispered with agony into the silence. "What have I _done_?"

John had fucking warned me what would happen all that time ago. This was why. This was exactly what he was trying to prevent. I thought I could never hurt them, even with my lack of control. But accidents happened and accidents with my kind were always _fatal_.

I retreated back with quivering steps before whipping around and pelting from the scene. This was exactly what I had feared. This was why it was best to stay away.

My weakness for my family would never again overcloud my judgement.

I never intended to return to my siblings again.

* * *

By the time Kol Mikaelson finally woke, Sophie Gilbert had already gone like a leaf in the wind. With a flash he was on his feet and surveying the apocalyptic scene. And one casualty stood out in particular.

"Damn it, darling," he cursed her before speeding forwards and kneeling down next to the motionless figure sprawled out on the ground. Jeremy Gilbert didn't even stir.

Elijah had to find her fast. Before the girl lost all semblance of control. Timing was vital now.

Kol's fangs extended and he lifted his arm to his mouth, sinking the canines into the flesh of his wrist. His blood poured and he extended the limb down.

" _Leave him alone_ ," Elena protested weakly as she lifted her heavy head but Kol retorted with an animalistic snarl before pressing his wrist harder against the Gilbert boy's parted mouth. Forcing the kid to swallow.

When the burn finally healed, the poor lad jerked back into consciousness.

"Relax mate," he uttered quietly, placing a hand on the boy's tense shoulder. "You're my brother's mate's brother so I don't really feel like killing you." He got gracefully to his feet before turning his attention to the shaken doppelganger. "You however, my resent remains unabated."

Elena paled.

Jeremy swallowed, his hands shaking. He looked to the only remaining unconscious body on the ground, the face pressed hard into the grass. "What about Damon?" he questioned.

Kol just shrugged without any hint of regret. "I was getting even."

* * *

Brooke paced back and forth, her breaths coming in ragged and panicked gasps. Each footstep creaked the worn wooden floorboards and the sound echoed through the cold and deserted room.

The room he had locked her in. And she couldn't get out. Every wall, every entrance was impervious to her power.

She could almost feel the terrible pounding of her heart, the sound almost deafened her ears. Her quivering fingers closed tight over her phone as she pressed a button on the screen, lighting it up.

She opened the two attachments from the unknown number once more and almost retched.

One was a picture of a charred building. It held no meaning whatsoever... until she saw the video. The video of her parents. Her and her brother had left them behind in order to keep them safe from the threat of those who loathed wielders. And to keep them safe from the threat that both she and Darren would have posed if they ever became powerful enough to lose control.

In the end, it had all been in vain. Why did she never even realise that by sticking with Soph, her parents could be targeted?

Her mundane grey eyes shed tears which never stopped falling as she watched the recording unseeingly.

Her mom's gaunt mouth was wide open, sweat pouring from her skin. If there was any audio, Brooke knew that she would be screaming. Her father was crumpled on the ground, the flesh melting off his hands.

She never saw his face. She was glad that she didn't.

Fire surrounded them in a perfect circle, giving them nowhere left to run.

Below the video was a simple message and Brooke knew all too well who it was from.

 _Let's test your loyalty. Send me my dearest Sophie's location and your parents get to live._

Brooke's chest heaved as she closed the attachment and rapidly fired off a quick text to the burner phone she had acquired for her friend.

 _He threatened me. I'm so sorry._

Once the message pinged off, her knees buckled, unable to take her weight and she sank to the floor. Her arms wrapped tight around her chest. A way to hold herself together.

When she heard the approaching footsteps, she sprinted across the room. Her hand grasped the doorknob and turned. But the slab of wood never gave.

She could hear him, standing on the other side and she banged against the door until the flesh of her knuckles ripped and seeped blood.

"I held up my end of the bargain, now leave my family alone!" she screamed.

It was silent for a moment and the wait caused Brooke's heart to accelerate, her stomach to turn over and over in panic. " _Adrian_ ," she begged. " _Please_."

"Ah yes, I suppose that I should," he finally replied and Brooke almost collapsed in relief.

Engulfed in her emotion, she never once realised that the lock didn't click and the door handle never once twisted to signify his entry.

"You gave me exactly what I wanted Brooklyn but you should know by now that nothing of worth comes without sacrifice," he continued and Brooke's heart stopped. Her face went clammy.

" _What?_ " she choked out.

"I was too late to save them Brooke," he consoled her and the tone sounded convincingly heartbroken. But there was a tinge of malice behind it which made her head spin. "Car accident – _tragic_ I know. It's been named somewhat of a medical mystery. I mean, how could a whole family burn from the inside out?"

Dots swam before her eyes and suddenly she couldn't breathe. She couldn't _think_.

"I told you once that sentimentality is for the weak. Let this be a lesson to you."

Brooke scrambled away from the door, violent sobs of grief and fear erupting from her chest as fire burst out in staggered places around the room.

"With the extent of your power, I'll give you about ten minutes to live," he calculated and Brooke whimpered as she envisaged the cruel smile behind his words. " _Do_ try and make it that long, I would _hate_ for you to die straight away." Another sob burst from her throat and he quickly crooned, "Don't cry Brooke, you'll be reunited with your family quite soon. Im sure your dear brother will be ecstatic. He must have felt so alone."

Brooke's legs gave way and she fell to the floor. She was too tired. Every time she attempted to put out the fire it erupted back ten times greater.

"I have other places to be. Ensure she is dead once the building crumbles."

Brooke curled up on the floor into a tight ball and buried her head against her knees. Her body shook and tears streamed.

She could feel the heat of the spreading fire and without conscious thought, energy surged through her body. Water arched over her, encasing her in a dome, providing some protection from the flames.

But Brooke still didn't attempt to fight. It was hopeless to even try. Her small bubble of protection wouldn't last long against a rising inferno.

"Ah come now darling, is that really the way you want to go out?"

Brooke's tired head shot up and she gasped at the male suddenly standing before her. He was in his late teens, his expression dark and blank but his chestnut eyes held a devilish gleam. She supposed that he excelled the rules of handsome but Brooke didn't care for appearance.

She just didn't care. Not anymore.

"How the fuck did you get in here?" she whispered.

"Take a wild guess. Seems like the perimeter of this place is only spelled to endure a wielder's power... but not my strength..." he left the sentence hanging for her to catch on.

" _Vampire_ ," she whispered and he gave a mocking bow.

"Kol Mikaelson, at your service."

"Mikaelson," Brooke reiterated quietly to herself through uncontrollable hiccups.

"And you should know better than to trust the enemy," he chastised and Brooke lashed out in her grief, strengthening the walls of water surrounding her but she knew she was not strong enough to hold back the flames.

"What does that make you?" she shouted out in desperation over the gathering flames. "How can I trust you?"

"Well that puts you in quite the precarious situation now doesn't it?" Kol stated idly as his chestnut irises rapidly scanned steadily burning room, ensuring that he still had time to spare before the whole building surrendered to the flames. "Now the real question is, who do you trust more not to kill you?"

He held out his hand and Brooke stared at it, sniffing. The stifling heat was unbearable. Sweat glistened her brow, intermingling with her falling tears.

"What's it going to be?" he questioned and she swallowed hard, stifling back another agonised sob.

With a trembling hand, she slowly reached out and slipped it into his. Her barrier crashed to the floor. She stared at him through broken and blotched eyes which closed as his hand gripped hers tight.

Once the fire engulfed the room, the wielders burst in.

But they would never find one single trace of Brooklyn's remains.

And by the time they realised it or decided to declare her dead, Brooke would be long gone; the broken water-wielder putting her entire life in Kol Mikaelson's hands as he sped them back to Mystic Falls.

* * *

 _This had to be the most reckless thing she had ever done,_ Elena thought to herself. Her hands quivered. Every inch of her was screaming not to do this. If Damon or Stefan could see where she was right now, they would have an aneurism. Probably even put her on house arrest for suicidal tendencies.

But after everything she had said, she owed this to Sophie. She needed to ease her guilt over how despicably she had reacted when her sister told her the truth.

Inhaling in a deep breath, Elena braced herself for one final time before bursting through the doors of the Mikaelson Mansion.

As soon as she had taken the one step through the entrance, there was a rush of air around her.

Elena whimpered in pain as her body was slammed against a hard surface. She gasped. She couldn't breathe. She tiredly lifted her head up to stare into the poisonous blue eyes of her attacker.

"Come to gloat have you?" Rebekah Mikaelson sneered. "To revel in my brother's death?" The hand around Elena's neck tightened and the doppelgangers brown eyes bulged. "Well have at it _Elena_ , you got what you bloody wanted!"

"Oh enough with all the shouting, dear sister." A voice called out and Elena forced herself not to feel relief at his presence. Klaus' eyes darted from her to his sister before he cautioned, "Let the doppelganger down there's a good girl."

The hand around her throat instantly went lax and Elena collapsed back against the wall, breathing hard.

"So that's it?" Rebekah seethed as she whipped around to face him with a mixture of disgust and disbelief. "You actually care more about her precious blood than you do your own family?"

"With the threats currently imposing around our family, she may still be of some use to me," Klaus replied. "Although suffice to say I'm quite curious as to her unexpected visit considering she tried to murder our family not so long ago. I admit I find this all quite ironic. Her coming to us for help."

Rebekah reluctantly stepped down. That was when Klaus turned his unflinching attention to the doppelganger.

"What can we do for you, love?" he questioned cordially and Elena forced herself to reigned in her rage towards the killer in front of her in favour of her objective at hand.

"I need to talk to Elijah," she demanded. "Where is he?"

Klaus and Rebekah exchanged a glance before Klaus relented with a small curve to his lips. "Indisposed, taking a little nap upstairs."

"You _daggered_ him?"

Rebekah laughed and Elena stared at her blankly, flummoxed by her sudden change in attitude. "Course he didn't, stupid girl. He's talking to your _sister_."

Elena pushed herself back into a standing, her mind reeling in shock as she spluttered, "How? _What?"_

Rebekah sighed and turned on her heel, stalking away. Feeling dumbfounded, Elena reluctantly turned to Klaus who just gestured in his sister's direction. Elena followed Rebekah to the study where the female original was currently lounging back against a sofa, nursing a glass of blood in hand.

"Short version, your precious sister is my brother's mate... soulmate if you will. Not to mention he's also her Protector, meaning that the closer they bond, the more control she has over her abilities." Rebekah took a sip of her drink, her eyes darkening at the delectable livening of her taste buds. "Probably need to get a handle on that soon, Kol informed us that her control has apparently been slipping quite quickly these days."

Elena quickly caught on to her trail of thought. "You think Elijah can bring her home? Help her control her abilities?" she whispered, hope spreading quickly through her body.

"And in doing so, he will make her more powerful," Klaus explained from behind her and Elena spun around to face him like a nervous mouse. But he was oblivious to her reaction as he leaned against the door and mulled, "Perhaps even more powerful than me."

"And my brother so _loves_ his power," Rebekah added in dryly but Elena wasn't fully listening. Fear coated her stomach. The last thing she needed was the Mikaelsons digging their claws into her sister more than they already had.

If they turned Soph against her, she doubted the fallout would be something that she and her friends would survive.

"I won't let you turn her into a weapon," she warned but Rebekah just let out a loud laugh.

"Oh he won't be able to, love. Elijah will see to that." The blonde then raised a challenging eyebrow towards her brother. "Or dare you face his disappointment, Nik?"

"I suppose not," Klaus agreed half-heartedly. "You see, my brother has fallen in love but twice in the past thousand years. His devotion is his undying flaw. I told him once that love is a vampire's greatest weakness. We do not feel and we do not care. And yet it seems as though my words still remain unheeded. All my family tend to be quite the lovesick fools, isn't that right dear sister?"

Rebekah scowled at him and Elena furrowed her eyebrows, sensing some unresolved issues on that front which went far deeper than the blonde's obsession with Stefan.

"But this time, is different," Rebekah muttered, turning her back on a smug Klaus. "Sophia Gilbert is made for my brother and he for her."

"And not even _I_ can object to that," Klaus muttered, the curve to his lips rapidly fading. "Matters like this are _sacred_."

He shrugged himself off the finding the conversation quickly turning dull for his taste and he made a move to leave. Elena hastened toward him, questions still buzzing in her mind. She still wasn't convinced as she called to him. "Wait, how can you be so sure he can save her?"

Klaus stopped in his tracks but he didn't turn back around. "Because he let her in," he murmured before flashing away, leaving the remaining inhabitants in a stunned silence which was momentarily broken by a shrill hum.

Within seconds Rebekah had her phone in hand and was rapidly scanning the text. "Our brother seems to be bringing back a house guest," she announced knowing all too well that Klaus would hear from his place beside their comatose older brother. She leaned back and muttered to herself, " _Finally_ , must have been some bloody long trip back."

Elena took that as her cue to leave. Completely lost for words.

* * *

 _I felt as though I had entered a battleground. A graveyard. I used to call this place home once. Now there was nothing left except the memories but even the good ones were blowing out of my mind as quickly as the ash which danced through the desolate wind._

 _Where there used to be trees, there now stood a barren wasteland. Where there used to be soil, there was now arid ground. The sea was still blue, still swaying with the tides but within its content's there lay blood... there lay bodies..._

 _Smoke still diffused from the village ruins. Black clouds covered the ominous sky. The air was still._

 _A complete destruction of nature._

 _I walked through the debris and rubble, scanning around this way and that. A crack beneath my boot made me glance down. Tears swum in my eyes as I knelt. My fingers closed over the rusting glasses, the left lens cracked in a jagged line._

 _In my ears, I could almost hear them. The echoes of the lives once lived. Their parting screams magnified through the air as the light in their eyes were snuffed out in a blink. They were the lucky ones. The ones whose deaths had been quick. They didn't have to experience the following subjugation, or live their lives on the run should they ever dare to protest._

 _Always running, never looking back. Always terrified... always alone._

 _I saw his figure on top of the small hillside, observing all the destruction through dark oak orbs. The tendon in his jaw taut. I repressed a shudder, remembering Kol's words and my challenge but today would not be the day he fulfilled it._

 _This time it was my dream. And this dream hurt._

 _I slowly stood up on weak and quivering legs and approached him._

 _We stood there, side by side, looking out over the devastation. My eyes burned as I was first to break the silence. "I haven't been back to this place in so long," I uttered, feeling the cold bite of air like a slap on my skin._

 _"You lived here," he murmured. It wasn't a question. There was no need for an answer._

 _"The last thing I saw was it all burning," I whispered to myself, recalling it all in vivid detail. Of Darren urging me to run. Of the black smoke drifting through the trees. Of all the terrified screams ringing through my ears. And all I did was run. Run and never looked back. "He set it all aflame when he realised what I truly was. When I refused to play God with my powers. He saw it as an act of betrayal."_

 _And this scene before me was the consequence of my decision. This place was supposed to be a safe haven. A home._

 _But now there was nothing left. Nothing left to run back to. Nowhere left in the world where my kind could truly feel free. The few which survived would now be in hiding. From the rest of the world and our own people who strived off dominion._

 _Fire prevailed. As long as he was around, Fire would always prevail._

 _And Adrian's power was like a raging inferno. A powerhouse unlike anything anyone had ever seen. None of the wielders were strong enough to ever stand a chance._

 _Not even me._

 _"This was all on me," I confessed. I had fled it all like a scared little coward. "I killed them, I killed them all."_

 _Their blood was on my hands._

 _"You shouldn't be here, Elijah," I sighed, never once daring to face him. I wanted this illusion of the man I left behind to go. To leave me be and let me drown in my guilt alone. "You already know my answer. I left, I'm never coming back and you'll never find me." My body was flooding with grief and hopelessness and blame as my eyes clouded over. "Go back to your family," I urged faintly. "Forget about me."_

 _I withdrew from his proximity and turned away, inhaling a deep breath to numb my emotions from the agony of my own words._

 _It took a few seconds for him to reply._

 _"Yes well, I'm afraid I cannot do that, sweetheart."_

 _A hand touched my forearm. Tugging me back and guiding me around to face him._

 _"You honestly presume that a pyromaniac on a deluded power trip is going to stop me?" he questioned, a small quirk to his lips as his thumb tenderly wiped away a stray tear from my cheek. "You desire forgiveness, you desire revenge. I desire to offer my assistance. And you shall have it. I will stand by your side no matter how adamantly you disagree."_

 _He leaned in close, his hands slipping under my arms to wrap themselves around my waist and my hands instinctively slid up to his shoulders._

 _His next words were resolute. "And I won't let you disagree."_

 _It made me afraid. His unyielding fortitude. He was so adamant in getting himself into this mess I had created and I was letting him. He had already started breaking down every wall I had ever built but now he was crumbling it to dust._

 _Making me vulnerable. Making me care. The more I cared, the more I lost._

 _And sentimentality was for the weak. I couldn't make that mistake again._

 _I jerked out of his hold, my anguished expression meeting his ever so calm form. A face which seemed so intent on tormenting me. "Why can't you understand that I am doing this to protect all of you!"_

 _"Clearly you still misunderstand the capabilities of my family," Elijah commented, impervious to my fear as light amusement shone through his eyes. "We're obscenely fond of violence now and then... sometimes, we are even consumed in the chaos." His gaze shot to mine and my breath caught, as he admitted, "However, I only allow that tether to break when those I care about are threatened. And as it so happens, it seems as though I have acquired quite the invincibility as of late."_

 _The Protector. Elijah believed himself to be my Protector. Maybe Kol of all people was actually right. Maybe these legendary beings actually existed. A mental image of the younger Mikaelson's shit-eating, cat-ate-the-canary grin entered my mind._

 _"Esther was lying, Elijah." Yet even as I uttered those automatic words, I could hear my own lingering doubt._

 _"Perhaps," he agreed. "Perhaps not. I choose to have faith in the latter. As should you."_

 _"And should you die?" I whispered, feeling my heart tear itself in two at the mere thought._

 _Elijah remained unconcerned. "I am no stranger to death and I have no qualms in rattling those chains once more. For you." The intensity behind his words sent pleasurable shivers down my spine as his oak orbs held mine in an unbreakable, fierce promise. "The two of us are bound Sophia and I don't intend to lose you."_

 _He took a slow and assured step toward me. My knees weakened and I staggered back, catching on to the abrupt turn in the conversation. Heat rushed to my cheeks. My heart kicked up a pace. As the curve of a smile spread across his lips, I knew he could sense the change._

 _In a flash of speed, he was in front of me. His arm around my waist, his hand curled over my nape. He pulled me to him with ease and my palms automatically rested against his chest.  
_

 _'This is what life should be like,' my internal voice whispered. 'Secure. Safe. Free.'_

 _"I suggest you surrender, Miss Gilbert. Allow me to assist you," he murmured gently, his hot breath sweeping over my skin and I held back a low whimper as his lips traced a featherlight path along my jaw. "Tell me where you are... before I make things infinitely more interesting."_

 _It was a low whisper of promise. His fingers tightened around my nape, holding me in place. My hands twitched against his chest. Anticipating._

 _I wanted to tell him. To let go of the pain and the paranoia and the fear. To indulge in my hunger for his touch. To drown in the sensation. I met his warm gaze and softly smiled.  
_

 _Then I felt it. A brush of something cold against my cheek, like the touch of a ghost. It doused my heart in cold water and I froze._

 _Elijah pulled back slightly, noticing my sudden distress. "What is it?"_

 _His fingers ran lightly through my hair, steadily soothing my nerves as I rapidly scanned around the dreamscape. But there was nothing. Not a hint of life other than us._

 _But I could still feel it. The strange sense of unease._

 _"Something's wrong," I breathed._

* * *

He stood over her sleeping form like an angel of death, waiting silently in the shadows of the night.

When his phone vibrated, he swiftly opened the text and rapidly scanned the massage.

 _It's done._

A smile twisted his lips as he turned off the device and stepped closer. For the next few minutes, she wouldn't wake.

His fingertips traced a strangely gentle path from her cheek to her jaw. She never once moved. She never did. Not until he was far enough away.

He could so easily kill her but the control he had over her in this very moment had always been so invigorating to resist.

It was like an addiction, playing with her mind. It was a game. And he so enjoyed his games.

He slowly withdrew his hand from her smooth flesh and slipped it inside his pocket. He slowly withdrew a knife.

The sharp edge glinted in the faint light flickering through the curtains.

He brought it to her neck and pressed down.

* * *

 _A white hot pain seared through my flesh. My hand shot up to my throat. A strangled cry escaped my lips._

 _Elijah's attention shot to my neck and his nostrils flared as I brought my hand away from my skin. I stared unseeingly down at my fingertips. Coated in a sticky red substance._

 _I could feel the liquid coating my throat. I could hear the blood spatter against the ground. "What's happening?" I gasped and an enraged snarl escaped Elijah's lips._

 _"You need to wake, now," he commanded._

 _"I can't!" I cried. Beads of sweat drenched my skin as my heart pounded and my stomach turned with a palpitating fear._

" _Elijah!_ " _I whimpered, pleading for something I couldn't name._

 _Strong arms banded tightly back around me, drawing me closer to his hard and tense frame. I threw my arms around his shoulders like a lifeline, burying my ashen face into his neck_.

 _Another low snarl had my terrified eyes looking into his and I froze. Unable to look away, to move. My body was locked in place by his unfathomable stare._

 _Because what I saw within those depths was a shadow of the man I had come to know. His chestnut orbs were pitch black._

 _Emanating a deep and dark fury._

* * *

He retreated away from her with a triumphantly cold smile. In his limp grip, the bloodied knife hung loosely. Drops splattered onto the carpet.

Thick blood coated her neck like a scarf as she continued to sleep on soundly. But he wasn't worried. His cuts were always precise. The slit curving her flesh wasn't deep enough to kill her, scar possibly.

As he closed the door to her hotel room with a soft click, his phone vibrated once more. He read the message and his emerald eyes sparked orange. His dark smirk widened as he scanned over the senders name one more time.

 _Matthew Donovan._

As he had told the dying original, Sophie thought that running would keep her safe. But it hadn't. He had always been ten steps ahead.

The pieces of his puzzle were slowly fitting into place.

* * *

 _My knees gave way and Elijah quickly adjusted his hold, supporting my weight. Every cell in my body erupting into a cataclysmic explosion of searing pain. Screaming at me to wake._

 _My hands slid off his shoulders and curled over his biceps, gripping them tight. "Stay with me," I begged through my tight and hoarse throat._

 _Don't leave me to suffer alone._

 _The jumbled utterings which left my lips next were incomprehensible as I lost myself in terrified delirium._

 _His voice and his hold was the only thing which still grounded me. "Sophia look at me. I need you to listen to me, sweetheart."_

 _I forced my head up and he reached out, cupping my face in his strong hands. Tears of agony escaped the corners of my eyes. My chest heaved in and out as I struggled to gasp in air through my paralysis of panic and pain._

 _Distress swathed his fury for a moment as he brushed away a damp piece of hair then pressed his forehead against mine._ _"When I find you, I will fight for you until my last breath, I promise."_

 _His thumb pressed against my jaw, carefully tilting my head back. Baring my tortured skin._

 _He leaned in and brushed his lips gently over the wound. I could feel the pleasurable vibrations of his voice mixing in with the pain. "We'll re-enact this in more gratifying circumstances," he murmured._

 _I sluggishly opened my mouth to ask but my curiosity was immediately satiated._

 _His lips curled back._ W _hite fangs descended. Sharp points sunk deep into my flesh and the dreamscape exploded._

* * *

I woke up with a strangled gasp.

My body lurched up into a sitting position, the quilt falling down to my waist as I heaved in and out, my heart thudding painfully inside my chest.

Sweat dampened my clothes as I looked around the room wildly before realising I was well and truly alone.

I sank back against my pillows, my emotions finally calming. That was when I felt it.

I held back an inconceivable sob at the sharp, cutting-edge pain and my hand shot up to my throat. I could feel the burn, the slickness of liquid against my neck.

I stumbled to my feet and crashed into the bathroom. I fumbled for the switch and the light blinded my eyes. My hands grasped for the towel and I pressed it hard against my neck, applying hard pressure, urging the bleeding to stop.

That was when it happened again.

In my uncontrollable panic and unadulterated fear, I could feel something inside of me. This unknown potential energy. The same energy I had felt down in the caves. When I was on the brink of death.

I watched with wide eyes as I slowly removed the bloodstained towel from the cut. Watched in horror as my skin slowly started to knit itself back together to leave an angry red scar.

When I returned into the bedroom, woozy and afraid, I scanned the room once more. But the windows were bolted, the door locked. I sank down onto my bed with my head in my hands and let out a small, hysterical laugh.

I was losing control of my powers... my mind was sewing the threads of insanity inside of me...

And there was nothing I could do to stop it.

* * *

 **So there it is! Hope you liked it and as always, review :D**

 ** _Reviews_**  
 _Addie552_ _\- Aww thank you so glad you enjoyed the flashbacks. Think there will be one or two more to come next chapter probably. Hope you liked the interactions between Elijah and Soph this chapter too!_  
 _Nightinggale2004_ _\- Thank you so much! I don't think I can ever say how much all this support means! I love writing the underlying danger in this fic - looking back this all started off so bright and cheerful before I started to make it a tad bit darker XD Hope you loved the Elijah and Soph scenes, not too long now until he catches up to her..._  
 _Anonymous_ _\- Thank you, hoping I do well, my brain feels like it will explode from all the information. I'm so glad you're loving it and hope you enjoyed the chapter!_  
 _time-twilight_ _\- Glad you like it! Soph is still staying away at the moment but the pieces are slowly being put into place so everything is about to converge. Not too long now until she sees Elijah face to face again. I love Kol too!_  
 _ShadowTier_ _\- Glad you liked Rebekah's P.O.V. I hated doing that to Finn but I feel like Klaus will channel his grief by lashing out at one point if the danger passes. I'm so happy you liked the flashbacks too with Darren and Adrian - you will find out what the turning point was for Adrian! It was a bit of a mean cliffhanger but hope you liked the scenes with Kol and the dreamscape with Elijah although poor Soph at the end! Thankyou - I hope I do well!_  
 _Love . Fiction . 2018_ _\- Thankyou! Hope you enjoyed this one. :D_  
 _Dark - Supernatural - Angel -_ _I loved writing the scene with Jer and Soph and how his anger turned to acceptance when he was shown the truth. Adrian is the one behind all this :D Hope you liked Kol attempting to knock some sense into her and I hope you liked Soph and Elijah's interaction._  
 _Guest_ _\- I wrote more :D_  
 _Serelena_ _\- I'm so glad you liked it. Hope you liked the new chapter!_  
 _amrawo_ _\- I'm so glad you enjoyed it. Hope you liked the update!_  
 _heywhoknewit_ _\- Hope you liked Kol and Sophie's interaction, it was long overdue since Kol knew what Soph was from the beginning and you'll find out how next chapter. I loved writing Soph and Jer's reunion from how it turned from anger to acceptance when he knew the truth. Damon is figuring out how much he actually cares about his brother too! Hope you liked the dream with Soph and Elijah, poor Soph at the end though._  
 _miss-sakurako_ _\- Aww thank you so much it means a lot! I'm so glad you like Soph and Elijah. Haha that is completely fair! So the first few chapters of this story, I wrote when season 3 of TVD aired so when I came back to drafting out the plotline last year I didn't want to edit these chapters much out of sentimentality but I went back to it a few days ago because I felt like I could improve those beginning chapters since I know my characters and where I am taking this story better than I did all those years ago. I like it so much better than it was now. Hope you do to! :D_


	16. Legend of the Protectors - Part One

**It's finally writen! Part one of another two parter chapter!**

 **But don't worry, the second part is written and it's all going down! Confrontations and revelations are coming and ooh they're good... to me anyway... we'll see what you think :D**

 **If you liked the chapter, drop a review! Part two will be out this week!**

* * *

 _May 4th, 2004_

 _Celestial events were important to my kind, like so many cultures around the world. We had been taught the significance of the full moon; the phase which allowed us to see what unknown potentials lay deep inside us. We would bring those potentials to the surface and through exercising and honing that power, we would become stronger. Maybe even admired, respected for our achievements._

 _And when the crescent moon peeked through the clouds, we would know that this was the beginning of something new. A way to forge different paths and set new desires and goals. To rid ourselves of our past troubles and start afresh._

 _I suppose when I thought about it, all these events were linked back to the one thing which tied us all together. Nature. Through these events, we could see Nature's work through our own eyes. To beings of the norm and the mundane, it sometimes made them actually believe in the possibility of magic._

 _We all gathered away from town in the centre of the elemental landscape we continued to create and expand. I gracefully lowered myself to the ground in the midst of the others around me who were languidly sitting around waiting. Assuming a cross legged position of meditation, I echoed their continued patience._

 _To my immediate right, Brooke propped up an elbow to rest her chin upon her curved palm. "Story time," she whispered to herself. I could hear her sardonic tone as her eyelids drooped down. "Oh goody."_

 _A hush suddenly befell us all as a figure dressed in white garb, limped forwards into our midst. His only support found in an archaic oak stick, stripped and polished to perfection from the bark of an ancient forest tree. His face was white, worn and aged; the frown lines across his forehead creased like crumpled paper. His irises portrayed blank chasms of steel grey._

 _Just one brief and simple look could divulge all the stress and solitude which had caught up to him over the years. And yet, he still managed to hold a strange surface beauty which drew mortals in like sailors to sirens._

 _But our kind saw a different face on the aging man withering before us. The imperfections which all mortals overlooked._

 _We saw the faded scars indenting his arms in jagged white lines. We had heard the rumours about the chunk of flesh missing from his calf; the skin had been scraped away in a battle for survival._

 _He was just one prime example of the suffering which my kind had endured. The infamous vampire hunter Mikael had impacted the lives of everyone here. In the wake of his wrath, some had been left more scarred than others. I always dreaded to spare a thought for them. The ones who had sustained damage which had been too broken to repair._

 _And yet, even as I reclined languidly back on the ground patiently waiting, I could still catch sound of whispers, the expressions of disgust and revolution behind the facade of respect for the oldest of our kind._

 _It was unknown for a wielder to survive for this long without facing imminent slaughter and so, some still called him a coward for evading Mikael for this long. And he was. But the coward standing before me had stayed alive whilst the rest were rotting below ground. Their individual sacrifices to keep our species going would eventually fade. They would be forgotten as quickly as fading breath on a mirror as time passed._

 _The elder looked out over the expectant faces before his gaze rested on one. He graciously raised his arm and with a gentle wave of his hand, he beckoned. "Adrien, if you would please."_

 _I forced myself to repress a shiver at the smooth and collective reply from directly behind me. "But of course."_

 _His irises burned a sizzling ember as he extended an arm. With one simple and swift elaborate twist of his wrist, I could feel the temperature of my blood begin to rise, keeping me warm in the cool evening air. Cheeks red with the new heat, I swiftly scanned to see the others around me sitting in a similar flushed state of bliss._

 _To my left, I could hear the volcano rumble gently through the hushed night._

 _Leaning forward, unable to control my intrigue, I watched as the elder's fathomless orbs glowed a vibrant blue. He subtly raised his hand. Water rushed up from the ground beneath his feet and he rose with it until he towered over our heads on the liquid platform. Surveying the silent crowd below him like some all-powerful God._

 _His mused question rang through the silent atmosphere. "How did we come all come to be?"_

 _"If we must understand the future which awaits ourselves and the rest of our kind, we first must understand our past." Brooke mimicked his voice word for word and I rolled my eyes with a wry smile._

 _"The first wielder was created by Nature herself," the elder spoke through the silent night. "And Nature gifted the wielder with unearthly beauty and unspeakable powers." His tone never changed as his ancient gaze calmly wandered over each and every one of us, taking us all in in turn. "But this first wielder was unlike anything any of us had ever seen," he softly explained. "For she had manipulation over the four main elements. And so she was so aptly named The True Wielder of Nature."_

 _He had almost everyone's attention now. The faces stared to him in wonder, enraptured and grasping on to every word._

 _I turned to Brooke and my mouth curved up in a small smirk at the sound of her light snores._

 _"But power of this magnitude was too much for the wielder to handle," the elder stated and I hid an involuntary, small shiver. My heart stammered and I slowly leaned forwards, listening hard as I felt the small goosebumps slowly rise on my flesh. "Her control lapsed and destruction raked the old lands. When she saw the devastation created, Nature realised she made a mistake in gifting away such infinite power. The elements were split among our ancestors and moved down through blood. From one descendent to another, the gifts of Nature were passed on."_

 _He gestured around with one hand. "In almost every one of us, our control over a select element should be equal in strength, control and power."_

 _He trailed off to gather his thoughts and we waited silently. Then, with his expression unnaturally grave, he looked away from us into the far distance._

 _"But a rare majority of us are still flawed," he uttered. "Some still have too much power. Some still lack control. Nature granted these select few The Protectors: supernatural guardians who would aid their charges in preventing the reoccurring devastation once caused by the first wielder."_

 _He paused for breath. "And now here we all are," he stated quietly but I could hear the steely determination in his tone. "We stood tall against all the odds which were thrown our way… because we are the survivors of challenges and strife's. We may be still hiding in the shadows but one day, when the threats to our kind our vanquished, we will emerge out of our refuge. And we will be free to become the natural species which we were truly meant to be."_

 _A shudder rippled through us and for one startling moment, I could almost sense the magic of our ancestors around us, flooding through my veins. I straightened up. This was our legacy to uphold._

 _"We were the guardians of nature. And one day…" the elder broke off and looked to the skies, exhaling a wistful sigh. "We will be again."_

 _His back faced us in sharp dismissal and the water steadily lowered him back down to the ground. With his staff clutched in his trembling hand, he unsteadily retreated back towards his secret place of refuge which he had dug out for himself inside this safety bubble of haven._

 _His retreat was our cue to turn in. I slowly rose up from my seat and watched as the throngs of teenagers slowly began to disintegrate._ _There was an unusual silence beside me and yet I could feel the warmth of her presence._

 _I raised an expectant brow. These past few years had prepared me for the cynical explosion which was looming around the corner. I mildly counted down the seconds in my mind._

 _"What a load of crap," Brooke finally burst out and I suppressed a faint grin of triumph before tilting my innocently curious head in her direction._

 _"You still don't believe?" I questioned idly and the sceptic water wielder scoffed._

 _"Like hell I believe and you shouldn't fall into the lies which he literally bullshits straight out of that pacifistic, Yoda-esque mouth." She threw her hands up in the air to exaggerate her current exasperation. "I mean, come on, seriously, I've heard it over and over for the past four years. The same story, the same words repeated over and over, year after bloody year and it's getting monotonous."_

 _Loud laughter escaped my lips as I nudged her playfully. "You are such a pessimist," I commented and Brooke just shrugged, unoffended by the light criticism._

 _"Better than believing in a supernatural, guardian angel destiny. This story has been passed down since the start of the human age. Who knows what has made up or lost in translation?" She raised her shoulders in a despondent shrug. "I mean, who's to say that we will even like them? They're basically the human version of a restraining order."_

 _I sent her a blank look but Brooke seemed set in her firm resolution. "Face it Soph," she said. "The Protectors don't exist and even if fate decided to fuck up everything by placing them on this Earth, it was only done to make us a lesser version of ourselves." Her eyes narrowed and I could hear her cold spite. "To keep the mortals safe."_

 _"Maybe," I agreed, unable to find fault in that._

 _I blinked once and my pupils illuminated with the fire which steadily erupted from the geysers before me. A small smile broke past my lips as I felt the warm caress of misty steam on my skin._

 _"But maybe it gives people hope," I whispered to myself. "Hope that they'll never be alone."_

 _My irises began to burn with a tumultuous loss. Loneliness. It was such a bitter enemy to live alongside._

 _So many times I had tried to forget but the memory of a life once spent with my family still haunted me. Remembering them still drained me of breath and I drew in a sharp gasp as my stomach turned with a deep and stinging loss._

 _All it took was that small lapse in emotional control for the energy inside me to whip into a dark and terrible frenzy._

 _I couldn't stop it._

 _My hands shot out and a small scream left my lips as the power burst from my body._

 _Fire jets erupted up through cracks in the volcanic ground. Steam burst from geysers. Fire and lava twisted together, suspended in the air around us._

 _It was like time had halted as Brooke and I inhaled simultaneous sharp breaths. Then my heart turned with a sickening lurch and I shot back from the chasm of flames burning through the air, approaching us like a tsunami wave._

 _Staggering back, all I could do was watch in helpless horror, barely comprehending Brooke's sudden protective stance as she barged in front of me, her arms raised and her fierce eyes glowing._

 _Water rose up from the turbulent sea to combat the raging fire before she stopped short. Her arm slowly lowered and the water retreated._

 _The two of us stood still, watching in confusion as the fire jerked back. The flames were contorting. Contracting and compressing together until the last bright flicker extinguished with a soft pop._

 _Exhaling a sigh of relief which quickly gave way to embarrassment, I pulled my lip between my teeth and slowly turned round, already knowing who I would expect to see._

 _He stood a fair distance from us, running a casual hand through his mussed onyx hair, triumphant amber eyes fading back to a warm forest hue. When he caught my gaze, he steadily lowered his hand._

 _A pink tinge dusted my cheeks at the flash of a wink he sent my way. He noticed and the corners of his mouth tipped up into an impressed smirk._

 _From beside me, Brooke swooned. "Of all that is good, sweet and pure," she sighed wistfully. Her tongue swept lazily over her pouted lower lip as her hungry gaze raked over his retreating form. "Mister Perfection strikes again with those sizzling balls of fire." She then cocked her head to the side and mused, "Metaphorically speaking of course but the rumours still suggest..."_

 _She trailed off, leaving the sentence hanging but I didn't dignify it with a response._

 _Because I was no longer listening, her words were dissolving into a indecipherable cloud as I drifted in and out of focus, feeling the all too familiar burning sensation on the nape of my neck._

 _My body tensed. Somebody else was watching us._

 _Swallowing hard, I turned around and my attention fixed unseeingly upon the figure in front of me. My heart stammered as I took in his stance._

 _For the past six months I had replayed the incident over and over in my head. His body being swept up in a torrent of wind; a surge of air which we both knew I had singlehandedly created. Since that day I had been walking on a floor of broken glass. Never knowing when the sharp edge would slice through my skin._

 _But the confrontation never came and that had set me on a continuous edge. Especially after the stories recounted tonight._

 _Because what I had done was impossible. Was wrong. A violation of Nature's intentions._

 _The more I stared, the more my nerves surged with a panicked jolt. But Darren Taylor just watched like he always did through his sandy blonde hair, which over the past year, had lengthened enough to fall over his steely gaze. He never talked, never moved except to nudge his wired glasses further up the bridge of his nose with one curved index finger._

 _His stormy eyes narrowed at my prying caution and forcing back the sickening lurch in my stomach, I rolled mine before turning my back to him. Putting him back into a dark corner of my mind where I could so easily ignore his existence like the rest of my kind._

 _"Training tonight, one on one, Fire on water. What do you say?"_

 _Shaking myself out of my turbulent thoughts, I sent Brooke a dark look and her shoulders sagged. But her expression was irritated._

 _"Oh, for the love of God, you need to get rid of this 'woe is me' crap that you have going on for you. I've just about run out of violins."_

 _To prove her point she flicked her wrist and I raised a single curved brow at the water replica of the instrument hovering in the air. Then Brooke closed her fist and it disintegrated into small droplets_.

 _"That supposed to impress me?" I questioned, my tone without feeling and Brooke let out a low groan as she caught on to the fear I was failing to conceal._

 _"For fuck's sake Soph," she sighed. "You aren't going to kill everybody you touch."_

" _Tell that to those kids," I spat. The familiar cocktail of anger, grief and guilt rose up within me like a wave. I could feel the tiny flames shooting around my fingertips like a sparkler. The fuse about to ignite._

 _My hands curled in to clenched fists. My fingernails indenting my skin with deep welts. I barely felt the pain as the words came tumbling out. All the regret and all the grief I had tried so hard to repress over the past year and a half burst out in a flood of red rage._

 _"You know, the ones whose bodies were never found." My breaths turned ragged as I forced the words out with venom. "The ones whose parents never found closure because I cremated those corpses alive. They died screaming as their skin flayed away."_

 _The fire sparked more vividly around my fingertips, hissing with my rising ire. Brooke barely hid her flinch as a small ember spat out onto her skin. The small patch of her flesh sizzled. Leaving behind a shockingly pink burn._

 _She tried to conceal that pain but her body gave in to a small tremble. She was breaking at the seams and I took_ _advantage of her fear. Because in that moment, I didn't care. In that moment, all my morality had gone._

 _My irises seared a dangerous hell as I took a measured step forwards. "Do not mess with me. You know what I'm capable of," I warned._

 _"And you can fuck off," Brooke retorted, rubbing her arm mildly as she took determined stride toward me. "You can't scare me that easily, Gilbert."_

 _A short disbelieving laugh burst from my lips. "And that right there is your biggest mistake, Taylor."_

 _I moved closer, letting the rage sweep me up in its bubbling chasm. Waiting for an opportunity to explode._

 _My tone was chillingly quiet as I leaned forwards and hissed at her false bravado, "Do not, for one damn second, underestimate what I could do."_

 _Sudden gasps and small screams erupted from behind, putting our argument to an abrupt end. I twisted around just in time to see a twenty foot wave rising up from the sea, twisting and writhing as it hurtled its way towards the shore._

 _Furrowing her brows, Brooke once again leaped forwards, snatched my arm and yanked back my frozen form. My neck remained craned up, my eyes wide as the water loomed over me. Then I blinked once and the wave crashed onto the sandy bank._

 _Not a single drop of water hit my flesh._

 _Hoots and cat calls ricocheted through the night and Brooke scanned the area curiously before blinking once._

 _"Strange," she whispered to herself before she shook her head and snapped back into focus. A wide triumphant smile stretched across her face as she curved her spine into a mock bow to appease the gasps of amazement. "I'm here all night folks," she announced._

 _"And I have other places to be," I uttered darkly but my heart was hammering out a sound too deafening to my ears. In the midst of the gathering onlookers, his face stood out like a strobe light._

 _Darren's arms had fallen limply to his side as he watched on with worry and I knew why. With his silent revelation, we both know that his sister hadn't been the one to cause that wave._

 _He began to move forwards, his intentions all too clear. Confrontation was imminent but today was not that day._

 _I immediately darted. Quickly stepping out of the spotlight and edging back towards the coverage of the trees._

 _"Oh God, please don't let me be going crazy," I silently pleaded. Then inhaling a deep breath, I closed my eyes and listened. My pulse steadied as I let the serene calm of my surroundings wash over me._

 _I could feel it inside me. Energy. Simmering in my blood. My veins. I reached out and brought it to the surface. Exhaling, I slowly opened my eyes and drew in a soft gasp._

 _It hovered above my open palm… a liquid blue ball… and in its reflection I could see my eyes. Shining a shimmering sapphire._

 _With one simple thought, a tiny spark of silver merged into the blue of my gleaming gaze as a gentle gust of wind caressed my numb skin. Around me the branches swayed._

 _Despite my fear, I couldn't help but smile. It was wrong and it was impossible but it was simply instinct. The power inside me thrummed and for the first time since coming here, I felt well and truly alive._

 _"What the hell is happening to me," I whispered. My hand clenched into a fist and the water abruptly washed over the ground._

 _I made my way back through the forest towards the village, lost in my thoughts. The breeze ruffled through my hair like the soothing hand of a mother to a small child. Yet all I could feel was an icy chill. Words from the recent gathering submerged through my head and into my anxious thoughts._

 _'The power was too much for her to handle.'_

 _'Destruction... Devastation.'_

 _Nature had made a mistake... a mistake which was quickly turning into a recreation of history. How could she have allowed that?_

 _In my trembling confusion, I almost missed the soft snap of bracken behind me. My heart sped up. Anticipation flooded my veins._

 _"Hello beautiful."_

 _His smooth baritone rang clear through the forest. My eyes closed briefly to hide away my mental turmoil before turning around._

 _Every step closer to me was languid and controlled. His mouth quirked at one side when I sent him a shaky smile. "Adrian," I stuttered._

 _He strode forwards, his green eyes almost burning with the element he could so aptly control. At my lack of resistance, he pulled me in. One hand cupped my chin; the other fisted in my hair as he angled my head up and slanted his lips over mine._

 _It never got old, kissing Adrian Schade. It was like… hellfire. Burning hot, unrestrained and uncontrolled. His thumb brushed a path along my jaw and I sagged in his arms, fully prepared to lose myself to wild sensation._

 _When he pulled back, the words left me in a strangled gasp. "Bloody hell."_

 _His deep chuckle racked my brains and I flushed a deep red as his fingertips skimmed down to my waist, curving loosely around my hips. "My my, what a sentiment, Soph. Almost makes me regret our current predicament."_

 _I caught on quickly to the unsaid meaning. "Almost? Why is it that you still desire to sneak around?" I wondered, my arms hanging loosely around his neck and he grinned, dipping his head down. His mouth grazed the length of my throat and I gasped._

 _"Don't you love it?" he breathed. "The excitement? The secrecy? The fear of getting caught? How does it make you feel?"_

 _His question made me pause. "I don't..." I began and he placed a finger upon my lips._

 _"Don't think," he uttered. "One word."_

 _I swallowed hard before mulling it over. His fingertips danced along my skin, leaving a faint path of hot heat. I shuddered and his eyes glinted._

 _I couldn't look away as the answer fell past my lips. "Invigorating."_

 _A satisfied smile played along his lips and he stepped back. I released a low breath, slightly relieved at the distance he had put between us._

 _He then jerked his head towards the forest with a sardonic brow. "Dare I ask about your little jaunt through the woods during the witching hour?"_

 _"Brooke wanted to train but I couldn't..." I stopped, trying to put my whir of thoughts into words. The fire, the tsunami. Fire… air… and now water. I couldn't tell him. Not yet. Not until I knew why this was happening. "I just needed some space," I finally uttered._

 _He extended his arm and trembling, I unsteadily raised my own hand to his. Our palms never touched, there was the barest millimetre of space between us. A ring of flames danced around our hands and I watched the blazing colours with wonder._

 _"You are truly an exquisite being," he murmured, taking in my reaction with avid fascination. "But we are unlike the rest of our kind. We are stronger," he whispered and I could feel my body straighten up with bold decorum as his cool words washed over me with smooth confidence. "We are the elite. We can handle so much more than they ever could."_

 _I pressed my lips together and he moved closer. The heat around us began to rise. I could feel his power inside me, gently warming my blood. A trickle of sweat ran down my brow._

 _"I'm just trying to stop you from repeating your past mistakes," he uttered. "All it takes is one small slip, love. I don't want to see you suffer."_

 _His lips brushed against the corner of my mouth and I shivered. "Think about it," he murmured before slowly backing away._

 _I watched him walk away from me, past the village and through the volcanic lands._

 _He made this route every night. He would go to the perimeter of our haven and scout the area. Ensuring that the wards remained intact to keep us safe from outside intruders. I continued to stare long after he had disappeared with a faint and dreamy smile._

 _"Oh you pathetic little girl. You have eyes but you still do not see."_

 _Ice trickled down my spine._

 _"And you do?" I wondered, my voice ringing out loud against the still night air to the unfamiliar speaker. But the reply which reached my ears was colder still. Like an icy fire burning and freezing my veins in tumultuous tandem._

 _"I see everything."_

 _That was when I turned around. My stomach turned as I took in the figure before me. She blended into the darkness around us: a woman, dressed in a long black dress, the hem of which was tattered and torn. A lace veil obscured her face. Her slender palms covered her eyes, almost like she was crying and even though the position never strayed, I felt as though she was looking directly into my prying gaze._

 _It chilled me to the bone as she glided forwards, her dress swishing in the gentle wind. She never made a single sound in her approach._

 _I took a cautious step back. "What the hell are you?" I demanded. "How did you get past the barrier?"_

 _"A pathetic little boundary spell won't hold me." The reply was calm. The tone unchanging. "Witches may be powerful but even they have their limits." She fell silent for a moment. Then she added, "I am one of them."_

 _My throat dried and my voice scratched as I hoarsely whispered, "What do you want?"_

 _"You," she answered and the colour from my face drained. "Heed my warning child, trust is fleeting, betrayals are imminent. When sanity is breaking, a choice must be made." She broke off and I knew that behind the black lace cover, she was hiding a twisted smile._ " _On that day you'll come looking for me."_

 _"I doubt that," I responded. I turned my back on her, ignoring every instinct which was screaming at me to run far and threw back a final spiteful passing comment as I strode away. "Go back to whatever hole you crawled out from before I set the alert."_

* * *

"...and so, after the rampage of the one they called the immortal man, the wielders fled to an area off the map. A solitary haven which had been created in order for them to live out the rest of their mortal lives and continue to pass down the traditions set by their ancestors," I explained with a light slur.

My companion listened on in intrigue as I lightly swayed in my seat.

"Course, not everybody wanted to heed to rules of the past which were put in place for the safety of the humans and mythical beings alike," I continued with a hint of dark spite. "And so, a new and darker tradition was formed in plain sight. A tradition comprised of people who were tired of hiding, who wanted the world to know that we were different, powerful and respected. They wanted the top of the food chain to themselves. They wanted the current leaders to step down and to fall in line with the new order… or die a gruesome death. Death with blood and gore and entrails and screaming... endless screaming..." I trailed off and the blonde woman beside me shuddered. "It would truly be such torture," I mused.

The glass slammed down hard on the counter with an echoing bang. I slid it towards the bartender.

"Another," I demanded and the bartender looked up to spare me a quick and irritated glance.

He suddenly stopped short and blinked rapidly. His face flushed a red tinge and his Adam's apple bobbed unsteadily.

I reached out and snapped my thumb and forefinger together. "Yeah _you_ , keep the rounds coming." When he didn't move from his place, I rolled my eyes. "Can you see the clicking?" I queried before turning to my companion. "Does he see the clicking?"

"I would suspect so with it being what, I'd say ten centimetres away from his face," she muttered. Of course I ignored her sarcasm.

A glass slid the length of the bar and my hand scrambled out to grab it, barely catching the drink between blurry fingertips.

"Thanks mate," I drawled as I lifted the glass to my lips. "Great pouring. _Stellar_ job."

I toasted him once before downing the contents in one. When I didn't spare him another second glance, he turned away disconcerted.

A small snort to my right caused me to swivel round. "You know, I may be tolerating you enough to spill my life's secrets but if I hear one more judgemental noise leave that mouth of yours, you can bugger off."

The blonde ignored my slurs and continued to appraise me with a critical eye whilst she nursed her own drink before her.

"You know," she contemplated. "That guy was super into you and you just turned him down."

I shrugged, completely nonplussed to my prior actions. "Yeah well, life ain't all shits and giggles. Hell, it's tough." I stopped before muttering, "Best he learn rejection now."

"Is that what you told the one you call _The Suit?"_

I drew in a sharp breath and looked away in favour of ignoring the tell-tale pang in my chest. "So, Camilla," I drawled, hoping she would take the hint. "Where were we?"

"It's Camille- actually, call me Cami," the blonde responded. She looked me over once before sighing. "You know what, never mind. You're not exactly in the sober state to care right now."

Well, you _are_ right there," I agreed with a lopsided smile, one which quickly faded when I raised my hand to my neck, feeling the small raised line of a scar.

"I'm waiting," I whispered. "I'm running and it seems like I'm losing the rest of my mind." Then my hand dropped, and the smile reappeared as I forced down those melancholy thoughts.

"And do you know what I realized?" I questioned before answering without waiting for a reply. "I realised that if I'm really spiralling, then there's nothing I can really do to stop it. I might as well just sit back, drink hell under and enjoy the fucking ride."

"You want my opinion?" the blonde beside me wondered and I chewed in my lip before shrugging.

"Go for it... _Camille,_ " I slurred with a small smirk but Cami easily concealed her aggravation in favour of another shot.

When she set the empty glass down, she commented, "I don't think you're crazy. Just a little lost. Major self-esteem issues. You doubt your own judgement."

I nervously tapped the rim of my glass to distract myself from her observations but she was breaking past my shields as easily as slicing butter with the edge of a sharp blade.

"You've been betrayed," Cami perceived. "You don't know who to trust and it's eating you up from the inside, thus explaining the drinking this early on in the day... but there's something else."

She scrutinised me hard and I looked away.

"You're angry," she realised. _"Really angry."_

My eyes narrowed into slits. My hand curved over the glass stem, clenching it hard and turning my muscles white.

Cami immediately jerked back at the sight of my tensing frame. "Sorry if I went too far," she quickly apologised. "Abnormal psychology student," she stated. "I began my studies earlier this fall."

I contemplated my empty glass without expression. What hell had my life become? Here I was. Sitting in some dusty backstreet bar of New Orleans and spilling my life story to a complete stranger who took every abnormal sentence as a fucking metaphor to dissect my troubles.

I had officially fallen and drinking myself into oblivion wouldn't even provide me with one single tiny reprieve from my problems.

"You couldn't have just been some floozy, could you?" I muttered snidely to Cami as I eyed a particular strawberry blonde, all slim curves and swaying hips. She sashayed around the tables, towards the bartender who flushed a bold red when she trailed her fingernails down his shoulder, along his bicep. The muscle instinctively flexed.

But Cami wasn't listening, her focus now drifting slightly to the left. She frowned. "That's some freak ass weather going on outside," she stated and I looked up. Following her line of sight and gazing unseeingly out of the window.

"Oh, I _doubt_ _that_ ," I whispered to myself as three bright forks of lightning slashed through the black sky. One after another. In perfect five second intervals. "Nah, this is something else entirely."

My brow suddenly furrowed and slowly, I uncurled my fingers from the loose fist. A folded piece of aged paper had appeared in the middle of my palm.

For a split second, I absentmindedly ran my thumb over the crease. Strong magic was practically diffusing out of the paper itself and with that, my decision was made.

I opened it up and etched in black ink was a single word.

 ** _Bayou_**.

"Well, would you look at that," I mused as I scanned over the elegant script. "Pity party's over." My chair scraped back as I got to my feet. The note remained clutched limply in my grasp as I murmured, "It's time."

"Hey wait." Cami called me back when I turned away. "That story you're writing. Will there be a happy ending?"

I stopped short and my stomach turned. The future was approaching more rapidly than I desired and along with it, the foreseen knots of fear. "Not all stories deserve the ending that others wish it could be," I finally replied and with that I strode out of the bar and into the open air.

There were no words to describe the colour, the music, the very _life_ which was New Orleans. I could almost feel the pulsing of energy all over the city and to my right, there was a small thrum of electricity in the air.

My fingertips tingled and in my fuzzy state, it was too easy to manage a grin. It was _magic_ I could sense. New Orleans, home to the mundane and paranormal alike. Witches seemed to roam these tourist-filled streets.

As I weaved through the crowds, it didn't take me long to notice that something was wrong. My eyes narrowed into a venomous stare and I made a sharp cut through a small backstreet. The hairs on my arms began to rise. When my body innately tensed, preparing for a fight, I suppressed my low groan.

I was _really_ not in the mood for this shit.

"Stealth isn't your strong suit is it?" I called out and the footsteps halted. My lips twitched and I sharply spun around on my heel as I demanded, "So how about you tell me who you are and what the hell you want from me."

The man who stood before me was definitely of the attractive type with his dark skin and shaven black hair. He was the type who could carry himself with a confident poise and grace. He showed no ire at being identified and when he stepped forwards, his hands were held out in faux surrender.

"Okay okay, you got me," he announced and pointed at me with grand gesture. "But you, little girl, have been putting New Orleans in quite the stir since your recent arrival."

I gestured for him to continue and he did so with a rapidly charismatic smile. But I could sense something dark inside those deep brown eyes, the falsehood behind that cheerful expression. This guy was a vampire… and he did not intend to play nice.

"See, today I heard from my guys that somebody is going round my town, risking the exposure of my kind." He moved forwards once more with an extravagant air and placed an elaborate hand on his chest. "And as the king of the city, I'm here to put it right."

"Is privacy even a thing anymore?" I wondered. Veins rose up from beneath sudden black pupils and I put my hands up, echoing his mocking surrender. "Oh _come on_ , I told her it was just some story I'm writing up, _big_ difference. No exposure of the pointy fanged kind. Just mine and it's not like they're hidin' away anymore. Not now Mikael's dead."

A spark of revelation flared in the vampire's gaze but I had no time to comprehend what it meant. He was stalking towards me now and my amusement faded. I slowly raised my arm. "Ah, I _wouldn't_ do that if I were you." It was his one warning.

"Maybe I won't but unless you open that pretty mouth and tell me what you're doing in _my town_ , I'm afraid I can't do that," he answered. White fangs dropped. " _Nothin'_ goes on in my city without me knowin' about it."

"Today it _will_ ," I hissed back. Because today I didn't care.

A gust of wind suddenly rushed through the air and through shining grey eyes, I watched impassively as his body slammed against the wall. My ears picked up the tell-tale crunch of bone before he crumpled to the ground, his neck contorted ninety degrees.

I then picked up the pace, fleeing from the scene and leaving his body abandoned in the street for the rest of his guys to find.

* * *

The Bayou was located away from the heart of the city, far from the pulsating bursts of noise and music.

Vibrant buildings changed to mossy overgrowth and I continued to trudge through, my boots sinking ever so slightly into the swampy mass of mud and grass. The faint buzz of insects swarmed around me and feeling a subconscious itch, I shuddered before running a disgusted hand consciously through my hair.

My nose wrinkled at the pungent odour almost singing my sense of smell alive as I pushed through a small thicket and stepped into a small clearing.

The thunder rumbled from above. A bright flash of lightning struck the ground close to my wavering feet as I took in the area, searching for any sign of movement.

But there was nothing. Everything was silent and still. There was no indication of another lifeform except for my own.

My eyes closed in defeat, the small note crumpling up in my hand. This had all been some elaborate ruse to waste my time. The hope inside me began to dwindle away, leaving behind a dull emptiness and a cold realisation.

I was helplessly alone.

Sighing, my gaze drifted to the ground and I slowly turned away, ready to leave this useless city.

"Naivety doesn't become you, pathetic girl."

I stilled. The vicious weather calmed. My body remained paralysed in its own shockwave at the chilling sound.

Only one person had ever called me that. An echo from a long time ago. A conversation which still haunted me to this very day.

"Can't exactly blame me for that one. I'm still a tiny bit tipsy," I eventually responded. Then forcing my head up high, I gingerly turned and faced her.

It was unnerving, the way she had suddenly appeared. The figure in the midst of the swampland. Standing as still as stone. Wearing the same dress which rippled in the air like black smoke. Her hands covered her eyes. The veil still obscured her face.

I tilted my head to the side curiously.

"The darkness." She suddenly spoke and I straightened up, opting for a raised brow to ease my discontent.

"Excuse me?"

"I wear this to concentrate. The darkness makes it easier to see."

"You're a _seer_ ," I realised with a newfound and rapidly rising intrigue. She remained silent and I pushed on. "Thought vampires were your general charges." I cocked my head the side. "So why appear to me?"

"I do not subject myself to the servitude of the immortal race like the rest of that _pathetic_ lot." She trailed off and her spite faded. Appraising me steadily, her tone turned thoughtful. "And yet I allowed _you_ to seek me out because you _believe_ you are worthy of my time."

A faint embarrassment washed over me. "That's _not_ what I meant," I responded quietly. "You said that one day I would find you." As I recalled our last conversation the realisation struck me hard. "And you allowed me to because you saw it... you saw me approaching you, all that time ago."

"I see everything." Her reply as calm and as still as the air around us. "I saw the rise of creation and I can see how it will fall. It passes over me like breath. Swift and fleeting." She paused, letting me take it all in before delivering the final blow. "You are just a small spec on the spectrum, Sophia Gilbert."

I stilled, surprised before letting out a low and exaggerated breath. "Well you really know how to rupture a woman's spirits don't you?"

She continued, passing over my interruption with a chilling tone. "I can see your past. I can see your future. And I can see your present. You are weak."

I ignored the sharp sting. If I wanted my esteem to take another hit I would have remained at that backwater bar. "I'm desperate," I reluctantly corrected.

"That much is _obvious_ ," she replied but I wouldn't let those spiteful words deter me. "And yet it seems you have a vital role to play in this life," she mused.

Now that threw me off guard.

"If you knew that I would come looking for you then you must also know why," I slowly deduced. "I want answers." My fingers twitched when she stayed silent. The reason came to me rapidly. In my experience, nothing ever came without paying the price. I hesitantly pressed, "What do you seek in return?"

"I want to know if you are worthy."

My eyes lowered, watching curiously as her gloved hand slowly curled into a fist. A moment later she relaxed her fingers. A small glass bottle lay in the centre of her palm.

She extended her arm towards me and I blanched.

"Do I want to know what the hell this is?" I questioned, the urge to distrust and to flee slipping over me like a warm blanket of security. After everything I had endured, the last thing I needed was to meet my fate at the hands of some inane potion of death.

The seer just thrust the vial out further and despite my recent reservations, my fingers reached up and curled around it.

"I want the truth from you," she stated as I reluctantly uncorked the bottle. "I want your soul, your darkest secrets."

My head jerked up. My heart raced. My hand around the vial quivered. If I could see her face I knew that there would be some dark and insane smile upon her lips.

"Are you prepared?" she breathed. "I want to know, who is Sophia Gilbert?"

I shakily raised the bottle to my lips and downed the tiny contents. There was neither cold nor warmth as the liquid trickled down the back of my throat. It was like breathing in air. But once I swallowed, a strong compulsion had settled in. To please the questioner. To spill all that lay within. And I did.

"Sophia Gilbert was… restrained," I said, my voice monotone as the facts poured out. "As a child she loved her family but she considered herself a guardian, her sole purpose was protecting her two siblings from harm. She was the elder child. Responsibility was expected of her."

"And with the one you call Adrian Schade?"

I paused for a moment before letting the drone of words spill out. "She thought that she was in love. She had been carried away in the whirlwind of that first romance. But in reality, to her it wasn't really love, it was infatuation. She had finally found someone like her. Somebody powerful. And he ruined her. Because to him, it wasn't love…" My irises unnoticeably glowed with a dark rage. "It was _manipulation_."

"Why do you fear yourself?"

The question startled me. I stuttered as I tried to form the right words. "I..."

" _Think_ child," came the sharp demand and I closed my mouth. My brows furrowed, unsure of what she was expecting.

Why _had_ I run? Guilt was the main reason I had told myself over the years. Guilt for the deceased, guilt from my lack of control, guilt for letting the wielders die when I refused to stand by Adrian's side and guilt for putting my loved ones in danger when he was still after me, still eager to covet my power. And now, I wouldn't put it past him to kill me, to slaughter the ones I cared for.

Call it self-preservation but I wasn't ready to face that formidable future. I was running from it.

And yet, my answer came spilling from my mouth without consent.

"I want him _dead_."

My face instantly drained of all colour. The small vial fell out of my limp grasp and clattered to the ground. Never had I heard such venom in my tone, a spite I never knew I had. The revelation crashed into me and I almost stumbled back in shock.

The seer watched it all avidly. Like I was the entertainer in her twisted marionette production. But she kept her word with one calm question. "What do you desire from me?"

I swallowed, my lips dry as I forced myself to think rationally. The first question which passed my lips finally confirmed my internal confusion that was myth verses legend. "Do the Protectors exist?"

"Yes."

My breath came out in a rapid exhale as my thoughts drifted back to him.

' _Elijah_.' My mind whispered his name with relief and a newfound assurance which was steadily rising.

"And Adrian Schade…" I queried, focusing on the riddle of a man who had stumped me for a very long time. What was the secret behind his cataclysmic power? The fire wielding weapon of his which was ten times stronger than the four of mine combined. "Is he losing control? Like me?"

The air was quiet. No vibrations, no sound, no answer. But beneath the veil there was a small tilt to her lips. Her eyes turned white and unseeing as they foretold a secret of the future that I would never see.

When she returned to the present, she stated, "Adrian Schade, if not stopped, will become a plague."

I shuddered as she moved forwards with an adamant grace. "You've been hiding for far too long child," she berated and I gingerly shifted my stance into one less afraid. "Time to step out of the shadows."

"But how could I ever win?" I whispered. When it came to my power, all of my past mistakes had been unintentional. How could I ever have the strength to fulfil my darkest desires against somebody with no attachments, no one to threaten? Somebody who only seemed to become more terrifying, the more I ran from him. How could I prepare myself to intentionally slaughter for the greater good?

"All the answers you seek, lie within this city," she responded. "For this is the origin of his story."

My mouth fell ajar and my heart pounded hard as the meaning of her words became all too clear in my mind.

 _Adrian Schade was born here._

She turned from me. "Come," she beckoned and seeing no other choice, I followed her.

* * *

 _Reviews_

 _Addie552:_ _Thank you so much! Glad you liked it :D. Quite a bit more history this chapter and a new character has come in with a few revelations. Sophie's in for quite a reality check next chapter! :)  
_ _time-twilight:_ _Glad you like Kol and Brooke's interactions! Their relationship is going to be quite an interesting one and you'll see that begin in part two ;)  
_ _kimchi759:_ _I'm so sorry last chapter didn't meet your expectations :( I was very aware of it and I think after reading your comment, I went back and altered some words because of it so it read better :). Elijah, Sophie and Brooke are all extremely protective towards those they call family and the last chapter I wanted to exploit those weaknesses so they essentially became the worst versions of themselves. Soph was at her lowest point at the end of the last chapter but now the revelations about herself are spilling out. One revelation in particular next chapter is going to hit her hard and after it she's gonna have quite a new perspective :). If you continue to read, I hope you like it :)  
_ _Dark-Supernatural-Angel:_ _Glad you liked their interactions last chapter! More to come in the next one! Adrian's always been ten steps ahead it seems and the explanation is going to eventually come into light! Aww thanks, I loved writing that scene! Sophie just lost control and after this chapter's history, you have a better explanation as to why it's happening :) Brooke was definitely so naive and made a stupid decision out of desperation in the small chance that her remaining family could be saved. You'll see the aftermath of that next chapter when she basically confronts all of the main characters of Mystic Falls!  
_ _ThePhantomismyLove:_ _It's here! Hope you liked it and just hang on for part 2, it was one of my favourites to write!  
_ _cpaercf:_ _Thank you! Part two is out this week and ooh, I loved writing it! :D  
_ _Daisy96:_ _Thank you so much! Ooh don't worry, that reunion has been written... it is on it's way :)  
_ _The Battling Bard:_ _Haha, your comment made me laugh! I've wanted to slap Soph so many times but I knew it was leading up to these two chapters. You're going to see a new perspective on her at the end of part two, that's for sure!  
_ _ShadowTeir:_ _I do like myself some Elijah who would resort to violence to protect those he cares for and now! By the end of the next chapter, Soph will definitely be at a place where she finally feels like she can handle a person like him. I like where I have planned Kol and Brooke's story to end up Hope you do to! You'll see some of their interactions next chapter and don't worry, Brooke isn't that fond of Elena either...  
_ _Lipstick Survivors:_ _Thank you so much! :D This chapter basically leads up to the next one! Hope you like it.  
_ _Love . Fiction .2018_ _: Yay! thank you :D  
_ _amrawo_ _\- Glad you liked the chapter! Adrian is the one who hurt Soph last chapter - he came into the room. Soph felt the pain from it but Adrian had someone ensured that she couldn't wake up until he had gone. Soph doesn't know that yet but she will. Hope you liked the update, this was one of my favourites to write!  
_ _Samy . F:_ _Thank you! Double update this week, hope you'll like it :)  
_ _La'Rae and Ninjas Incorporated:_ _Thank you so much! Hope you like the double update this week :D  
_ _KateKat_ _: It's here and the next update is this week! Hope you like it :)  
_ _Gryps_ _: Aww thank you! It truly means a lot to me! Got a little Elijah and Soph next chapter and you're gonna like it :D Haha, oh the secrets of Adrian are slowly coming out now and in time you will get an entire explanation! Let's just say he has a bit of a backstory. And now Soph is beginning to brave up, even if she is still a tiny bit drunk :D Hope you liked it  
_ _Guest_ _: It's here and next chapter is up this week too! Hope you'll like it._


	17. Legend of the Protectors - Part Two

**Don't think I've said this in a while but thank you so much for all the follows, favourites and reviews! You guys are all amazing and the reason I write these stories!**

 **Second Part - hope you like it :)**

* * *

The echo of the banging of brass against wood travelled through the spacious rooms of the Mikaelson mansion.

In a whoosh of air, the female original sped into the pristine hallway, her sharp gaze fixed firmly on the door which still vibrated from the vigorous force created by whomever or whatever stood on the other side

Her pursed lips curved into a deep frown as she picked up on the steady thud thud of a fragile heart. And with that she deduced two separate facts which may or may not contain the power to make her afraid. One, their guest was human… and two, they were completely fearless of the monsters which lay beyond the rectangular shield separating them from view.

With a hesitant hand, Rebekah Mikaelson reached out and her fingers curled around the brass handle. Then for a moment she paused, tilting her head to the side in deep thought before her face contorted into her vampire mask. She twisted the handle, prepared to open but a sudden small force burst the door inwards.

The blonde original quickly backed away, her monster quickly disappearing back into her skin as she watched a small and haughty blond shove straight past her.

Flummoxed for a brief second, Rebekah blinked once before flashing in front of her, ensuring that this brave little thing heard her warning snarl. "You're trespassing you little wench. Give me one reason why I shouldn't maul up such a pretty face."

"You must be Rebekah Mikaelson," the human stated, completely unaffected by the aggressive vampire in front of her. "I'm Brooklyn Taylor. Now that introductions are past, get the _hell_ out of my way."

"And, why the bloody hell would I do that?" Rebekah demanded and in answer, Brooke just jabbed her thumb over her shoulder. The original turned around, following the direction of the gesture.

She took in the scene before her. An amused smile rapidly spread across her face and her blue eyes gleamed.

"Oh this is going to be _fun_ ," she exclaimed as she retreated one gleeful step back, creating space for her older brother to pass by.

Kol Mikaelson squelched inside. His clothes soaked. Dripping wet hair obscured his eyes.

"Eventful trip, little brother?" Klaus questioned as he leaned idly against the doorframe, a large smirk curving its way across his face.

"Oh _bugger off_ , Nik," Kol snapped and shoved past his amused bastard of a brother, his mind currently fixed on the infuriating little thing in front of him.

He flashed in front of her contemptuous face in seconds.

When she tilted her head to send him a deadpanned look, he snarled, "I may have saved your life but next time you do that to me darling, I will snap that pretty little neck."

"Yeah, yeah, you said that the last few times." Brooke brushed him off with casual boredom. "The first few may have given me shivers but now it's just dull. Find some new material."

Kol opened his mouth and closed it again but his expression flashed daggers of dark promise towards the blonde girl.

Brooke smirked at him, victorious in his apparent stun into silence. "Seems like looks is the only thing you've got going on for you." Her attention slowly strayed. "Or maybe _not_ ," she reconsidered and Klaus smirked as she dragged her wide gaze up and down his frame, drinking in every feature. Kol scowled and turned away.

"I'm not following," Rebekah whispered to her brother who had taken a stand beside her and the hybrid's mouth curved higher as he carefully surveyed the scene before him in silent amusement.

"Oh I am little sister, judging by the fact that she still draws breath it seems as though our dear brother has lost his touch with this one." He moved forwards with glittering gold eyes. "Would you like me to intervene?"

"Oh come come Nik," Kol mockingly scolded and Klaus reluctantly backed away, the mild humour still dancing across his face. "I've been nothing more than the _perfect_ _gentleman_ towards the little wielder." The younger Mikaelson brother then turned back to Brooke with a patronising smirk as he continued, "Why don't you show a little bit more sympathy towards the girl who just lost her entire family?"

"I had a lapse in that warehouse when I broke down," Brooke retaliated calmly, refusing to back down from the sociopathic gleam in Kol's smile. "I don't need you to grab your fucking white horse again to defend me from your _brother_."

Chestnut eyes flashed a black warning before Kol stalked forwards. "You know darling." His voice was a quiet whisper. "The last woman who spoke to me like that..."

"Got her head chopped off? Tongue sliced into tiny little ribbons?" Brooke guessed with a sardonic smile. "Am I _close?"_

There was a small silence. Kol observed her blankly with his mouth slightly ajar. "She's all yours Nik," he finally said, narrowing his eyes at Brooke's triumphant grin. "I tire of her."

A sudden bang echoed around the room as the mansion doors flew back on their hinges once more.

When the Mikaelsons' expressions darkened, Brooke slowly turned to face the source of the commotion.

"Oh look the Calvary's arrived," she dryly announced. "How _terrific_ is that?"

"I don't seem to recall sending out an invitation," Klaus growled low but Damon just smirked, shrugging his leather jacket more securely up and over his shoulders.

"Hey, if you don't want anybody entering your house then you _might_ wanna close your doors. Just a _little_ tip." Then barging past the seething hybrid, ice blue eyes scanned the room before resting unblinkingly upon Brooke. "So from air juggler's description, may he rest in peace, I'm guessing this is the blonde betrayer."

Elena and Jeremy nodded in sync and Kol subtly moved in front of Brooke, his irises darkening as he leaned into a subtle crouch. But the water wielder shoved gently past him to stand tall before the raven haired vampire. "You wanna talk betrayals then let's talk betrayals," she stated before jabbing her thumb to the right. "Starting with _her_."

Elena's chocolate eyes widened. Looking to the Salvatore brothers for support but receiving none but confusion in return, she exclaimed, "What did I do?"

"You are Soph's sister and yet you rejected her before she could even fucking explain her life to you," Brooke chastised before turning to address the rest of the gang. "I was family to Soph, more than the narcissistic doppelganger over there." She advanced and Elena stumbled a step back. "So leave with your posy of followers, none of this concerns you."

"The girl's right," Rebekah intervened with a sardonic smile. She flounced further towards the group which had a hand in attempting to kill her family on multiple occasions and added with a spiteful sneer, "I'm sure the 20's dance needs _all_ the preparation it can get."

She sent a pointed glance to Caroline who scowled and whipped around, stalking towards the midnight haired girl who stood a little behind the rest of the group. "Come on Bonnie," the blonde huffed. "We can find Sophie ourselves."

Her fingers curled tight over her friend's wrist but Bonnie refused to budge.

Her green eyed gaze remained fixed upon Brooke with high regard. After all Abby had told her, she was brewing with so many questions. And Soph was no longer here to quell that thirst for knowledge. "My mom told me a bit about Soph and your kind but I still have so many questions. Aren't wielders just like witches?"

Brooke slowly turned to face her, her expression empty and cold. She could see the Bennett witch suppress a shiver and she relished in that small slither of fear.

"You believe wielders are like witches?" she spoke, ensuring that her tone dripped with poison with every additional word. Bonnie gingerly retreated and Brooke smirked to herself before turning away. "How _cute_."

"Let's be nice to the naive little Bennett witch, darling," Kol reprimanded, causing Brooke to lightly smirk as he placed a restraining hand upon her shoulder. She shook him off moments later, her focus on Bonnie who still had the audacity to flaunt her power. Not anymore. She wouldn't allow it.

"There are four main elements which make up our world and we conjure them. We control them. They do our bidding, grant whatever we desire." Brooke moved with an unearthly grace towards the witch who despite everything she had learned, still attempted to stand tall, her chin jutted in defiance. She supposed there was something to be respected in that. "We are superior to you in every way," Brooke stated, a dark gleam in her eye. "You are servants of Nature but we… we are Nature itself. We're unbounded. Unlimited."

Bonnie shuddered.

"You want us to put our trust in somebody so easily manipulated?" Damon questioned, stepping in. Disbelief coating his features.

"Well wouldn't you do anything to save your family?" Brooke retaliated. "Your _brother_?" she continued. Damon did nothing but press his lips together. The water wielder then faced Caroline. "Your _mother_?" she questioned, causing the blonde to look away in shame. Satisfied, Brooke whipped back to Damon and spat, "Give it a little _think_ why don't you, before you pass your fucking judgement."

A little off to the left, Elena chewed on her bottom lip hard, Brooke's words flooding her mind. Instinctively, she looked to Jeremy to see if he shared her thoughts… but the younger Gilbert boy seemed out of it, he never met her prying gaze. His eyes unfocused as his attention drifted to the right hand corner of the room.

"Sophie was naïve and thought she was in love with the perfect boy. See, that's what Adrian Schade does." Brooke's voice snapped Elena out of her thoughts and shaking her head slightly, she listened on. "He studies your most intimate weaknesses then turns them against you. He did that to Soph for three years." She looked to the floor ashamed as she whispered, "And he was damn good at it."

"She's running from some crazy psycho ex?" Damon surmised incredulously and Brooke sent him a knowing glance, fully understanding his doubt.

"She's a bloody pain during her bouts of martyrdom. Most of my kind have it," she explained. "But like you creatures of the night, my kind feel emotions on a cataclysmic scale and our powers seem to be amplified by that."

Her throat began to clog at what was to come but she forced herself to carry on, to get to the end of her story. "Adrian burned down our entire sanctuary. He flayed out the weak and brought down our population by seventy odd percent, all because Sophie refused to stand by him. He didn't like that at all. He's been tracking her down since she ran from him; as a True Wielder, her power is a coveted prize. If he finds her then he _will_ take her. Willing or not. And if he can't then her life is worthless. There's no point in keeping her around."

"She's better off dead than a threat," Stefan caught on and Brooke nodded.

"So right now she is running scared and can you blame her? I'd be fucking afraid."

"So you're saying there's nothing we can do?" Jeremy uttered, yet his attention never strayed from its current position. Brooke furrowed her brow but said nothing as Damon clapped a reassuring hand on the Gilbert boy's shoulder.

"Can't we just… _eat_ him?" he suggested, before jerking his head towards his agitated younger brother. "Steffie here is on a _ripper detox one-oh-one_ himself but I could look past one small _slip_."

Brooke rolled her eyes and shot out her hand. Mere seconds later, the older Salvatore had collapsed to the floor, water bursting out from his desperately spluttering mouth.

"Wanna rethink that?" she suggested with her bright sapphire gaze. "All I would need now is one _tiny_ little piece of wood and I could butter that toasted corpse of yours for breakfast."

She dropped her arm and Damon rolled onto his back, gasping in rapid breaths of air.

"Pity," Klaus murmured, watching the scene play before him, curiously entertained.

" _How_ ," Elena managed to stammer, unable to conceal her shock at what she had just learned. "How could she have _trusted_ him? _Fallen_ for him? Why did she let it get that far? Didn't she see what kind of _monster_ he was?"

"Well for one, her sense of judgement apparently runs in the family," Brooke muttered to herself, ignorant to the amusement of the Mikaelson clan before replying slightly louder, "As a thirteen year old, she came into our sanctuary with no family and no parental guidance. Of course she was going to blindly trust the first person who offered her a dazzling smile… and _man_ Adrian had _one charismatic smile_."

Seeing the looks sent in her direction, she was quick to defend herself. "Yeah I want that bastard dead, but I can't deny that he ain't one charming specimen. Personality too. _Scarily_ perfect. Nobody saw through his disguise." She exhaled a soft sigh. "No one but my brother."

"Where is he now?" Bonnie wondered and Brooke stilled.

"Dead," she whispered. "I got there just in time to see him die. I watched the flesh peel off his skin as his body fell to the ground."

No one spoke. Brooke swallowed before blinking hard, sending two tears spilling down her cheeks. She didn't bother wiping them away. Gathering herself together as best she could, she uttered, "Now is the interrogation over or would you like to torture me more?"

No one moved. No words were spoken in the crass shame which enveloped the room. Brooke nodded to herself before making a move to exit the living room but on her way out, she paused and turned to the figure standing just twenty centimetres to her left. "You have two vampire brothers, a posy and your own sister baring their own necks to protect your frail beating heart." She tilted her head to the side, trying to solve the puzzle. "I honestly don't see it," she admitted.

Elena appraised the blonde with wary curiosity. With all the focus suddenly upon her, nobody noticed how one of their own had silently slipped out of the room undetected. "See what?" she questioned.

"The appeal you hold," Brooke answered and the doppelganger flinched. With a parting curve to her mouth, the wielder left the room and with a shrug, Kol Mikaelson followed in her wake, sending one last smirk towards the faces of stunned silence.

And Elena Gilbert just stood there, her ivory cheeks tainting a rapid red in her own embarrassment and humiliation of the remaining gazes burning into her stone frozen form.

* * *

He had managed to get away in the midst of the distraction, his mind still whirring like a tornado, still failing to take in all the information he had learned over the past couple of days. His emotions were still haywire. Alternating between anger, fear and guilt.

How did he never question it during all those years apart? Why had he not fought harder against his family for answers?

Instead he had found ways to lose himself. The fights with Tyler Lockwood over Vicki, that rush of ecstasy whenever he got high, all so he no longer had to feel the hell that life would bring.

He should have always known that it would never have been _that_ easy.

Jeremy Gilbert let out a low breath before scanning the room, carrying out one last check to ensure he was alone and away from prying ears. "Alright, you can come out now," he announced.

Like mist, a bespectacled boy faded into view and Jeremy frowned. Sympathy was rapidly rising to the surface of his emotions but he needed to push it down. Detachment, he had come to realise was key when dealing with the dead.

But this ghost seemed different from the rest. It seemed not much older than him, but when Jeremy looked into those blank eyes, it was like staring into the pits of a weary soul. This boy was tired. He had seen one too many horrors to last a lifetime.

"Don't tell my sister I'm here," he said quietly. "It hurts her enough as it is."

Jeremy didn't need to question. The boy had never strayed from Brooke's side during that whole conversation.

"Darren Taylor," the boy introduced himself. "Ghost from The Other _bloody_ Side': a hell full of martyrdom and regrets. I would shake your hand but I er…" he trailed off before smiling cynically. "I don't actually _have_ one."

Jeremy refused to be deterred. Like his older sister, once his curiosity piqued, he would not stop until he found a way to satisfy the breach. "You knew my sister didn't you? How close were you?"

"I brought out a side of her that nobody else knew," Darren stated with a humoured grin before quickly backtracking. "Granted it was a sardonically wrathful side but when she was away from boy wonder, _damn_ was she a confident mess." His smile then faded and goosebumps rose up on Jeremy's skin as the look of a dead man returned to the water wielder's face. "She came to me when she could no longer deny what she was," he said quietly. "And when reality hit, I stayed behind to distract him, to give her time to run." his lips twitched but the amusement from before had long gone. "In the end it cost me my life."

Jeremy looked at the teenage ghost, already knowing the answer as he softly asked, "Did you love her?"

"She irritated me to hell," he answered. Then he looked away, as if off into some unforeseeable distance. His voice quietened as he softly added, "but in a way, I suppose."

Jeremy moved a step forwards. "You ghosts can disappear and appear wherever you choose," he mulled before his head jerked up. "Do you know where she is?" he demanded and Darren gave him an inconceivable look.

"I may have an inkling," he answered vaguely and Jeremy leapt forwards, excitement flaring through his veins.

"Tell me."

Darren leaned back against the wall, crossing his arms and tilting his head up to the ceiling as he let out a large yawn. "Yeah, _nah_ , can't do that."

Jeremy's eye twitched, anger almost immediately overtaking him as he fumed, "And why the hell not?"

"Because this is it," he replied. A soft and secret smile played upon his lips as he looked Jeremy Gilbert right in the eye. "This is the day she accepts who she is."

* * *

"We are so far off the beaten track," I cautioned, my heart pounding from exertion as I stumbled over another dislodged vine, the tree branches twisting and twining together like a bed of snakes.

And yet the veiled woman never stumbled, never stopped as she careened around all obstacles in her path. "The Crescent wolves know better than to roam in this part of the bayou. Not after disappearances of their own kind were sighted here."

" _Crescent_ Wolves?" I panted before shaking my head. "You know what never mind, I don't want to know… what is it that you wanted to show me?"

She nodded towards a small opening and bracing myself, I took a deep breath and stepped through.

The clearing stretched out on every side of my frozen form. The grass and mud felt less saturated beneath my feet and trees formed the perimeter in a perfect circle. Yet as my eyes roamed, the smaller details became more chillingly prominent.

In the midst of the bayou overgrowth, curved and cracked stones had been placed haphazardly in the ground. Writing lay etched onto their faces but many of the scripts seemed illegible, rotting away with the passage of time.

"What _is_ this place?" I whispered, taking it all in.

Goosebumps rose upon my flesh and the seer regarded me for a few short seconds before replying, "The tombs of the forgotten, the ones which refuse to be buried in the heart of the city."

' _And the ones who had come to New Orleans to escape their own identities,_ ' I mused as I gradually moved closer, examining each grave in turn. So many people with so many bland names. John Smith, Jane Smith. People who had obviously wanted to create a new life for themselves.

She allowed me to explore, letting me take it all in on my own terms.

So many people had been taken from their lives at such a young age. But by now I knew far too well that for so many in this world, life was just too swift, too fleeting. Humans were taken from this word with one simple swing of the scythe.

I wandered the gravestones, lost in thought. Even the vampires, the Originals would share that same eventual fate.

Death was imminent... but I wasn't ready. Not yet. Maybe that was another reason why I had run for so long. I had always thought that although the only surviving elder of my kind had been labelled a coward, he had still survived. But what kind of name had he made for himself in the end? He had lost his reputation, his respect and in the end he had fallen into death's awaiting hands, burned asleep in his home as Adrian set the village ablaze.

After scanning over another name, feeling another twinge of pity, I weaved around to the next gravestone and stopped short.

My body numbed. I couldn't think, my veins burned with an icy fire as I fought the warring emotions. Fear... Confusion... Betrayal... _Rage_.

"What the _hell_ is this?" I hissed. My companion moved to stand beside me.

"Ammunition," she stated and my vision swam as I stared at the name on the stone, etched in bold.

 _ **In Loving Memory**_

 _ **Adrian Schade**_

"Now do you finally see?" the seer challenged me and I was unable to stop my hands from curling into fists, my nails sinking deep into my numb skin. "Your Adrian's past is surrounded by death, beginning life as a young boy who killed another to take his name. Death surrounds his future yet whether he becomes the instigator or the victim still remains unclear."

I swallowed at the warning.

"This is the first truth I offer you… and here's your second." As I forced my rage to subside into polite confusion, she calmly elaborated, "All children should know where they began."

My heart lurched and she guided my frozen feet forwards, towards another forgotten grave and at its foot, I collapsed to my knees. My quivering fingertips brushed over the words forever etched into stone.

 _ **In Loving Memory**_

 _ **Ivy Rosewood**_

"You are a legacy," she whispered.

 _ **Wielder of Earth**_

"Let go of that fear."

Tears rimmed my eyes and spilled over my cheeks for a mother I had never known and a gentle wind blew from the east as I slowly raised my arm. A gentle flick of my fingers and small shoots rose around the smooth slab of stone.

"I think I already have," I murmured, my hand still outstretched and guiding the flowers up from beneath the dirt. I watched the soil dampen as the vibrant petals bloomed with new life.

Her voice drifted through my ears, becoming quieter and quieter still. "Then what are you going to do?" she questioned and I swallowed hard, the effects of the serum still taking hold in my cold answer.

"I'm going to _win_."

There was a small silence but all I felt was calm. In that moment nothing else mattered except revelling in the small piece of tranquillity I had been offered.

And then she stated, "Maybe you aren't so mindless after all."

My lips twitched, picking up on that imperceptible respect as I traced the letters of my mother's grave once more. I knew our conversation had come to an end. She had shown me what I needed to see, which left me with only one more mystery to be solved.

"Who are you behind that veil?" I wondered aloud.

But there was no answer. A small gentle gust blew through the Bayou and I rapidly spun around on my knees. I blinked but felt no surprise. Somehow, I already knew what I expected to see.

The seer had gone. Disappeared with the wind.

* * *

"And where _exactly_ do you think you're going, darling?"

"Away from you all," Brooke replied without turning around. She pushed open the front door and walked through. "There's enough teenage-vampire-triangle-romance _crap_ crammed in that room to last a lifetime... and it's not even of the interesting kind."

With as much force as she could muster, she attempted to slam the door behind her but Kol caught the edge with a shrewd smile.

"Now, why would you want to do that?" he questioned. "When, I have information you might find to be _quite_ forthcoming."

"And surprisingly, the amount of shits I give seems to lessen the further I get from you," Brooke muttered. She strode down the driveway but Kol kept up with her pace and chuckled at her low growl.

"You know, I was _shocked_ that my siblings didn't remember. I'd say they're losing their minds in their old age." Brooke rolled her eyes and Kol airily continued, "See, once upon a time I had a younger brother. A lot more bearable than Finn, Elijah and Nik if you ask me. He was a warlock and a Protector... to a spirited little earth wielder."

Brooke halted in her steps and closed her eyes. Despite her scepticism, she remembered 'The Legend of the Protectors' word for word. She knew how this story would end. "What happened to them?" she asked, already dreading the answer.

"She died, poor thing, and as the rules of the wielders go, when a wielder dies…"

"…The protector loses that immunity to death," Brooke recited and Kol nodded.

"My brother fell victim to the wolves and poor Nik was left to carry his ripped and bloodied body back to our family." He looked away with a fake smile, unable to meet her pitiful gaze. "Granted we all mourned, sending mother dearest on the path to vampire supremacy in order to keep our hearts beating, but for him, death was a privilege."

Sometimes, the youngest living Mikaelson brother still found himself wondering whether Henrik actually knew what he was doing when he dragged Nik out on that fateful night of the full moon. Maybe his younger brother had always known that the wolf shifters would find him and finally put his suffering to an end.

"I should really congratulate my brother," Kol mused. "Until Sophia dies, dear old Elijah is well and truly immortal."

An abrupt laugh burst from Brooke's lips but when no similar amusement befell the original's face, her giggles turned into one derisive scoff. "Oh god, you're actually _serious_."

"I know the signs," Kol responded simply with a rising smug grin at her cynical yet widening eyes. "Better start believing in the Protectors darling because it gets better than that." At her curiosity he added, "Little Sophia Gilbert is also his mate."

"That's not possible," Brooke breathed but when Kol's expression remained unchanged her face drained of all colour as the realisation hit her hard.

Kol's story had been the topping of the cake in a story she had tried so hard to deny. All because she had managed to tie her control into a tight, little bow. And because of that control, she didn't think she was powerful enough, _worthy_ enough of having a protector. The bloody elder had been right from the very beginning.

The legends were true. Had always been true.

"Oh my God," she whispered. "We need to get him to her."

"Now we're on the right lines," Kol praised and Brooke shared in his faint excitement but that small glimmer of hope faded faster than the crack of a gun.

"It's not gonna end well for them," she said quietly. "Adrian hates vampires but he loathes the old ones. We all just assumed it was because of what your father did."

"That or he's throwing a bloody tantrum because my family are simply the superior species," Kol gloated. His mind unexpectedly found itself drifting back to the night of mother's ball, to that one message which had been intended for Sophie, the threat which Elijah had received.

' _Your original can't protect you forever x'_

"He knows they're together," he uttered.

"Then we know what's coming," Brooke responded. She walked down the large driveway and sank down on the ledge of one of the Mikaelson's extravagant fountains.

Wind blew gently through her hair as she trailed her fingers along the surface of the water before raising them up. Beneath her hand the liquid rose, twisting gently into the figure of a woman. With a soft curl of two fingers she sent it twirling across the water, dancing to her silent command.

Kol quietly took a seat beside her. One hand braced behind him, he watched the graceful dance with quiet wonder.

"It's the age old story which began centuries ago," Brooke whispered to herself as she gazed upon the crimson hues of the fading sun. "Good versus evil. The ongoing battle."

Kol for once remained silent, simply listening and for that she was glad. She knew that Soph would have understood without judgement but sometimes all it took was a complete stranger to vent her thoughts to, to stop her from going utterly mad.

"Sometimes I wish I could go back to when times were much simpler," she reminisced. "That place was a solitude. I had been there since I was a child. It protected us from the hunters but I suppose it also protected the world from us." She let out a small sigh. "And now it's all gone."

All that safety, all that security was now no more. All that remained was fear and a foreboding of what was to come. All because of one person.

"Adrian was like a wild animal," she whispered. "Monsters like him aren't meant to be caged."

He was closing in on them, she could almost feel it. But Brooke couldn't lose her. Not Sophie. She had nobody else left to lose but her.

Her hand sagged and the dancer died. Melting back into the water.

"None of the monsters are, darling," Kol replied softly and despite her flood of melancholy, Brooke gently nudged him with her shoulder.

"Least you have _some_ redeeming aspects." She broke off before adding with a small smirk, "Somewhere deep down inside that dead heart of yours."

"Now, I'd say that's up for debate."

"And your face isn't _completely_ offensive to look at."

Kol's lips twitched and he sent her a sidelong glance. "Oh little wielder, I knew you couldn't resist me."

He winked. Brooke let out a low laugh and the two both smiled.

Footsteps sounded and the entrance door to the Mikaelson mansion burst open.

Damon Salvatore stared at the pair with a raised eyebrow. "Not to interrupt this _heart-warming_ moment," he drawled. "But there is something you both need to see."

* * *

"Is that all you needed? I need to close up shop early in preparation for the Harvest."

The dark haired woman sent me a knowing look to which I just frowned before pushing it to one side. I clutched the athame handle in one hand and forked over the money with the other.

"That's about everything," I replied and after sending a quick glance to her name tag, I added, "Thanks Katie."

Katie nodded sharply before ushering me back out into the street and closing her shop door with a sharp slam.

It didn't take me long to return back to the bayou. Just less than half an hour later, dusk had fallen and I was sitting by mother's grave, rolling the handle of my sharp purchase idly between my fingertips.

 _Was I ready for this?_

I found myself wondering for a moment before shaking my head. The time for overthinking was past. I had to act now before I lost my nerve.

Drawing in a deep breath, I sliced the blade along my palm. Droplets of blood stained the grass as I uttered an age old incantation. Recited by anyone yet accomplished by only a special few. The connected ones.

The words poured out of my mouth without hesitation.

 _"Dimidium animaez meae meume et vocaviz tet. Intra somnisuis. Sic fiata semperin._

 _Dimidium animaez meae meume et vocaviz tet. Intra somnisuis. Sic fiata semperin."_

My eyes rolled into the back of my head and my body sagged to the ground as I let the darkness take over.

* * *

 _It wasn't like the other times I had dreamed. My eyes drifted up to the sky. The French Quarter of New Orleans was deserted, the night was clear and calm but I could see the black clouds rolling in. There was a storm brewing on the outer edges of my conscious._

 _"Quite the welcome surprise."_

 _My body immediately relaxed and everything that had happened over the past few hours faded into a transient memory. My lips tilted up slightly as I spun around to face him.  
_ **  
** _"Well I thought it was time I came to you."_

 _He approached me with swift steps, bridging what was left of the small gap between us. He gently swept my hair over one shoulder and tilted back my head, baring my throat. His jaw instantly tightened in remembrance of our last interaction, his chest rumbling with a low growl. "What happen-"_

 _"-Shhh, I'm okay," I breathed as his forefinger traced along the slight, pink scar. "Small nick, barely a scratch."_

 _His dark gaze searched my face for traces of deceit and I raised my hands, my palms cupping his face, the compulsion to rid his worry was flaring so strong._

 _"Elijah, look at me," I tilted his head to meet my assured gaze. "I'm alive."_

 _He observed me for a second longer. "So you are," he finally replied. Faint amusement tinged his expression with subtle hint of curiosity as he took note of my every move. My resolved stance, how I leaned into his chest when his hands closed on my waist. "You seem to be well adjusted."_

 _"I needed time," I confessed, my hands lowering to his shoulders, wrapping loosely around his neck. "I see that now."_

 _"Oh?" he roughly enquired and my pulse raced. He smiled, picking up on its rapid beat and my cheeks flushed. His question dripped with burning suggestion. "And what exactly is it that you see?"_

 _I chewed the inside of my cheek hard. Damn original wasn't gonna make this bloody easy on me. This was my move._

 _My fingers threaded through his hair before applying pressure, dipping his head as I tilted up my own. My mouth hovered over his. "I'm ready Elijah," I whispered, feeling his warm breath against my lips. Then I stepped back and gestured to the faded city around us._

 _Understanding crossed his features. His irises darkened and glinted as I gave my quiet command._

 _"Come find me."_

* * *

"Where did you get this?" Brooke whispered, her stomach twisting into tight knots. Her nose stung and her eyes burned at the scent. A faint whiff of smoke still emanated from the charred timber ends. She knelt down, rubbing her thumb carefully over the burned frame.

"Wickery Bridge restoration service," Damon replied with a downward twist to his lips. "Seems like our beloved monument was in no short supply of that pesky little white oak." He nodded down at the charred sign which Brooke was examining. "This was all that was left."

"Convenient timing isn't it?" Kol mocked, chestnut eyes glittering. "Bringing this to us now that your lives are all in danger from the sireline."

"Well forgive me for being a _little_ distracted by my drinking buddy's current spiral into crazytown."

Brooke cut off Kol's retort and hearing the slight tremble in her tone, the original reluctantly relented. "Fire would char up the frame, but there's not a single singe," she murmured. Her fingertips hovered over the blackened wood. "These burn marks, they're precise."

 _Too_ _precise_.

She looked up, her face white and Kol caught on to her revelation.

"That wielding wanker has enough wood to make a dozen bloody stakes which can kill us all," he growled.

"You were not exaggerating his power, were you?" Damon uttered to Brooke, all traces of sarcasm gone. "He did it. He killed Finn."

"To be quite fair, Nik was right. He got what was coming to him," Kol responded, feeling only a twinge of grief towards his traitorous older brother. He arched a mirthful eyebrow at his least favourite Salvatore and added, "Eating that psychotic fire hazard has suddenly dropped down your list of successful plans now hasn't it?"

"Well, everything I come up with always ends up as _epic failure,_ " Damon replied with an unconcerned shrug. "I've learned to accept disappointment by now."

Kol smirked and turned back to the water wielder who had sank back down onto the fountain ledge, one knee bobbing up and down in her nervousness. "Now as much as I love a fight, Saint Tropez is looking quite lovely this time of year." He flung himself back down beside her and suggestively enquired, "What do you say, darling?"

She had to admit, it was tempting. And maybe one day, she would get on a plane, relax on some beach with sunglasses and cocktails in hand but today was not that day. Like Soph, she was tired of being afraid. "This has to end," she decided. "He has to die." Her brother, her parents… no more. When she looked up, her grey eyes were fierce. "Even if he takes us all down with him."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, love."

The trio whipped around, facing the entrance of the mansion. The front doors had been flung wide open once more and Klaus Mikaelson was leaning against the frame. His arms were languidly crossed and his irises burned a bright gold.

"The lovesick fool has finally joined the fray." His red lips twisted into a sly smile as he inclined his head to the left. "Pleasant dreams, brother?"

"Your words are compelling as ever Niklaus but I _do_ implore you to restrain from speaking with such vulgar suggestion."

Brooke's eyes widened as her ears picked up on the new voice which spoke with a low and amused tone. Swallowing back a gasp, she double blinked at the sight of the figure who had stepped out from behind the hybrid. The original she had heard so much about yet had never met. Complete with that signature pristine suit.

Her lips dried. Sophie hadn't been exaggerating on those aristocratic looks. Up close he was bloody gorgeous. Adrian Schade could go straight to hell. Her friend was one lucky bitch.

She didn't think, just leaped to her feet and with a single eye roll at her eager antics, Kol followed more airily in her stead.

"Did you find her?" he queried and Elijah Mikaelson's mouth curved.

"I know _exactly_ where she is."

With a single blur, he vanished into the cool evening air.

* * *

It was well past the witching hour and I still sat there, leaning against my mother's tomb and running my hand absentmindedly over the etched script whilst looking over the graveyard. My gaze rested on one deceased name in particular.

I mourned for the boy who lay beneath the vat of insects and dirt. The boy who was slaughtered simply because he had probably been in the wrong place at the wrong time. The boy whose name had been stolen to create an identity for his own murderer.

The rage was like an itch which crawled over my skin.

He deserved retribution. As did so many others. I placed my palm over my mother's name. "Time to step up," I uttered. "And let's hope to God that I can see this through."

A light breeze blew through the clearing and without warning, the hairs on the back of my neck began to rise. I slowly got to my feet, my body on edge, bracing for an attack.

 _Air_ , I swiftly decided, flexing my hand in preparation as I tactically ran through my options. Fire and water were out; with them I almost always lost control. Earth was too theatrical. I needed swift and simple. Not enough to knock him out cold, a warning shot. I could do this.

Without hesitation, I whirled around. My arm shot out. With a flare of stormy eyes, I sent my would-be assailant flying back.

A dull thud met my ears and as my chest heaved in and out with ragged breaths, I closed my eyes, willing the power inside me to back down. Then I reopened them, took one look at the dazed figure slumped gracefully against the base of the tree and all my senses froze.

"Oh my god," I gasped.

My arm dropped to my side and I stumbled forwards.

" _Elijah_ ," I breathed.

Within seconds he was back on his feet and in front of me. My hair had blown over my shoulders from the rush of his vampire speed.

My heart was pounding in my head. Adrenaline was now exhilaration. The warmth cascaded through my blood. The connection between us sparked with raw energy and I welcomed it.

When his fingertips brushed a feather light caress over my cheek, my hand lifted to gently cover his. I craned my head up to meet his gaze, savouring the electrifying vision of those dark and swirling oak eyes staring intently back into mine.

His hand flipped around, curling over my wrist and bringing my arm back down to my side. Then with one sharp tug, he pulled me in and lowered his head to my neck. Curved lips skimmed the shell of my ear.

I shuddered. And he smiled.

"Hello again."

* * *

 **Let me know what you thought! - Until next time :)**

 _Dimidium animaez meae meume et vocaviz tet. Intra somnisuis. Sic fiata semperin. = Half of my soul, I summon thee. Enter my dreams. So mote it be._

 ** _Reviews  
_** _ShadowTier:_ _Aww thank you! I'm glad you liked the history and the little Originals easter eggs I threw in last chapter- hope you liked the few in this chapter too! Means that if I carry this on to the Originals, Soph knows some of the characters in a good and bad way! Hope you liked the truths this chapter too! :D  
_ _Midnight Alley:_ _Thank you! Glad you liked it and the Originals references! Hope you liked the chapter :D  
_ _La'Rae and Ninjas Incorporated:_ _Yay thank you! Hope you liked the chapter :D  
_ _Addie552:_ _Thank you! I'm so glad you liked it and hope you liked this part just as much!  
_ _Dark-Supernatural-Angel:_ _I'm glad you liked the flashbacks and with the seer - I kind of left that part open ended as to who her true identity is. Just for that bit of mystery! I know the identity of course and maybe she'll come back into it, maybe not but for now she was just there to guide Soph out of her fear :D Haha, Marcel definitely didn't make a good impression there :D. Hmm, I never thought about it that way - Sophie is one of the only characters that I've introduced who has the strength to do it though! Hope you liked the update!_


End file.
